Battle for the Sun (Sufin)
by Tystnad
Summary: Secuela de "Stockholm Syndrome" La guerra es el arte de sobrevivir. La vida, el teatro de un Dios. El tiempo olvida en sus segundos el sentimiento de ser consciente. La vida sólo se aprecia cuando se sobrevive. [SuFin - Nordic Countries]
1. Invierno de 1900, Helsinki, Finlandia

**_Notas previas del autor: Si comenzarás a leer este Fanfic, deberás leer la precuela "Stockholm Syndrome" que podrás encontrar en este mismo perfil; si no lo haces, probablemente no entiendas la historía que aquí leerás._**

 ** _Algunos personajes son de autoría de Hidekaz Himaruya, extraídos de su obra "Axis Power Hetalia"_**

 ** _Relato en primera persona; se señalará previamente quién relata. Basado en hechos hisstóricos que han sido modificados para que encajen en la linealidad de éste relato._**

 ** _Tino Väinämöinen: Suomen Tasalvalta, Republic of Finland._**

 ** _Berwald Oxenstierna: Konungariket Sverige, Kingdom of Sweden._**

 ** _Lukas Bondevik: Kongeriket Norge, Kingdom of Norway._**

 _ **Mathias Kølher: Kongeriget Danmak, Kingdom of Denmark.**_

 _ **Emil Steilsson: Ísland, Republic of Island.**_

 _ **Dedicado a quien inspira estas líneas, a quien me hace vivir y soñar.**_

 ** _Suomen Tasalvalta, Republic of Finland_**

El silencio mortal en el que me hundí fue quizá, lo mejor que pude hacer.

Sus ojos borrosos, la sensación del estruendoso mar abriendo mis ropas y humedeciendo mi rostro. La niebla era tan densa que vendaba mi mirada y dejé de sentir sus manos aferrar las mías. Cuando nos besamos no pude disfrutar absolutamente nada. No estaba en aquel lugar.

Aún quería creer que las mantas resguardaban mi cuerpo de la nieve, que ésta pesadilla pronto acabaría y despertaría a su lado, en el bosque y continuaríamos nuestro viaje, para siempre, sin destino.

El barco mecía violentamente mi sueño y la ropa se humedeció completamente. Un fuerte olor a pescado y mar inundaba el ambiente y parte de su trabajo luchaba por la vida cerca de mí. Lukas me entregó secretamente en mis manos antes de abandonar ese bosque la noche anterior, un polvo blanco junto con una nota la cual me ordenaba tragármelos antes de salir de casa. Me sumieron en una realidad colmada de una falsa sensación de tranquilidad.

Los trabajadores de la embarcación no dejaban de hablar de mí, creyendo que sus voces suaves disimulaban sus inquietudes con respecto a lo que observaron en el puerto. Me ofrecieron un vaso de vodka que rechacé, me atendieron con comida que no toqué, una cama disimulada esperó por mí eternamente.

Supongo ese polvo me mantenía entre cortinas oníricas. Era consciente que lloraba y que los hombres de mar me miraban extrañados, lejanos a mi mundo.

Lo único que tenía era una capa oscura con un fuerte aroma a bosque y amor.

No fui capaz de decirle nada cuando sus labios me dedicaron palabras que nunca pensó en decirme. Preparé mi corazón para esperanzar sus ojos y dejar mi alma a su lado, sin embargo me enfermé en tristeza y mi viaje simplemente continuó. El mar enmudecía mi propio calvario tras la espuma que acariciaba los bordes de esta embarcación y abandonaba a su suerte los hijos de sus olas tras las redes que subían cargadas una y otra vez de valioso recurso.

Pisé tierra firme y los faroles deprimentes bañaron mi equipaje con su luz moribunda. Nevaba con lentitud las calles desiertas. Mi cuerpo tiritaba bajo los escalofríos eléctricos que me otorgaban el agua impregnada en mi piel. Olía fuertemente a mar y mi lengua se retorcía, saturada de sal. Un trineo solitario tomó mi cuerpo. El mundo se tornó mudo y a veces la luz se iba de mis ojos. Llegué y unas sorprendidas sirvientas atendieron mis palabras que jamás musité. Me llevaron a una habitación, un baño tibio esperaba por mí. Una cama en donde no estaba Berwald.

Ya el efecto de la droga se consumió hace mucho, no recuerdo hace cuantos días atrás.

Dos días demoré en llegar, una semana entera en volver a llorar.


	2. Primavera fría de 1901 Estocolmo, Suecia

**_Konungariket Sverige, Kingdom of Sweden._**

No sé en qué momento tuvieron los recursos para preparar una fiesta cínica cómo la de aquella vez.

Recuerdo que Josefina lloró recostada en mi brazo todo el camino de vuelta al palacio; fue realmente lento debido a las personas que salieron a nuestro encuentro a saludarnos. Mis manos blandían con tantas fuerzas sobre sí mismas, que mis huesos rogaban un poco de paz; de aquello no recuerdo más. Para la noche estaba tan ebrio que Lukas luego me comentó que tuvo que encubrirme cuando desaparecí escaleras arribas a ocultarme en mi habitación. No salí de ella dos días, no recibí ni cena ni palabras de aliento. No permití que el rey me diera órdenes ni que irrumpiese en mi habitación. Me encerré en ella, anteponiendo ante sus puertas grandes mi armario y otros muebles. Los gritos de Josefina se escucharon hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Vidrios quebrados, patadas en mis paredes, personas observándome desde el jardín hacia mis ventanales. Oculté mi rabia e incluso grité de ira cuando Josefina lo hacía frente a mi puerta. Dormí inquieto y tampoco quise contestar a Lukas quien me rogaba que abriese mi habitación para él.

Descargué mi frustración conmigo mismo y mis pertenencias. Me permití llorar todas las lágrimas que ocultaría en el futuro, deshacerme de estos deseos enfermos de desaparecer nuevamente a los bosques. Mi mente no era capaz de llevar tanto de un momento a otro; nadie comprendía que luego de siglos obtuve lo que anhelaba y de pronto se me arrebata, sabía que no actuaba siendo totalmente racional, sin embargo vivir alguna vez en mi vida algo que me importase sólo a mí, era un capricho algo caro que estuve dispuesto a tomar.

Salí de mi habitación sin que nadie me lo pidiese. Me había bañado y puesto ropa limpia. Intenté hacer como si nada hubiese pasado, caminé por los pasillos y se me acercaron varias personas preguntándome si estaba bien. Mi habitación la cual resultó en desastre era más que suficiente para contestar sus preguntas insistentes.

Bajé en completa calma a comer algo y luego fui a mi estudio. Es ahí donde Josefina irrumpió y se me quedó mirando atentamente. Su rostro cansado y sus ropas arrugadas me delataron que no estuvo tranquila durante el transcurso de mis rabias.

― Buenos Días Josefina ―. Musité tranquilamente mientras revisaba la correspondencia. Mi anillo de oro brillaba en mi mano izquierda, a medida que buscaba entre mis cartas algo importante. La joven no era capaz de moverse y su presencia me resultó molesta a la larga. ― Si no tienes nada que hacer, te pido que me dejes unos momentos, debo leer mis mensajes, por favor ve a estudiar piano.

― Berwald… ¿Me amas? ― Su voz aguda quebrada nuevamente golpeó mis sienes. Mi puño izquierdo se contrajo fuertemente y sentí cómo mi mandíbula se tensó.

― No.

Miré a la joven mujer sobre mis lentes y una borrosa silueta se me acercó y cerró la puerta de mi despacho. Se sentó frente al buró y me sonreía derrotada.

― Entonces haré que me ames ―. Comenzó con los botones de su camisa alta. Miré atentamente aquello sin cambiar mi expresión en lo más mínimo. Algo de la blancura de su piel me recordaba a Tino. Sus dedos continuaron con los broches del corsé y me dejó entrever el sostenedor. Observé cómo se intentaba subir a mi escritorio, descuidando sin ningún descaro su vestido. Cuando ya estuvo cerca de lograrlo, me levanté de mi lugar y me dirigí a mi aparador, para tomar un vaso de vodka. La escuché hablar y la ignoré, me pareció más interesante observar el pequeño bosque detrás del invernadero que mis ventanales eran capaces de exponer.

Revisé la hora y apenas sentí los dedos de Josefina en mi espalda, di media vuelta y salí de mi maldita oficina sin revisar ninguna estúpida carta. En el camino a la biblioteca, pude encontrarme con Lukas, quien lucía agitado y nada sano, ya que probablemente no descansaba su fiebre correctamente.

― ¡Cómo se te ocurre preocuparnos de ésta manera, pedazo de imbécil! ― Una voz tosca y ronca poco usual invadió el pasillo silencioso y solemne. El descuido de su condición le hizo enfermar más aún. Me tomó de un brazo y poco fui capaz de reaccionar. Luego de cerrar con violencia la puerta de una de las salas privadas de la biblioteca, comenzó a sermonearme. ― Me preocupaste, idiota, ¡Mírate!, luces como si nada te pasara, ¡Necesitas decir las cosas y no pasar por periodos así!

― Estoy bien, Lukas ―. Murmuré después de su esforzado regaño. Se quedó en silencio unos instantes y se sentó en una silla de estilo antiguo que daba a una pequeña mesita de café.

― No, no lo estás. Hablas igual que siempre, miras igual que siempre, apacible y distante, pero no estás bien, porque en toda tu miserable vida jamás estuviste bien y cuando por fin te aliviaste, hablaste conmigo y con los demás, me ofreciste desayuno, reíste y me confiaste tus prácticas. Es obvio que necesitas de nuestro apoyo; por favor Berwald, siéntate y habla conmigo, si no sé qué decirte, por lo menos puedo escucharte. Además necesito hablarte ―. Tomó aire y prefirió no dirigirme la mirada cuando comenzó ― Logré que mientras tramitaran mi independencia, me dejaran hospedarme aquí con Emil, Mathias tendrá que volver dentro de poco, sin embargo nos acompañará durante un tiempo. Mi idea original era que te regresaras conmigo a Oslo, pero como estás casado… ¿Berwald?

Lukas con sus gestos típicos de su genio, se dio por consciente de que yo no prestaba atención del todo. Mis ojos inexpresivos coincidían con mi rostro. Asentí sin más y Lukas decidió terminar con la conversación.

Como mi hermano sólo intentaba ayudar y aliviar sus culpas, me llevó a consumir algo de cerveza a la cocina de las sirvientas.

Así transcurrieron mis días por al menos unos meses. En las tardes recibía visitas histéricas de Josefina y de vez en cuando aceptaba que se quedara un tiempo para calmar sus deseos molestos. Para cuando la noche caía, me desaparecía y Josefina no lograba encontrarme; algunas noches las pasé en la habitación de una sirvienta que había muerto hace un tiempo. Otras me embriagué al punto de no poder sostenerme. Lukas intentaba hablarme todos los días y me acompañaba a donde fuese como mi escolta, ya que de pronto aparecía Josefina, totalmente desarreglada exigiéndome cosas de las cuales Lukas se espantaba. El rey me logró detener unos momentos, obligándome a corresponder con mis labores de esposo.

Creo que han sido los días más silenciosos de mi vida.

Las cosas cambiaron cuando una mañana, un hombre extraño golpeó la puerta de mi estudio. Cuando lo dejé pasar, una sirvienta traía consigo una especie de merienda. El amable caballero no se identificó hasta que estuviésemos a solas.

― Mi estimado señor, mi nombre es Joseph Bergström y soy su psicoanalista ―. Su mano enguantada se extendió para saludarme. Fruncí el ceño y saludé de todas formas.

― No necesito sus servicios, muchas gracias ―. Regresé a mi escritorio, en dónde leía actas sobre las últimas discusiones en el parlamento.

― ¡Oh, por favor descuide!, no conversaremos temas ingratos. Es más, antes de cualquier cosa, quiero que sepa que fui contratado por el mismísimo rey para su auxilio. Me ha comentado sobre actitudes suyas no muy sanas para un hombre de su importancia y realmente está preocupado de usted; su salud es la de nuestra nación.

― Vuelvo a reiterar que no necesito de esto. Me encuentro completamente sano y llevo una vida adecuada a mis obligaciones ―. Tomé cierta cantidad de papeles que ya leí completamente y los dejé a un lado para continuar con el diario del día. El hombre se acomodó sin que yo lo invitase a hacerlo y me sirvió una taza de té con un trozo de pastel de arándanos. El favorito de Tino.

― No obstante ha tenido arranques de ira y lujuria que no son nada agradables de sentir, es normal que usted se sienta exhausto, vengo en su ayuda ―. Se llevó la elegante taza de porcelana a sus labios y bebió en completa calma. Una mirada furtiva dirigí a su falsa amabilidad. Miré mi merienda y la dejé intacta.

― No me siento extenuado. Por favor, deje que termine mi labor, esto es importante para la nación. Insisto en que me urge atender estos asuntos ―. Observé la hora como siempre lo hacía cuando no estaba cómodo en una situación. Por no ser descortés, no continué con mis papeles. Un silencio cubrió mí ya aburrido estudio, arruinado sólo por el tintineo de los servicios en la porcelana.

― ¿Sabe usted que Josefina está en extremo preocupada por su situación?, a pesar de estar casados, no ha disfrutado de su compañía en lo que lleva del acuerdo. También me han comentado que no ha dormido en su habitación y que muchas veces se le encuentra ebrio en alguna sala de estar; ¿No considera que esas actitudes son dignas de observar?, ¿Qué lo incita a descuidar sus relaciones matrimoniales, siendo que ustedes conforman una pareja joven que recién inician sus procesos?

― No hablaré de temas desagradables ―. Retomé mis documentos nuevamente por mera incomodidad. Ya estaba necesitando otro trago en mi garganta apretadamente molesta.

― ¿Qué le es desagradable? ¿Su esposa?

Ese maldito hombre me estaba sacando de quicio, sin embargo mantener mi calma era crucial para desviar sus intenciones. No quise contestar y releí nuevamente una carta de peticiones del gremio de pescadores de Estocolmo. Su presencia sentaba como un perfecto estorbo en mis días vacíos. Había logrado contenerme perfectamente sin Tino a mi lado por unos cuantos días y él sólo venía a hurgar en mis debilidades.

― ¿Se ha sentido mujer alguna vez en la vida?, quizá eso le lleve a actuar erráticamente. Lamentablemente no ha nacido en su cuerpo correcto, debe adecuarse a sus necesidades biológicas tal como lo dicta su naturaleza. Con ello comprendería totalmente que Josefina sea una molestia en su vida; una mujer no se siente atraída por otra mujer.

Alcé mi vista y me incorporé de mi asiento. Tomé mi taza de té intacta y la hice estallar en la muralla. Con mis manos tiré tanto mi trozo de tarta como la de él, los documentos, las cartas sin leer, libros y adornos de la mesa a la alfombra perfectamente limpia. De una patada tiré un armario lleno de papeles viejos y aburridos. Con fuerza descomunal, fui capaz de voltear mi escritorio también. Para entonces ese tal Joseph se había retirado unos tantos metros de mí.

― ¡FUERA DE AQUÍ! ― Mis gritos repercutieron fuerte y claro a través del pasillo. Perdí la calma y apenas desataba mi furia, me arrepentí de ello. Algunos médicos corrieron tras mi asistencia y Joseph era enfrentado por el encargado de ellos, ya que no había sido capaz de contenerme. Entre mi ira, me corté con el abrecartas y manché mi rostro cuando fui a quitarme los lentes. Estaba dispuesto a golpear a todos los que se me acercaran. Un médico intentó conversar conmigo y sólo lo empujé para que se apartara de mi despacho. Después de un momento peleando por mi libertad, pude cerrar la puerta y apoyarme en ella, intentando contenerme. La sangre se agolpaba en mis oídos y sentía calor como hace mucho no experimentaba. Mi respiración acelerada me llevó a no poder calmar mis temblores. Nuevamente me encerré en un lugar sin querer salir. Fui tras la botella de _punsch_ y no reparé en servirme en un vaso, bebí directamente de la botella y me abandoné en un rincón a ahogar mi mente, así pocas veces estaba consciente que lloraba más seguido de lo que me permitía.

Cuando desperté, deseaba enormemente hacer mis necesidades. Toda mi espalda dolía, puesto me quedé dormido en una extraña posición. Me había derramado encima parte de la botella de alcohol y la noche descendió desde sus cielos. Me restregué los ojos y los recuerdos se agolpaban en mis sienes con una velocidad creciente. A duras penas me levanté de mi rincón y sorteé los desperdicios en el suelo, para tomar el pomo y salir de aquel lugar; agradecía que no forzaran la entrada a mi despacho, ya que probablemente así no lograrían nada conmigo. Cuando pude adentrarme en el camino, escuché el piano resonar por las paredes del pasillo. Al reparar desde las puertas abiertas de vestíbulo principal que Josefina era quien repasaba sus ya desgastadas partituras de Von Weber, me detuve a observar su espalda perfectamente erguida al ejecutar sus piezas con una perfección casi fría de interpretación. Su cabello rubio estaba encogido en su nuca y sus manos danzaban a través de las teclas blancas con fluidez. Su rostro no expresaba emoción por los eléctricos acordes soltados de las cuerdas tensas del piano, sin embargo su tez descansada le daban un aire elegante. Su olfato femenino percató mi presencia y se volteó grácilmente enfundada en aquel vestido negro. Choqué con sus ojos celestes y se prendió de mi vista unos instantes. Se levantó del asiento y apenas lo hizo, di media vuelta.

― ¡Berwald! ― Su voz clara y aguda resonó por las escaleras, reverberando con fuerzas en los vidrios. Pisé con rabia los escalones, una sirvienta me esquivó y en su intento, la porcelana que portaba tembló peligrosamente sobre la bandeja. ― ¡Por favor!, ¡Quiero hablar contigo!

― Yo no ―. Vociferé en dirección a su rostro. Las personas con las que me topaba se desviaban de mi camino, evitándome como si fuese algo contagioso; mis ropas estaban desarregladas y probablemente mi cabello no lucía ordenado y pulcro como siempre. Me había soltado la corbata y olía fuertemente a alcohol; tomaría un baño y me tendería en mi cama a relajarme.

― Berwald, por favor ―. Josefina me agarró del brazo y la miré furtivamente. Solté su mano con rabia y sus lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos. ― Sólo quiero saber que hago por ti. Lo necesito, necesito que estés bien.

No pude dar crédito a lo que mis oídos recibían; ¿Estar bien? Por favor.

― Trae a Tino de vuelta y deja de perseguirme. En realidad a corto plazo, déjame en paz ―. Entré a mi habitación y di un portazo en su rostro, abandonando sus llantos desconsolados.

Mis días transcurrían entre la embriaguez y la rabia.


	3. Navidad de 1901, Estocolmo, Suecia I

**_Konungariket Sverige, Kingdom of Sweden._**

Después de la desagradable visita de Joseph, se tomó a resolución de tratarme con médicos mi alterada condición mental, mi salud física y mis problemas con el alcohol. Con el pasar de los días, comencé a no salir de mi habitación, hasta que llegó un momento en el cual simplemente me encerré en ella. Descuidé mis deberes y la relación con mis hermanos. Pocas veces me encontraba con Lukas y su rostro preocupado me incitaba a fingir todo lo que pudiese mi tranquilidad. Dentro de su desesperación por no poder ayudarme, me recomendó tomar las palabras que más me hicieran sentido de los psicoanalistas. Tardes completamente vacías observando mis jardines y el bosque a lo lejos; quizá su sangre aún estaba fresca en la tierra. Cada dos días los psicoanalistas venían a mi habitación de la que casi nunca salía; me hablaban sobre ser mujer, sobre los atractivos del sexo opuesto; dejé de perder el control cada vez que el tema se hacía presente, ya que nada me estaba importando; diría que sí a todo. Mis noches iban y venían en nevazones densas, preocupaciones que llegaban a mis agitados sueños; su rostro sonriente y el cuerpo que no recuerdo haber amado suficiente. Lunas enteras sin poder dormir empleé en recordar sus palabras y su risa, sus susurros húmedos en mis labios, su abdomen tibio y cada vez que caía en la cuenta de mis actos, la culpa me gobernaba; fui autor de actos pecaminosos de los cuales nunca creí necesitar con tanto anhelo, mis manos recurrían en auxilio de mis memorias. Los tratamientos continuaron; mi psicoanalista como gran gracia suya dejaba fotos de mujeres desnudas en mi habitación. Las observé durante más tiempo del necesario para llegar a la conclusión que siempre obtenía; ninguna es como Tino. El sacerdote de nuestro palacio acompañaba mis tardes solitarias leyendo parajes de la biblia en voz alta. Rezó el rosario por mí unas cuantas veces hasta que al parecer, se rindió de mi nula cooperación. Josefina fastidiaba seguido; ninguna noche de esos exhaustivos meses dio tregua a sus intentos incitados por los médicos; accedí a que entrara a mi habitación, sin embargo terminaba tomando su brazo semidesnudo y dejándola fuera, para escuchar su griterío iniciarse nuevamente.

Así las cosas empeoraron progresivamente.

Dos o tres veces salí a mi estudio para regresar deprimido; ninguna carta de Helsinki. Al caer las noches, los miedos atacaban mi débil mente; una vez escuché al rey hablar con mis psicoanalistas los cuales le recomendaban que quizá lo mejor sería que me sometieran a alguna operación para tornarme mujer; sugerían que cambiaran mi armario por corsés y vestidos. Concluyeron que necesitaba de una especie de nodriza la cual me orientara en temas femeninos. Estoy seguro que lloré durante esas noches de impotencia y miedo. Su voz tranquila y suave no se silenciaba en mi mente; te amo tanto Tino, tú dijiste que no necesitabas que yo fuese mujer por ti.

Ya en una ocasión, aburridos de no buscar a Josefina, me amenazaron con enviarme a la cárcel además de hacerme mujer; necesitaba desahogarme, el alcohol se ocultaba de mi vista. Lukas no podía venir a verme ya que día y noche vigilaban mis puertas y no me permitieron ver ningún hombre excepto a mis psicoanalistas y al rey. Mi delirio no hacía más que aumentar; dormía todo el día y nada provechoso salía de mí. Incluso hasta las lágrimas me abandonaron.

Las semanas se tornaron largas y tortuosas y no fui capaz de percatarme que ya un año transcurrió desde aquel día y comenzaron las festividades de navidad. Aquella noche de Santa Lucía, no fui capaz de presentarme en el comedor a celebrar la fiestas, sin embargo fue la única oportunidad que tuve para pasar desapercibido y hurtar algo de beber; tenía motivos suficientes para embriagarme a más no poder, ya que decidieron antes del próximo sábado de aquella semana, someterme a terapias de electroshock y para ello se me ofrecieron dos opciones; acceder a cooperar con el tratamiento de transformación de género o aceptar a Josefina; fue entonces, cuando mi nación comenzó a decaer. Hambre en las calles, huérfanos abandonados a su suerte en los rincones oscuros de Estocolmo, siendo acechados por hombre sedientos de cuerpos vírgenes. Alcoholismo en hombres de familia y los campos, yelmos helados sin fertilidad.

Lukas pudo aparecer esa misma noche en mi habitación; hace mucho no recibía sus visitas. Estaba vestido elegantemente y traía consigo mi cena, parecía algo mareado en alcohol pero no llegaba a igualarme. Las festividades navideñas que alimentaron el espíritu chispeante en mi palacio se apropiaron de la piedad del rey y de mis médicos. Mi visitante cerró las puertas con cuidado y se acercó a mi lado, dejando la comida a mi disposición. Se inclinó frente a mí y tomó mis manos entre las suyas. Encontrarme con sus ojos fue como una pequeña luz de esperanza.

― Hola Berwald, sería bueno que comieras algo. Yo supuse que no querrías bajar pero… ¿Sabes?, pronto será navidad. Alégrate aunque sea un poco ―. Sus ojos no dejaban que los míos escaparan de su vigilancia. Me mantuve mucho tiempo en silencio y descendí la vista, viéndome tan diferente a Lukas; yo estaba con pijama la mayor parte de mis días y él, lucía repuesto y firme siempre. ― Incluso adelgazaste, estás ojeroso y tu piel se ve muy enfermiza. Realmente estás cambiado.

― Ayúdame ―. Fue lo único que susurré al sentir sus tibias manos. Asintió y agachó la vista, llevándose mis manos a su frente.

― Dios mío, ¿Qué te están haciendo? ― Se sentó a mi lado y me abrazó, conforme tomaba las fotos eróticas de modelos exageradas de cuerpo y morbosidad, observando escandalizado las escenas retratadas en blanco y negro de mujeres desconocidas y falsas. La pena se estancaba en mi mente. ― ¿Qué es esto? ―. Preguntó extrañado e incluso algo asqueado, revisando de lejos las pieles expuestas de las mujeres. ― ¿Son tuyas?

― Si ―. Contesté con un quejido ronco. ― Mis psicoanalistas las trajeron para que entretuviera mis noches, según ellos ―. Solté una sonrisa apenada y fijé la vista en mi cena.

― Es asqueroso y muy vulgar, ¿Gustav sabe esto? ―. Hizo notar Lukas, sin poder creer que algo de esta naturaleza pasara bajo las narices del rey sin siquiera escuchar su opinión al respecto.

― Probablemente ―. Observé una joven de cabello rubio largo que apenas tapaba sus pechos. Visualicé su rostro con una sonrisa atrevida mirándome eternamente. Solté un suspiro y Lukas tiró las fotografías a un lado, ya algo harto. Mi hermano se sostuvo sobre sus manos sorteando sus mareos y luego sus ojos atraparon un vestido en mi habitación, que abandoné en el suelo varios días atrás, desembalado de su caja elegante y femenina. Lukas fue tras él dando tumbos y miró aquello incrédulo, tomándolo entre sus manos fuertes pero elegantes.

― Esto… ¿Esto es para ti?

― Sí ―. Dije ya sin dignidad.

Fue suficiente para él.

Una de sus manos amables había golpeado tan fuerte mi rostro, que mis lentes salieron disparados al suelo. Me volteé inexpresivo a ver su iracunda expresión, incluso creí que estaba al borde del llanto. Me acaricié la mejilla enrojecida y fruncí el ceño, ya cansado de luchar.

― Tú no eres Berwald, en otros tiempos te defenderías hasta la muerte. Estas aquí lamentándote por nada, maldito conformista. Levántate y finge idiota, lucha por mí, por tus hermanos que te necesitamos fuerte; me obligaste a vivir y ahora estas aquí, permitiendo que te falten el respeto como nunca. Eres un imbécil, uno muy grande, me ausento en tu vida unos meses y pareciera que el mundo se acaba para ti. Ve, levántate y sal de esta maldita habitación; te estas creando el vicio tu solo; Tino es fuerte por ti y tú te abandonas a estas terapias de mierda, ¡ESCÚCHAME! ― Otro golpe volvió a desestabilizarme y comenzó a regañarme una vez más, con su voz inestablemente confusa.― ¡Mírate cómo te han dejado!, Levántate de aquí, demuestra que estas bien, me tienes a tu lado, ¿Por qué no haces más?

― Lukas por favor, quieren que comience a actuar como mujer, ¿Cómo quieres que me sienta? Estoy a dos pasos de ir y desflorar a Josefina de una buena vez, no tengo cómo huir, no sé qué hacer, me siento presionado, perdido ―. Mi voz sonaba enrabiada, filosa y envenenada con tantos suplicios que he enfrentado. Miré las mejillas enrojecidas de Lukas y quise golpearlo o herirlo. Me enfurecía su ceño fruncido. ― ¿Sabes? Sí, voy tras Josefina, tienes razón, se acabó. No viviré siendo una estúpida mujercita ni tratado como enfermo mental. Ya demasiados siglos llevo peleando conmigo mismo. ― Me levanté culminado, a la vez que decidía tirar mis recuerdos a la basura en una especie de arrebato. Estaba tan ebrio que con suerte me sostenía en mis propios pasos. Alcancé la puerta e iría tras Josefina; logró todo lo que ella quería, la haría mi esposa y borraría mis memorias; por ahora sería un hombre hecho y derecho. En mi mente gritaba por ayuda, no obstante mis recursos se agotaban, comenzaba a creer que Tino era una equivocación y que manteniendo lejos sus adorables ojos, ayudarían a sanarme de una buena vez de este terrible mal.

El problema es que no quería hacerlo. Amaba tanto a Tino que era capaz incluso de serle infiel antes de cambiar mis sentimientos por sus gestos inocentes. Prefería fingir ser un esposo excepcional y vivir mis deseos reprimidos, esperando mi venganza dulce y suave crecer dentro de mí; enfermaría, decaería, incluso moriría. Por ahora no tengo mejor plan.

Lukas dio conmigo después de que ambos nos tambaleáramos en el pasillo. Agarró con fuerzas mi brazo y me arrastró a su habitación. Con rabia me empujó adentro y cerró su habitación dando un portazo producto de una violencia poco habitual en él, encerrándonos a los dos en esas paredes extrañas para mí. Caí al suelo y me incorporé luego de un terrible torbellino de sensaciones toscas y terribles, queriendo vaciar mi estómago de los excesos. Lukas fue tras sus propios vicios y bebió largo y tendido de su botella; todos aprendimos a ahogar nuestras mentes en alcohol, así nos enseñaron antaño y no peleábamos contra ello.

― Lukas, déjame salir. Necesito hacerlo o me matarán intentando cambiarme, no entiendes cómo me siento…

― Imbécil ―. Lukas me agarró del cuello de la camisa y con fuerzas indescriptibles, fue capaz de levantarme y tirarme a su cama. Mi estómago estaba al límite del colapso.

Sin embargo nada era capaz de hacer; me estaban destruyendo.


	4. Navidad de 1901, Estocolmo, Suecia II

**_Konungariket Sverige, Kingdom of Sweden._**

― Lukas por favor, ayúdame.

Sus actos intervinieron justo cuando estaba por perder el último hilo que mantenía mi paciencia atada a mi alma.

Me congelé totalmente al sentir sus labios desconocidos tocar los míos; vodka y brandy. Algo de punsch. Miedo. Una de sus manos nerviosas se aferraba a mi cabello con brusquedad y la otra buscaba mis dedos para que tocase su cuerpo. Intenté separarme de él y sólo logré que me aprisionara más sobre su cobertor de elegancia propia de su altura.

― Ahora ve, ve donde Josefina a encontrar algo que es distinto a esto, quiero ver cómo te acercas a ella y la desnudas y la haces tuya. Deja de mentirte, te mueres con tan sólo tocar algo que te atrae ―. Me atropelló con sus susurros agitados sobre mis labios que sentía ardientes. Mis manos comenzaron los recorridos ya sin la guía de Lukas, tomándome por sorpresa la avidez de mis dedos por buscar las curvas poco pronunciadas de mi hermano. ― Imbécil, mira como me tocas, eres un cretino. Tócame, reconóceme. ¿Me parezco a Tino?, sí, quizás un poco ―. Desesperado, se desprendió rápidamente la elegante chaqueta de hombre recatado y religioso. Se desabotonó su camisa y sus manos se apropiaron de las mías una vez más para colocarlas sobre su pecho plano, víctima del frío; esto era más fuerte que embriagarme con el destilado más fino y purificado. La fiebre me bajó enseguida, sus labios salvajemente se embebieron de los míos y sus propios dedos descarados me recorrían sin reparo alguno; semanas de terapias se incineraron a esto. Mi desesperación fue capaz de incrementar mis fuertes deseos sexuales desviados, como los llamaban mis médicos. Nada de sus años de cátedras y universidad dieron resultado.

No me importaba.

Tocar ese pecho plano, la cintura apagada y poco pronunciada, las órdenes sucias de Lukas; "Tócame", "Desnúdame", "Imbécil". Caí en demencia. Ambos nos adentramos lentamente en el camino de lo prohibido y la embriaguez danzaba en la oscuridad con una linterna, guiándonos a nosotros, incautos perdidos, a un desenfreno como el que estábamos escondiendo bajo el desordenado lecho de Lukas. Me abandoné a mis sentidos hedonistas sin miedo y sin culpa. Fui capaz de reírme de mis propias imposiciones; ¿Terapias de electroshock?, ¿Un vestido?, ¿Josefina en mi cama?

Las manos hábiles de Lukas demostraban que conocían el cuerpo de un hombre con experticia. Pensé en Tino al ver las piernas desnudas de Lukas y pedí perdón en voz alta; ambos lo hicimos. Yo rogaba paz por mis debilidades, Lukas por su atrevimiento. Lloraba y reía a la vez. Varias veces tiró de mi cabello para morder mi cuello sin ningún cuidado. Nos burlamos de Josefina, cuando Lukas apegó su pecho al mío y soltamos una risotada por encontrarnos tan cerca.

De a poco comenzamos a encontrarnos como nunca lo hicimos; siempre fuimos hermanos y no más que eso. Nunca nos vimos con otros ojos y ahora no era la excepción; jugamos a romper las reglas. Lukas gimió frases llenas de blasfemas y paganismo que me sorprendí de oír de sus labios tan selectos. Me probó sin vergüenza alguna, como si acostumbráramos a conocernos de esta manera. Me dejó un momento algo estremecido sobre su cama, para él ir dando tumbos entre risas y agitación a medida que terminaba de quitarse el pantalón, hasta llegar a su bendito armario. Abrió las misteriosas puertas y hurgó en su interior por aceite y otras cosas más, que en la penumbra no alcancé a dilucidar. Ver su espalda desnuda y la continuación de su piel sin interrupción hasta sus pies y el rubio destello de su nuca de cabellos desordenados, me hizo recordar enormemente a Tino.

Ya estaba hechizado.

Entre bromas y alcohol, me hizo beber líquidos dulces que nublaron mi realidad rápidamente y me llevaron a relajarme como hace mucho no lo lograba. Sus dedos ahora se posaban con tanta precisión sobre mi piel; mis sentidos se activaron con el descender azucarado de sus pociones a través de mi pecho. Mi percepción estaba claramente alterada, a tal punto que aseguré no estar en mi gris y aburrido palacio.

Ya de lleno nos amábamos como si no nos hubiésemos visto en siglos. Nos tocamos descaradamente, nos besamos cálidamente. Nos reímos en la cara de todos aquellos que nos controlaban por ser quienes somos; nos liberábamos de nuestras propias cadenas y de nuestra prejuiciada condición. Tiré a la borda mis terapias y mi introversión. Lukas olvidó su elegancia.

Aceites, pócimas, risas y alcohol.

― Gracias. ― Vociferé en su oído. Era completamente un hombre. No necesitaba de curas extrañas ni que destruyeran mi cuerpo para convertirme en algo que no era. Disfrutar de Lukas, abandonado al placer, me recordó mis convicciones y lo mucho que tendría que rogar a Tino por su perdón.

Sí, volvería a ver a Tino y le explicaría todo lo que ocurrió. Ambos lo haríamos.

Por ahora Lukas, se convencía con mi cuerpo, que la enfermedad era algo que afectaba a todos. Nos hizo lo que somos, nos mantuvo en el mundo.

Restregué mentalmente en el rostro de Josefina todas esas fotos de mujeres desnudas; me prometí tirar los vestidos horripilantes abandonados en mi habitación en su armario.

Me cansé de fingir, de vivir subordinado; tantos deseos afloraban en mi pecho de no acallar mis gritos de impotencia. La mente no dejaba de distorsionarme la realidad y de aumentar más aún mis sensaciones corporales. Las manos de Lukas me rogaban por más cuando abandonaba un momento su cuerpo. Escuchaba sus insultos, risas y burlas con su voz quebrada; no controlaba como mis manos desfallecían su voz como jamás imaginé que escucharía. Enseguida evoqué a partir de las sensaciones creadas sobre mi cuerpo, la voz de Tino, sus manos blancas sosteniendo mis costados, sus suspiros de ensueños que me perdían para siempre en sus ojos hermosos; tantas noches recordando solitariamente la sonrisa que me dedicaba al recibir de mis manos el trozo de tarta de la merienda, sus comentarios espontáneos. El cuerpo de Lukas no tenía los mismos desiertos que el de Tino, sin embargo mi mente era capaz de mucho más de lo que pensé. Destruimos nuestras intimidades y nos confiamos el uno al otro, los secretos mejores guardados, además de nuestros cuerpos.

― Tino, te amo.

― Eso era lo que quería escuchar ―. Susurró Lukas totalmente entregado, desfalleciendo en mis brazos, con el cariño que un hermano podía conceder. Honré su confianza e hice de él, mi confidente.

Nos encontramos una y otra vez entre nosotros. Varias veces se quejó de dolor y luego no parecía muy convencido de sus palabras después de soltar jadeos sugerentes. El mismo olor dulce del aceite color rosa que en mis manos entregó hace mucho tiempo atrás, descendía deliciosamente tibio por nuestros cuerpos, cubriendo nuestro secreto. Lukas olvidó cómo hablar su propio idioma y escuché varias veces palabras en islandés y en lenguas de dioses dormidos. Mis labios se prendieron del latido constante en su cuello y con ello, las uñas de mi hermano describieron rutas en mi espalda. Tomó la cruz que colgaba en mi pecho entre sus labios para acallar su descontrolada respiración. El cabello desordenado sobre sus ojos me trajo a mi consciente el recuerdo de cómo Tino cerraba los ojos con fuerza cuando tomaba sus caderas para hacerlo mío. Lukas era mucho más escandaloso y sucio que Tino; soltaba gemidos tan elevados que luego, una vez sobrio, me pregunté si alguien que transitaba casualmente por ahí fue capaz de escuchar.

Santa Lucía era una noche tranquila y sagrada en mis tierras; la gente reflexionaba y dormía temprano, después de ver las tradicionales danzas en sus iglesias.

Nosotros dos éramos paganos en una hoguera.

Nos retorcimos, nos apropiamos completamente de la cama, nos mareamos más aun de tanto movernos.

Lukas terminó de quemarse cuando ocultó su rostro en mi pecho, aferrándose a la cabecera de caoba, como si estuviese siendo exorcizado.

Dejé mi mano manchada sobre su abdomen, para luego traerlo consigo y combustionarme después de que Lukas se ocultara en mi hombro, otra vez con la cruz entre sus dientes.

Así nos quedamos, tirados como ebrios que éramos sobre su lecho, el de espaldas y yo mirando el techo de su cama endoselada.

No pensaríamos en qué clase de pecado cometimos. Sólo nos dedicamos a consolarnos mutuamente en un acuerdo implícito, nuestras almas atribuladas y desesperanzadas. El silencio reinó soberano sobre nuestros cuerpos, Lukas calmaba su respiración, luciendo entre la luz débil de la noche la silueta de su cuerpo desnudo. Sus ojos permanecían cerrados y la manzana en su garganta oscilaba suavemente cada vez que normalizaba sus inhalaciones. Mis pensamientos confundidos eran difíciles de deducir y mi cuerpo recibió demasiada adrenalina en poco tiempo. Su cabello estaba desordenado como no solía estarlo, una de sus manos se apoyaba en una de mis caderas y una sonrisa se pintaba en su rostro, ligera y rápida. Me llevé mis dedos a mis ojos y suspiré sobre mi palma; de una cosa estaba seguro, aquello me rebosó en la calma que necesitaba; Lukas con sus actos desesperados fue capaz de levantarme. Regresé a mis cabales y mi mente se alivió de la presión de semanas y pude liberarme del tormento de encontrarme solo y juzgado. Mis fuerzas se reinstauraron en mi pecho; me sentía capaz de defenderme, de contrariar y pelear si es necesario, no obstante algo de mis planes anteriores llevaría a cabo. Mi vida no se solucionaba por hallarme desnudo con Lukas sobre su cama, probablemente en cuanto saliese de aquella habitación, nada cambiaría; dependía de mí ingresar en el juego de Josefina y salir victorioso de esto. Lukas acariciaba inconscientemente mi cadera. Cubrí con mis dedos su mano y la subí a mis labios, posando un beso en sus nudillos. Lukas enseguida retiró su mano y me dedicó una mirada perspicaz.

― No me imagino cómo haces gritar a Tino, maldito. No lo haces nada mal ―. Con algo de dificultad, se incorporó para sentarse sobre la cama y relajar su cuerpo. Comenzó a acariciarme el cabello, a medida que tentaba nuevamente la botella de alcohol, dejando que una gota recorriera desde sus labios y bajara lentamente por su cuello; la verdad tenía un parecido muy alto con Tino.

Sin embargo nadie sustituía su esencia.

― Gracias Lukas ―. Me incorporé y me senté a su lado, dejando que mis sentidos me engañasen y perturbaran el orden del ambiente a mí alrededor. Lukas negó y entregó la botella en mis manos.

― No tienes nada que agradecer Berwald. Sinceramente no sé en qué estado estás como para no percatarte de lo que están logrando contigo. Espero esto te recuerde que no tienen derecho alguno sobre ti. Además… ― Palmeó mi espalda y sus ojos cansados titubearon un momento entre la risa y la ebriedad. ― Hace mucho que no me liaba con nadie, sinceramente lo estaba extrañando.

― ¿Dices que te aprovechaste de mí? ― Miré su cabello desordenado caer sobre su rostro, dándole cierto aire novedoso. Bebí de la botella antes de que Lukas me la quitara de mis manos.

― Sí. Quizás. Sentía curiosidad contigo y… ― Se apoyó en mi hombro, soltando un suspiro como restándole importancia a la situación. ― Todo esto me ha llevado a reflexionar conmigo mismo. Tengo mis propios problemas, y deseaba enormemente ayudarte en esta tediosa molestia en el que te has metido por mí. No quiero volver a verte tan derrotado; nadie más que yo tiene que encontrarte así. Eres un hombre fuerte; un hombre honorable, respetable y admirable. Guardaré este y todos esos secretos por ti. Tomaremos ese vestido y lo quemaremos, junto a esas fotos horribles ― Negó más rápido de lo que su condición le permitía. Luego de sortear el mareo, continuó hablando. ― No puedo creer que buscaban que usaras ropas de mujer; de verdad no puedo. Te vi imponerte entre guerreros mucho más fuertes que tú, te he visto pelear con Mathias de maneras brutales. Te he visto ebrio y te he visto llorar. En ninguna de ellas vi esencia femenina en ti, eres un hombre en todas tus facultades, por favor que jamás te engañen contigo mismo. No cabe en mi lógica que estos malditos te humillen de esta manera, no puedo permitirlo. Estoy contigo y cómo vez, no eres el único que está supuestamente enfermo. No estás solo, todos te apoyamos. Berwald, a nadie comentaré esto, eres fuerte y jamás pensé que eras tan bueno en la cama. Amaría raptarte de vez en cuando, pero sé que con lo bruto que es Tino, me despellejará si hiciera esto más de unas cuantas veces ―. Me dirigió una mirada amable de las que solía dar cuando me dejaba en vergüenza. Desvié mis ojos, ocultando mi incomodidad tras mis gestos endurecidos.

― Más de unas cuantas veces…― Le hice notar arrastrando mis palabras. ― Eres un lujurioso. No tienes decencia.

― Berwald, soy tu hermano. No me importa que lo creas, me gusta disfrutar de quienes amo, además no estoy solo en esta cama, ¡Qué coincidencia! ― Su mano golpeó mi cabeza suavemente y una sonrisa sincera dentro de toda su ironía, me hizo sentir en paz.

Nos quedamos un momento en silencio, disfrutando de la calma que ninguno de los dos parecía haber gozado en mucho tiempo. Lukas volvió a recostarse y dejó sus manos descansar sobre su abdomen. Comenzó con sus cánticos extraños en voz baja y yo me di unos instantes para organizar mis ideas; planeaba terminar con esas terapias que, como decía Lukas, estaban humillándome más de lo que yo podía controlar. Para ello debo tomar una de las dos opciones que me estaban dando, sin embargo si entraría a jugar en esta sucia trampa, usaría mis propios recursos también. Pensé en Tino y me prometí ser fuerte por él, superarme de los terribles sucesos que quizás estaban por venir y recordarlo cada noche que fuese posible evocar sus labios.

― Lukas, aun así iré tras Josefina.

Sus ojos se dirigieron hasta los míos con un aire feroz en su mirada. Se incorporó y negó suavemente.

― ¿Tendré que golpearte otra vez acaso?, ¿Quieres que te preste mi cuerpo de nuevo?, No te basta con una vez, eres insaciable.

― No Lukas, no necesito tu lástima ―. Fruncí el ceño, pero no me dejó continuar.

― ¡Bah!, hace unos momentos te gustó bastante mi compasión. Ignoraré el insulto, eres un cínico ―. Se cruzó de brazos, dando a entender que comprendió que necesitaba continuar hablándole.

― Lukas, es la única manera que me dejen en paz con el asunto de la terapia. Aceptaré a Josefina, tendré que dejar que duerma conmigo y todo ― Tomé una pausa sopesando lo que estaba diciendo. ― Será terrible acostumbrarme a ella, pero es la única manera para que crean que estoy por decirlo de alguna manera, curado. Esas terapias me están enfermando; estoy seguro que sobrellevaría esto mucho mejor si no tuviese a esos médicos de pacotilla encima ― Suspiré algo derrotado. Me llevé mis manos a mi rostro y me restregué los ojos, calmándome. ― Creo que podré soportarlo mientras te tenga cerca, Lukas.

Sus ojos brillaban serios y negó suavemente una vez más.

― Berwald, creo que esto también es rendirse. No sabes cuánto lamento que te metieras en esta situación por mí. Lo que sea que necesites, por favor recurre a mí. No te obligues a hacer cosas que no quieres, se libre. Eres una nación libre.

― No iré más allá. Jamás lo he hecho con ninguna soberana con las que estuve casado y menos lo haré con ella. Recurriré a sus propias reglas; intimar con ella sería inmoral, puesto no puedo concebir. Me aferraré a eso y ya. En cualquier caso puedo culpar mi edad, no sé. Estará a mi lado, la llevaré en visitas diplomáticas, cenaré con ella y la presentaré como mi esposa; eso es, nada más. Por ahora mis objetivos es calmar todo este circo para que me den permiso formal de ir a Helsinki algunos días. Para ello necesito que crean que Tino no es nada para mí.

Lukas asintió y se aferró a uno de mis brazos que ya comenzaba a enfriar.

― Por lo menos pareces más tranquilo que en tu habitación.

― De no ser por ti, seguiría derrotado ― Lukas tornó los ojos en blanco al escuchar aquello de mis labios. Me quedé observando su perfil muy parecido al de Tino y me atreví a preguntar. ― ¿A quién pedías perdón?

Lukas suspiró y se levantó por una pipa que se encontraba en su mesita de noche. Un encendedor elegante y plateado cedió una llama viva que iluminó sus gestos aquejumbrados al encender el tabaco. Dio una bocanada y sin importar nuestra atmósfera íntima, dejó que la nube de vapor proveniente de sus pulmones aromatizara mi aire.

― Al estúpido de Mathias. Te dije que te envidiaba; yo no soy capaz aún ―. Tomó la botella de aceite rosáceo y la dejó sobre su velador. ― ¿Ves?, necesitaba hacer más de éstas; nunca se sabe.

Me quedé observándolo, comprobando las sospechas que cultivé en mi mente las noches en las que me sentía solo; la verdad, nunca estuve solo.


	5. Otoño frío de 1902, Estocolmo, Suecia I

**Reina por gracia, Josefina II de Suecia.**

La mañana en que Berwald salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la mía, supe que comenzaba a pelear de verdad. Recuerdo que se aproximaba navidad y mi esposo se encontraba aislado del mundo, intentando reestablecerse con sus terapias. Fui extremadamente feliz cuando frente a mi padre y al asombro de mis hermanos e invitados, besó mi mano con sus labios tersos y siempre juveniles. Lukas, quién siempre defendía la enfermedad de mi esposo, esbozó una sonrisa frente a sus desconcertados hermanos.

Sacar a Finlandia de mi palacio fue lo mejor que he podido hacer.

Ese niñato tosco y sin gracia siempre estuvo cerca de Berwald, más de lo que yo deseaba. Cuando era pequeña y Berwald me dejaba sentarme a su lado, observaba como su risa falsamente inocente se apropiaba de la honestidad de mi hombre, quién era débil frente a sus tácticas; yo comprendí desde muy joven que Finlandia llegaría a ser la perdición de mi país. Jamás me agradó que estuviese molestando en mis pasillos y comiendo nuestras cenas. Temía lo peor hasta que aquel día, mis miedos se apropiaron de los rincones de mi hogar.

La verdad, en mi casa sólo quería a Lukas y a Berwald. Los demás son sólo molestias para mí.

Para mis planes.

Pensaba en todo esto mientras cepillaba mi largo cabello rubio. Miraba mi rostro al espejo y me sonreí segura; era una mujer fuerte, lograba lo que quería.

Recuerdo con orgullo cuando supuestamente me salí de mis casillas e intenté matar a Tino. Mi plan no era matarlo, si no que provocar su expulsión de mi palacio. Sabía que Berwald sería tan ciego de privárselo a sí mismo, prefiriendo que estuviese lejos de mí; su indeseable enfermedad le hizo actuar conforme a mis planes.

Hasta mi padre cayó en mis engaños.

Todos mis hermanos se desposaron con las princesas de Dinamarca,las duquesas de Noruega y una que otra princesa estúpida de Holanda. Era la última que quedaba y si me casaba con Haakon, el reinado de Suecia sobre Noruega continuaría a pesar de las quejas del parlamento. Una opción de la disolución de mi familia podría haberme llevado a ser la reina de Noruega, sin embargo estaba consciente que Lukas estaba enfermando por la poca fuerza que estaba cobrando su gente; no buscaba su desaparición, sin embargo si sus tierras pasaban a ser suecas, no me negaría a sepultar a Lukas y darle un descanso digno.

De todas formas nada de aquello me interesaba. No me interesaba ser reina de Noruega ni que él muriese.

Se lo peligroso que es intentar engendrar un ente tan grandioso como un todas formas, mis deseos eran tales, que planeaba lograrlo. Lo haría de cualquier manera, incluso recurriendo a métodos no aptos para alguien de mi posición.

El día en que mi matrimonio se llevó a cabo, mis nodrizas y damas de compañía me hablaron sobre los peligros de sostener relaciones íntimas con mi futuro esposo. Se sabe desde tiempos inmemorables que personificaciones de reinados no pueden concebir hijos y las veces que se lograba gestar una nueva vida, esta perecía sin llegar a nacer y se llevaba la vida de la madre a las tinieblas. Muchas personificaciones de la misma naturaleza que Berwald han sufrido las consecuencias del destino; no poder amar a alguien que no fuese de su misma condición con total libertad. Las expediciones otomanas por vírgenes para su Rey eterno, daban cuenta de la recurrente danza de la muerte en su harem.

No obstante, a veces ocurría el milagro.

Unas cuantas veces, una mujer entregada completamente a su nación daba la vida por un hijo sano que nacía de sus entrañas; un hijo de la misma naturaleza que su padre transcendental. Un niño merecedor de tierras y reyes, vasallos y palacios.

Así nacieron todos los reinos de este mundo. Unas cuantas por relaciones entre estos mismos seres, otras por mujeres bendecidas.

Yo busco ser la madre de una nación, la mujer que dé a Berwald la satisfacción de un país benefactor, un rey entre reyes. Mi amor es tan grande por él, que estoy segura de lograr mi cometido en este mundo.

Nací para gestar en mi vientre la razón de su gloria.

Mis nodrizas me hablaban ese día sobre maneras de evitar la concepción, hablando en susurros del acto pecaminoso como si Dios se entrometiera en nuestros asuntos. Miraba mi silueta perfecta en el espejo.

Nuestro hijo tendría el toque delicado de mi piel. Tendría sus ojos color glaciar del norte. Nuestros cabellos de tenue luz solar entre la nieve de un invierno crudo.

Los mismos pensamientos evocaba un día, en el espejo de un salón, meses después de mi boda. Lukas apareció por una esquina y se quedó observándome, como si tuviese el permiso de mirar una mujer de mi altura. Antes que pudiese hacer cualquier cosa, levantó elegantemente una de sus manos y sus labios finos deslizaron palabras suaves en susurros delicados hasta mis oídos.

 _"_ _No eres digna de entregar un hijo a mi hermano."_

Me quedé pasmada mirando su figura envidiable de hombre letrado, salir sin producir ruidos desagradables del salón del gran espejo. Cuando fui capaz de mover mi lengua, sentí el agrio sabor del odio.

Lukas tenía mi benevolencia. Ahora buscaba que la miseria se apropiara de su reino, que gracias a mí, pudo ser aclamado.

Claramente comprendía todo lo que significaba Lukas para Berwald. No sólo Lukas era importante para él, todos sus hermanos lo eran. Después de aquel día donde Berwald y los demás abandonaron la mesa de diálogo, recordé sutilmente que nuestro acuerdo de matrimonio con Haakon llevaba cierto atraso y que si buscaban disolver la unión noruega-sueca a toda costa, debían también detener los linajes reales. Para cuando Berwald vino por mi mano, nadie se percató que la situación terminaría finalmente con la independencia de Noruega.

Me guardaban tierras gracias a ello. Tierras para mi futuro hijo.

Previo a la reunión, el Canciller Mayor de Noruega quien buscaba desesperadamente la independencia, me comentó que al sacar a flote el tema de mi matrimonio sería una excelente idea para que Suecia liberase a Noruega, puesto que nuestras tradiciones dictan que si el mismo País decide unirse en matrimonio a uno de sus líderes, podría conllevar a la liberación de otro de los suyos. Él recurrió a mí tiempo atrás. Noruega enfermó hace ya varios años y culpaban a los altos impuestos que imponía mi reino sobre sus tierras.

Mientras yo no ganara nada a cambio, no me importaba.

Fue cuando me enteré de la procreación divina. Desesperados por el terrible estado de Lukas, buscaban con afán alguna mujer que pudiese entregarse a él y dejar de alguna manera descendencia, puesto que incluso sus duques temían que su vida acabara pronto. Lukas se negó completamente y su enojo fue tal, que desapareció unos meses en Copenhague, junto con Mathias. En mis noches de excitación frente a tan maravillosa idea expuesta frente a mí, formulé mis planes; ayudaría a liberar a Lukas a cambio de un par de islas al sur de Noruega y en el caso de que esto no fuese posible o si Lukas llegaba a perder la vida antes de lo estipulado, me encargaría de desposar a Berwald y dar a luz un nuevo Noruega.

Cuando expresé mis ideas al viejo canciller y a un lejano primo, duque de Noruega, fruncieron sus ceños demostrando preocupación frente a la incertidumbre de mis planes. Aseguré completamente que daría lo que fuese por ello, porque en mi corazón, desde que era una niña, supe que Berwald sería mi esposo y amante.

La desesperación era tal que aceptaron mis planes, ya que no perderían absolutamente nada; unas cuantas islas en el mar no importaban a nadie. Bajo la ilegalidad, prometí al viejo noruego y a mi primo, la liberación de Noruega antes de 1902.

De todas formas, yo buscaba a Berwald.

Desde niña que me enamoré de sus ojos y su porte. Mis lágrimas brotaban por que no podía ser su princesa; mi padre me calmaba y me contaba que años atrás Berwald tuvo varias esposas princesas. No, yo quería ser la única en su vida. Quería que me amase como no amó a ninguna otra mujer en su larga existencia, que cuando yo dejase este mundo, su mente me recordara con nostalgia y adornara mi lápida con rosas y cintas blancas. Quería ser su alegría y sus sueños, su confidente y su mujer. La madre de sus riquezas.

Dos años han transcurrido desde que sus palabras quebraron mi psiquis frente a Dios en la iglesia. ¿Por qué no me amaba?

Tino fue expulsado antes de tiempo de nuestras tierras, cuando en realidad quería que viese cómo tenía el placer de arruinar sus malditos planes enfermos de apropiarse de la dignidad de Berwald. Después de aquello, podríamos haberlo enviado a una pocilga sucia y grosera en cualquier bosque de sus tierras burdas. Mi padre encontró en aquella noche en que aprisioné su cuello en mis manos, la oportunidad perfecta para expulsarlo de una buena vez del lado de Berwald; desde el palacio de gobierno de Finlandia insistían en que entregásemos a Tino de una buena vez. Tuvieron el descaro de creer que apresábamos su valioso país en nuestras paredes más dignas que sus saunas pobres y de baja clase. Aquella noche, no había más transporte a Helsinki que un barco pesquero; no me importó, eso sería preciso para alguien tan tosco y rústico como Finlandia.

A medida que peinaba mis cabellos y recordaba estos años, pude ver sobre mi pecho la cicatriz que dejó ese insolente sobre mi pecho. Durante todo este tiempo, quise que Berwald la tocase para curar mi alma humillada, sin embargo desde aquella navidad donde mi esposo parecía aceptarme, Tino jugaba a través de Berwald.

Mis esperanzas se encendieron con sus besos las primeras noches. Mi cuerpo lo preparé días tras días para recibir a mi país como una mujer entregada a su nación. Sin embargo el transcurrir de las noches, sus besos alcoholizados eran falsos y fríos; ni mis mejores vestidos guiaban sus manos bajo ellos para que tocase mis piernas. Obligué sus manos posarse sobre mis pechos; lo hizo, las retiraba y me sonreía. Sus dedos desabrochaban mi corsé y me dejaba desnuda, para después abandonarme en nuestro lecho y llegar ebrio a sentenciarme con ciertas palabras malditas cada vez que ilusionaba mis deseos. No pude hacer lo mismo con él. Su mirada y su fuerza eran mucho más imponente que la mía. Comenté esto con una de las nodrizas y ella dijo que estaba bien, que le diera tiempo; más que mal Berwald comenzó a disfrutar de mi cuerpo a su manera.

Mi ansiedad siempre daba pasos agigantados noche tras noche. Me perfumé completamente y lo esperaba en nuestra habitación con alcohol y tabaco, para controlar sus propios vicios. Aun así no logré que dejara de repetirme aquello todas las noches, las solitarias, las agitadas, las enojadas, desde sus labios que moría por besar.

En mi tocador, mi rostro reflejado en el espejo lucía angelical; era joven y estaba lejos de no ser grácil. Un jardinero comentó alguna vez que envidiaba a Berwald por tener el privilegio de tenerme en su cama. Mandé a que lo despidieran por tan vulgar comentario. Mis cabellos rubios y largos, rizados y suaves, perfumados con las mejores esencias francesas lucían encantadores. Mi piel tersa de una mujer sin embarazos era blanca y uniforme. Mis manos de porte para las suyas.

Absolutamente nada de lo que veía en el espejo sirvió para que finalmente mi amado Berwald me hiciera suya. Ninguna maldita noche. Lo más cerca que estuve fue cuando logré quitarle la camisa y por fin disfrutar de su pecho, de mis deseos prohibidos que tenía en noches agitadas.

Todas las malditas noches.

Todas sin ninguna excepción.

Esas palabras envenenadas comenzaron a hundirme y mis ambiciones peleaban incesantes contra las sentencias. Soñé con ellas, las leí escritas en la biblia, las escuché al sacerdote los domingos. Me pareció que mi padre se las nombraba a Berwald cuando conversaban como amigos nuevamente. Lukas la comentaba con ese crio de Islandia que trae encima. Mathias me las comentó cuando Berwald me llevó a pasear por Estocolmo. Mi nodriza las nombró en susurros mientras atendía mis vestimentas.

Comencé a sospechar de ese infame hombre que expulsé tiempo atrás.

Debí matarlo, sin embargo, mi venganza sería más tortuosa.

Me apropié de cada estúpida carta que enviaba Tino desde Finlandia. Ese idiota pagaba a una embarcación de trabajo para que enviase sus tontas y ridículas cartas de amor, no obstante yo pagaba más a quién se encargaba del correo; bruto como solo él podía llegar a ser, era dueño de una redacción tosca y aburrida. Su letra de cazador dejaba mucho que desear; le hablaba de sus llantos y de las noches solitarias, que extrañaba sus manos y sus besos. Me enteré de cosas que jamás creí capaz que Berwald llevara a cabo; pecados inmorales que no son dignos de mi labios, relaciones sucias entre ellos, enfermos, sin miedo al demonio. Cada mugrosa carta de Finlandia terminaba en mis manos. Su correspondencia llegaba borrosa entre tinta y lágrimas que derramaba ese inmoral al escribir tan sucios sentimientos a mi Berwald. Me asqueaba con tan sólo leer de su prosa horrorosa, sus penas y la indigente descripción de su soledad. Llegué a esconder más de docientas cartas provenientes de Finlandia, una más desesperada que otras por respuesta.

Pensé contestar alguna vez, sin embargo el poder de tortura que Dios entregó en mis manos para castigar a ese enfermo mental, fue mayor.

Tener este placer, no era suficiente para calmar mi desesperación tras la reiterativa condena de mi Berwald.

― Jamás serás Finlandia ―. Me susurró una noche sobre mis labios para luego voltearse a dormir.

― Jamás serás Finlandia ―. Me escribió en una nota con un hermoso collar de perlas que me obsequió en nuestro aniversario.

― Jamás serás Finlandia ―. Me dijo un día que paseábamos por el jardín, afirmando amablemente mi brazo entre el suyo.

― Jamás serás Finlandia ―. Suspiró sobre mis hombros desnudos cuando me dejó un pequeño beso la noche de Año nuevo.

― Jamás serás Finlandia ―. Me deslizó con sus labios en mi oído, cuando disfrutábamos una obra de _Dvořák_ en la Universidad de Estocolmo.

― Jamás serás Finlandia.

 _Jamás serás Finlandia._

Consciente de mis ojos quebrados, no pude dejar de encontrarme hermosa frente al espejo. Mi bata exquisita de algodón y seda cubría mis senos desnudos. Comencé con el corsé y lo ajusté a mi cuerpo lo más que pude. No acostumbraba a hacerlo sola, sin embargo esta vez necesitaba mi soledad. Me levanté y me coloqué mi ropa interior. Sobre una elegante silla se encontraba preparado un hermoso vestido nuevo que Berwald me obsequió. Entre mis manos observé el encaje y la elegante tela, sonriendo desde mis alturas.

 _Jamás serás Finlandia._

Mi rostro se encontró nuevamente con mis ojos y tomé entre mis manos las prendas que yo personalmente preparé para mí ese día.

 _Jamás serás Finlandia._

Me acerqué a mi tocador y coloqué mi atención en cierto objeto. Me detuve a observar el reflejo de mi rostro en su superficie; era hermoso, aun bajo los ojos hinchados y las mejillas enrojecidas.

 _Jamás serás Finlandia._

Tomé con la delicadeza que me caracterizaba las hojas plateadas. Me sonreí a mí misma, puesto nada ocurría.

 _Jamás serás Finlandia._

Acerqué el filo a mi cuello. Comencé con mis preciados cabellos ondeantes, rubios como oro y suaves como sedas. Acorde comenzaba mis danzas, mi velo caía al suelo y mi sonrisa se expandía en mi rostro; más corto, mucho más corto.

Años de cuidados terminaron desplomados en el suelo, sin vida; más corto aun. La tijera se reía de mí cada vez que cerraba sus manos plateadas en mi cabello. Aquello no me detuvo para dejarlo exactamente igual a él. Limpié mis ojos y una vez que pude verme al espejo, noté el aire boscoso surgir de mis manos. Tomé la camisa y me la coloqué sobre mi pecho oculto tras la prensa del corsé. Me enfundé los pantalones, el calzado encajó perfecto en mis pies. La corbata y la chaqueta se ciñeron a mi cuerpo impecablemente.

Una vez terminada mi tarea, tiré todo mi tocador al suelo y sólo dejé sobre su superficie de mármol, mis fieles tijeras.

Pisé ese vestido inútil y salí de mi habitación, triunfante. Caminé en completa seguridad a través del amplio pasillo. Llegué escaleras abajo y me dirigí a mi comedor. Las sirvientas me miraban entre impactadas e impresionadas.

Cuando abrí las puertas de la Sala de los Reinos, me encontré con Lukas y Emil sentados donde siempre se disponían a desayunar. Berwald conversaba con Lukas bastante calmados sobre algo que mi mente no interpretó.

Sus pláticas finalizaron cuando Lukas se levantó apresurado y retrocedió, tirando su taza de café al suelo. Al encontrarme con los ojos de Berwald, tuvo exactamente la misma reacción de Lukas.

―Buenos días.

Hoy y para siempre, seré Finlandia.


	6. Otoño frío de 1902, Estocolmo, Suecia II

**Konungariket Sverige, Kingdom of Sweden**

Mis ojos enfermos voltearon y lograron engañarme por una milésima de segundo al observar aquella persona que entró al comedor. Lukas se levantó tan apresurado que el movimiento causado por su mano, lanzó su taza de café al suelo, provocando un ruido seco para luego voltear su contenido en una avalancha aromática sobre las figuras de la alfombra; era inevitable no tener ese tipo de reacción.

― Buenos días.

Su sonrisa me causaba intranquilidad; era terriblemente agrio visualizar esta escena. No logré pronunciar palabra alguna por varios segundos, realmente anonadado; ¿Era una clase de burla?, desfilé mis ojos desde su cabello corto y rubio hasta las vestimentas que reconocía perfectamente, el pecho disimulado bajo la chaqueta y la corbata adornando aquel cuello demasiado delgado. Lukas y yo chocamos nuestros ojos, ambos nulos de reacciones. Cuando él pudo finalmente pestañear, el aire de mis pulmones se liberó. Mis ojos alterados nuevamente se tentaron a ver aquel acontecimiento incómodo y extraño. Supe que mi nerviosismo fue tal que no controlé la respiración ni contuve mi la calma; ya había ido demasiado lejos.

― Lo siento, yo… ― Levanté una mano, privando mi vista de todos; planeaba huir del comedor, sin embargo, _eso_ se encontraba ahí de pie; sinceramente no me atrevía a pasar por su lado. Me volteé repasando opciones en mi mente, sin saber si reír o enojarme. _Aquello_ se acercó a nosotros y se sentó al lado de mi puesto en la mesa, sirviéndose de nuestro desayuno como si nada. Comentó con su vocecilla aguda que aún tenía sueño y que luego iría al jardín a ver si encontraba algo que hacer. Me armé de valor para mirar esa nuca de cabellos cortos y un escalofrío recorrió mi espina dorsal horrorosamente. A pesar de los minutos transcurridos, Emil estaba petrificado en su silla mirando comer a este ser extraño, Lukas no dejaba restregarse el rostro y yo…

― ¿Josefina? ― logré llamar después de intentar entender qué significaba esto.

― ¿Eh? ― Sus ojos enrojecidos a más no poder, me taladraron bajo su cabello recortado de igual manera que Tino. Me sonrió de una forma tan enajenada que el estómago me dio una punzada ― No sé de quién hablas.

Fue suficiente.

Salí del comedor y comencé a caminar aceleradamente, sintiendo mí ritmo cardiaco incrementarse notoriamente. Pronto, ya no caminaba, mis pies golpeaban fuerte los hermosos suelos del pasillo y corrí cuanto más pude. Tras de mi huían conmigo mis fieles hermanos; Lukas me perseguía y obligaba a Emil correr junto con él. Salimos del vestíbulo principal y me dirigí a las caballerizas.

Era noviembre y pronto se cumplirían dos años de nuestro matrimonio.

El mío y el de Tino.

Nervioso, desaté mi caballo de su establo a medida que Lukas me tomaba de los brazos para hacerme entrar en razón.

― Berwald por favor, ¿Dónde piensas ir? ¿Nos dejarás aquí solos con esto? Por favor detente un poco a pensar las cosas, Berwald… no me abandones, ¿Qué demonios estás pensando? ― Sus manos se aferraban fuertemente a mis brazos. Emil intentaba regularizar su respiración aún anonadado. Nos miramos entre todos sin encontrar palabras para dedicarnos. Me quité los lentes y oculté mis ojos tras mis manos, totalmente superado. Lukas solo acertó a palmearme el hombro sin muchos esfuerzos y Emil se sentó sobre un lote de heno.

―No quiero seguir con todo esto ― Susurré en el oído de Lukas, una vez que logré calmarme. Me llevó a sentarme junto con Emil y él se acomodó, como nunca imaginé, sobre otro montón igual al nuestro. No tenía ánimos de bromear y el silencio no hizo más que incrementarse en nosotros. Su rostro extremadamente serio e inquieto demostraba que su mente divagaba en pensamientos realmente preocupantes.

Tomé aire y comencé:

― ¿Viste el diario hoy? Rusia comenzó a atacar a Finlandia por Lapland, Kainuu y Karelia. Llevo meses en que no he recibido más sus cartas en blanco, estoy al límite ― Me volví a restregar mi rostro; mi frustración era tal que mi voz fluía alarmantemente tranquila. Ya no hallaba formas de estallar.

Luego de aceptar a Josefina, caí en una especie de depresión profunda y oscura. No conseguí concentrarme correctamente en mis deberes ni hacer mis actividades favoritas. Ciertos días no visualizaba formas de levantarme y sólo lo lograba cuando me mentalizaba en ir a escribir una carta para Tino. Pocas veces me dejaban salir del palacio por lo que la sirvienta de Lukas, Freydis, se encargaba de entregar el correo al encargado de ello. Fui cuidadoso de no escribir nada que delatase mis sentimientos por él o mis pensamientos más profundos. Varias cartas la escribí en nórdico antiguo cuando ya no era capaz de resistir mis silencios. Escribí algunas en otros idiomas y en un finlandés muy antiguo el cual no dominaba completamente. Cuando vi, una semana después, la respuesta sobre mi escritorio junto con el resto de cartas inútiles, me alegré de sobremanera. Ansioso de leer sus palabras y poder rescatar algo que sea de su voz que sentía en un angustiante silencio, abrí sin siquiera quitar correctamente el sello.

Nada.

Estaba completamente en blanco. Frustrado de ello, revisé el sobre y la dirección más veces de las que me gustaría admitir. Fui donde Lukas y el me dio una esperanza: tinta invisible.

Después de sumergir la carta en alcohol y esperar un momento, no encontramos absolutamente nada. Una estúpida hoja en blanco.

La siguiente que envié fue respondida de igual manera. Dejamos de intentarlo con el alcohol a la cuarta carta. Cuando llegaban la maldita correspondencia alba a mi escritorio me atrevía a desecharlas sin siquiera abrirlas.

Cuando llamé a Helsinki para preguntar por él, me dijeron que no se encontraba en casa. La vez siguiente no contestaron. De hecho, no contestaron nunca más.

Pedí permiso formal para ir a Helsinki y se me negó las ocho veces que tramité mi viaje. Lukas envió cartas y estas no fueron respondidas de ninguna manera. Emil y Mathias también enviaron cartas; Nada. Nos atrevimos a preguntar a Eduard y su carta nos decía que en Finlandia lo bloquearon y no podía enviar correspondencia sin que rebotase.

Sólo sabemos de Finlandia por los diarios locales, y la prensa nos pone en manifiesto que, en estos dos años, Rusia se acerca a pasos agigantados por su espalda.

Muchas noches descargué mis frustraciones con Josefina. Detuve mis impulsos incluso de golpearla, puesto no tenía por qué hacerlo, además se nos ha enseñado durante los últimos años, que golpear a las mujeres está mal. La verdad golpear a quién sea, a excepción de Mathias, debiese estar mal. Sé que cometí excesos con mi cuerpo y más de alguna vez nos permitimos con Lukas hacer cosas que nos prometíamos que sería la última vez cada noche que nos encontrábamos a escondidas en su habitación. Lukas con el asunto de su independencia mejoró notablemente su humor y su condición física y mental, sin embargo, sus palabras me mantenían en alerta; hablaba seguido sobre tensiones y que no se sentía en paz.

Los meses transcurrieron pesados y lentos. Mi economía se vino al suelo y la gente comenzó a emigrar. En las encuestas que rastreaban sus opiniones, nos daban a saber que "no se sentían suecos" o que "nuestro país no es lo de antes".

Lo lamento.

No recuerdo llorar seguido, ya que no me sentía capaz de ello. Muchas veces pensé en escaparme, no obstante, ningún plan encausaba correctamente para llevarlo a cabo. Lukas pidió permisos para una junta política en nuestro palacio y se nos negó rotundamente, también se ofreció a viajar por mí a Helsinki, cosa que también frustraron.

Ahora tener a Josefina burlándose de él de esta manera, me hizo colmar mi paciencia.

Nos quedamos un largo rato sentados en el establo junto a mi blanco caballo. El silencio abrumaba nuestros oídos y no hallábamos palabras para romperlo. Un veterinario se nos quedó observando un momento al vernos a los tres ensuciarnos con herbaje y agua.

― ¿Y si Tino está muerto? Su economía se desestabilizó y Rusia avanza como si nada ― Desesperado me puse de pie y comencé a dar vueltas en el mismo lugar, buscando respuestas en mi mente, las cuales se escondían tras mis pensamientos fatalistas.

Lo que más claro tenía en mente, era que no debía toparme con Josefina. Si aquello ocurría, temería de mi reacción; pena, rabia e impotencia.

Lukas negó y sus ojos me otorgaron su ansiedad; no estaba seguro de ello.

― Si hubiese muerto, Rusia se hubiese aprovechado enseguida de ello. Lo informaría, lo sé: Berwald, estás siendo pesimista.

― ¿Qué está haciendo Rusia exactamente ahora? ― Mi respiración era irregular y mi mente comenzó a nublarse. Tuve que sentarme y mi visión se tornó borrosa. Lukas palpaba mis mejillas con sus dedos fríos y me observaba preocupado. Mandó a Emil a buscar un médico y se quedó a mi lado. La presión en mis oídos aumentó notablemente y mi sangre comenzó a agolparse en mis sienes; mi cuerpo estaba sumido en un estado de inestabilidad.

Tal como me sentía yo, se sentía mi nación. Tal como mi nación se sentía, me sentía yo.

Lukas y dos médicos resolvieron llevarme al palacio nuevamente. Pedí que no lo hicieran, sin embargo, Lukas ordenó de todas formas que me ayudasen a entrar. Caminé un largo trecho desde el establo hasta la clínica, en donde me tendieron y comenzaron a analizar mis signos vitales. Luego de ver que me estabilizaba rápidamente, me guiaron a mi antigua habitación y no tuve más remedio que guardar reposo.

La pobreza alcanzaba al palacio de forma paulatina. Los alimentos no abundaban como antes, y las noticias sobre emigraciones eran más frecuentes. Mi nación se sumió en quiebres económicos y los comerciantes del báltico dejaron de enviar sus mercancías. Rusia avanzaba y avanzaba por las tierras de Finlandia; las cartas que arribaban desde Helsinki llegaban todas escritas en ruso y ninguna era de Tino. Su poder militar fue abolido y el gobierno tomado.

Mi miedo se incrementó día tras día.

Josefina fue llevada a su propia habitación y encerrada junto con psicoanalistas. Intentó quitarse la vida varias veces y en otras, simplemente actuaba como si se tratase de Finlandia, tal como me lo comentaban los médicos. Me levantaba y salía un par de veces al día de mi habitación para intentar aliviarme un poco. Lukas pasaba la mayor parte del día conmigo, e incluso comenzó a plantearse, entre pena y resignación, si dejar a Emil con Mathias, ya que las cosas comenzaron a tornarse más tensas de lo que lográbamos soportar.

Con respecto a Josefina, me interrogaron más veces de las que en realidad quise. A pesar de ser consciente de lo que la llevó a actuar de esta manera, no diría absolutamente nada sobre ello. Una mañana de ese terrible mes de incertidumbre, observé desde mi puerta cómo desalojaban la habitación colindante a la mía, que pertenecía a Tino, llevándose absolutamente todo, incluso su bandera fue desmantelada y mis miedos, se incrementaron a más no poder. Esa misma mañana, Lukas regresó con una caja tosca y sucia en sus manos, la cual sostenía con demasiadas fuerzas. Entró a la habitación sin mi permiso y me solicitó que yo lo hiciera también.

― Berwald ten, esto te pertenece ― Dejó la poco atractiva caja sobre mi cama desecha y Lukas se sentó en el sofá, con el rostro endurecido y enojado ―. Son las cartas de Tino. Te escribió todo este tiempo y Josefina las escondió de ti.

Mis oídos no dieron crédito a ello y tomé la caja y la vacié sobre mi cobertor. Ciento de cartas se desplomaron desordenadas y arrugadas. No supe por cual comenzar. Tomé una al azar y las palabras de desesperación escritas con tinta borrosa y electrificada, inestable en los trazos finales, me contagiaron rápidamente el sentimiento.

 _"Respóndeme"_

 _"Rusia terminará conmigo"_

 _"… No sabes cuánto te extraño. "_

 _"¿Por qué no me respondes? "_

 _"Ayúdame, Rusia se apropió de mi ducado… "_

 _"Me han encerrado y una sirvienta te enviará esta carta."_

 _"Tengo miedo de morir. Mis duques cayeron y…"_

 _"Me duele absolutamente todo, no puedo levantarme…"_

 _"Por lo que más quieras, envía ayuda."_

 _"Ayúdame por favor, no tengo ejercito…"_

 _"Berwald, te amo. "_

Mis lágrimas se agolparon en mis ojos. Más que nunca te odio Josefina. Te aborrezco, no me arrepiento de nada.

Con el dorso de la mano limpié mis lágrimas con rabia para poder seguir leyendo otras cartas. Algunas se encontraban totalmente arrugadas y en otras no se entendía el mensaje que Tino buscaba comunicar. Su letra era desesperada y algo de agua se filtraba en su prosa, dificultando la lectura, otras tantas las descubrí tachadas con tinta más oscura y olían fuertemente a perfume femenino.

No pude seguir con ello.

Me incorporé frustrado, consumado en rabia y sin saber qué hacer con ella. Lancé una mirada fiera a Lukas, quien la supo sostener con la misma intensidad. Me di un par de vueltas sobre mi habitación, intentando enfriar la caldera que se establecía en mi cabeza. El miedo inundaba mis ojos constantemente, sin embargo, no era dueño de fuerzas suficientes para asumir mis debilidades. Tino necesitaba ayuda; sería mi fin si supiera que él ya no…

― Lukas, No… ― Golpeé con fuerzas a pared, apoyando mi frente luego para tranquilizar mi respiración. Me quité los lentes y restregué mis manos sobre mis ojos, ordenando las ideas en mi cabeza. En ello, no me percaté cuando salí disparado de mi habitación, corriendo a través del pasillo, esquivando a quienes desalojaban la habitación continua. De vez en cuando las lágrimas recurrían a mi rostro, pero, no las dejaba huir más allá de mis propios límites autoimpuestos. Bajé las escaleras velozmente y me dirigí hacía la oficina del rey, esquivando la innecesaria seguridad. No me di el momento siquiera de tocar su puerta; irrumpí dentro de su despacho con rabia, exigiendo su atención. Sus ojos azules bajo los cristales perfectamente pulidos de sus lentes me otorgaron el interés que requería.

― Quiero que envíes ayuda militar a Finlandia, ahora ― Fue todo lo que fui capaz de decir. El rey sin ningún gesto de prisa, descendió su concentración a los papeles en su escritorio y no proliferó ninguna palabra. ― ¿Qué no entiendes? ¡Haz lo que te ordeno!

― Berwald, por favor siéntate ― Gustav deslizó sus documentos hacia un lado elegantemente, fingiendo interés ―. Estás gritando y así no podemos dialogar.

― No, no me voy a sentar, Finlandia se está yendo al suelo y no haces absolutamente nada ― La rabia volvía a instaurarse en mis sienes. El ambiente tranquilo y silencioso me enfermaba. Los temblores involuntarios de mis manos delataban mi desesperación y mis párpados no dejaban de esconder lágrimas tras de ellos.

― Berwald, Finlandia tiene sus problemas y tú tienes los tuyos. No somos nada para ellos más que sus vecinos. No nos han pedido ayuda y sinceramente no es militarmente inteligente considerar la asistencia, siendo que Rusia ha retomado fuerzas como nunca; estás débil y no te pondré en peligro. Además, si lees los diarios, te percatarás que Finlandia venía en decadencia desde hace años.

Con tan sólo escuchar sus palabras, me hirvió la sangre. Me dirigí a su escritorio y pegué un enorme puñetazo, provocando el salto de algunos adornos. Oscar se apegó a su asiento y me lanzó una mirada perspicaz, frunciendo levemente el ceño.

― No me importa si nos beneficia o no, mi interés no es sacar ni dinero ni territorios, ¡No puedo dejar que se debilite y ya! ― Estaba consciente de que mis gritos se habían elevado suficiente como para preocupar a los guardias. Gustav se levantó de su mullida butaca y se apoyó con autoridad, torturándome con su mirada fría, demostrando que en realidad no doblegaría sus palabras ―. No entiendes, ¿Verdad? ― Susurré con la voz algo quebrada, luego de apoyar ambos puños sobre la pulida superficie caoba ― Tino me ha implorado por ayuda todo este maldito tiempo y no me he dado por enterado gracias a tu estúpida hija que escondió cada carta que él enviaba ― Cada vez gritaba más fuerte. Gustav retiró su reclinatorio y comenzó a deambular superado detrás de su escritorio. Por mi parte, prefería mantener la mirada fija en mis manos que se aferraban con demasiado ímpetu a la madera.

― No te permitiré hablar así de Josefina, Berwald ― Me soltó después de un instante de mortal silencio ―. Debes sentirte agradecido que no te encierre igual que a ella, porque todos sabemos que el culpable de su locura son tus delirios desviados, no sa…

― Es mi hermano Oscar, he vivido con él desde que somos niños. Más de 800 años: ¿Crees que puedo soportar que por no suministrarle un poco de ayuda su vida se apague? Hemos pasado cosas terribles, sobrevivido a invasiones. Muchas veces esquivamos la muerte en épocas realmente aterradoras. En unas cuantas oportunidades él me defendió a mí, yo a él y al resto de mis hermanos. No tienes ni la más mínima idea de todo lo que he vivido con Tino. No puedo permitir que un reinado fugaz me impida socorrer a quién he defendido toda mi vida ― Mi voz tranquila y pausada contuvo finalmente la respuesta del rey. No era capaz de mirarlo, ya que cada minuto que transcurría fuera de aquel despacho, mi rostro enrojecía y derribaba mis penas sobre la brillante superficie. Mi rictus calmado me ayudó en gran medida a detener mi lamento, y así endurecer mis defensas para luego plantar frente a lo que sea que me deparaba ―. Tu hija si escondió mi correspondencia, incluso la leyó, sin embargo, es lo que menos me interesa. Envía ayuda militar, es decisión mía.

― Así no funcionan las cosas, Berwald ― Susurró con tonos suaves y compasivos. ―, además nada me asegura que no actúes dentro de tus propios tumultos mentales, está claro que Finlandia aún causa problemas en ti.

― ¡ES MI HERMANO! ― bramé nuevamente, estrellando mi puño por segunda vez. Los guardias quienes permanecieron expectantes hicieron su entrada y detuvieron mis brazos con los propios, obligándome a desalojar del lugar. Una vez me llevaron fuera, me liberé con violencia de sus opresiones. Salí de aquel lugar pisando con extremada fuerza el suelo y la mente vacía de ideas útiles. Caminé sin ningún sentido y paulatinamente mis pasos se redujeron hasta detener por completo mi marcha. Jamás me creí tan inestable como en aquel momento; lejos de quién siempre tuve el deber de defender, minimizado, ignorado, humillado. Fijé mi mirada en la esquina por la que apareció Lukas, tan serio que ambos éramos el espejo del otro. Caminó decidido a mi lado y se apropió de mi brazo con algo de violencia. Me dejé guiar por su más esclarecida mente y nos encerramos en la sala de armas. Las puertas resonaron pesadas tras mi espalda y su voz continuó aquel estruendo, casi como un susurro.

― Berwald vamos a huir. Debo hacerlo contigo de lo contrario me vería en problemas. Guardaremos un equipaje para esta noche. Mandaré a preparar con Freydis un carruaje y pediré que nos pague cualquier embarcación el dinero que consideren e iremos a Finlandia a ver qué está ocurriendo. Tenemos que llevar dinero, armas y hacer todo apresuradamente. Hay una salida por catacumbas que da al puente, esa donde escondíamos nuestras cosas. No nos queda de otra, nadie nos ayudará. Ponernos en peligro es la única opción para llamar realmente su atención ― Escuché atentamente su plan y por arte de magia, salimos de esa habitación con las ideas fijas y sin palabras, desaparecimos tras nuestros objetivos.

Regresé a mi habitación y me encerré en ella, respirando profundamente y decidido a ir tras mis cosas. Empaqué lo necesario rápidamente, dejando espacio suficiente para guardar municiones. Preparé mi arma personal y luego iría más tarde por alguna escopeta al arsenal. Ya pronto sería hora de almorzar.

Miré las cartas dentro de la caja sucia, ya que Freydis se encargó de mi habitación cuando me ausenté. Me acomodé en mi sofá trayendo consigo aquel pequeño tesoro y escogí una carta al azar, desdoblando su contenido con mis dedos temblorosos. Comenzaba con una letra forzosamente elegante y terminaba con los trazos desordenados que reconocía a la perfección. Delineé con la yema de mis dedos esas líneas negras esbozadas desesperadamente y mis ojos vagaron sin ganas hasta el encabezado.

 _"_ _Berwald._

 _Perdóname por no comenzar como es debido esta carta, pero no me encuentro capaz de guardar alguna palabra o repasarla. Nunca pensé que esta situación fuese tan terrible para mí._

 _Me siento solo. Extraño mucho a mis hermanos y te extraño a ti. Despertar todas las mañanas deseando tus ojos sobre mí me deprime cada día más. Hace unos momentos busqué tanto tu calor entre mis mantas que, terminé confundiendo mis manos con las tuyas. De verdad que necesito tus brazos y tu pecho, tener en donde refugiarme; siempre me he ocultado en ti para calmar mis miedos, pero ahora estás lejos, tan lejos._

 _¿Sabes?, lloré un poquito esta noche. Me sentí mal cuando me engañé a mí mismo creyendo que eras tú. Anhelo tus besos sobre mi piel y el perfume que te envuelve en esa aura misteriosa. A veces utilizo el aceite que guardaste en mi equipaje para acordarme de tus recorridos sobre mí y de tus palabras suaves en mi oído. Tengo_ _la necesidad de respirar tu aire y beber de tus labios siempre. Me invade una pena terrible pensar que haces eso mismo a Josefina, pero quiero que sepas que no te culpo, porque puedo asegurar que aún me quieres._

 _El otro día comí un trocito de pastel de arándanos y recordé el que me regalaste hace unos siglos atrás; Bueno, ahora te cuento que en realidad no te quedó tan delicioso puesto se te quemó el caramelo, pero no me importa; es la tarta que más recuerdo en mi vida._

 _¡Cómo me gustaría compartir una tarta contigo ahora!_

 _A veces rompo en llanto y me escondo en mi habitación. El miedo me invade y dudo de muchas cosas y no hay nadie que me consuele, entonces voy por tu capa y me cubro con ella para luego dormirme; me han regañado seguido por dejar de lado mi labor gubernamental, pero no tengo las fuerzas para seguir leyendo miles y miles de actas y cartas que no son tuyas; ¿Cuándo me contestarás?_

 _Mi espalda y mi cuello duelen siempre. Hay mañanas que no logro levantarme por mí mismo y el quiropráctico viene a aliviarme, aunque sea algo mi tensión. Últimamente me ha comenzado a doler las piernas y me mareo seguido. De todas formas, siempre sonrío y parezco fuerte para no preocupar a nadie; ¡Yo también me enmascaro como tú!_

 _Pedí permiso para que vinieras aquí, aunque sea un día y me lo negaron, me dijeron que los problemas con Rusia eran mucho más apremiantes que organizar visitas diplomáticas; viajaría a Estocolmo, sin embargo, he sido desterrado. No me han dejado salir ni un solo día de este aburrido palacio y me han dictado clases de piano y matemáticas avanzadas. No es tan aburrido cómo pensé, no obstante, preferiría estar en el bosque cortando leña a que ver cómo la colocan frente a mis ojos sin ningún esfuerzo de mi parte._

 _Ahora estoy algo ebrio. Hace mucho frío y me traje a hurtadillas una botella de vodka que encontré en la sala de reuniones. Me entró la nostalgia con el sabor y terminé escondido bajo mis mantas, llorando por ti. Cierro mis ojos y evoco claramente tus ojos tímidos en el bosque, el día en que abriste la tienda y yo estaba desnudo dentro de ella. Adoro cuando te avergüenzas porque tus mejillas se tornan rojas. Amo la calidez de tus manos que son capaces de desvestirme sin sentir una pizca de frío, deseo fervientemente que descubras una vez más, que ya no soy un niño; no sé cómo lo haces, pero me haces suspirar incluso estando lejos de ti._

 _No pude guardarme todo esto para mí. Esta noche más que nunca me siento solo. Necesito de tu cuerpo, ¿Por qué el destino es tan cruel con nosotros?, nadie me escucha como tú, nadie me desnuda como tú. Me pierdo sin tu guía silenciosa y protectora, me siento indefenso y no me creo capaz de seguir. Ahora mismo me he puesto a llorar nuevamente; en serio quiero verte._

 _Berwald, creo que moriré si no recibo respuesta a esta carta; creo que mi corazón se está desangrando sobre mi puño y escribo con mi sangre estas letras deformes, necesito que vuelvas a escribir tus poemas sobre mi hombro. Si pudieses aparecerte en esta lúgubre habitación y llevarme a tu mundo me harías el hombre más feliz de este vasto mundo. Me gustaría huir contigo a los bosques y escondernos tras las montañas y poder amarte en paz, lejos de Josefina, lejos de este palacio y de todo. Injustamente deseo regresar en el pasado._

 _Mi cuerpo aún está tibio después de mis disturbios. Mi corazón latía tan fuerte y me dejé llevar, sé que te llamé varias veces y juraba que obtenía respuesta, incluso podría apostar que sentí tus labios acariciando los míos. Agradezco mi mente por darme la capacidad de soñar tan vívidamente mis anhelos._

 _Luego me hundo en pena._

 _Te Amo Berwald._

 _Te amo."_

Al terminar de leer esta carta, mi garganta comenzó a sentirse obstruida. Una sonrisa triste se pintaba en mi rostro y el nublado día acompañaba perfectamente mi desolado corazón. La inocencia de Tino para enfrentar sus propias regalías me tocaba la sensibilidad como sólo él lo lograba.

Y pensar que Josefina, tuvo el descaro de violar nuestra privacidad.

Al menos me llevo el consuelo de saber que ella no comprenderá jamás que nuestro amor trasciende a sus locuras enfermas.

* * *

Nota del autor:

¡Hola a todos nuevamente!

Lamento muchísimo haber desaparecido tanto tiempo, sin embargo, de a poco volveré.

Esta historia está ya casi terminada. Ahora está en proceso de edición con un beta reader: ¡Espero la disfruten!

Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios que ustedes dejan en mi perfil, los he leído todos y realmente estoy agradecida por el apoyo, ¡Significan mucho para mi!

Volveré de a poco, publicaré esta historia completamente.

¡Saludos!, _Tack så mycket!_

 _Tystnad_


	7. Otoño frío de 1902, Estocolmo, SueciaIII

**_Konungariket Sverige: Kingdom of Sweden_**

Regresé la carta a su sobre y empecé por clasificar el resto de ellas, atándolas con un trozo de cuero que guardaba en mi buró, por lotes ordenados ya que planeaba llevarlas conmigo en el viaje. Reduje considerablemente el desorden en cuatro pequeños paquetes amarrados correctamente. Guardé mis cartas y la pena se consumaba en el fondo de mi alma, lenta y dolorosa, pero oculta de mi rostro.

No, Tino no estaba muerto. Era lo que quería creer.

Empaqué pocas cosas en una mochila de viaje nueva e impecable que se encontraba en mis pertenencias. Coloqué en el fondo de esta, unas cuantas capas, calcetines abrigadores y camisas de una tela gruesa. Brújula, un par de lentes, una cortaplumas, tinta, papel y dinero fueron ocultadas por el resto de vestimentas que aprisioné entre las capas de ropa que necesitaría en este escape; por alguna razón la idea me ponía ansioso y quería partir lo más pronto posible.

El resto del día transcurrió aburrido como todos los días de esos tortuosos años. Sólo crucé palabras vacías con Lukas en el almuerzo e intentaba ahogar mis pensamientos fatalistas; de todas formas, tarde o temprano terminaría acabando con esta incertidumbre.

Para la tarde decidí tomar una siesta, ya que comenzaba a sentirme mal nuevamente. Mi visión se tornaba borrosa y la sangre martilleaba con rabia mis sienes. Una vez oculté mi equipaje tras unas largas capas elegantes en mi armario, me tendí en mis mantas y un sueño intranquilo y tenso se apropió de mi mente, tan rápido como la lluvia cede a la nieve.

Soñé varias cosas extrañas, nada con coherencia o con cierta línea temporal. Las sensaciones se agolpaban en mis recuerdos y entre risas y llantos oníricos ocultaba mi subconsciente. Caminé por bosques fríos y el ambiente era pesado, lo saboreaba eléctrico. Varias veces desperté sudando helado para luego dormirme nuevamente. La última vez que hui de mis pesadillas, me encontré con otra.

Un peso muerto estaba sobre mí. La noche ya invadió los cielos y su manto negro consumaba en sus sombras actos impensables. Algo helado oprimía mi pecho y comenzaba su danza lenta hasta mi cuello, a medida que regresaba a la realidad y mi visión me otorgaba la gracia de deducir la situación.

Su cabello rubio y corto caía sobre aquellos ojos azules enfermos, inyectados en sangre. La sonrisa torcida me intimidó como nadie lo lograba y su cuerpo delgado pesaba más de lo que estimé. Su mano delicada repartía en mi pecho caricias indignas de esos dedos; violenta y toscas. Sus piernas descansaban a cada costado de mi pecho y su peso oprimía mi abdomen bajo. Me quedé paralizado frente a esa visión desagradable; observar esa melena tan familiar para mí en aquella nuca, siempre me causaba incomodidad.

― Berwald, ¿Qué tal si jugamos? ― la voz femenina rompió mi burbuja tranquila y mi corazón se disparó cuando el objeto frío alcanzó mis labios lentamente.

Una pistola era colocada en mi boca y esa mano femenina pugnaba por empujar el cañón dentro de ella. Su otra mano comenzó a oprimir lentamente mi cuello y mis sentidos se agudizaron rápidamente, incluso mi deplorable visión era clara cómo nunca.

― Podríamos jugar a que yo te invado, y me apropio de ti. Es un buen juego; alejarte de todos Berwald y hacer de tus territorios míos. Tan idiota que creíste que te amaba y entregaste todo para mí ― Una risa aguda resonó en sus pulmones y no encontraba punto de escape de ello. El arma acariciaba mi rostro como si de sus dedos se tratase ―. Otros estaban dispuestos a amarte sin pedirte nada a cambio más que tus besos sinceros, sin embargo, me los entregaste a mí, como un perro entrega su vida a su amo. Eso quiero Berwald, tu vida, tus territorios, tu dinero. Acabar con tu monarquía. ¿Qué opinas?... Háblame.

Me encontraba en una situación fulminante. Mi nula capacidad para sostener todo este delirio me comenzó a nublar la razón.

― Josefina n…― Un golpe con la empuñadura de la pistola en mi mandíbula me produjo un dolor profundo y duradero. Un hilo de sangre comenzó a abandonar mis labios; perdí la costumbre de dormir con un arma bajo mi almohada desde que las guerras dejaron de involucrarme directamente. Lamenté enormemente mi confianza.

― No sé quién es esa Josefina de la que siempre hablas, ¿Estás acaso enamorado de ella? ¡Basta de hablar de esa mujer! ― Otro golpe dio ahora con mi pómulo y me produjo una herida en el rostro. La tensión aumentó enormemente cuando vi que preparó el arma, soltando un ruido metálico que me aceleró el corazón.

― No eres capaz…― Balbuceé como implorando piedad ― de acabar con todo.

― Obsérvame.

La pistola recorrió mi nariz con su seda helada y cerré los ojos fuertemente. Un ruido ensordecedor colmó mis oídos de denso silencio e incertidumbre. El olor a pólvora invadió mi nariz y supe enseguida que mi vida había acabado. Apostando a encontrar algo más allá de la muerte, abrí mis ojos.

La mujer sobre mí tornó uno de sus ojos en blanco y enseguida, el otro siguió la trayectoria. De su cabello claro un caudal de sangre comenzaba a desbordarse sobre mi cama. Su mano aflojó su propia arma abandonándola a un costado de mi cabeza y su cuerpo se desplomó sobre mí, pesado y sin ninguna delicadeza. Su mano que acariciaba mi pecho momento atrás, era poseída por espasmos nerviosos. Cuando la luz aclaró mi habitación, recién fui capaz de entrar en cierta desesperación. Tomé el cuerpo de Josefina e intenté apartar su rostro desfigurado del mío, para luego dirigir la mirada a mi puerta.

Tenaz, fuerte pero asustado, Lukas aún sostenía su arma en dirección a Josefina y el temblor casi imperceptible de su brazo me demostraba la inseguridad de sus actos.

― Te dije que te liberaría de esto Berwald. Vámonos, no tardarán en descubrir de dónde vino el disparo.

Mi hermano tenía miedo. Yo también.

Apresuradamente me levanté de mi cama. Me había manchado con sangre parte de mi camisa y mi rostro ardía por los golpes proliferados por aquellas manos juveniles que ahora yacían sin vida. Me retiré del sitio con prisa y Lukas, comenzaba a desesperar.

― Berwald, toma tus cosas y vámonos, apresúrate, no sé qué es lo que acabo de hacer ― Tomé mi reloj y mis lentes rápidamente. Lancé al suelo mis trajes para dejar en descubierto mi equipaje, para luego tomar apresuradamente la capa que preparé antes de dormir. Miré la hora y me percaté que mi siesta duró más de lo debido. Hace al menos dos horas que fue medianoche y la mujer sobre mi cama se levantó de su cuarto… _para matarme_. Mis ojos se detuvieron en el arma y reconocí el grabado en la empuñadora; era mi arma. Titubeé en tomarla o no, sin embargo, mi piel sensible distinguió las manos nerviosas de Lukas jalar mi brazo con fuerzas para abandonar mi habitación.

Su expresión se tornó confusa de deducir para mí. Caminamos con algo de prisa hasta la habitación de Emil y Lukas entró sin reparo alguno de su privacidad. Sus dedos me arrastraron adentro y únicamente me soltó para ir al lado del somnoliento chico que parecía haber despertado unos momentos atrás.

― ¿Lukas? ― Su voz era más extraña cuando comenzaba a despertar, se incorporó en la cama y Lukas aferró su cuerpo juvenil y lo trajo consigo, escondiendo su rostro en su cuello.

― Debemos irnos, Vete lo más pronto de aquí, no puedes venir conmigo ― La voz confusa y débil de Lukas me hizo dudar de su estabilidad. Emil enseguida tornó sus ojos en alerta y se aferró a su hermano.

― Llévame contigo.

Lukas se apartó unos momentos y en cosa de segundos, abrió el ropero de Emil y tiró todo al suelo, buscando una capa y una chaqueta que lanzó en dirección al chico, quién en movimientos rápidos y precisos, comenzó a enfundarlas en su cuerpo.

Lukas me comentó antes de ir por mi siesta que planeaba dejar a Emil y pedirle que se fuera a vivir un tiempo con Mathias, no obstante, comprendo absolutamente la repentina decisión de llevarnos a nuestro hermano. Sin más equipaje que el abrigo y la capa sobre su pijama, Emil se aferró asustado del brazo de su hermano.

Iniciamos una marcha intranquila a medida escuchábamos las voces salir somnolientas de sus habitaciones. De un momento a otro nos encontramos corriendo a través de los pasillos, producto del miedo que jugaba a perseguirnos con sus dedos largos y espectrales, que tentaban por nuestras capas con un escalofrío espeluznante. Lukas como siempre, muy precavido, terminó de preparar nuestro escape mientras yo descansaba en mi habitación. Un guardia nos logró captar y asoció enseguida el ruido a nuestra agitada labor. Salió tras de nosotros sin identificarnos, o eso preferí creer; últimamente el respeto hacia nosotros era cosa del pasado.

Lukas me entregó arma a medida que él cargaba otra que traía consigo. Al doblar en una esquina desafortunada, Lukas chocó de lleno con una sirvienta y ambos cayeron estrepitosamente al suelo. Me detuve para ayudarlo, al ver que intentaba levantarse y el guardia corría triunfal tras él. Lukas empujó a Emil a mi dirección y di con el chico, el cual resguardé tras de mí.

― ¡Corre! ― Lukas fue alcanzado por aquel guardia y entre los pasillos desnudos de tapices, los pasos múltiples de hombres de seguridad se dilucidaban con claridad en mis oídos. Emil se aferró con fuerzas de mi espalda y sentí sus dedos inexpertos en defenderse, arrugar mi capa. El guardia sin ningún respeto comenzó a reducir a Lukas, incluso en su lucha, visualicé que dio un golpe en su hombro con excesiva fuerza. Empuñé la pistola en dirección al escolta. Mi torrente sanguíneo estaba acelerado, como en las antiguas guerras, tal como aquella vez que defendí a Lukas de un invasor cruel y despiadado, la vez que decidí regalar la daga que descansaba en el fondo del mar. Mis sentidos se agudizaban notablemente en estas situaciones; he estado tan cerca de la muerte que en situaciones en donde siquiera nos observa desde las sombras, mi defensa es rápida y limpia. Una bala salió de mi arma, estallando los gritos de la asustada sirvienta. Sus manos protegieron su cabeza y su cuerpo entero se agazapó entre una mesa y la contienda de Lukas y el guardia. El cuerpo metálico se incrustó en el brazo del hombre y este enseguida soltó a mi hermano, quién no tuvo reparos en seguir con la carrera. Nos perdimos en un pasillo abandonado entre la creciente disputa que comenzó a nacer dentro de aquel palacio endemoniado. Luego de entrar en la cocina, doblamos una esquina y bajamos por unas escaleras frías y mohosas, internándonos en la humedad de trechos de piedra y silencio que hace siglos no eran habituados. Tiramos una reja metálica abierta recientemente y continuamos en sumo silencio ensordecedor. La respiración de Lukas era intensa, de vez en cuando maldecía al soltar mi brazo. Una luz cálida delineaba los cavernosos límites del túnel y una puerta pesada y densa era resguardada por la misma sirvienta que atendía mi habitación y que asistió mi unión y la de Tino. La mujer apresuradamente nos dio el paso y Lukas la arrastró consigo.

― Lukas, ¿Qué pretendes?, debo regresar al palacio, si desaparezco será sospechoso ― Freydis intentaba hablar con Lukas, sin embargo, sólo obtuvo una respuesta seca y dura.

― Cambio de planes. Tendrás que irte de aquí, o de lo contrario podrían inculparte. He matado a Josefina.

Emil miró sorprendido a Lukas, mientras que Freydis sólo desvió la mirada y la mantuvo al frente.

El silencio fue lo único que gobernó entre nosotros hasta que el túnel abrió lentamente a un frio invernal y nieve alba y espesa. Pronto cumpliría dos años desde la fatídica jornada en el puerto. Irónicamente nos dirigíamos al mismo lugar para abandonar mis tierras demasiadas abatidas. Lukas se encontró al final de aquel corredor cuatro escopetas, su equipaje y el resto de las municiones. Me entregó dos armas a mí y me obligó a portar el resto de las cosas. Su rostro se debatía y sabía que pronto tendría que sostener a mi hermano. Un carruaje tosco estaba dispuesto en la salida del túnel, y Lukas empujó a Emil para que se dirigiera rápidamente a él. Enseguida Freydis entró y por mi parte, obligué a que Lukas entrara primero. Me aseguré de que todas nuestras pertenencias estuviesen cargadas y me subí de igual manera al transporte, que comenzó su movimiento lentamente. Miré por la ventanilla como lentamente las luces del palacio se encendían una tras otra. La ansiedad se incrementaba entre nosotros. Lukas aferraba a Emil fuertemente y de vez en cuando besaba su cabello. Sus gestos contenían la incertidumbre de estos momentos. Emil me miraba aún asustado y se escondía de vez en cuando en el pecho de Lukas. Me cubrí mi rostro con una mano y alcancé a limpiar parte de la sangre que fluía de mi mejilla. Tras la catedral, perdí de vista el palacio y la marcha de los caballos se apresuró a medida que escuchábamos disturbios a lo lejos.

A mi lado. Freydis iba en silencio, aún vestida con el traje de servicio y sin nada más que defendiera su cuerpo del invierno. Me quité mi capa y la deje sobre sus hombros. Enseguida busqué una nueva en mi equipaje y cubrí mis propios hombros con ella. Las casas se tornaron comercios deteriorados y empobrecidos, muy distinto a lo que vi hace dos años atrás. Mi nerviosismo aumentaba y Lukas habló por fin, rompiendo la niebla incierta.

― Tendré que enviar a Emil a Copenhague con Mathias. No me queda de otra.

Emil miró enseguida a Lukas y comenzaron las súplicas. Argumentos tras otros y un llanto demasiado infantil ya para su edad se dejó caer en nuestro reducido espacio. Fue así como caí en la cuenta que el carruaje se detuvo y el dueño de este nos abría la puertezuela.

― Fuera de aquí todos. La caballería está en las calles. Tendrán que llegar solos al puerto. No queda lejos, el barco está listo para partir.

Lukas sin pensarlo dos veces, dejó una enorme cantidad de billetes que hace mucho ya no veía. A punta de empujones y equipajes pesados, abandonamos nuestro transporte y nos internamos en calles sucias y sin iluminación. Emil no dejaba de llorar, aunque fue acallando su lamento, producto de su sentido de supervivencia. En cosa de minutos el fuerte crepitar de los cascos sobre el suelo de piedra recorrieron el silencio de los callejones repletos de pobres y enfermos. Mi estómago dio un vuelco al percatarme en qué estado me he internado como para llegar a este nivel de anarquía. Lukas sacó la pistola y amenazó a dos o tres maleantes que con navajas deplorables intentaron hacerse con nuestras impecables vestimentas. Pasé mi propia arma a Emil y entre Freydis y yo, blandimos las escopetas sin cargar, como medida de intimidación. Así nos resultó fácil sortear los oscuros escondrijos llenos de basura y niños abandonados. El puerto, a pesar de las altas horas de la noche, se encontraba despierto y rebosaba en trabajos y movimiento, ya que los mercaderes solían atarearse desde muy temprano para suministrar Estocolmo. No había muchas embarcaciones y el viento helado se colaba entre los trineos y las carretas cargada escasamente con provisiones. A medida que nos acercamos a las plataformas de descarga, vi un par de soldados sobre caballos enfurecidos por el frío al que eran expuestos. Literalmente esto era una guerra civil.

Un pescador me entregó un par de redes y quedé estupefacto. Como el anclaje de dos engranajes, comprendí enseguida el plan y a su vez, arrastré a Emil y Lukas para que recogieran el resto de las redes aún húmedas con la corrosiva agua de mar. Freydis entregó las cosas y detuvo a Lukas un momento y lo apartó de nosotros. Comenzaron a discutir e incluso mi hermano comenzó a alzar la voz. El hombre nos montó sobre nuestros hombros un par de telas rotas y pestilentes, las cuales ensuciaron nuestras ropas. Miré a Lukas por el rabillo del ojo, quién entregaba otra enorme suma de dinero en las manos de la mujer, su pistola y se despedía de ella con un abrazo y un beso en sus labios. No pude repararme de la impresión, puesto a lo lejos, iluminadas por las débiles llamas de los faroles, la caballería se hacía presente, aunque para el alivio nuestro, no estaban enterados de que nuestros planes venían consumados desde mucho antes de ese imprevisto. Se dedicaron a revisar los callejones y los almacenes. La gente de trabajo hacía frente recelosa a sus indagaciones, puesto el contrabando era actividad habitual en épocas duras. Lukas terminó de despedirse rápidamente de Freydis y miró en dirección a Emil. Recorrió el muelle completo en busca de otra embarcación, pero el embrollo por la presencia militar fue en aumento. En dos segundos trajo consigo el resto de las cosas y negó sin dirigirme palabras. Tomó del brazo a Emil, quien comenzaba a llorar nuevamente, pero para sorpresa del chico, lo ayudó a subir a nuestra embarcación. Me encaramé en la pequeña escalera y seguido de Lukas, logramos llegar a la cubierta inestable. Las humaredas se alzaban a la noche de invierno y los vapores industriales se perdían en las nubes; Lukas planeó todo de maravilla. Dejé las redes a un lado y el pescador que me entregó las telas momentos atrás nos hizo una seña para seguirlos a la cabina. El suelo estaba completamente húmedo y el olor a pescado era propio de cada lugar de esa embarcación. Descendimos por una escalerilla a una habitación llena de sacos y húmeda, iluminada escasamente por un farolillo que se mecía incansablemente desde el techo. El hombre nada soso, nos detuvo y nos dirigió una mirada austera.

― La segunda mitad del pago, o no hay trato.

Lukas sacó de un bolsillo interno de su chaqueta otro increíble montón de billetes que dejó en la mano ardua de trabajo del hombre. El pescador sonrió mostrando su dentadura deplorable y habló con un tono amable:

― Adelante. Disculpen el lugar, no tenemos más.

― Descuide ― Soltó Lukas con una voz extraña que no supe reconocer qué quiso expresar ―. Estamos hartos de formalidades.

― Llegaremos a Helsinki en cosa de un día. Los rompehielos mantienen la ruta libre y transitable. Les proporcionaremos comida y bebida. Me sorprende que aristócratas como ustedes no posean embarcaciones.

El hombre encendió tabaco en su pipa y nos ayudó a ingresar al pequeño lugar. Emil estaba algo más tranquilo y se supo acomodar enseguida sobre unos sacos una vez que nos instalamos en nuestro espacio. Lukas se dejó caer agotado sobre otro montón de sacos y yo no supe en qué momento terminé por sentarme al lado de Emil. La lámpara sobre nosotros bañaba la blanca piel de mi hermano y deducía con certeza de su rictus, que estaba muy preocupado.

― Emil. La situación no está nada bien. Apenas lleguemos a Finlandia te enviaré con Mathias. No puedo exponerte a riesgos allá. No me mires así ― Su voz sonaba severa y en extremo tensa. Me levanté dentro de la inestabilidad del barco y me acomodé a su lado.

― Lukas… ― Me miró con severidad y me taladró sus ojos frustrados. Me atreví lentamente a abrazarlo, apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro.

Sabía que tarde o temprano, Lukas acabaría derrumbándose.


	8. Otoño de 1902, Helsinki, Finlandia I

Pocas veces Lukas demostraba lo que sentía. La verdad, era algo normal entre nosotros. Acostumbrados toda una vida a la crudeza de inviernos interminables, veranos fugaces y guerras fulminantes, era bastante acostumbrado que guardásemos todo hasta último momento. Sé que lloró un par de lágrimas silenciosas y secretas, pero me contento con haber sido su soporte, aunque fuese por unos minutos. Lukas se separó de mí y llamó a Emil.

― Ven aquí ― Susurró ya algo más tranquilo, palmeando a su lado ― Debes tener frío. Traje ropa sólo para mí, pero podemos doblarla.

― ¿Por qué mataste a Josefina? ― Preguntó Emil a su vez que comenzaba a vestirse con las ropas de Lukas sobre su pijama. Lukas abrió su boca para contestar, pero me apresuré.

― Él me defendió Emil. Ella quería primero acabar conmigo. Tomó mi pistola y planeaba dispararme. Es todo ― Me sumí en silencio y comencé a ordenar nuestras pertenencias, sin hallar nada que hacer. Luego de terminar mi labor, abrigué mis manos enguantadas en mi bolsillo y cerré los ojos un momento.

― ¿Tino está bien? ― Emil escudriñó nuestros ojos con impaciencia y Lukas negó la mirada y también me la privó a mí.

Sinceramente si Lukas no estaba seguro, mis convicciones caían. Ninguno de los dos contestó, preferimos acurrucarnos entre los sacos y traer consigo a Emil para contrarrestar el temible frio polar.

Emil continuó preguntándonos cosas, sin embargo, obtenía respuestas cortas y frías de Lukas.

Yo ya no conseguía sostenerme en pie para nada más. Cerré mis ojos e intenté sacar fuerzas de donde fuese. Me permití pensar un momento en lo que ocurrió horas atrás; las claras imágenes de Josefina muerta sobre mí, su rostro desfigurado por su locura, el cabello corto y despeinado, la sangre.

¿Cómo se supone que enfrentaré esto en un futuro?

No me importaba. Lo único que quería ahora era llegar a Helsinki y llevarme a Tino de ese lugar, aunque involucrara directamente a mi nación. La carga que sostenía sobre mis hombros era cada vez más grande. Mis tierras devastadas por mis desánimos constantes, mis hermanos desolados por un mundo que cada día iba más rápido de lo que nosotros mismos podíamos soportar; Tino pidiendo ayuda, suplicando por piedad y buscando refugio en nosotros.

Espero que él sea lo suficientemente fuerte como para resistir, como siempre lo ha sido. Deseo enormemente volver a tenerlo a mi lado, en donde pueda verificar que se encuentra bien y seguro. Incluso quisiera tener junto a mí a Mathias; nuestras glorias han sido capaces de soportar el cruel destino del tiempo gracias a nuestra unidad.

Mis pensamientos se calmaron con el silencio que se incrementó notoriamente a medida que Emil se durmió entre nosotros. A pesar de ser un adolescente destinado a pronto convertirse en un adulto joven, su rostro tranquilo apoyado en el pecho de Lukas, dejaba entrever ciertas notas del chico tranquilo que le costó crecer. Lukas acariciaba su cabello inconscientemente, con la mirada perdida en sus reflexiones. Me apoyé en la muralla, sintiendo el frio del metal tocar mi espalda.

― Gracias ― Susurré suavemente dirigiéndole una sonrisa vanamente cansada.

Lukas se encogió de hombros y confieso que esperé alguna respuesta sarcástica, sin embargo, sus labios me otorgaron silencio.

Los tres nos dormimos en tramos cortos. De pronto el agua se filtraba desde la escotilla que daba a la cubierta o el barco sorteaba enormes olas que nos sobresaltaban. Más pronto que tarde la tediosa mañana llegó y preferimos ayudar en labores marinas. Llevamos gran parte del día intentando distraernos del incesante balanceo de la embarcación, cosa que no sentía hace mucho. Nos acordamos entre risas desanimadas de las épocas pasadas, donde montar barcos era cosa de años. Llegada la noche, nos reunimos con los amables trabajadores, quienes nos compartieron parte de su cena; trozos de pescado, pan humedecido inevitablemente en agua marina y vodka. Lukas, receloso dejó que Emil bebiera un poco de alcohol; él era muy aprensivo con nuestro hermano y olvidaba fácilmente que yo lo vi ebrio cuando apenas aparentábamos tener unos catorce años. De todas formas, los tiempos habían cambiado.

Terminado nuestro alimento, nos dirigimos nuevamente a aquella bodega. Después de acomodar los bultos de redes a modo de camas y taburetes, pensé que en estas condiciones viajó Tino, con la diferencia que él iba sólo.

Pensar en Tino me dejaba nervioso.

Esa noche planeábamos en cómo serían las cosas en Helsinki. Debido a que no conocíamos con certeza el ambiente de tensión en Finlandia, apenas llegáramos intentaríamos persuadir a los dueños de esta nave en realizar un viaje a Copenhague y dejar a Emil en el mismísimo palacio de Amalienborg, en donde residía Mathias junto con la familia real. Arribaríamos al palacio presidencial de Helsinki como visitas diplomáticas inesperadas. Esconderíamos las armas en nuestro equipaje. En caso de estar en una situación más hostil, ingresaríamos por vías de servicio al palacio. Ambos llevábamos dinero suficiente para proporcionarles pagos a contrabandistas de armas en el puerto sí es que era necesario entregar defensa a la población. La verdad, todos estos planes no tendrían ninguna estabilidad hasta llegar a Helsinki y evaluar la situación directamente con nuestros ojos.

La suerte en algo nos sonrió ya que ni la lluvia ni la nieve nos atrasaron el viaje hasta Finlandia. Ya para el amanecer del día siguiente visualizaba tierra que hace mucho no veía; lentamente la distancia me fue proporcionando construcciones que no conocía y trechos de desembarco que antaño no se encontraban erigidos. Me asomé por la cubierta, reconociendo levemente ciertos edificios. Extrañado, paseé mi mirada por la bahía y me percaté que las banderas que se alzaban sobre los puertos, no eran las de Finlandia; las franjas tricolores me causaron un malestar que en todo el viaje no fui capaz de sentir, a pesar de la incertidumbre y el constante vaivén de la nave. Lukas, de igual manera, evaluaba la situación y soltaba suspiros cansados de la batalla mental. Emil, algo más tranquilo que la noche anterior, tenía cierto parecido a Lukas al fruncir el ceño. Finalmente, la embarcación redujo su velocidad y detuvo su marcha por completo en un desembarque comercial. Nos apresuramos en descender y Lukas, luego de negociaciones algo arduas con los dueños del navío, consiguió el viaje de vuelta, ya que después de cargar el barco con ciertos elementos marinos de intercambio, se dirigirían a los puertos mercantes de Copenhague. Decidí invertir algo más de dinero en aquellos hombres, ya que Lukas me demostraba la inseguridad de sus decisiones con los gestos de su rostro; pagando las enormes sumas de dinero, nos aseguraríamos que no habría traición por parte de aquellos hombres.

De todas formas, confiaba enormemente en la fuerza de trabajo noble y mucho más sincera que un montón de integrantes de la realeza rodeados de riquezas y exentos de cariño.

Supongo Emil se sintió de igual manera que Tino cuando se despidió de nosotros aún sobre la embarcación; es primera vez que se encuentra solo. A diferencia de Tino, él llegaría donde Mathias en cosa de un día.

El desorden en aquel puerto lleno de palabras rusas nos desorientó levemente. Nadie se comunicaba en finlandés y no encontraba su bandera por ningún lado. Comencé a sentirme demasiado ansioso. Me dolía la cabeza enormemente y continuamente daba traspiés. Después de dar tumbos en la bahía, esquivando personas apresuradas llevar sus compras, Lukas y yo dimos con un carruaje disponible. Me acerqué al conductor y pregunté en finlandés si podía llevarnos al palacio de gobierno a lo que el cochero me echó una mirada severa. Reparó en nuestras armas y levantó las cejas.

― Será mejor que no utilice ese lenguaje por ahora. Les puedo conceder la visita, sin embargo, le recomiendo que esconda las armas. Nadie las lleva a la vista como ustedes ― Me detuve en cada palabra en ruso de aquel hombre y quise sacar el máximo de información. El idioma me dificultaba en sus momentos, ya que hace mucho lo aprendí y pocas veces lo utilicé. Nos adentramos apestando todo el lugar a mar y nos hicimos espacio entre los equipajes para intentar esconder las escopetas; sí por algún motivo daban con nuestras armas, teníamos un plan de todas maneras, les haríamos saber que veníamos por caza y les mostraríamos los artefactos descargados.

Para que nos concedieran ver a Tino, no teníamos más opción que delatar quienes éramos. Probablemente en su casa de gobierno nos reconozcan claramente sin necesidad de presentarnos.

Lukas iba en completo silencio y me abrumaba la manera en que mantenía la mirada; realmente estaba dudando de todo. Suspiré alivianando mi tensión en la espalda y miré mis manos sucias con sal. Sólo espero que nos traten como amigos; tampoco me haría ilusiones con Rusia, jamás nos llevamos bien y siempre tenía el deseo imperialista de apropiarse de Tino.

Las calles brillaban en movimientos de una mañana trabajadora. Niños corrían por las calles y madres daban con ellos, ya que se hacía tarde para preparar el almuerzo. Militares rusos iban en pareja, ignorando a los comerciantes y hombres que caminaban enajenados con el periódico entre sus manos, absortos en su lectura matutina. El coche dobló por una esquina que dio a una carnicería en la cual se encontraban muchas personas esperando su turno de ser atendidas. Una iglesia, con sus puertas abiertas de par en par, recibía una anciana encorvada, con un velo de colores suaves sobre su cabello, que llevaba un bastón y productos frescos del mercado; olvidé lo pequeño que era Helsinki. Llegamos en menos tiempo de lo que estimé a su palacio de gobierno, el cual en la entrada blandía las malditas franjas tricolores. El carruaje se detuvo y el cochero descendió para ayudarnos con nuestro equipaje.

― Suerte― Susurró en finlandés, mostrándonos su expresión firme y fuerte. Lukas me miró de reojo y le asentí lentamente. La ansiedad se incrementó y la guardia – que por cierto era rusa – nos pidió que nos presentáramos.

Dudamos un momento en cómo hacer entrada en este lugar. Lukas se encogió de hombros y abrió la boca para hablar, no obstante, se quedó paralizado; Lukas era un tanto tímido, más aún si se encontraba nervioso. Suspiré y tomé dominio de la situación.

― Soy Suecia y él es Noruega ― Para corroborar lo que mis palabras clamaban, mostré una pequeña medalla que me identificaba a mí como tal y Lukas hizo lo mismo ― Venimos en pos de una visita diplomática. No pretendemos meternos en asuntos gubernamentales.

Los guardias nos miraron sin ninguna expresión en su rostro y uno de ellos se dirigió al interior. Demoraron más de lo que estimé en recibirnos. Durante media hora nos mantuvieron en la intemperie, con el lento amanecer en el cielo. No podía dirigirle ninguna palabra a Lukas, más que miradas preocupadas. Cuando nos abrieron las puertas, nos detuvieron antes de seguir.

― Las armas, fuera.

Decidimos entregar nuestras escopetas y nos revisaron el equipaje. Por suerte nos dejaron el dinero y nuestras pertenecías personales. Me sentía algo incómodo con el fuerte olor a pescado impregnado en mi ropa, pensando en banalidades como en lo que pensarían los gobernantes al encontraron tan apestosos. Revisaron mis vestimentas y quitaron mi pistola, incluso nos pidieron deshacernos de las chaquetas para revisar más a fondo. No nos negamos a nada ni replicamos por los objetos incautados.

Una vez listo nuestro peritaje, nos dieron el permiso de buena manera. Nos saludaron en la entrada otros guardias y al abrir de las puertas del palacio, sentí que mi estómago no soportaría tanta tensión. Lukas se aferró a mi brazo y en la entrada, un selecto grupo de autoridades dejaron un momento sus labores y fueron a nuestra recibida. Una mujer, dos hombres, un viejo, algo así como un mayordomo.

¿Y Tino?

― Bienvenidos a Finlandia, queridos vecinos, por favor hagan de su estadía un momento agradable ― Un perfecto ruso retumbó en mis oídos colmados de un zumbido terrible. Intenté relajar mi expresión, ya que estaba consciente que era dura y poco amistosa. Lukas lucía de igual manera.

¿Y Tino?

― ¿Dónde está Tino? ― Pregunté descaradamente en ruso, sin siquiera corresponder al saludo del gobernador. El varón miró a sus acompañantes y estos desviaron la mirada nerviosos. Mi corazón dolía de lo fuerte que latía y mis puños comenzaron a plegarse sobre sí ― ¿Dónde está?

El hombre calvo me dirigió una mirada incómoda. No sé cuál habrá sido mi expresión en aquel momento. Dilataron sus palabras a más no poder, hasta que finalmente el gobernador, luego de aclarar su garganta, terminó con la espera:

― Estimado, Finlandia ha muerto. Pensé que en sus reinos ya estaban enterados.


	9. Otoño de 1902, Helsinki, Finlandia II

**_Konungariket Sverige: Kingdom of Sweden_**

Fue como sentir el cielo caer sobre mí. Ni la flecha más mortífera me había atravesado tan profundo como aquello.

Supe enseguida que me quebré. Mis labios no soltaron siquiera una palabra; comencé a caer desde la enorme torre a la que escalé para poder buscar esos ojos que me robaban el alma. Mi sangre se envenenaba lentamente y el latir de mi corazón no era más que un doloroso ritmo ahogando mi juicio. Mis sentidos se nublaron hasta el punto de no asimilar absolutamente nada y mi expresión se tornó seca. Lentamente cerré mis ojos y fui consciente de no poder controlar las incongruencias de mi rostro. Los dedos de Lukas se asían con extrema fuerza de mi brazo, su expresión de horror me atravesaba como mil agujas y pensé que desfallecería en aquel suelo lustrado tan perfectamente, como si tuvieses motivos para brillar así; siempre subestimo mis capacidades. Más que nunca mi armadura me protegió del ambiente que buscaba terminar con mis sentidos, mantuve firme mi cuerpo dentro de lo que pude y mis ojos continuaban en sequía. Mi voz delató lentamente que la verdad era distinta dentro de mí.

― Bien. No tengo nada más que hacer aquí ― Con fuerzas que me brotaron no sé de donde, di media vuelta y comencé la caminata de salida. Escuché voces sobre mis gritos mentales.

Todo se volvió gris. No pensaba con claridad; todos los días con la incertidumbre y el presentimiento de que en realidad ya todo terminó hace mucho, se volvieron realidad. Lukas me arrastraba con fuerzas para no salir de aquel lugar y no comprendí absolutamente nada de lo que me habló. Sé que me solté de sus intentos de detenerme, no obstante, sus dedos me aferraban como si no tuviese nada más en la vida, con la fuerza y la desesperación de un último deseo.

No puede estar pasando.

― Berwald nos pueden estar engañando, no te caigas ahora por favor ― Me costó asimilar sus palabras en nuestras lenguas antiguas. Su voz quebrada rasgó el silencio mortal del palacio y sus gobernantes no hacían más que mirarse nerviosos entre sí. Giré lentamente mi rostro para poder encontrarme con los ojos llorosos de mi hermano, buscando esperanzas entre un montón de cuerpos masacrados por la guerra, buscando una flor después del fuego.

No. No está sucediendo.

― Necesitamos asilo por favor. Necesitamos descansar y asimilar esto que está pasando. Luego hablaremos, por ahora necesitamos estar solos. Ruego por una habitación y un baño, por favor ― La lengua moderna que ahora utilizaba Lukas era vestida de notas de tristeza. Con las fuerzas que no sé de dónde recogía, fue capaz de conducirme a través de aquel pasillo que ya conocía. Cada paso que daba, me sentenciaba a recolectar dentro de mí más y más mortíferas lágrimas que no querían liberarse. Mi hermano a mi lado, intentaba calmar su llanto ahogado, reprimiéndose como un joven testarudo, con la expresión huraña y respirando lentamente, sin dirigirme la vista en ningún momento. Una sirvienta nos señaló una habitación y Lukas me introdujo adentro y cerró las puertas enseguida. Nuevamente sus manos nerviosas me condujeron hasta la cama y ahí, me obligó a sentarme. Se postró frente a mis ojos y tomó mis manos entre las suyas.

― Berwald, sé que esto es terrible, pero pueden estar engañándonos. Te pido, no, _necesito_ que seas fuerte. No tenemos ninguna seguridad de eso, por muy terrible que suene. Berwald, no descansas hasta llegar al final de esto… Berwald por favor ― Lukas reclamaba mi vista, pero caí profundo.

Desvié mi mirada de la suya y la posé sobre mi mano izquierda. Aquel anillo metálico aún brillaba entre mis dedos y no fui capaz de continuar sosteniéndome.

Me quité los lentes y llevé mis manos a mi rostro. Realmente perdí la noción de las cosas y mi conexión con la realidad se disolvió rápidamente. Era consciente que no podía calmar el temblor de mis dedos; ¿Cómo continuar resistiendo si…?

― Lukas, déjame solo ― Susurré después de un momento intentando contener mis lágrimas. Una a una huyeron de mis ojos y ya no tenía ningún control sobre mi expresión. Ocultarla era lo mejor que podía hacer.

― No, no lo haré ― Soltó con determinación, a pesar de su voz débil y quebrada.

― Déjame solo ― Repetí.

― No lo haré.

Me levanté con demasiada energía y lo empujé lejos. Lukas cayó al suelo y se levantó enseguida. Limpió una lágrima con rabia de su antebrazo, y sostuvo mi mirada.

― Que no lo haré, maldita sea. Mírate, no eres capaz ni de permitirte sufrir, eres un inútil. ¿Cómo crees que te voy a abandonar aquí?, ¿Para qué?, ¿Para qué armes de éste lugar un caos? No Berwald ― Negó con severidad. ― Si yo no estoy aquí terminarás apagando la última esperanza que puedo sostener para ti. No te voy a dejar aquí.

Tenía tanta energía dentro de mí que no terminaba de fluir desde mi alma, que pensé que comenzaría a sangrar sin siquiera tener heridas. Terminé descendiendo mi vista y comencé a llorar en silencio. Lukas se acercó lentamente y me abrazó aun cuando puse una mano entre su pecho y el mío para apartarlo. Apoyó su juvenil rostro en mi hombro y comprendí enseguida que tampoco debía dejarlo solo. Correspondí finalmente aquel abrazo y dejé que llorase en silencio, de igual manera como yo me derrumbaba entre sus brazos.

― Lukas, ¿Qué quieres que haga? Tino está… ― Fruncí el ceño y cerré los ojos fuertemente, negando absolutamente todo. Me aparté de él y comencé una marcha nerviosa alrededor de esa habitación, a medida que el día se levantaba somnoliento sobre esa cruda mañana invernal, trayendo consigo sus lágrimas congeladas que se depositaban suavemente sobre su enorme charco invernal. Me quité el anillo que me condenó a toda esta situación y lo arrojé a la ventana, produciendo un ruido seco y triste. Maldita Josefina, Maldito Gustav, malditas todas las personas que me acobardaron y detuve mis deseos de raptarme al hombre de ojos de aurora para siempre.

― Quiero que seas fuerte, ten esperanzas. Quizás Tino está en Rusia, quizás lo escondieron, es lo mejor para ellos, que no estorbe a medida que se apropian de sus tierras. No puedes quedarte ahí llorando sólo porque un viejo nos recibe, así como si nos contara como está el maldito día. Lucha y yo lucharé contigo y… y si de verdad se fue, no nos queda más que rogar que el mundo nos otorgue otro Finlandia que criar, y para ello, debes ser fuerte.

Negué frente a eso último y mi rostro comenzó a inundarse nuevamente en lágrimas tibias y el dolor en mi pecho me oprimía la respiración. Tragué calmando mis desordenes y colocando un límite a mis sentimientos. En silencio caminé sobre mis propios pasos, encontrándome conmigo una y otra vez, hasta que mi llanto cesó: Lukas tenía razón. Debía primero indagar en las pruebas que se me presentaban para aseverar algo tan grave como la muerte de un país. Limpié mis ojos y atendí a Lukas quién, perdido en sus pensamientos, mordía el costado de uno de sus dedos pulgares con nerviosismo.

― ¿Cómo puedes pedirme que sea fuerte si estás llorando?

― Porque… Maldición, no soy de piedra ― Terminó por incorporarse de la cama y ocultó mi rostro de igual manera que yo hace unos instantes, para buscar su centro. Lentamente me dirigí a la ventana y apoyé mi frente en los helados cristales para calmar mis pensamientos. ¿Otro Finlandia? No, no puedo soportarlo.

Las personas como nosotros pueden morir. Una vez, hace muchos siglos atrás, cuando apenas éramos niños débiles e inquietos, murió Islandia cuando era muy pequeño en circunstancias terribles; la invasión cristiana comenzó y día tras día llegaban amenazas con el viento, las cuales no creíamos reales hasta que cierto día, un estandarte escarlata flameó en el horizonte y la horda de caballos enfurecidos pisoteó los campos sembrados para nuestras personas. Aquel fatídico día vimos caer seres queridos bajo un acero templado de manera increíble. Nos ocultamos, huimos y nos perdimos dentro de nuestros propios hogares. Intentamos ser escurridizos, pero los sucios dedos de un soldado, grande como un oso tomó el pescuezo del entonces infantil Lukas, quién llevaba en sus brazos a un pequeño chico que no aparentaba más de tres años. El hombre, bruto y bestial, tomó el pequeño cuerpo de aquel Islandia y le dio muerte con una estocada terrible que jamás olvidaré. Por otro lado, usurpó el cuerpo de Lukas y nos arrebató la inocencia con aquella escena tan sucia e infame. Recuerdo bien cómo a través de una rendija, Tino y yo observamos cómo aquel demonio se satisfacía con el frágil cuerpo de Lukas, mientras apartaba con un pie mugroso el cadáver del pequeño Islandia. Muchos años transcurrieron hasta que nuevas expediciones a la isla del norte trajeron en sus barcos al nuevo Islandia; el chico que hoy en día conocemos. Lukas jamás pudo perdonarse la muerte del pequeño niño a su cuidado y se prometió nunca más ser débil. En aquellos tiempos, nuestros nombres eran distintos, pero a la larga, Emil, cómo el mismo lo llamó, pasó a ser la luz de sus ojos y cuidó de él como si de un padre se tratase. Privó de sus oídos la trágica verdad sobre su antecesor y hasta el día de hoy, Emil era su orgullo. Recuerdo que el Islandia anterior no era en nada parecido a Emil, y Emil no recordaba absolutamente nada sobre una vida pasada. Igual pasó con Alemania, quién nació como un imperio y retornó casi igual, sin recordar absolutamente nada. Igual pasó con Hungría, quien transmutó de hombre a mujer. Las cosas sucedieron perfectamente igual para el antiguo imperio romano, y de las cenizas nacieron gemelos; si una nación no debía morir, la fuerza de un pueblo era capaz de revivirlos y traer de vuelta la gloria a una tierra.

No obstante, nunca son las mismas personas de antes. Quienes sufrimos esta condición de perpetuidad sobre los reinos, sufrimos la partida de nuestros pares, quienes desaparecen en el horizonte, dejando sus sonrisas y sus historias grabados en el dolor de nuestra perplejidad, nuestros miedos silenciados, nuestros deseos silenciosos.

Para mí, no tener sus manos entrelazadas, sus ojos inocentes, sus palabras sencillas, su risa sincera, es mi condena.

Por favor, no.

Terminé por arrodillarme frente al ventanal y dejarme caer, intentar soltar mis miedos y la tristeza de tener que vivir nuevamente en la incertidumbre, a pesar de que la sentencia ya fue dictada. No me percaté cuando una sirvienta nos pidió permiso para dejar nuestro equipaje. No quise ni mirar a mí alrededor a medida que el tiempo avanzaba; deseaba realmente despertar de esta pesadilla y toparme con su rostro tranquilo y en paz a mi lado, durmiendo en nuestra tienda, bajo el amparo de los bosques que guardaron cautelosos nuestro secreto.

Lukas me pidió que me cambiara de ropa y tomara un baño, puesto que el gobernador quería vernos para conversar. Asentí con sequedad y él, quién ya se tomó su tiempo de asearse y alistarse, me dejó a solas. Me dirigí al cuarto del baño, con la expresión sombría y un sinfín de recuerdos y sensaciones que creí haber vivido ya hace unos siglos. Recordar a aquel Islandia que en paz descansaba en mis memorias, me llevó a recorrer sinsabores en los temores que infundamos las noches oscuras, cuando nos cuestionamos nuestra existencia.

Tino no debía ser un hilo más en aquellos tristes recuerdos.

Sin ningún ánimo me sumergí en agua caliente. Intenté volver a mi habitual seriedad, pero en mi mente iban y venían sus palabras sueltas, sus comentarios llenos de vida y alegría, que me permitían vivir un día más a su lado.

Ya hace dos años que perdí las ganas de continuar.

Mis gestos vacíos levantaron mi cuerpo y cubrí mi desnudez con un traje de mis medidas que no me pertenecía. Los lentes encerraron mis nubes ya calmadas tras los cristales y comencé la marcha al comedor que conocía bien, hace un par de años atrás cuando vine con Tino a ver el estado de mi antiguo ducado. En un momento confuso en mi mente, Lukas se unió a mi marcha y en silencio denso de oscuro presagio nos encaminamos por el pasillo sin vida hasta una mesa adornada como si de una fiesta se tratase. Nos indicaron nuestros puestos al lado de la esposa del gobernador y su hija. El puesto de Tino permanecía vacío y aquello me perforó el pecho. Olía intensamente a carnes asadas con finas hierbas y salsas espesas de invierno, pero no sentía ni la más mínima curiosidad.

Sirvieron en nuestros platos una entrada sin sentido y no respondían mis actos para continuar con el protocolo. Lukas amablemente extendió con disimulo, mi servilleta sobre mi mano para que yo continuara con ella. Sentía que estallaría en llanto nuevamente en cualquier momento, no obstante, mis manos comenzaron a moverse y el gobernador me sonrió entre su bigote cuidado y su expresión despreocupada.

¿Cómo es posible?

― ¿Cómo fue que sucedió? ― Comenzó Lukas sin darse rodeos con las palabras que el gobernador no pudo pronunciar. Un silencio incómodo se extendió en el comedor, hasta que las palabras, que se hicieron tardar, resonaron hasta nuestros oídos.

― No lo comprendemos bien. Tino venía enfermando desde que comenzamos a enviar unidades de refuerzo desde Rusia. No había oposición por parte del ejercito finlandés y si la había, era mínima. Intentamos colocarle médicos y alguna actividad que para él fuese provechosa, pero una semana empeoró, comenzó a tener menos fuerzas para llevar a cabo sus quehaceres y finalmente una noche lo encontramos sobre su buró…― Se aclaró la garganta, nervioso y continuó con una incómoda sonrisa ― Vuelvo a dar mis más sinceras disculpas por el fallecimiento de Finlandia. Haremos de estas tierras un lugar digno de su nombre bajo el amparo de Rusia. Si vuelve a nacer será educado en los palacios del Señor Iván y crecerá fuerte.

Lukas alzó la vista asqueado y yo creí estar a dos movimientos de golpear de un puñetazo esa horrible cara anciana.

―Sí es cierta tu historia y sí Finlandia nace nuevamente, tendrás que enfrentarte a nosotros por su tutela. No creas que destruirás nuestra hermandad con tus deseos imperialistas. Hemos resistido siglos a tu Rusia y esta no será la excepción ― Lukas dejó sus cubiertos maleducadamente sobre el plato y frunció el ceño. Yo siquiera fui capaz de tomarlos entre mis dedos. El gobernador levantó las cejas, desaprobando la actitud de mi hermano y continuó con su comida.

― Al parecer abandonaron a su preciado hermano. No escuché ni un solo balazo de sus soldados en todo este tiempo. No vi ni sangre, ni gritos, ni nada. Finlandia no fue capaz de defenderse y ustedes tampoco ayudaron. No hemos hecho nada más que avanzar sin resistencia sobre esta tierra débil y abandonada.

¿Cómo puedo resistir? Quiero matarlo.

Lukas tomó aire y supe que mentalmente se incitaba a controlarse. Yo estaba conteniéndome de igual manera; ¿Abandonar a Tino? Esto es todo muy cruel; sus palabras llegaron tarde a mí, mis soberanos ignoraron mis esfuerzos por ayudar. Mis manos estaban sobre un piano en vez de haber sostenido una maldita escopeta y haberle volado la cabeza a ese gobernador. Estuve en terapia cuando debí haber molido la cara de Iván a puñetazos, sí es que él realmente tenía que ver con todo este lío, cosa que dudo. En mi cama había una estúpida mujer jugando con la vida de Tino cuando tendría que haber estado el campo curando soldados. Mordí mi labio tan fuerte que estuve seguro de sentir el sabor metálico de mi sangre. No levanté mi vista de mi platillo; perdería el control completamente si contemplaba a ese hombre que nos hablaba irrespetuosamente en ruso.

El silencio se extendió por toda la mesa, uniformemente aquel innecesario almuerzo avanzaba. No toqué la entrada ni el plato de fondo. No dije absolutamente nada, no contesté ninguna pregunta y el gobernador parecía ya de mal humor. Me dediqué a mirar a su esposa quién dejó de comer a medida que más se percataba que deseaba matarla. Nunca en la vida deseé tanto hacer daño.

Una vez servido el postre después de una patética sobremesa entre el gobernador y sus hijos, su voz áspera comenzó a torturarme nuevamente.

― Si no tienen más que hacer aquí, lamento informarles que tendrán que abandonar este palacio prontamente. Si continúan hasta mañana a las tres de la tarde, lo tomaré como una directa intervención de ustedes y no tendré más remedio que tomarlos como rehenes. Debieron leer la correspondencia que envié a todos sus reinos por esta noticia; con sólo venir aquí han expuesto la seguridad de sus tierras y eso me parece muy poco inteligente por parte de sus gobernantes. No obstante, veo algo de ilegalidad en su llegada y me quedó más que claro que han llegado como polizontes en embarcaciones pesqueras como si de bandidos se tratasen; no tenían más que pedir los permisos en sus reinados y venir, aquí se recibe con brazos abiertos a quienes deseen dialogar en pos de Rusia.

Ni Lukas tenía ya las ganas de combatir las palabras de ese engreído. Notaba en sus ojos la rabia invadir su mente. Su blanca mano tiritaba sobre los cubiertos que no volvió a coger y sus pestañas se humedecían de vez en cuando.

― Estimados Vecinos ― Inició una vez más el gobernador, esta vez utilizando una voz más solemne y calmada ―, me crean o no, lamento esta situación. Esto no fue hace mucho, diría que sólo han pasado unas dos semanas desde entonces. Lo hemos sepultado con honores y pueden visitar su lecho si gustan. Pediré que los…

No puedo continuar.

Me levanté sin pedir ningún permiso y salí del comedor siendo totalmente descortés. Doblé por una esquina y me interné por los pasillos que las personas del gobierno no frecuentaban, rogando que, con ello, no me encontraran. Las sirvientas me esquivaban y Lukas, siempre fiel, a mis espaldas, sorteando las confundidas mujeres con ropas limpias entre sus manos trabajadoras. Salí del lugar por la puerta trasera de la cocina y me interné entre los jardines que daban paso a los talleres y los bosques. Ignoré a todos aquellos hombres que cortaban leña y me apoyé en un árbol, sin ser completamente consciente que de nuevo me derrumbaba en lágrimas. Uno de ellos dejó su labor para acercarse a mí sin ninguna gota de curiosidad. De su mano tosca y ennegrecida en resina de pino, colgaba una cantimplora rústica.

― Tenga señor. Un buen trago de esto calmará su llanto.

Miré a ese hombre a medida que Lukas se acercaba y otros leñadores se detenían a observar a escena.

― ¿Finlandia Murió? ― Susurré en su idioma natal a aquel amable leñador. Lukas fue a mi lado y tomó uno de mis brazos para sostenerlo entre sus hombros. El hombre dejó su humilde cuota de vodka entre mis manos y frunció el ceño.

― Lo extrañamos entre nosotros, ¿Sabe?, Mi hijo lo ayudaba a escapar del palacio para ayudarnos con la leña. Era amable y servicial ― Tomó aire y llenó sus amplios pulmones para continuar con su voz grave su declaración ―. Mi hijo y yo lo vimos cuando lo sacaron de su habitación y mi hijo no ha vuelto a reír desde entonces. Estoy preocupado por él y por el futuro de esta nación.

Aquello no hizo más que incrementar mis penas.


	10. Otoño de 1902, Helsinki, Finlandia III

_**Konungariket Sverige, Kingdom of Sweden**_

No sentí vergüenza. No tuve miedo de llorar audiblemente. Me apoyé en Lukas y escondí mi rostro en su hombro, mis manos no sostuvieron más la cantimplora y esta cayó al suelo lleno de astillas. El ambiente olía a pino, maldición, olía a Finlandia. Lukas aferraba mi cabeza entre sus manos tibias y me susurraba que me calmara, con una suavidad y bondad que agradecí. Lukas intentaba mantener la serenidad, pero caía con facilidad en mi lamento y nervioso, palmeaba mi espalda, intentando distraerse y mantenerse fuerte.

Todo parecía que realmente sucedió. Incluso es como si fuese un crimen premeditado, cocinado con la malicia de los hombres por el imperialismo, deseando cortar su carne y llenarse la boca de palabras de riquezas y reinados qué a la larga, nada valían. Destruir, avanzar, matar. Al parecer es el único anhelo de la humanidad.

Me aparté unos segundos de Lukas y recogí la cantimplora del suelo para entregarla a su duelo. Pedí disculpas por mi debilidad y negué con suavidad.

― ¿Usted vio a Tino aquel día en que…?

― Sí ― Contestó sin rodeos aquel hombre, aprovechando este descanso de su trabajo para encender un cigarro ―. El joven Tino estaba enfermo y aquel día decidió irse antes a su habitación. Luego de que lo encontraran en su habitación, los médicos llegaron y luego organizaron un funeral muy expedito, para no apenar a la población innecesariamente. Al menos eso nos dijo el gobernador. ¿Sabe? El gobernador y su familia no son malas personas, ellos cumplen con los mandatos rusos y nos permiten a nosotros continuar con nuestros trabajos sin intervenir en ellos. Incluso nos dejó asistir a la pequeña ceremonia. Al menos lucía en paz…

Lukas y yo escuchábamos atentamente las palabras del leñador, quién nos ofreció cigarrillos de los cuales pasamos. Lukas se cubrió de tinieblas y sus ojos se enrojecían constantemente, no obstante, no se dejó llorar. Me echó una mirada rápida y después de entibiarse las manos descubiertas, se dirigió al hombre:

―… ¿Podría llevarnos a su tumba?, ¿Podría presentarnos a su hijo, por favor?, Somos los hermanos de Finlandia, soy Noruega y él es Suecia, venimos desde muy lejos pensando que… que podíamos ayudar en algo. Nos acabamos de enterar de esto y ahora mismo estamos perplejos. Es muy grave que no se nos informara a nosotros que somos sus familiares prácticamente. Es un tanto sospechoso todo este asunto, pero… yo… ― Ya no pudo continuar.

Tomé airé y levanté la vista, frunciendo el ceño. Aquel leñador asintió a medida que era mi turno sostener a Lukas. Entregó su hacha a uno de sus compañeros y nos indicó que lo siguiéramos. Nos prestaron unas capas tibias de pieles que colocaron sobre nuestros hombros elegantemente vestidos de negro.

Iniciamos una marcha bastante solemne por los caminos ya cubiertos con nevazones que daban paso al temible invierno que ya descendía de las altas montañas. Avanzamos un largo trecho entre pinos y robles que, entre sus raíces, blancas flores nacían hermosas a pesar del helado aliento del frío.

Mi flor de invierno. ¿Por qué pereciste?

Tuve que detener mi marcha para calmarme y tomar fuerza de aquel bosque para continuar. Descendí al suelo y arranqué con sumo respeto, los lirios que representaban el color de su piel. Sus tallos venenosos no me importaron, por lo que continué arrancando con sumo respeto unas cuantas florecillas más para formar un racimo, sintiendo el ardor entre mis dedos y el fragante aroma del veneno invadir mi cordura. Me quejé entre mi pena y el leñador, nos observaba afligido. Suspiró para continuar guiándonos a través del bosque en una caminata deprimente que enseguida entregaba entre las sombras espectrales de las ramas cubiertas de nieve, la noche envolviendo esta tierra adolorida. Descendimos y llegamos a la costa creada a partir de acantilados.

El ruido de las olas quebrar en los roqueríos y las gotas saladas que cargaba el viento entre sus copos de nieve, me dieron a entender que mi ángel descansaba mirando el mar. El desolado atardecer descubrió ante mí un pequeño tramo recientemente pavimentado. Bajo un enorme pino ancestral descansaba a sus pies una espada enterrada sobre una base de preciosa piedra azulosa. Una cinta blanca y azul adornaba la empuñadura y un lobo enroscado alrededor de la base de la hoja, dormía para siempre sobre la tumba de mi hermano. No pude resistir más y cubrí mis ojos con el torso de mi mano derecha. Dolía muchísimo vivir algo así; el destino era cruel conmigo, me arrebataba de mis manos la dicha de desear vivir, de buscar día a día el motivo por el cual ser feliz. El leñador acarició confortantemente mi espalda y me ayudó a llegar hasta el lugar. Lukas empuñaba tan fuerte mi antebrazo que mi mano se sentía adormecida, entre el veneno de las flores y la falta de sangre. Una vez que pude estar frente a frente con aquel cimiento de piedra, el cual estaba cubierto con una bandera ya congelada entre nieve y tierra, me incliné al nivel del suelo y con mi mano temblorosa, quité el exceso de nieve y pude leer, en maldito ruso, la descripción escrita sobre la elegante superficie.

 _"_ _Aquí yace la esperanza de un pueblo, quién fue un gran enemigo y un gran guerrero. En recuerdo de sus hazañas y logros, Rusia rinde honor en memoria a Tino Paaveli Väinämöinen, quién descansa en paz en el amparo de Dios Misericordioso."_

Mis lágrimas cayeron para congelarse sobre su nombre. Dejé las flores sobre la cubierta y respiré hondo para contener en mi mente algún hilo de esperanza.

¿Realmente te has ido?

Recordé las noticias en los diarios las mañanas en que me limitaba a ignorar a Josefina. Recordé una tarde que repasé una sospechosa columna sobre el abolido ejercito finlandés luego de la rusificación que vivía desde hace ya un tiempo. A mis memorias, se impregnaron las pocas cartas que pude leer en donde Tino me pedía ayuda por su precaria situación. Conforme más resonaba cartas, diarios y tardes en duda mirando el horizonte, las letras sobre su tumba tomaron un crudo sentido real y potente, el cual me terminó colmando. Me apoyé en la superficie y me acosté a un costado de aquel lobo sobre la fría piedra tallada, sintiendo el cruel hielo del mar golpear mi cuerpo.

Ya no tengo esperanzas.

Cerré mis ojos y no quise saber más de la realidad. Lukas acariciaba mi mano desnuda ya bastante helada por la nieve y la brisa marina. Lloré como nunca lo hice en todos estos horribles años, no quise contenerme más. Siempre fui consciente que lloraba a escondidas y que sentía mucho más de lo que los demás creían. Llegaba a ser temperamental, pero la soledad me otorgó el respeto del silencio. Ahora rompía mis barreras y el leñador, agachó su cabeza, soltando también una lágrima sensata de un patriota derrotado. Quería quedarme ahí, a su lado para siempre, enterrado entre nieve y hielo, que aquel pino me durmiera y el veneno de las flores adormeciera más que sólo mi mano.

El frío de la cubierta alcanzaba mi rostro y los ojos me dolían intensamente. Lukas comenzaba a removerme y sólo negué, no deseaba en lo más mínimo el calor nuevamente.

― Te amo ― Pensé sin fuerzas para murmurarlo. Me incorporé y observé el horizonte ya oscuro en silencio. Lukas se sentó a mi lado y en silencio, cerró sus ojos y parecía rezar. Su fe me enternecía. Me permití sonreír con una tristeza enorme.

― ¿Podría por favor, darnos espacio? ― Pregunté con un temblor en mi voz que no logré controlar. El hombre asintió y se alejó para internarse entre los pinos a observarnos con respeto.

Me levanté de aquel lugar y caminé hacia la orilla del acantilado. Una vez llegué a presenciar el borde marino romper en espuma fresca y gloriosos coros, me volteé a observar el rostro lloroso de Lukas, el cual me miraba expectante y la nieve golpeaba su piel juvenil. Su cabello se despeinaba y veía en su perfil cierto aire de Tino que me causaba incomodidad.

― Berwald… ― Leí de sus labios y él se incorporó.

Apoyé un pie en la roca y sin ninguna dificultad, pude treparme sobre ella, para quedar inestablemente mirando el mar. Lukas aceleró su marcha y con suavidad, colocó una mano sobre mi espalda. Sollocé un momento y necesitaba un pañuelo urgente, pero con mi manga fue suficiente. Lukas deslizó su mano hasta la mía y la aferró con fuerzas.

Escudriñé el horizonte buscando respuestas, alguna salida. Me quejé y volví a ver las rocas, lejanas y húmedas.

Quiero morir.

― Berwald… ― Repitió Lukas, acariciando mis dedos con algo de nerviosismo.

Hice caso omiso a su llamado y volví a limpiar mi nariz.

Sería más doloroso para mi despertar una mañana y comprender realmente lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Decidí retornar a tierra. Lukas no me quitaba los ojos de encima y de cierta manera, comprendió qué cruzó por mi mente aquellos instantes de reflexión sobre las rocas. Le dediqué una sonrisa desganada y limpié mis mejillas de los copos de nieve que quedaban impregnados en mis lágrimas.

Decidimos regresar al palacio, ya que el frío era intenso y la noche no se hizo esperar. Volteé mi cabeza y mis flores sobre la lápida, se perdían entre las cintas que la adornaban y la nieve. Pisé mis huellas sobre la nieve y en total silencio, iniciamos la marcha de regreso.

El leñador no quiso quitarnos más de su tiempo, pero nos indicó que enviaría a su hijo más tarde y que él contaría en detalle qué fue lo que él vio aquel día. Nos dejó en la puerta de la cocina y regresamos a la habitación que se nos asignó en la mañana.

Eran apenas las seis menos un cuarto y el día, me parecía eterno.

― Berwald ― Rompió Lukas después de sacar algo de ropa más cómoda de su equipaje. Entregó en mis manos parte de ella y se aclaró la garganta ―, creo que será mejor que nos dirijamos a la habitación de Tino. No creo que nadie esté en ella y así… podríamos investigar entre sus cosas a ver si nos aclaramos bien qué fue lo que ocurrió.

Me quedé en silencio y descendí mi mirada a mi camisa entre los dedos. Suspiré y asentí.

― Creo que igual es peligroso y nos podrían acusar.

― Descuida ― añadió con suavidad Lukas―, podemos mentir diciendo que nos perdimos… o que teníamos nostalgia.

Sin hablar más, salimos de nuestra habitación y pedimos a una sirvienta que nos indicara la habitación de Tino. Esta se encontraba cerrada, pero luego de aclarar quienes éramos, se nos abrieron las puertas y entramos, encontrando todo tal cual cómo si alguien la hubiese desocupado momentos atrás. Recorrí con mi mirada, la cama y el buró desordenado, algunos libros fuera de lugar y un reloj de bolsillo abierto. Me dirigí a la cama y me senté en ella, intentando imaginar cómo se encontraba Tino cuando aquello ocurrió.

Algo ahogado, decidí cambiarme de ropa frente a Lukas y tenderme luego a dormir, ya que me encontraba muy estupefacto y no lograba comprender el alcance de todo lo que estaba sucediendo. No me costó trabajo lograr dormir.

Desperté con un dolor de cabeza intenso y una sensación de pesar en todo mi cuerpo. A mi lado estaba sentado Lukas y tenía la mirada perdida en los ventanales. Sus dedos sostenían con nerviosismo mi mano derecha y no dejaba de llorar en silencio. Su expresión se endureció y lucía más adulto de lo que creí en él. La nieve golpeaba sin mucho estruendo el palacio y el tibio ambiente cubría nuestra piel sin transferirnos la deliciosa sensación a nuestras almas. Llevé mi mano libre a mi frente y sopesé mi dolor con ella. Lukas salió de su ensoñación y me miró bastante serio, sin embargo, fue capaz de soltar una sonrisa triste.

― Hola ― Comenzó con una de sus manos a acariciar mi cabello y preferí cerrar los ojos, intentando aliviar los truenos que se partían en mis sienes.

Creo que jamás en la vida me había sentido tan triste.

― Vendrá el hijo del leñador. ¿Sabes que tienen horarios para pasearse por el palacio?, De hecho, no podemos salir de esta habitación hasta las cinco de la mañana. Son las ocho de la tarde y se nos ha confinado a quedarnos aquí. Me habían dado mi propia habitación, pero pedí quedarme contigo. No les importó mucho. El hijo del leñador vendrá en algún momento. Tiene que escaparse y las sirvientas lo ayudaran. Necesito saber qué fue lo que vio y cómo sentía a Tino en esos días. Lo necesito. Si quieres vuelve a dormir, no es necesario que te tortures escuchando aquello.

― No, quiero hacerlo ― Me incorporé y me apoyé en la marquesina. Lukas descansó también a mi lado y soltó un suspiro resignado.

― Espero que Emil llegue bien donde Mathias. Sé que él cuidará bien de mi hermano.

Esperamos unos cuantos cuartos de hora al hijo del leñador. Entre medio caía dormido en sueños intranquilos, donde escuchaba al mar llamarme y lobos aullar. Desperté abruptamente de uno de ellos, al sentir que la puerta se abría sin permiso nuestro.

Un chico de aproximadamente unos dieciséis años se precipitó en la habitación y cerró las puertas con rapidez. Se veía muy juvenil y su rostro enrojecido denotaba que corrió a nuestra puerta. Lukas se incorporó enseguida e invitó al chico a sentarse.

― Yo soy Heikki. Mi papá me envió aquí ― Se sentó en la silla muy nervioso y agachó la vista ― No pensé nunca que conocería a tantos de ustedes en mi vida… quiero decir, a naciones. Me siento honrado.

― Descuida ― Susurró Lukas en dirección al joven ―. Para nosotros es un honor conocerte también. Yo soy Noruega y mi nombre es Lukas, él es Suecia y puedes llamarlo Berwald. Lamentamos mucho tener que pedirte esto, pero somos sus hermanos y comprenderás que… que no entendemos mucho de lo que pasó. Al parecer tú eras el más cercano a Tino. Un par de veces Tino habló de ti en sus cartas que enviaba a Berwald ― Lukas guardó silencio y el chico asintió.

― No vi venir nada de lo que pasó. El día anterior se quejó mucho sobre su dolor de espalda y estuvo algo débil en la mañana. Le conseguí algo de mermelada y con eso fue feliz. Luego de aquello, salimos al bosque y a pesar de su dolor de espalda, cargó con un poco de leña. Toda la tarde estuvo conmigo y cuando cayó la noche, cenamos junto con los cazadores. Estuvo extrañamente silencioso durante ese momento, incluso cuando después de comer los amigos de mi papá comenzaron a cantar para animarlo. Se disculpó y se fue en silencio a su habitación. Estaba extraño… no se más ― El chico descendió la vista y miró sus manos ―. Él se sentía solo y me contaba que había pedido ayuda a ustedes y que ninguna respuesta recibió. Enviábamos el correo con un amigo de mi papá a los barcos mercantes, nada pasaba por las oficinas postales por que los rusos llegaron y se tomaron todo como si fuese de ellos. Sí Tino enviaba las cartas por esa vía, jamás llegarían. No lograba explicarse cómo no llegaban.

― Nosotros si… ya resolvimos ese problema y lamentablemente Berwald hace muy poco pudo recuperarlas. Apenas supimos de ello, viajamos para acá y nos encontramos con… con esto.

Heikki suspiró y curvó el ceño, parecía dudoso.

― Siento mucho Señor Berwald haber leído una de las cartas que le pertenece, pero esta carta nunca salió de esta habitación. El día en que Tino murió, lo hizo sobre su escritorio y estaba escribiendo algo… que tengo por aquí ― Me dio un vuelco en el estómago. El chico revisó sus bolsillos de su casaca invernal y encontró un papel que sostuvo entre sus manos. Me incorporé levemente y miré a sus ojos azules ―. Quiero que sepa que no juzgo absolutamente nada de ustedes y que tienen todo mi respeto. Lamento haberla leído, pero tenía que saber de qué iba. Por un momento pensamos que había cometido suicidio… Las sirvientas la tomaron del desorden sobre el escritorio y los médicos solo se preocuparon de ver sus signos vitales. Yo… no tengo más que decir.

El chico extendió el trozo de papel a mis manos y tembloroso tomé la carta. Mis manos titubearon en abrirlo, pero lentamente descubrí aquel texto que comenzaba para variar con su letra forzada y terminaba en una terrible línea que atravesaba la mitad del documento.

 _"_ _Berwald._

 _Me siento extraño. Mi brazo se ha adormecido y como que el ambiente es más lento, no sé. Hace un momento estaba afuera y sentí miedo. Una sombra me cubre, la siento. De verdad tengo miedo._

 _Tengo un presentimiento y espero que sólo sea eso. Me falta el aire y mi espalda ya no duele. De hecho, ya nada me duele, sin embargo, siento el silencio muy intenso._

 _Te amo Berwald. Te amo más que a nada en este mundo. Me hubiese gustado que estuvieras aquí a mi lado calmándome, de verdad es todo muy extraño. ¿Sabes? Cómo que soy capaz de oler tu perfume._

 _Quizás me estoy volviendo loco, no sé._

 _Perdón por la letra, pero es que no puedo calmar mi mano, comencé a sudar frío y así, ahora mismo tengo unos enormes deseos de estar a tu lado. Me gustaría volver a sentir tus labios, lo necesito, necesito de tus ojos y de tus manos. De súbito me acordé que cuando pequeño me robaba tus juguetes y tú te enojabas. Me dio tanta pena el día que dejaste de jugar conmigo._

 _Creciste muy rápido, pero ahora puedo corresponderte de otras maneras._

 _Te extraño un montón, Tengo miedo Ber, La verdad es que ahora mismo no sé qué me…"_

La carta terminaba abruptamente, con esa terrible línea que laceraba mi corazón.

Mis manos tiritaron con las rayas temblorosas de su vida escapándose entre sus dedos, sólo para pedirme un último beso.

Lukas tuvo que dejar que el chico saliera a su suerte de aquella habitación, agradeciéndole enormemente su entrega y palabras, ya que yo simplemente me tendí en la cama a llorar sin consuelo ni silencio alguno.

Me plegué sobre mí mismo, sintiendo que me quemaba sin llamas. Me destruía saber que ya estaba todo dicho; se acabó, no más esperanzas, no más dudas.

No podré con todo esto.

Probablemente mis tierras se caigan. Mis reyes mueran y la economía jamás se restaure, al punto de tener que vender mis tierras o cederlas a mis hermanos. Ya no puedo regresar.

Mi llanto desgarraba mis propios oídos. Mis dedos se aferraban a ese trozo de papel, intentando regresar el pasado, buscando alguna manera. Era como si me hubiesen herido de muerte en alguna lejana batalla.

Pelear, no tuve oportunidad de pelear, de arreglar los problemas como antiguamente lo hacíamos, a punta de espadas y golpes. Mi Tino era capaz de ello, era un guerrero temible y extremadamente fuerte para su cuerpo, sin embargo, está sucia guerra atacó su debilidad; la complejidad de una era moderna a la que no estamos acostumbrados. Lukas se tendió a mi lado y me abrazó con fuerzas, tomando mi cabeza entre sus dedos nerviosos. Tenía la necesidad de gritar, de golpear a alguien, de destrozar algo y liberar toda la maldita rabia que me estaba consumando.

Mi flor de invierno. ¿Por qué?

Continué sin más, desangrándome y trayendo a mi mente desagradables imágenes del pasado. Mis puños se curvaban sobre si con tanta fuerza que marqué la palma de mis manos; en uno de ellos conservaba aún la carta de Tino. La entregué a Lukas a medida que me sentaba en la cama y limpiaba mis lágrimas con furia. Realmente dentro de mí, brotaban unas enormes ganas de levantarme y prenderle fuego a todo, lacerar el estómago de la esposa del gobernador y darle una espada a ese tal Nikolai, y que la blandiera como el hombre que es para defender lo suyo, como yo no tuve la oportunidad de defenderlo, como Tino no tuvo la oportunidad de demostrar sus fuerzas. Estas tierras no quieren morir, sin embargo, no creo tener las fuerzas suficientes como para poder levantar otro Finlandia, sin que este sea realmente Tino.

No puedo, lo intento imaginar y no puedo.

Lukas leyó la carta y terminó arrugándola de igual manera. Se sentó sobre la cama y escondió sus ojos con el dorso de la mano. Golpeé la superficie de la mesita de noche con tal rabia que astillé la superficie y dejé mi puño marcado en la madera. Luego de eso, volví a caer.

Me recosté a un lado de Lukas simplemente a llorar, desolado y totalmente destrozado. Me declaraba inútil de seguir sosteniéndome, siglos de guerra para que todo terminara injustamente por juegos de una mujer enferma, el silencio de mis propios compatriotas y la invasión tortuosa de Rusia. Se acabó nuestra era, éramos completamente vulnerables a este tipo de peleas.

― Berwald, por favor cálmate…

― ¡NO! ― Grité de súbito, asustando a Lukas, provocando que se apartara y me mirase con precaución ― No puedo calmarme, perdí a quién he defendido toda mi vida, perdí parte de mí, perdí mi hermano, a mi sentido de vivir, mis ojos, mi amor, lo perdí… lo perdí ― Mi voz terminó en un susurro y no vociferé absolutamente nada más. Me tendí nuevamente y me oculté del mundo, esperando que la noche me ahogara en sus manos. Lloré sin detenerme, como si aún fuese un niño; ese llanto que sólo reservaba para momentos en que realmente creía que mi vida acababa. Tal como ahora.

Cerré los ojos y respiré un par de veces para poder alimentar mis pulmones y continuar con mi llanto. Realmente no tenía absolutamente nada claro en mi mente más que la muerte. Lo deseaba enormemente, y acabar con todo. Nunca pensé que Tino…

Perdí la noción del tiempo. Continué y mi sufrimiento parecía no tener fin. El silencioso llanto de Lukas a mi lado y mis sollozos eran lo único que percibía en el ambiente. Mi cabeza pedía descanso y yo deseaba dejar escapar toda mi sangre en una batalla que jamás tendré, caer dignamente, no como estaba perdiendo ahora; me sentía cobarde y limitado.

― Berwald… ― Susurró en palabras quebradas Lukas después de quizás cuanto tiempo. No estaba al tanto que me abrazaba y que yo lloraba en su pecho― Quiero… proponerte algo ―Su llanto se disparó y luego de calmarse con algo de brutalidad consigo mismo de la que todos estamos acostumbrados, respiró y frunció el ceño para continuar con sus peleas internas. Demoró enormemente en encausar sus ideas a mis oídos, sin embargo, fue capaz de soltar las palabras, en un atropello de tristeza y miedo ―. Yo… me hice a mí mismo hace ya mucho tiempo algo para partir lejos. Me costó mucho puesto que son hierbas de tierras muy lejanas, pero te aseguran que te… ― Su voz se quebró nuevamente y con rabia, retiró el cabello de sus ojos y lo lanzó hacia atrás, dejando ver su ceño fruncido con la escasa luz de la noche ― que te dormirás en el más hermoso sueño para siempre. Quiero… que la tengas tú y te la entregaré cuando lleguemos a Estocolmo nuevamente, pero tendrás que prometerme algo ― Su pena se hizo tan intensa que ni ganas tenía de limpiar sus lágrimas ni su nariz. Me aferró con tantas fuerzas que creí que me golpearía luego ― Sí es que no eres capaz de vivir más, puedes bebértelo y me tendrás que avisar y por sobretodo, luchar. Yo… no puedo obligarte a vivir aquí destrozado como estás, en tu lugar estaría en las mismas condiciones. Por mucho que podamos acompañarte Mathias, Emil y yo, sé que no es lo mismo. Vivir tantos siglos enamorado y que luego todo termine como este desastre es… horroroso. Comprendo que los hombres comunes y corrientes curan sus corazones, pero los nuestros no tienen más que desaparecer. La muerte. Ceder tu legado a un alma nueva capaz de combatir lo que tú ya no puedes y lo comprendo, no te juzgo. Me parte el alma ya no tener a Tino a mi lado y creo que resistir otra partida sería mi calvario, sin embargo, de igual manera que tú me prometas que lucharás antes de cualquier cosa, yo te prometo que Mathias, Emil y yo estaremos atentos de recibirlo nuevamente, sea como sea renazca. Tienes que luchar. Sé que podrás demostrarme con aquello que te daré, que puedes pelear.

Lukas se quedó en silencio un largo instante mientras yo comprendía lentamente qué fue lo que quiso decir. Asentí y exhalé.

― Esta bien ― Susurré, sin realmente prometer nada.

― Deseo que todo esto sea una horrible pesadilla y nada más que eso ― Me volteé a observar a mi hermano y sus ojos se prendaron de los míos, conectando nuestros lagos de tristeza en un prolongado silencio somnoliento que terminó por hacerme dormir en el lecho más doloroso en el que he descansado en mi vida; la cama donde Tino pasó sus últimos días.


	11. Otoño de 1902, Helsinki, Finlandia IV

**Nota de autor:** En esta entrega, hay un pequeño relato de los personajes en su era vikinga. Sus nombres, por obvias razones, no son cristianos, por lo tanto, cambian por completo:

Tino V. : Lumihuitale, se refieren a él como Lumi.

Berwald O. : Svend.

Lukas B. : Galder.

Mathias K. : Dagmar.

 _Suomi_ es una palabra finlandesa referente a Finlandia.

* * *

 _ **Konungariket Sverige, Kingdom of Sweden**_

…Y así, me llevaron mis jefes al vestíbulo porque me tenían una sorpresa. Yo comía y peleaba con Dagmar, porque robó directamente de mi plato el trozo de carne que reservaba para el final, para mi deleite, ya que era mi parte favorita. Le pegué un par de veces, arañé su rostro y tenté en morder su oreja y Galder para variar, saltó a defenderlo y yo me quedaba enojado sin ganas de comer más. Me regañaron nuestras madres nodrizas y me sentaron al otro extremo de la mesa; Dagmar se burlaba de mí comiendo mi trozo de carne y me puse a llorar enojado. Luego de eso, vino Eirík y me alzó en brazos apresuradamente sobre sus hombros. Me llevó al vestíbulo y ordenaron mis vestimentas. Ahora espero aquí por la supuesta sorpresa. Me sentaron solo a esperar y todos hacían mucho alboroto. Unos forasteros hablaban con Eirík y él los trataba amigablemente; eso me llamaba la atención, cada forastero que llegaba, era expulsado sin réplicas. En eso uno de los extranjeros me hace una reverencia y sale fuera de la puerta principal de piedra y madera. Como aún estaba enojado por mi trozo de carne, lo ignoré y me abracé las piernas amurrado, ya aburrido de esperar lo que sea que tenía que esperar.

Eirík, paciente y tranquilo, se sentó a mi lado y me sonrió; para mí, él era como un padre. Él acababa de llegar hace muy pocos días, de un largo viaje que trazó en expedición de las tierras orientales, de donde regresó sano y salvo, con un excelente humor.

― ¿Cómo estas, Svend?, ¿Has entrenado? ― Tocó mis brazos con sus enormes manos siempre dañadas y asentí ―. Ya serás un hombrecito muy temible. Mira… ― Me sentó correctamente a su lado y quitó el cabello que ya molestaba en mis ojos. Quería que creciera tan largo como el de Eirík, para trenzarlo y llevarlo al viento, como un orgulloso guerrero ― Te hemos traído a un hermanito. Tendrás que cuidar de él y que sea tan fuerte como tú, ¿De acuerdo?

Miré enojado a Eirík y negué, frunciendo el ceño completamente.

― Mis otros hermanos siempre me roban mi comida, no quiero otro que también lo haga ― Repliqué enojado y me crucé de brazos.

Eirík soltó una risa grave que sonaba como grito de guerra.

―Tranquilo Svend, este es muy chiquito como para que te quite tus cosas. Tú tienes que ser fuerte y defenderte o bien negociar. Si tus hermanos no quieren algo, lo cambias y ya… ¡Hey! Svend, no llores. Sólo se llora cuando se pierde algo muy amado ―. Limpió mis lágrimas, pero quise apartar sus manos de mi rostro.

― ¡Yo amaba mi carne! ― Eirík me observó con severidad y negó lentamente.

― ¡Por un trozo de carne lloras! ― reprochó ―. Deja de llorar o tu hermano creerá que no lo quieres.

― ¡No lo quiero! ― Me volví a cruzar de brazos y pacientemente, Eirík acarició mi espalda muy pequeña para sus manos.

― Ya veremos, de hecho… ahí viene.

Por vergüenza limpié mis lágrimas rápidamente; si quería hacerme respetar por un nuevo hermano, debía parecer fuerte como Eirík. Escuché un griterío agudo y los forasteros reían de una diminuta cabecita rubia que quería escapar. Lo tomaron en brazos y lo dejaron frente a nosotros, en el suelo y vestido toscamente con un pequeño uniforme de guerra demasiado grande para él.

Cuando alzó la vista fue como mirar algo muy extraño; sus enormes ojos eran de un color que no lograba describir; sólo lo reconocía en el cielo, en las noches despejadas. La aurora boreal había olvidado algo de sus colores en esos ojos. El niño también había estado llorando y no parecía contento, pero después de mirarme un momento, relajó la expresión y se dedicó a observar a su alrededor. Eirík sonrió y le habló directamente.

― Pequeño _Suomi_ , Lumihuitale, éste es Svend. Será tu hermano y puedes estar siempre seguro que te defenderá. Vivirá contigo incluso cuando nosotros ya no estemos, porque todos somos hermanos aquí y entre hermanos nos defenderemos. ― El niño pequeño se quedó observando mis ojos y una sonrisa leve se traslució de sus labios. Sus ojos estelares me atrapaban. Absorbían todo.

Dios no, esa sonrisa, no puede ser. No, _Tino._

 _Tino..._

Hace días que Tino se comportaba algo agresivo conmigo. No me comentaba qué era lo que andaba haciendo por las noches en los pasillos del palacio e incluso se atrevía a contrariarme. Lukas me dijo que lo dejara en paz y que probablemente estaba algo revolucionado con sus propios instintos adolescentes. Una noche, una maldita noche decidí seguirlo. Salió arreglado de su habitación como nunca lo está; generalmente prefería ayudar con los quehaceres más básicos y para ello utilizaba ropas muy toscas. Esta vez se colocó algo más elegante y creo que intentó peinarse o algo parecido. Seguí a través de los pasillos sus pasos despreocupados y luego dobló en una esquina, donde se hallaban las habitaciones de una de las nodrizas de la hija del rey de Dinamarca. Me quedé extrañado por ello y su mano blanca tocó con suavidad la mucho más sencilla puerta a la que no estábamos habituados ver. Una joven salió de su interior y Tino le sonrió. Mi respiración se aceleró sin que me diese cuenta de ello y creí que estallaría en aquel mismo lugar, cuando Tino fue directamente a sus labios y una de sus manos rodeó la cintura de esa mujer mucho mayor que él. Mi rabia ya estaba ahogándome cuando vi que la inmoral nodriza abrió su vestido y dejó entrever sus senos blancos, a lo que mi inocente Tino respondió desviando la vista sonrojado, con esa sonrisa nerviosa que sólo yo quería conocer.

¿Qué me estaba pasando?

Un hombre no debe desear a otro, incluso cuando miré su rostro sollozo bajo la lluvia en aquel puerto. Me observaban y sé que me gritaba desde el fondo de su alma que hiciera algo. Lukas nos vigilaba con tristeza y el mar violento bajo la tormenta, golpeaba nuestros cuerpos con las brisas frías del invierno.

― Berwald, ayúdame ― Sus labios se movieron sutilmente y su susurro llegó a mis oídos. Comencé a caminar en dirección a él, sin embargo, tras cada paso que daba, el camino se volvía más largo.

― Ayúdame.

― ¡AYÚDAME!

― _Me estoy muriendo._

Por mucho que corriera no llegaba. Me separaba cada vez más de él.

No puedo.

Nuevamente observaba los ojos singulares de aquel niño pequeño frente a mí. Eirík ya no mostraba su amable rostro de guerrero gentil y los forasteros empuñaban sus armas, mirándome fieramente, deseando que mis ojos estuviesen entre sus palmas, sangrantes, junto con mis tripas a sus pies. Dagmar y Galder dirigían de su rostro infantil, auras de odio y desprecio.

― Me defenderá siempre, ¿Eh? ― Soltó esa vocecilla aguda, dueño de los ojos de aurora, el pequeño chico que robó mi corazón desde el primer instante ― No es cierto. Me desangraré solo, me pudriré solo, jamás llegaste a ayudarme. Inútil, bueno para nada. Tu amor no me salvó, tus soldados tampoco. Necesitaba de tus manos para luchar. _Me abandonaste_.

Abrí mis ojos.

Desperté luego de que Lukas me removiera con fuerzas. Quería borrar ese rostro tan inocente marcado con notas de odio que jamás creí ver.

― Lukas, abandoné a Tino ― Susurré luego de que encendiera la lámpara a mi lado y me diese de beber ―. Lo abandoné. Merezco sufrir todo esto y más.

― No seas estúpido Berwald ― Murmuró como solía hacerlo Lukas cuando estaba despertando ―. Tenías una pesadilla, tu mente sólo intentará hundirte en estos momentos. Has llorado toda la maldita noche en sueños, pero ahora te veo tranquilo.

Es cierto, me encontraba extrañamente tranquilo. Lukas miró la hora; ya eran las siete de la mañana y tendríamos que comenzar a preparar nuestra salida de aquel lugar. Lukas removía nuestras cosas en el equipaje para dirigirse al cuarto de baño. Regresó más pronto de lo que estimé y empezó a desvestirse sin pudor alguno para colocarse nuestra ropa de viaje. Aproveché ese momento para hacer lo propio en el baño. Una vez que salí de él, me senté sobre la cama y no encontraba las fuerzas para continuar. Mis ojos ya entraron en una nueva sequía y mi alma incinerada era sólo un montón de cenizas y humaredas penosas. Lukas pacientemente se dirigió a mi lado para atenderme. Me ayudó a quitarme la camisa, incitándome a que continuara con el resto de mis prendas. Se apartó unos momentos para buscar en nuestro equipaje algo más abrigado que fue entregando en mis manos conforme me desvestía. Continué sin ganas con el resto de mi ropa y ya no pude seguir con la chaqueta ni las botas. Con su dedicación devota, me ayudó a terminar de vestirme: cerró mi casaca y subió el cuello tibio de piel, fue por mis lentes y los colocó sobre mis ojos. Una última lágrima escapó de ellos y recorrió lentamente mi rostro. Lukas me observó fijamente largos segundos y soltó un suspiro cargado. Con su pulgar limpió mi solitaria lágrima y me habló con la calma de la muerte después de la guerra, colmada de resignación.

― Recuerda que, en casa, descansaremos.

Continuamos alistando sin ganas nuestras pertenencias que, con suerte, utilizamos en la fatídica visita. Me dediqué a observar la habitación de Tino y la pena me invadió, pero no volví a llorar. Nuevamente se acumulaban mis penas al fondo de mi alma destrozada. Recorrí con el extremo de mis dedos el escritorio donde redactaba mis cartas y la silla que aliviaba su espalda siempre adolorida. Presté atención al ordenado aparador que, probablemente, se hallaba muy caótico cuando su dueño vivía en esta habitación.

Preferí salir de una vez por todas y abandonar para siempre aquel lugar, dejando mi lamento impregnado en sus sábanas.


	12. Otoño de 1902, Helsinki, Finlandia V

_**Konungariket Sverige, Kingdom of Sweden**_

En silencio nos dirigimos a abandonar la instancia e intentar de todas las formas posibles, evitar cruzarnos con el gobernador, puesto que los actos eran más impulsivos que palabras de odio. Como si el destino nos diera un momento de respiro, se nos informó que ese día el gobernador no nos despediría, debido a que tenía un acto de gobierno en la plaza central. Decidimos salir por el patio de los sirvientes a que, por la entrada principal, ya que pediríamos directamente que se nos llevara al puerto; era más difícil hablar con personas que sólo transaban en ruso a que con los lugareños que entre ellos, continuaban charlando en finlandés.

El leñador de la noche anterior demoró un momento en recuperar nuestras armas, sin embargo, pudo dar con ellas, puesto fueron encomendados ellos mismos a desecharlas. Dejamos una de agradecimiento y Lukas entregó suficientes municiones. El amable hombre nos dio una cuota de comida para nuestro viaje y algo de vodka para reanimar nuestras almas. Era imposible aquello, sin embargo, agradecí el honorable gesto.

Una vez en el exterior, de cara a la fría mañana que se levantaba perezosa entre las neblinosas y espesas nubes del horizonte, nos montaron en caballos prestados para iniciar el viaje de regreso a Estocolmo. Algunos trabajadores del palacio se despidieron de nosotros con cierta calidez que me recordaba tortuosamente a Tino. Echamos las capas sobre nuestras armas y un escolta comenzó a guiarnos por una salida no convencional hacia el puerto. Los caballos, aún flojos después de una noche fría, cabalgaban sin ganas algunas sobre las calles ya limpias de nieve. Helsinki ya estaba completamente despierto y la gente lucía algo tensa. El escolta se detuvo un momento y nos miró dudosos.

― Creo que tendremos que tomar una ruta más larga, creo que hay disturbios en el centro.

Lukas frunció el ceño y miró a todas las direcciones, nervioso. Me miró expectante y luego al escolta.

―Alguien nos está siguiendo. Esto no es bueno, ― Lukas alineó su caballo al mío y el escolta observó sobre nuestras espaldas. Se percató de ello y visualizó que, con la misma lentitud de nuestros caballos, se acercaba otro proveniente del palacio.

― Ese hombre que viene en ese caballo es amigo cercano del gobernador… esto no es nada bueno. Sin embargo, no quiere ocultarse. Los caballos no correrán sobre pavimento resbaladizo, avancemos como si nada y desvi…

No pudo terminar. Un montón de hombres doblaron una esquina corriendo rápidamente con armas en sus manos. Lukas tuvo que contener a su caballo el cual comenzó a ponerse nervioso. Tanto fue así que tuvo que bajarse y silenciarlo desde el suelo. El escolta nos indicó que regresáramos por la misma calle por donde veníamos, aunque eso significara encontrarnos con aquel hombre que nos hacía señas. El leñador fue primero a su encuentro para conversar con él y Lukas se quedó a mi lado, observando cómo la gente disparaba al aire. Nos ignoraban completamente, al igual cómo ignoraban a los niños. Mujeres armadas escudaban a sus hijos con sus cuerpos y cierta sensación conocida comenzó a apropiarse de mí; _la guerra_. Lukas respiraba profundamente y cerraba los ojos, como si la tierra le comunicara algo en ese lenguaje mágico que sólo él podía decodificar.

― Finlandia renacerá. Mira esta gente enardecida. Debemos irnos y regresar bien armados ― Observé a mi hermano y asentí lentamente, clavando mis ojos en el suelo de piedra.

― Será lo último que haga.

Lukas volvió a soltar suspiros resignados y me asintió sin regañar. Ambos teníamos las manos sobre nuestras armas y algo nos llamaba. Preferiría tener mis manos sobre una espada, sin embargo, la estirpe guerrera crecía a pasos agigantados.

De pronto nuestro escolta y el hombre del palacio corrían con sus caballos y sus gestos nos indicaron prisa. Sin pensarlo dos veces nos montamos en los caballos y obligamos a las pobres bestias forzar sus cuerpos.

― A correr ahora. Los soldados rusos vienen por la ciudad.

Rápidamente comenzamos la cabalgata a través de las calles de Helsinki. Elegimos las calles menos atochadas de personas y en ello, llegamos a la plaza central. La gente gritaba enardecida a los soldados y estos disparaban a quienes se atrevían a salirse de los límites. El gobernador vociferaba fuerte y claro que Rusia era ahora el nombre de estas tierras. Escuché gritos de niños, un caos tremendo y no muy lejos, los puertos cerrados.

Maldita sea.

Entre el estruendo, mis ojos acostumbrados a la guerra visualizaron con claridad un joven que parecía de un buen status social. En su mano llevaba una pistola y su cabello rubio despeinado sobre su rostro me recordó a Lukas. La gente parecía abrirse paso a su caminata y los soldados, idiotas preocupados de mantener a la gente dentro del corral, ignoraron sus actos. Detuve mi caballo de igual manera que Lukas lo hacía para dirigirse a un callejón en donde resguardarnos. El hombre del palacio me llamaba de igual manera que el leñador.

Creo que necesitaba ver aquello.

― _¡LIBERA A FINLANDIA, MALDITO RUSO COBARDE!_ ― Su grito de guerra se escuchó fuerte y claro incluso sobre el bullicio y el joven profirió tres disparos sobre el gobernador y el viejo enseguida cayó sobre su propia sombra, lento, tal como un trozo de iceberg derrumbándose sobre las manos heladas del mar. La gente comenzó a gritar entre victoria y miedo, ya que los soldados sin dar tregua, dieron paso a la violencia. Les costó identificar al joven héroe y ya era demasiado tarde, puesto su arma apuntó a su propio pecho y se disparó.

De mis labios escapó un suspiro como si fuese las humaredas de la pólvora de aquella pistola. La escena congeló frente a mis ojos, recordándome que la historia era una pluma incontrolable sobre un libro en donde el futuro, era decidido por los trazos de sangre, disparos y llantos provenientes de la tinta obtenida de héroes, como aquel hombre.

Fue capaz de hacer lo que yo no.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, tiré mi arma y mis municiones a quién parecía su amigo. Universitarios enardecidos y llenos de patriotismo comenzaron a socorrer a los niños y a pelear contra los soldados rusos, a medida que la voz de Lukas rompía mi burbuja y el mismo guiaba mi caballo. El joven a mis pies hizo un gesto con su mano agradeciendo el arma y yo asentí, aún ensoñado de aquel acto heroico del que fui testigo.

― Berwald, ¡Muévete infeliz, carga tu arma! ― Lukas tomaba su escopeta y cargaba las dos pistolas que nos quedaban. Entregó una al leñador y la otra la dejó en mis manos. El hombre que nos perseguía llevaba la suya y todos parecían enterados de algo menos yo. Comenzamos nuevamente una cabalgata, sin embargo, ir al puerto sólo nos llevaría a un callejón sin salida. Tanto finlandeses como rusos querían dar con nosotros en toda la confusión que se estaba armando. Algunos disparos al aire provenientes de Lukas le daban a entender que nuestras armas eran mucho más avanzadas que las que ellos poseían. Vociferaba que no dañaría a nadie si no le daban los motivos. Nos alejamos del centro de la ciudad y en los otros extremos, las mujeres tomaban personas al azar y las refugiaban en sus casas. Nadie quería refugiarnos a nosotros ya que probablemente lucíamos como si fuésemos parte del gobierno ruso por nuestras vestimentas. Por esas cosas del destino, un hombre reconoció al extraño del palacio y luego al leñador.

― ¡Aukusti, Erik!, ¡Por acá! ― El hombre de aspecto fiero señaló la entrada a un bosque semipoblado y continuamos con la cabalgata apresurada. En un momento tuvimos que descender de los caballos y continuar corriendo. Busqué en Lukas alguna respuesta y no encontré nada más que confusión.

La verdad estaba tan disuelto entre mis penas, que nada de lo que ocurría me aterrizaba. Comenzaba a inundarme en mis pensamientos y en aquel joven que disparó a la cabeza de ese hombre irrespetuoso y agradecí la entrega que otorgó. Quedará en mi mente hasta el día de mi propia muerte. Lukas de pronto tiró de mi brazo y tropecé con él mismo. El hombre del palacio, que al parecer se llamaba Erik no podía continuar con la huida y nos detuvo a todos.

― Por favor… necesito decirles algo ― Respiró y asintió un par de veces. ― Agradezco que hallan confiado en mí en este momento como si nada, pero necesitaba decirles algo. Lamentablemente todo sucedió más accidentadamente de lo que esperábamos. Yo soy el médico personal de Nikolai, el gobernador… o más bien era. Yo… ― Volvió a tomar aire y alzó las manos, evidentemente nervioso al ver que Lukas le apuntaba con su escopeta ― ¡Por favor! Sólo pido una oportunidad.

― Habla rápido, ¿Qué quieres de nosotros? ¿Por qué no nos ubicaste previamente en el palacio? ― Lukas lucía intransigente, pero yo conocía bien a mi hermano. Deslizaba casi fugazmente, sus hilos manipuladores con cada palabra que soltaba.

El hombre sacó un pañuelo de su elegante chaqueta para secarse el sudor de su frente envejecida. Tomó un poco de aire y se apoyó en sus propias rodillas.

― Necesito que se queden una temporada, por favor. Sí bien soy el médico del gobernador, también soy finlandés, lo habrán deducido por el idioma que utilizo ― se incorporó algo más compuesto y continuó: ― Yo di la muerte clínica a Tino. Entré a su habitación y revisé sus signos vitales, pero hay algo que no saben con respecto a su muerte y deben quedarse para saberl…

Lukas colocó el arma en el pecho regordete de aquel médico y el resopló un par de veces, aún con las manos alzadas.

― ¿Por qué de pronto tenemos que estar a merced de ustedes? ¿Qué sacan con ello? Nuestros reinos podrían malinterpretar esta maniobra y tendrías tres países sobre Finlandia y eso no es lo que buscas, ¿O sí?

― No puedo develarlo ahora, sólo por el desastre que hay en Helsinki y porque la persona indicada no está en la capital. Sólo esperen por favor, se les dará todos los tratos especiales que necesitan, estarán lejos del gobierno, de la gente de Rusia. Serán atendidos por finlandeses que sólo buscan el bien de Finlandia.

― Está bien ― respondí y Lukas me lanzó una mirada fiera que cortó el aire.

El viejo suspiró aliviado y suplicaba mentalmente que Lukas bajara el arma.

― ¡Berwald por Dios! ¡¿Qué vamos a hacer metidos en medio de la guerrilla?! ¿Qué demonios pasa por tu cabeza?

― No tengo cómo ayudar desde Estocolmo, Lukas ― contesté manteniendo la calma ―, en cambio aquí podré al menos escuchar qué demonios pasó con Tino. Déjame solo aquí si quieres.

Lukas, algo enojado, bajó el arma y se quitó el cabello de los ojos, dejándolo grácilmente en el camino de sus dedos hacia su nuca. Sin reparar que el vejete seguía ahí, soltó sin culpas:

― ¿Cómo sabes que no es una trampa?

― Tengo un presentimiento ― contesté.

― No puedes vivir la vida a base de corazonadas, Berwald

. ― Mira quién lo dice, Lukas.

Se quedó pasmado unos segundos y desvió la mirada rápidamente. De alguna manera, toqué una fibra íntima y alzó las cejas.

― Como quieras ― añadió a regañadientes ―, pero me quedaré contigo. No avisaremos que nos encontramos en Finlandia, porque conociendo nuestros generales, enviarán armada en contra de Finlandia y no queremos eso. Tendremos que ser negligentes y estúpidos, como tú, Berwald.

― Bien.

Lukas resopló superado y le echó una mirada asesina al hombre aún tenso frente a nosotros.

― ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Nos dejarás aquí, gordo viejo apestoso? Muévete y llévanos a un lugar seguro ― cargó la escopeta y con un gesto con el cañón, indicó al hombre ― Rápido.

― De hecho ― tartamudeó el médico ― los trajimos aquí porque en lo profundo del bosque, se encuentra un pequeño grupo de finlandeses rebeldes que pidieron por ustedes. Se les alojará ahí unas dos semanas, no más tiempo. Lo prometemos.

Lukas agarró por la impecable camisa del hombre y lo acercó a su rostro iracundo.

― Quiero que sepas una cosa ― habló Lukas con tintes venenosos ―; tengo una forma infalible de anunciar nuestra posición a nuestros respectivos gobiernos y no es por medio de cartas ni nada así. Sí esto es una treta, tu querida tierra no sólo tendrá a Rusia sobre tus compañeros, ¿Entiendes lo que digo? ― El viejo asustado, asintió un sinfín de veces y después de que Lukas se deleitara con el pavor del hombre, soltó elegantemente su cuello.

Más temprano que tarde, nos percatamos que nuestros caballos fueron guiados por el escolta del palacio hacía el bosque y nos dirigimos a ellos para montarnos y continuar hacia la espesura del mismo.

Pronto sería Navidad. La Navidad más triste de mi vida.

Mientras cabalgábamos, me perdí un momento en mis pensamientos; llega un punto en que las esperanzas están tan rotas, que cualquier oportunidad que llega se toma sin nada que perder. En aquel estado me encontraba. Lukas parecía el mismo cretino obstinado de siempre, pero en la profundidad de sus ojos, él recolectaba sus penas para cuando el momento llegase.

Después de algunos cuartos de hora sorteando algunos montones de nieves, arroyos y árboles, llegamos a una pequeña comunidad entre los árboles; cabañas diminutas se encontraban dispersas con un enorme fogón cubierto por la copa de los árboles; no habían más de veinte personas ahí, sin embargo, me tranquilizó el hecho de que, entre ellos, se encontraba el leñador amable que nos llevó a la tumba de Tino.

Descendimos de nuestros caballos y nos quitamos los guantes para hablar con el único hombre que conocíamos.

― Lamento mucho no haberles contado desde antes este plan ― Dijo después de estrechar nuestras manos ― pero el enfrentamiento en la plaza salió algo más complicado de lo que previmos. Aquellos universitarios rebeldes que iniciaron todo esto, llamaron por ustedes en esta comunidad, sin embargo, jamás se encontrarán con ellos. Debemos esperar a un hombre que viene del norte con una noticia que nadie sabe. Es vital que ustedes la sepan. A todos se nos encomendó cuidar de ustedes incluso con nuestra vida. Aproximadamente en dos semanas llegará y luego de ello, pueden partir.

― ¿Qué tiene que ver con Tino todo esto?

― No lo sabemos ― contestó el leñador sin ninguna gota de astucia.

Un pequeño instante de silencio se armó alrededor de los presentes y al parecer, esperaban palabras mías. Me encogí de hombros y asentí.

― Esperaremos entonces.

Lukas resopló disimuladamente y algunos hombres y mujeres se apartaron para continuar con sus quehaceres. El leñador observó nuestras caras un momento y añadió:

― Siento mucho lo que están pasando.

Sin más, se dirigió a nuestros caballos para sacar los equipajes. Nos instalaron en una cabaña pequeña junto con una familia. En una habitación, se encontraban dos modestas camas de hierro con un jarrón grande y un lavatorio. Se disculparon de paso por tan humildes moradas y nos indicaron que pronto irían a cazar para almorzar, por si queríamos sumarnos a ellos. Lukas negó la invitación y explicó que nos quedaríamos conversando sobre nuestros planes.

― ¿Eres un príncipe? ― preguntó a Lukas una niña pequeña que vivía en aquella cabaña. Su madre la regañó, pero Lukas hizo un gesto acorde a su porte; probablemente es el halago más bonito que ha recibido después de mucho tiempo.

― Algo así ― contestó ni corto ni perezoso, sonriendo de la manera más encantadora que podía. Rodé los ojos y me dediqué a observar el fogón al centro de las casas.

No eran más de siete cabañas pequeñas entre los árboles, todas orientadas hacia el centro, donde se encontraba el fogón. Dos niñas algo mayores ayudaban pelando patatas con sus madres y fuera de eso, aquella diminuta comunidad se encontraba en silencio. Me detuve a pensar un momento en el disturbio de la plaza; el leñador nos había dicho que el gobernador no era mala persona, sin embargo, aquello no bastó y le dieron muerte: ¿Por qué?

¿Para qué? si Tino estaba muerto

Me apoyé en el marco de la puerta y cubrí parte de mi cuerpo con la capa.

¿Cómo continuaré mi vida?

Mis ojos volvieron a nublarse, pero no me permití vivir nada. Decidí caminar un momento en círculos, evitando que el frío tomara de rehén a mis manos.

Creo, que a pesar de todos los eventos fuertes que han ocurrido en este corto plazo de tiempo, aún no soy consciente de que, en mi mente, las tinieblas comenzaron a invadir mi razón.


	13. Invierno de 1902, Helsinki, Finlandia I

_**Konungariket Sverige, Kingdom of Sweden**_

El día continuó aburrido, sin nada más que hacer que conversar entre nosotros y recluirnos en la cabaña. Al llegar la noche, como es común en esta época, a las cuatro de la tarde, me tendí en mi cama, la cual crujía sus piezas metálicas y suspiré para intentar dormir. Lukas entró enseguida y cerró la puerta con delicadeza, llevando una vela consigo.

― ¿No quieres un té? ― ofreció mi hermano, sentándose en su propia cama. Dejó la vela sobre la mesita de noche y desató su capa, para dejarla a un costado.

― No, gracias.

Lukas se levantó y buscó entre su equipaje, algo más cómodo que la camisa de corte elegante que traía puesta. Se quitó la ropa que traía encima y se colocó una camisa suave y holgada, al igual que sus pantalones. Cerré los ojos un instante y pude deducir por el suave golpeteo en la ventana, que una tranquila nevazón comenzó a cubrir los bosques de blanco.

Lukas comenzó entre dientes que tenía frío y se metió entre las mantas cubriéndose hasta la nariz con ellas. Se quedó mirándome para luego acomodarse y hablar.

― Berwald, ¿Cómo estás?

Me tomé un tiempo considerable para contestar algo, sin embargo, no fue suficiente para una respuesta contundente.

― No sé.

Lukas asintió y se quedó observando la pequeña llama de la vela, la cual lograba soltar destellos casi violetas de los peculiares ojos de mi hermano. Me quité los lentes y restregué mis ojos.

― ¿Crees que es muy relevante lo que tengan que decirnos sobre la muerte de Tino?

Me volteé, dando la espalda a Lukas, como una respuesta sucinta a su interrogante. Paciente, él se levantó y tiró una manta sobre mi cuerpo.

― Descansa Berwald.

Una vez más, me dormí creyendo que, al despertar, recordaría este mal sueño con muchos detalles.

Desperté temprano al día siguiente. Entre la penumbra, me volteé a ver a Lukas, recordando que esta pesadilla continuaba su curso. Su rostro joven y su mano tendida, cual larga era, hasta el suelo, abandonando un libro semiabierto, le daba un aire retratable. Lukas siempre fue grácil por naturaleza. La elegancia lo bendijo naturalmente.

Después de reflexionar un momento sobre estos días quejumbrosos, decidí levantarme para evitar cualquier pensamiento doloroso. Esquivé las botas de Lukas y me coloqué las mías, dispuesto a ayudar en las labores para iniciar el día. Al salir de la habitación, no encontré a nadie en la cocina y salí por la puerta trasera, para encontrarme con nuestro anfitrión cortando leña. Una vez que fue consciente de mi presencia, se detuvo un momento y se acercó a mí con un cigarro, el cual acepté.

― Aun no comes nada, ¿verdad? ― preguntó con una voz grave y gastada. Asentí.

― Pensé que era muy temprano ― Encendí mi cigarro con el fuego que me ofrecía aquel hombre y di una bocanada. Era agradable sentir aire tibio invadir mis pulmones, muy diferente al ambiente frío y húmedo.

Nos quedamos unos instantes en silencio hasta que mi acompañante preguntó

― ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Noruega?

― Suecia ― corregí, sin dirigirle la mirada.

― ¿Eras muy cercano con Finlandia? O ¿Haces esto por mera diplomacia?

Mis ojos se dirigieron a los suyos y me quedé estático. Supiera lo vacío que se encontraba mi pecho, tanto que me ahogaba en aquella absoluta nada desesperante. Su rostro mundano, descuidado, distante a la belleza de Lukas, jamás comprendería el destilado de penas y amarguras que guardaba en mi silencio, buscando frenéticamente la manera de quebrar esta penuria y tornarla una vil pesadilla irreal y lejana.

― Éramos hermanos ― dije sin ninguna nota débil.

El hombre asintió y le dio una última bocanada a su cigarrillo.

― Perder un hermano es terrible, pero a la vez uno sabe que su memoria permanece con nosotros. Dios es misericordioso y lo tendrá en su amparo ― hizo una pausa y abrigó sus manos ― Vamos por algo de comida.

Quise negarme a su invitación, pero no tenía la manera de hacerlo. Lo acompañé al interior de la cabaña y su esposa, preparaba café y leche tibia. Para mi alivio, Lukas se encontraba de pie y hablaba con la mujer fluidamente en finlandés. La pequeña niña que preguntó por el origen noble de mi hermano, lo observaba detenidamente, casi con descaro. Sonreí levemente y me senté al lado de Lukas. Di los buenos días y me entregaron el diario del día.

― Eugen Schauman ― Dijo Lukas, señalando una columna del diario ― así se llamaba el radical que mató al gobernador ayer. Era estudiante de la universidad de Helsinki ― tomó un trozo de pan y comió discretamente ― me contaron que lo llevaban planeando desde hace días.

― Así es ― complementó el hombre que me acompañaba ― nosotros decidimos darle muerte por la muerte de Finlandia. Su muerte no fue anunciada a la ciudadanía en general y nosotros nos enteramos por los trabajadores del palacio. Los universitarios se organizaron y así, llegamos a este estado de guerra civil ― resopló y mordió un trozo de pan, descuidando las migas que quedaban sobre su desaliñado bigote, muy diferente a Lukas ― Estamos en una situación de peligro y tenerlos a ustedes es importante para nosotros.

― ¿Todos ustedes son como una especie de rebeldes? ― preguntó Lukas.

― Así es. Nos estamos organizando para intentar aplacar el poder ruso en nuestras tierras. Ahora, nuestros planes están aún inestables con la muerte de Finlandia. No sabes qué rumbo tomaran las cosas de ahora en adelante.

Guardamos silencio por un instante y la mujer, habló.

― ¿No hay forma que ustedes nos ayuden?

Lukas y yo nos miramos algo incómodos y él decidió hablar por mí.

― Nosotros, como Berwald y Lukas, deseamos ayudar en todo lo posible. Lamentablemente las decisiones importantes no dependen de nosotros si no que de nuestros gobiernos y de los intereses que ellos puedan sacar sobre sus actos. Es difícil decir que sí podemos ayudar, siendo que probablemente no sea así. Tenemos un par de manos y siglos de guerras vividas encima. Nada más.

― Entiendo.

Con el transcurso de los días, las conversaciones de este estilo comenzaron a frecuentarse. Así nos fuimos enterando que el pequeño grupo de personas que nos resguardaban se mantenían ocultos en el bosque y muchos grupos radicales surcaban los bosques de Finlandia escondidos, esperando el momento oportuno para poder tomar la soberanía nuevamente.

No hablé mucho durante aquellos días. Lukas intentaba preguntarme cada noche si quería hablar o si me encontraba bien. No hice nada por intentar tranquilizarlo, pero, tampoco quise hablarle de cómo me sentía.

Ni yo quería saber cómo me sentía. Intenté sumergirme en un vacío mental el cual no me permitiera pensar. Ni recuerdos, ni besos añorados sobre mis labios, ninguna caricia ligera sobre mi hombro. Mis oídos se mantenían sordos de palabras que escuché en un pasado dichoso. Mis ojos no encontraban ilusiones en las sombras ocultas tras la noche. Nada. Sin esperanzas ni lamentos. Supongo algún día estaré listo para afrontar las penas que escondía tras mis desvelos.

Muchas noches me senté en la cama para observar el perfil dormido de Lukas, tentado a despertarlo, a pedir ayuda porque sólo faltaban unos cuantos pensamientos para volverme loco, sin embargo, me contenía, dolorosamente, en derrumbarme a sus pies.

Hasta que llegó la Nochebuena.

Me aparté por completo de la disimulada celebración que se llevó a cabo en la comunidad. Me disculpé por mi actitud, no obstante, no podía darme el lujo de fingir.

Me encerré en la habitación después de acompañar a la familia en una cena humilde. La piel de mi cuello escocía, como si el nudo de sentimientos fuese cada día un poco más real. Cerré la puerta con delicadeza y me dirigí a la ventana para correr las cortinas y ver el oscuro bosque que se mostraba en los cristales. Quise abrir las ventanas. Con mis manos las empuje para que dieran de lleno a la noche y el frío entrara a la habitación. Lukas más tarde me mataría.

Quizás era buena idea.

Me quedé apoyado en el borde de la ventana, observando a la profundidad de los árboles. Sentía algo tan extraño en mi pecho, en mis ojos. Tan extraño, tan denso.

 _Lágrimas._

¿Qué más podría hacer con mi vida?

Miré mis manos temblorosas, sin encontrar donde más ahogar mis sentimientos. Jamás debí atravesar la barrera de lo prohibido. Jamás debí permitirme florecer en mi pecho jardines de rosas para él. Error tras error, desdichas y más desdichas.

Me perdí en mí mismo.

Busqué en mi cuello la cruz de plata que siempre llevaba encima. Me la quité y la observé entre mis dedos, tan fría e indiferente.

¿Acaso existe Dios?

No tenía ninguna esperanza más que la fe.

Casi abandonado a mi miseria, me puse a rezar. Rezar por su alma, por la mía, por el futuro desolado y vacío que quedaba para mí. Pocas veces rezaba y mientras lo hacía en estos momentos, me encontré un idiota mintiéndose a sí mismo.

― ¿Berwald? ― escuché la voz de Lukas tras mi espalda y luego la puerta cerrarse. Intenté disimular, pero no contesté.

Mi hermano se acercó a mí y tocó mi espalda. Siguió aproximándose y se quedó a mi lado, sin enfadarse por la ventana abierta.

Una lágrima me traicionó y continuó su trayectoria por mi mejilla hasta derrumbarse en mi pecho. Lukas desvió sus ojos de mi rostro y una de sus manos llegó a las mías, quitándome la cruz de mis dedos. En su lugar, su mano cálidamente cubrió las mías.

― No puedo continuar, Lukas ― solté en un hilo de voz ahogado.

― Lo sé, lo sé ― Lukas terminó abrazándome unos instantes y luego se separó para observar mi rostro abatido. Suspiró y se mordía el labio nervioso. Supe que quiso decirme algo y le di espacio para ello ―. Sé que es algo superfluo y … la verdad lo estoy lamentando, pero quizás, de algo sirva ― se volteó y tomó una pequeña caja sobre la cama, envuelta en un papel bonito ―. Es un presente de navidad.

Me quedé estático al ver la caja en sus manos y la incomodidad de sus actos. La tomé entre mis dedos y luego dirigí la mirada a Lukas.

― Lo siento, Berwald.

Se volteó para salir, pero le detuve.

― Quédate conmigo, Lukas.

Mi hermano apoyaba su mano sobre el pomo de la puerta, el cual fue abandonando conforme se convencía que necesitaba su presencia. Me tomó del brazo y nos sentamos en su cama. Uno de sus brazos me rodeo a través de mis hombros y me trajo consigo. Sostuve la caja con un pequeño temblor de mis dedos. Entre lágrimas y suspiros, solté la cinta y quité el papel, para encontrarme con un elegante cofre que lucía costoso. Me separé un momento de Lukas y lo miré intrigado. Abrí el delicado cerrojo y de su interior, un aroma delicioso se presentó ante mi congestionada nariz; chocolates.

― Lukas por Dios, ¿Dónde conseguiste esto? Con la situación que hay aquí en Helsinki y tu gastando en algo así.

Mi hermano se encogió de hombros y parecía avergonzado.

― Pensé que quizás algo así podría animarte, pero fui estúpido. Discúlpame.

Lukas desvió la vista de la caja y cerró las ventanas. Con su encendedor dio vida a la vela y comenzó a quitarse su ropa elegante para colocarse pijama. Lucía afectado, probablemente realmente se sentía incómodo con la situación. Sonreí y me limpié las lágrimas.

― Gracias.

Lukas dejó escapar un suspiro y torció el gesto.

Estaba sensible.

Sus ojos lucían brillantes ante la llama de la vela, pero no quise preguntarle más. Comencé a imitarlo para ponerme pijama. Una vez listo, tomé un chocolate del pequeño baúl y lo llevé a mis labios. Estaba delicioso. Quizás de qué contrabandista Lukas consiguió algo así.

Por alguna razón, ver el trozo de chocolate entre mis dedos me dio nostalgia.

― Tino amaría este presente. Gracias Lukas.

Lukas frunció el ceño y negó cuando le ofrecí. Estaba batallando con sus propias emociones.

― Lo siento ― dijo acongojado y se metió a la cama.

Decidí dejar el regalo en la mesita de noche y acostarme a dormir. Apagué la vela y me volteé a llorar un instante más, consciente de que Lukas podía oírme y de que yo oía a Lukas.

Nos dormimos sin musitar palabra alguna, desolados, cada uno en su propio rincón.

Extrañaba la risa animada de Tino en nochebuena, sus comentarios alegres y sus presentes elaborados y con cariño, ya que era su época preferida.

Nada llenaría el enorme hueco en mi pecho. Nada sería más doloroso que asumir que el hombre que colmaba mis sentidos, se ha ido para siempre.


	14. Invierno de 1902, Helsinki, Finlandia II

_**Konungariket Sverige, Kingdom of Sweden**_

Con el pasar de los días, para lamento de Lukas, mi melancolía se fue transformando en miradas hostiles y gestos agresivos. La impotencia me tomaba con fuerzas indescriptibles al observar el paso de las tardes, tan tranquilas y amenas que me desesperaban; no tenía idea alguna de cómo lidiar con todos los sentimientos que aguardaban por manifestarse, lo que, al final de cuentas, devino en un mal humor.

Discutí varias veces con Lukas e incluso, lo insulté diciendo que era un cómodo y un insensible. No parecía afectado por la muerte de Tino y realmente llegué a creer que estaba disfrutando estas "vacaciones forzadas". Una noche en que todos nos sentamos en el fogón al centro de la comunidad, pude ver por el rabillo del ojo como guiñaba el ojo a una joven que después, soltó una risa aguda y estúpida. Me enfurecí tanto que aquella noche peleamos al borde de casi golpearnos, pero Lukas dijo que sus puños eran demasiado valiosos como para armarse líos con un bruto como yo. A la mañana siguiente me pidió disculpas en forma de caminata por el bosque, buscando leña; prefirió él llevar los troncos más grandes.

Dos días antes de Año Nuevo, me encontraba jugando con una navaja y un trozo de madera, cuando Lukas apareció de entre los árboles y exigió mi atención.

― Berwald, Tarja ― dijo, refiriéndose a la joven con la que de vez en cuando coqueteaba ― me contó que encontraron a la persona que esperábamos.

Alcé la vista y dejé mi tosca artesanía de lado; precisamente, aquel día se cumplían dos semanas, tal como lo prometieron.

Me levanté del lugar y me uní a la carrera de Lukas.

― ¿Dónde está? ― pregunté nervioso, caminando aprisa, pisando el suelo húmedo entre hojas muertas y nieve.

― No lo sé, llegó un mensajero a caballo avisando que están cerca.

Me detuve un momento para respirar y analizar la situación.

¿Qué nos tenían que decir con respecto a la muerte de Tino?

Nos quedamos quietos un momento, sin más acompañamiento que los misteriosos sonidos del bosque. Lukas meditó un momento y luego, se dirigió a mí:

― ¿Estás listo para oír lo que tengan que decir? ― Lukas se interpuso entre mis ojos y un tocón. Desvié la vista algo molesto.

― Obviamente no, Lukas ― contesté de mala manera. Mi hermano torció el gesto y prefirió cerrar la boca.

Tardó aproximadamente una hora en aparecer una especie de caravana el cual traían un trineo dañado y en un caballo, un hombre envuelto en mantas y capas. Lukas se apresuró en ayudar y más temprano que tarde, nos enteramos que el hombre abrigado era a quien esperábamos.

Con impaciencia esperé a que el hombre aquel se dirigiera a una de las casas más grandes donde todos entramos. Lo atendieron y le dieron comida y bebidas calientes, además de curar sus heridas. Pasó muchísimo tiempo mientras lo amparaban, que tuvimos que aceptar una merienda.

Se armó una pequeña conversación entre los habitantes fugitivos y aquel hombre. Hablaban cosas como la caza en el bosque más profundo y lo terrible que eran los nevazones sin amparo; nada parecía encausarse hacia nosotros. Lukas ya algo superado, se levantó y se dirigió a la mesa de madera, donde algunos bebían cerveza y comían distintos tipos de pan.

― Siento ser impaciente ― comenzó cordial Lukas ― pero hemos esperado demasiado por su llegada. Necesitamos saber qué ocurrió con la muerte de Finlandia.

Se hizo presente un silencio profundo e incómodo. Al parecer Lukas habló de más. Algunos de los presentes intercambiaban miradas colmadas de interrogantes. Lukas observó a su alrededor y le sorprendió que la gran mayoría se hiciera la desentendida. El hombre, quién tomó un sorbo de cerveza, dejó su vaso y se aclaró la garganta.

― Ustedes dos ― dijo, con voz rasposa ― deben ser Noruega y Suecia.

Lukas no le quitó la mirada de encima, haciendo presión sobre él. El forastero tomó un trozo de pan y alzó la mano.

― Fuera todos.

Como si fuese una orden militar, la conversa y los tintineos de vasos cesaron y enseguida, pasos apresurados se escuchaban por el suelo de madera. El hombre, de contextura robusta, continuó comiendo y bebiendo, incluso mucho después de que la última persona saliera de la casa. Lukas permanecía de pie y fui a su lado.

― Siéntense ― ofreció, señalando las sillas desocupadas. Lukas y yo nos miramos y accedimos.

Aquel hombre nos observó durante un momento, mientras masticaba su alimento. Tomó un trozo de carne rostizada y la combinó con un trozo de pan.

― Por favor, sírvanse. ¿Quieren cerveza? ― Se levantó de su asiento y tomó dos vasos tallados en madera y se encaminó a un barril dispuesto en una esquina, de donde sacó ambos vasos llenos de espumosa cerveza. Los colocó frente a nosotros y volvió a sentarse.

― Nos dijeron que esperáramos por ti. Nos urge saber qué ocurrió.

Lukas accedió a beber cerveza para lucir menos hostil que yo. Mantuve mi mirada sobre una miga de pan abandonada.

― Al parecer, tu eres Lukas, ¿No? ― mi hermano, sorprendido porque él supiera su nombre asintió ―. Y tú, Berwald ― añadió señalándome. Alcé la vista como pidiendo explicaciones.

― Disculpe, ¿Cómo…?

― Ya voy a ello ― adelantó el hombre, disfrutando su trozo de pan ―. Mi nombre es Markko y para evitar las dilataciones, Tino está vivo.

Aquello fue como un golpe en el estómago, pero un golpe de sorpresa: ¿Cómo es posible que todo lo que he querido escuchar estos días, de pronto vino, así como si nada? Miré a Lukas, quién se quedó con los ojos abiertos de par en par, mirando al tal Markko.

― ¿Qué?…

Me quedé de piedra, intentando no sonreír. Deseaba no despertar. ¿O ya desperté?

― A ver ― Markko se levantó de su asiento para servirse más cerveza. Regreso y se sentó ya más cómodo, colocando los pies sobre un taburete ―, supongo necesitan oír toda la historia.

No me percaté que tomé el antebrazo de Lukas debajo de la mesa. Él se dio cuenta que un leve temblor tomaba mis manos. Para pasar desapercibido, tomé el vaso y di un sorbo a la cerveza; qué líquido más delicioso.

Markko meditó un momento los acontecimientos y procedió con ello:

― Lo planeamos. De esto no sabemos más que unas cuantas personas. Es secreto de alto estado, por decirlo de alguna manera. Diría que sólo unas ocho personas estamos al tanto de esto. Una sirvienta del palacio de Helsinki escuchó que planeaban asesinar a Tino, por lo que una misión fugaz llevamos a cabo; pedimos desde la universidad de Estocolmo una droga que induce a una persona en estado cataléptico. Pensábamos correr el riesgo de que Tino tomara aquella medicina y lo dieran por muerto. Era todo o nada ― hizo una pausa para pasar su mano por la barba descuidada ―. El médico personal del gobernador, quién los trajo hasta aquí, se encargó de darlo por muerto. Por suerte la opinión de otros dos médicos fue la misma. Obviamente el gobierno ruso le vino como anillo al dedo su muerte, puesto no tuvieron que mancharse las manos. El médico del gobernador, quienes eran amigos cercanos, le recomendó que hiciera todo rápido, así la población no se terminaba de enterar. No pasó por la morgue ni por análisis forenses. Fue en ese lapsus de tiempo en que cambiamos su cuerpo por el de un joven muerto con características similares a las de él. La verdad, la misión fue un tanto arriesgada ― Markko hizo una seña con las cejas y se empinó el resto de cerveza en su vaso ―. Al final salió todo bien. Los rusos piensan que enterraron a Tino, pero en realidad, yo me lo llevé.

― ¿A dónde?, ¿Dónde está? ¿Cómo está? ― pregunté sin hacerme desear. Markko levantó la mano, pidiéndome calma.

― Tino se fue conmigo a los bosques del norte de Helsinki. Lejos de aquí. Probablemente ahora esté en Karelia. No sabría decirte dónde está precisamente. Tuve que abandonarlo.

Me levanté de mi asiento y tiré un vaso de cerveza vacío. Lukas tomó mi antebrazo y me incitó a sentarme.

― ¡¿Solo?! ― bramé en dirección a Markko ― ¿Cómo se supone que aquello es un buen plan?

Lukas me empujó para que me sentara y lo hice de mala gana. Markko suspiró y puso ambos codos sobre la mesa para acercarse a nosotros.

― No nos podemos fiar de nadie más que de ustedes y el mismo Tino. Prometí que mandaría por él apenas llegara a Helsinki. Además ― hizo una pausa y se acercó más a nosotros ― en las carreteras del norte, los ejércitos rusos cruzan las fronteras como si nada.

Me quedé estupefacto.

― Con mayor razón, no era buena idea dejarlo solo ― dije en tono bajo, guardando el ambiente entre nosotros.

― No subestimes a tu hermano, Berwald. Él me habló de ustedes y él dijo que vendrían aquí por él. Tal cual, aquí están ustedes. Sólo ustedes pueden abatir a ejércitos completos. Confía en Tino, es mucho más fuerte de lo que yo mismo creí.

― Iré por él ― dije sin pensar, pero con determinación.

Lukas me miró entre sorprendido y asustado.

― Berwald, jamás hemos cruzado bosques finlandeses, no sabes cómo son.

― He vivido meses en bosques, dudo que sean muy diferentes a los que conozco. Iré por él y lo llevaré a Suecia. Lo juro.

Markko asintió y levantó un dedo.

― Mientras menos gente sepa de su existencia, mejor. Nosotros no podíamos sacarlo de aquí, pero confió en que ustedes lo harán. Tino no confiaría en nadie más que en sus hermanos. Lo hubiésemos hecho nosotros, pero Tino está hostil. Salven Finlandia.

Decidido, asentí y me tomé el resto de mi cerveza.

― Quiero partir esta noche.

Lukas exasperó y replicó.

― Berwald por Dios, no hay necesidad de apresurarse. Mejor partamos en la mañana y así vemos como son los bosques, ir de noche no te dará ninguna ventaja.

Lamentablemente, tenía razón.

― Yo me encargaré de hacerles un equipaje decente. Diremos que irán por los bosques evitando la ciudad para luego embarcarse a sus países. Ni una palabra a nadie sobre esto. Tino está muerto y punto.

Lukas se acercó a Markko

― Todos querían saber qué pasó con la muerte de Tino, el médico del gobernador no tuvo suficiente tacto como para develar lo necesario.

Markko resopló.

― Diremos que en realidad descubrimos que asesinaron a Tino, no que murió de un infarto cómo se había estipulado. Eso los mantendrá con motivos para luchar.

― Perfecto ― solté, bastante animado.

― Lamento mucho que perdieran a su hermano ― terminó Markko, levantándose para abrir la puerta y decir la noticia que todos estaban esperando.

Aquella noche, mi corazón volvió a latir. Definitivamente no dormiría en toda la noche, ansioso de partir luego en busca de Tino. Me llevé una mano al pecho y tanteé mi cruz de plata.

Quizás Dios sí existe.


	15. Invierno de 1902, Karelia, Finlandia

_**Notas del autor: Hola a tod s.**_

 _ **Lamento enormemente la mega desaparecida que tuve; ¡Estuve muy ocupada!**_

 _ **Estoy en los últimos trámites de mi carrera, y no he tenido tiempo para dedicarme bien a esto. ¡Realmente lo siento!**_

 _ **Espero poder actualizar más seguido; no se preocupen, esta historia esta terminada. No ha quedado a medias, sólo hay que editarla y yo misma soy mi propia beta**_

 _ **¡Paciencia por favor!**_

 _ **Gracias por seguir ahí, es muy importante para mi**_

 _ **Tystnad :)**_

 _ **Suomen Tasalvalta, Republic of Finland**_

― Quiero agua ― Me removí y sentí una mano fuerte que me sostuvo del pecho para no caer.

Verdad que he muerto. Quizás una Valkiria me llevaba al Valhala para mi descanso eterno. Sonreí pensando en ello y me acomodé en la superficie incómoda.

Una Valkiria, que suerte; quizá era muy guapa.

 _Berwald._

Abrí mis ojos y la noche caía sobre nosotros. Me senté en lo que sea que estuviese y me horroricé al ver la espalda ancha y grande de mi Valkiria; quizás fui muy malo y no merecía ser enviado al palacio de los dioses. Me restregué los ojos y observé la aurora boreal sobre mi cabeza y la nieve al costado de los caminos.

Esto no era el Valhala. Los caminos no eran de cristal pulidos y ningún guerrero rompía el silencio con sus estruendosas risas felices.

Entonces comencé a tener desconfianza. Busqué el objeto que calmaba mis miedos y no lo encontré. La capa azulosa de Berwald no estaba y en realidad, no había nada a mi disposición. El hombre miró por sobre sus hombros y me topé con un rostro en sombras endurecido por las arduas jornadas de trabajos. Detuvo los perros que arrastraban el vehículo y se volteó para mirarme claramente.

― Era cierto… ― Me dijo a medida que descendía del trineo y colocaba sobre mis hombros una capa reconfortante ―. Volviste a la vida, estos avances son impresionantes. ¿Quieres algo Tino? Me llamo Markko y te sacamos del palacio ya que planeaban asesinarte. Nadie sabe sobre esto y todos te creen muerto.

Me quedé en silencio y luego una sonrisa amable proveniente de ese rostro maduro me calmó levemente; era un amigo, un aliado. Lo sentía en su presencia.

― Quiero agua por favor ― Markko me entregó una cantimplora y bebí hasta saciar la terrible sed que me invadía. Sentí hambre y entregó en mis manos enguantadas un poco de pan con crema. Comí gustoso y él también comenzó a cenar. Soltó a sus perros y estos comenzaron a merodear entre los árboles del bosque.

― Tino, fuiste sedado con una droga tan potente que te hacía parecer muerto. Incluso todos los médicos del gobernador te dieron por muerto. Lamentablemente todos tendrán que creer que estás muerto. Intentarán liberar Helsinki del dominio ruso y quizá recién ahí puedas volver a la ciudad. Por ahora tienes que vivir confinado al bosque, lo siento por quitarte tus comodidades.

Escuché con atención y me quedé sorprendido de todo el plan que llevaron a cabo. Agradecido por todo aquello, regresé la cantimplora a sus manos. Me costó un momento asimilar la información, sin embargo, no le di muchas vueltas, puesto era mi gente defendiéndome, _defendiéndose_.

Berwald.

― ¿Incluso mis hermanos tienen que creer que estoy muerto? ― Pregunté después de un momento, observado mi cicatriz en mi mano derecha, trazada por la daga de Lukas el día en que me uní a Berwald.

― Incluso tus hermanos.

Me mantuve en silencio, perdiendo mis pensamientos en ello; ¿Cómo sería para mí perder cualquiera de ellos?

Perder a Berwald, apagaría mi vida.

Al principio no lo creería y después, sería una cáscara vacía que reiría por mero compromiso, incluso no volvería a disfrutar de mis comidas favoritas ni de un sauna. Para Berwald las cosas son peores, es mucho más sensible de lo que muchos creen.

― Me parece injusto. Lo siento, considero que dar una noticia así a mis hermanos sería un poco devastador para ellos. Yo incluso lloraría si me enterase que alguno de ellos murió ― El hombre asintió y continuó con algo de carne seca.

― Yo también lloraría la muerte de un hermano o de un amigo. No te culpo por ello. Sin embargo, es probable que ya se les haya avisado. Es algo que no podemos controlar. Por protocolo el gobernador debiese dar aviso de algo así.

Guardé silencio nuevamente. Podría advertir por alguna carta a Berwald que no era cierto y que nos encontrásemos en algún lugar apartado de las ciudades, mientras la guerra duraba. Por mientras, resguardaría mis fronteras y me defendería como siempre lo he hecho, sin embargo, jamás he vivido una guerra solo. Me restregué un ojo y recordé lentamente cómo me dolía el cuerpo. Aquella droga que me suministraron, borró incluso los molestos espasmos en mi espalda. Recordé que escribía una carta.

Berwald, sé fuerte.

Realmente creí que estaba muriendo. Cuando comencé a sentirme extraño, mi brazo izquierdo se cubrió de pequeños puntitos como agujas de adormecimiento. Mis piernas se volvieron pesadas y sentí claramente cómo a mi corazón le daba pereza latir. Tuve mucho miedo y creyendo que mi destino era sólo uno, lamenté no haberle dicho a Berwald aquel día en el puerto, lo mucho que me estaba enamorando de él. Es impresionante que, a pesar de estos dos aburridos e intranquilos años, mi amor por él no hiciera más que incrementarse. Muchas noches lloré por él, en otras fantaseé que estábamos solos en el bosque nuevamente y que me desnudaba frente a él, incluso mientras nevaba. Creo que, si no hubiese sido por mi imaginación, ahora sería un hombre muy triste. No se cómo controlar las cosas desde mi actual posición, no quiero causar a Berwald un sufrimiento innecesario.

¿Me seguirá amando?

Tuve el miedo también de que Josefina haya despertado en él una llama que quizá no despertó con ninguna otra de sus esposas. Si aquello sucedió, no me quedaba más que sonreír y tomar todos mis sentimientos y guardarlos en una cajita que tengo en mi cabeza para cosas tristes, continuar con la vida y de vez en cuando mirar la cicatriz en mi mano derecha, recordando lo bonito que fue entregar completamente mi alma a Berwald. Me volvería muy triste, pero sacaría felicidad de su sonrisa si Josefina es capaz de hacerlo suspirar. Quizá por ello no contestó ninguna de mis cartas. A lo mejor estaban felices sin mí. Lukas muchas veces me decía hace ya siglos que lo mejor era que me dejaran de nuevo en el bosque y viviese con los salvajes, lejos de él; tal vez era cierto.

Suspiré y ya no tuve más ganas de pan con crema. Me acurruqué en el trineo y di las gracias a Markko por todo. Se quedó observándome unos instantes y palmeó mi espalda.

― No estés triste, nada está mal. Tu gente lucha por ti y tú lo harás también. Eres muy fuerte ― sonreí sin muchas ganas y ahora sentía mi corazón latir fuerte y claro en mi pecho; dolía.

― No quiero que avisen a mis hermanos que estoy vivo. Quiero que sólo les avisen en el caso que pregunten directamente por mí o que lleguen aquí a mis tierras por respuesta. Ni cartas ni nada indirecto. Suecia se llama Berwald y da un poco de miedo, siempre está callado y serio, sólo habla cuando es estrictamente necesario. Usa unos lentes redondos y lleva el cabello corto. Siempre viste elegante y huele muy bien. A veces parece un poco perspicaz, sin embargo, puedes continuar hablándole, puesto te está escuchando. Mathias es Dinamarca, es muy entusiasta y alegre, habla demasiado sobre todo si lleva alcohol encima. Le gusta molestar mujeres y ponerlas incómodas. También molesta a Berwald, siempre terminan discutiendo y algunas veces llegan a los golpes ―tomé una pausa para calmar la pena que me consumaba al recordarlos. Sonreír siempre me ayudaba a ocultar mis debilidades ―. Lukas es Noruega y Emil es Islandia. Siempre andan juntos por que Lukas es su hermano mayor. Él es muy refinado y tranquilo, habla educadamente y detesta las cosas como la leña o la tierra, a pesar de que en el pasado vivimos de ello y él se preocupaba bien de aquello. Habla suave y relajado y siempre contesta correctamente a todo. Lleva una cruz encima siempre y el cabello peinado formalmente. Emil no es más que la versión en miniatura de él. Si sabes de la llegada de personas así a mis tierras, ten la seguridad de que son mis hermanos. Creo que merecen saber que estoy vivo. Confío en que llegarán aquí y preguntarán por mí. Sí les llega la noticia del gobernador, vendrán por último a ver mi tumba. Estoy seguro que llegarán tarde o temprano.

Guardé silencio y me plegué sobre mí mismo, ya que la espalda comenzaba a molestarme de nuevo. Markko con mucha paciencia parecía memorizar cada detalle y comía lentamente, escuchando con atención cada palabra.

― Así será entonces.

Me dejó tranquilo y él llamó sus perros nuevamente, quienes obedecieron prontamente. El trineo comenzó la marcha y ya me sentía bastante adolorido como para preguntar a dónde nos dirigíamos. Cerré mis ojos y recordé con claridad la noche en que Berwald decidió hacerme suyo bajo esa tienda en sus bosques. Me dio tanta pena que no pude evitar enjugar una lágrima solitaria.

Me pregunté si Berwald hizo lo mismo con Josefina. La verdad, no me importaba. Lo que me daba pena es que ya no era yo.

No lo culpo, Josefina es muy bonita.

Necesitaba abrazar esa capa que ya no estaba entre mis dedos. Abracé parte del equipaje de Markko y cerré los ojos, imaginando que Berwald vendría por mí algún día.

Aunque nunca se cumpliera.

Desperté en varias ocasiones, entre sueños intranquilos y un dolor general de mi cuerpo que no quería abandonarme. Intenté incorporarme mientras el trineo daba tumbos en las rutas entre los bosques; no pude hacer mucho. Mi cuerpo se entumecía, mis manos ardían y la cabeza me estallaba tras cada salto de trineo. Necesitaba descansar.

A duras penas me incorporé y apoyé una mano en la espalda del conductor. Éste se volteó y detuvo el trineo unos momentos para atenderme.

― _Suomi_ , ¿Estás bien? ― negué ante su pregunta, sin embargo, le sonreí de todas maneras.

― No me siento nada bien. Me duele demasiado mi cuerpo y creo que vomitaré lo que he comido. Necesito detenerme ― me apoyé en el trineo y tomé bocanadas de aire para evitar las náuseas. Markko se volteó y me comenzó a acariciar la espalda.

― Pareces muy débil, ¿Te alimentabas bien en el palacio? ¿Haces suficiente ejercicio? ― El amable hombre dejó sobre mí su capa de piel y cubrió mi cuerpo completamente, dejando sólo mi cabeza fuera.

― Sí… como bastante y ayudaba con la leña y la cacería. Es simplemente que Rusia tiene más fuerzas que yo. Es un indicador de que las cosas no van muy bien. Mientras más me debilito, menos puedo defenderme ― suspiré y Markko se sentó a mi lado a beber un poco de vodka. Mantenía su ceño fruncido mientras bebía. Me abrigaba cada vez que me removía por algún doloroso calambre y luego se quedó observándome.

― Disculpa mi atrevimiento hijo, pero me sorprende que alguien como tú con tu cuerpo, halla combatido tantas guerras y continúe vivo. Te ves débil, siempre pensé que eras un hombre viejo y con un cuerpo acorde a lo que significas. ¿Tus hermanos también son así? ― Dirigí mis ojos a ese hombre y tomé aire; la verdad, yo también me lo he preguntado.

― Sí. Mis hermanos también son muy jóvenes. He tenido mejor condición física y ellos también, pero con el pasar de los años, se percataron que llevarnos a batalla sólo aumentaba el riesgo de acabar con los reinados, aunque nuestra fuerza sea inmensa. Soy muy fuerte a pesar de cómo luce mi cuerpo. Supongo que no envejeceré jamás. Ninguno de nosotros lo hace, incluso Inglaterra, que es muy viejo y malhumorado. Supongo que la edad que representamos es la máxima expresión de bienestar, no lo sé.

― Para mi gusto hijo, te ves muy joven. Está bien si es como dices ― guardamos silencio unos momentos y luego solté un suspiro.

― Siento mucho que no te sientas representado por mí. Incluso yo creo que hago las cosas mal muy seguido ― volví a tomar aire, puesto que mi cabeza comenzaba a doler intensamente. El hombre me miró y soltó una risa ronca.

― Humilde y sencillo. Amable, fuerte y confías en sus hermanos. Sí me siento identificado. Tu aspecto es cómo el de un ser de otro mundo. Estas más cerca de la perfección que nosotros y eso, me enorgullece, porque significa que nuestra nación es un lugar muy hermoso el cual defender ― me palmeó la espalda suavemente y luego quitó el cabello de mis ojos ―. Disculpa si te trato como un hijo o algo así, es la sensación que me transmites.

Sonreí ante sus halagos y algo de nerviosismo me entró. El nerviosismo se transformó en una horrible punzada y tuve que hacerme a un lado, para vomitar sin manchar el trineo.

Vaya ser de otro mundo que soy. Manchado de porquería con gestos toscos tras cada arcada.

Markko me asistió mientras la contienda con mi cuerpo duraba. Las náuseas eran demasiado intensas incluso si no tenía nada más que despedir de mi estómago. Mi visión se tornó borrosa y aferraba con tantas fuerzas la baranda del trineo, que temí doblarlas. Los perros se sintieron inquietos con mi repentino escándalo y Markko destapaba la cantimplora con agua.

― Qué te dieron esos tipos en Helsinki. Yo hubiese hecho todo a la antigua; que huyeras con un arma, una revuelta y ya está, los rusos no pueden con nosotros. Nunca han podido.

― Es por que Suecia siempre estaba defendiéndome ― solté entre jadeos después de estabilizarme levemente. Mi frente se perló en sudor helado y tuve que cerrar los ojos, ya que la tenue luz de la aurora boreal me hería mis pupilas―. Por eso estoy nervioso, porque jamás he enfrentado una guerra completamente solo como estoy ahora. Siempre han estado mis hermanos para curar la fiebre o mi fatiga. Ahora estoy solo.

― No es cierto ― replicó Markko, obligándome a beber después de que yo terminara de limpiar mi rostro ―. Nuestros vecinos son nuestros hermanos. Conozco suecos que están planeando liberar Helsinki. Creo que jamás delimitaremos bien nuestras fronteras. Me crie y yo crie a mis hijos con ambos idiomas y nos sentimos de ambos lugares. Mi esposa vino de Suecia sabiendo hablar finlandés, sabiendo nuestras canciones y nuestros gustos. Que ahora no estén físicamente a tu lado, no quiere decir que te abandonaron.

Sonreí con una alegría cansada ante sus palabras; sonaba genial.

― No me abandonaron, nos separaron ― aclaré a Markko. Probablemente nadie más que los involucrados en ese asunto, estábamos al tanto de la situación. Tampoco entraría en detalles ―. Tuve problemas con los reyes de Suecia y terminaron expulsándome, también tenían problemas con Lukas y al final nos intentaban poner en contra para que entre nosotros peleásemos y así nuestras naciones también lo hicieran. No lo lograron, tuvieron que hacer todo a la fuerza. Por cierto, Lukas es Noruega ― aclaré ante la expresión de confusión de Markko.

― No entiendo que buscan los gobernantes. Yo no logro distinguirnos entre nosotros y creo que eso es ideal, la hermandad que siento con respecto a los que vienen de Suecia o Noruega, incluso de un lugar tan lejos como Islandia, es innata. Supongo que sólo tiene que ver con cosas que les interesa a ellos. Me parece una enorme falta de respeto que te expulsaran como si fueses un criminal.

Me reí divertido del adjetivo que utilizó. Luego no me pareció tan divertido puesto me hicieron llegar en una embarcación pesquera; sí hubiese estado pescando no me quejaría, sin embargo, es la forma que tuvieron para devolverme diplomáticamente a mi palacio. Aun así, me causaba gracia.

― Antes nos respetaban, tampoco quiero que me traten como un dios, pero a veces, lo que tengo que decir si representa lo que la gente de mis tierras quiere. Con el pasar de los años, nuestra importancia ha disminuido. Me da algo de incomodidad pensar que el día de mañana me pondrán en contra de alguien que no quiero, como en contra de Rusia. Estoy seguro que Rusia no busca esto. Probablemente lo estén enfermando al obligar a que las cosas se encaucen de esta manera ― me acurruqué en la capa y puse un brazo sobre mi estómago. Markko colocó una mano sobre mi frente y suspiró cansado.

― Tienes fiebre hijo, no podemos continuar así.

Se bajó del trineo y ató a sus perros a un árbol. Tiró del trineo suavemente y nos internamos más aun entre las zonas intransitables del bosque. La oscuridad entre los árboles era combatida por la flameante aurora y ese frío invernal me hacía sentir pésimo. Me dejó en un pequeño claro y fue tras sus perros. Me levantó sin ninguna dificultad y me acostó sobre una manta que no sé en qué momento colocó en el suelo seco del bosque. Lentamente sus perros se acostaron a mí alrededor y el calor que generaban sus peludas pieles comenzó a combatir el frío. Markko se sentó a mi lado y encendió una pipa, mirando la aurora boreal.

― Las luces siempre han estado allí arriba, ¿verdad? ― preguntó luego de un momento, cuando se aseguró que estaba abrigado.

― Sí. Desde que soy muy pequeño las recuerdo. Nos decían que eran los caminos al Valhala, y que eran un portal a un mundo mágico. Los ojos de mis hermanos y los míos hacemos en conjunto la gama de colores de la aurora.

― Probablemente ustedes descendieron desde aquellas luces ― musitó después de tomar otra bocanada de su pipa ―. Hay que prosperar por ustedes, para agradecer a Dios por entregarnos una parte del cielo en estas tierras.

Sonreí halagado y apoyé mi mano sobre el lomo de uno de los perros, recibiendo calor directamente de esa suave piel. Me dormí más tranquilo y tibio de lo que me dormía en el palacio.

Sin embargo, desperté asustado. Me removí rápidamente y desperté a Markko a mi lado. Un perro me lamía mi rostro e intentaba apartarlo.

― Vienen, vienen soldados rusos, no tengo armas ― sentí en mi cuerpo aquella sensación de peligro que hace mucho no sentía. Quizá no estaban tan cerca de nosotros, pero mi mente se esclarecía enormemente cuando se trataba de defensa. Markko se levantó y husmeó en su trineo en busca de un arma. Me lanzó una escopeta y municiones. Colocó en mi pequeño una especie de chaqueta antibalas densa y abrigadora. Abrigó mis manos y subió la capucha de la capa que le pertenecía a él. Todo aquello me recordó enormemente a Berwald y tuve miedo. Colocó las municiones atravesadas en mi pecho y preguntó si sabía cargar, a lo que asentí positivamente. En el silencio de la noche escuché el galope de algunos caballos y comencé a desesperar. Me aferré a la escopeta y Markko me atravesó un bolso lleno de más municiones, cuchillos, comida entre otras cosas y dejó también la cantimplora. En mis manos dejó dos perros y me abrazó fuertemente, causando un agudo dolor en mi espalda.

― Se fuerte, tu puedes. Vendré a dejarte municiones, pero ahora debes continuar solo. Si me encuentran contigo hay una leve probabilidad que descubrieran la trampa. Vete lejos, intérnate en el bosque ― negué muchas veces y me aferré a él.

― No quiero quedarme solo, me da miedo.

―Eres fuerte. Vete ahora… ¡Vete! ― Me empujó levemente y comencé a llorar sin darme cuenta. Era un niño todavía para esas cosas. Tiré de los perros y caminé internándome en el bosque. Tengo miedo. Escuché voces por lo pronto y comencé a caminar más a prisa. El estómago me punzaba fuertemente y mi espalda fastidiaba tanto que me sorprendía que pudiese seguir dando pasos. Necesitaba un pañuelo o algo parecido para quitar el exceso de lágrimas en mi rostro. Saqué una daga y caminé con ella desenfundada, por miedo de encontrar algo desconocido en mis propios bosques. Caminé un buen rato, incluso corrí cuando escuché ruidos desconocidos provenir desde la oscuridad, no obstante, ya no era capaz de continuar. Me dejé caer en una enorme raíz y me lancé a llorar como un niño pequeño. Abracé uno de los perros y el otro se acostó a mis pies. Me calmé enseguida puesto no me servía de nada ceder ante mis debilidades. Me agazapé con mis nuevos amigos y esperaría hasta que la luz del día esclareciera mi nuevo hogar.

Por lo menos los deseos de Lukas se cumplieron; estoy abandonado, en un bosque.

Solo.

 _Once there was a boy_  
 _Back in time of the heathens_  
 _Day after day he just kept dreaming_  
 _Things that would make him weaker_

 _His father could not make him see_  
 _That there is more than dreams_  
 _But he wouldn't listen to the words of his father_  
 _'Cause he's a little dreamer_

 _Along his quest for solitude_  
 _A wise man came and told him to follow the stars_

 _He ran to the forest_  
 _With whirlwinds by his side_  
 _He's lost in this world of lies_  
 _Take him back where rivers flow upwards_

 _He is the one who lives_  
 _Under a moonless sky_  
 _Looking for time_  
 _Take him back where stars are shining bright_

 _He ran to the forest_  
 _With whirlwinds by his side_  
 _He's lost in this world of lies_  
 _Take him back where rivers flow upwards_

 _He is the one who lives_  
 _Under a moonless sky_

 _Far in the lands of ice top mountains_  
 _Far on the other side_  
 _Pictures are appearing_  
 _So serenely into my mind_

 _Far in the lands of meadows of fire_  
 _Deep in forgotten life_  
 _Memories are drifting away_  
 _So silently from light_

 _Along his path of misery_  
 _A wise man came and told him to follow the stars_

 _He ran to the forest_  
 _With whirlwinds by his side_  
 _He's lost in this world of lies_  
 _Take him back where rivers flow upwards_

 _He is the one who lives_  
 _Under a moonless sky_  
 _Looking for time_  
 _Take him back where stars are shining bright_

 _Oh, little dreamer_

 _Oh, little dreamer_

 _Ensiferum - Little dreamer, Väinämöinen part II_


	16. Otoño de 1902, Copenhague, Dinamarca

**_Kongeriget Danmark, Kingdom of Denmark._**

El mismo día que llegó Alfred a mi palacio en Copenhague, llegó Emil. Mandaron a llamar a mi estudio, donde leía la correspondencia que llegaba sagradamente cada día y me explicaron que mi hermano menor me esperaba en el vestíbulo con una increíble historia acerca de su presencia. Me quedé de piedra al saber que venía sin Lukas, más aún, cuando me acerqué a su lado y sentir que apestaba a pescado. Lo mandé a bañar, a lo que él respondió con algo de perspicacia. Ya para la tarde, en la cena, le presenté a Alfred, ya que no recuerdo que lo conociera previamente.

Alfred venía de paso ya que había viajado a Inglaterra por asuntos diplomáticos. Los reyes de Suecia le pidieron ayuda para levantar a su país y cómo es un alma que le gusta destacarse, aceptó orgulloso. La verdad, esta joven nación es muy divertida. Después de la cena, luego de espiar por el rabillo del ojo a un Emil demasiado silencioso, hablamos sobre licores y cosas sin importancia. Nos embriagarnos hasta gritar de risa y me obsequió un modelo de teléfonos, que además mis reyes pensaron en utilizar. Además de Alfred, desde los Estados Unidos arribaron sus ingenieros y representantes de muchos inventos maravillosos. Mis reyes deseando estar en la última vanguardia, se divirtieron y ensoñaron escuchando sobre las nuevas tecnologías.

Después de que diera la medianoche, Alfred se disculpó para retirarse a dormir y Emil y yo, hicimos lo mismo.

Mi hermano pequeño parecía nostálgico y apenado. En toda la velada observaba aburrido a Alfred reír sobre pequeñeces. Parecía un viejo en miniatura, amargado, aburrido y soberbio, muy por el contrario, a la nación americana.

Emil me siguió hasta mi habitación y una vez completamente solos, me contó que en Suecia estaba quedando el caos. Lukas asesinó a la tal Josefina y tuvieron que huir. A la mañana siguiente, la noticia fue confirmada cuando una carta llegó junto con otra desde Finlandia. Sinceramente la carta escrita en ruso me importó mucho más que la de la realeza de Suecia.

Me asusté de sobremanera al leer que Tino estaba muerto. Enseguida el susto se convirtió en pena. Con ello terminé de saber que las cosas estaban terribles y que el único que tenía cierta estabilidad hasta ahora era yo. Emil me comentó que Berwald y Lukas desembarcaron ilegalmente en Helsinki y que no le permitieron quedarse por su seguridad. Fue cuando ya la impaciencia me tornó algo hostil. Llamé por telégrafo a Suecia y me mandaron una respuesta muy extraña; todo estaba bien y Berwald estaba en casa. Les pregunté sobre la presunta muerte de Tino y me contestaron que estaban enterado de ellos y que Berwald también. Al terminar la llamada y volver a mi despacho, mi confusión se incrementó al ver sobre mi escritorio, la carta que anunciaba la muerte de Tino. Emil desconocía esta información y no era capaz de decirle la oscura noticia.

Para el almuerzo, mi cambio de humor contrastaba notoriamente con el del día anterior. Alfred se percató enseguida mi cambio de humor, ya que parecía incómodo. Tuve que separar mis asuntos diplomáticos con mi vida personal y sonreí para encubrir nuestros problemas, puesto ventilar algo así de delicado sólo trae problemas.

A la mañana siguiente, la nación americana me comentó que, para la tarde, cruzaría el mar báltico para dirigirse a Estocolmo. Pedí permiso para acompañar a Alfred en su travesía y me lo concedieron después de ponerme un montón de problemas. Sí Alfred no hubiese pedido por sí mismo que yo fuese su traductor, probablemente no me daban el permiso. Tampoco es que necesitase traductor, ya que todos hablábamos inglés, sin embargo, mis autoridades deseaban enormemente caerles bien a Alfred, ya que su tecnología obviamente facilitaría nuestra vida. Decidí traer a Emil conmigo, aunque él no demostró entusiasmo ante la idea.

En esto iba pensando en el trascurso del viaje hasta aquí. La travesía fue tranquila y muy corta; sólo demoramos un día en barco llegar a Estocolmo, gracias a los rompehielos que mantenían las rutas transitables en invierno.

Una primera vista a la bahía de Estocolmo me ensombreció completamente; la verdad, la ciudad sí estaba deteriorada.

Hace mucho que no venía a Suecia, sin embargo, me sorprendió la velocidad con que ese bonito puerto se devastó. Alfred observaba todo en silencio, supongo que impactado por lo diferente que lucía Estocolmo de Copenhague. Emil se había comportado distante e inseguro desde que llegó de su extraño viaje. La carta de hace un día tampoco me mantenía tranquilo. Debo confesar que lloré un momento en la noche pensando que Tino estaba muerto. Siempre me ha costado asumir este tipo de noticias; las penas me vienen con retraso, más aún si no lo veo con mis propios ojos, a pesar de que la carta que llegó a mi escritorio, estaba fechada hace semana y media.

Supongo todo este caos del que no estoy enterado por completo tendrá que ver con ello.

― No me voy a bajar ― soltó Emil cuando miré hacia atrás, esperando que descendiera de la embarcación.

― ¿Por qué? ― miré extrañado su rostro juvenil. Alfred se apartó con sus ingenieros y representantes, lanzando miradas decepcionadas a su alrededor.

― Por lo que te conté ― contestó sin más preámbulos. Dio media vuelta y se internó en la pequeña barcaza de lujo, dejándome con la impotencia de un hermano mayor estúpido.

Cuando íbamos en la carroza, me percaté que banderas de luto adornaban las astas de los edificios públicos, además de muchos huérfanos y mujeres en los callejones. Suciedad, miseria y pobreza. Un aura gris cubría los comercios que vendían sus mercancías a precios de gallinas con peste. Todos los presentes nos sumimos en un silencio ensordecedor. Sí Estocolmo se encontraba en este nivel de abandono, es porque Berwald estaba abandonado también.

Los soldados transitaban de a dos con imponentes lanzas y sus miradas hostiles no daban bienvenidas agradables a los forasteros americanos. A medida que transcurría el paisaje, los callejones mejoraban y ya una parte más agradable de la ciudad se desplegaba frente a nuestros ojos. Reí un par de veces sin enterarme de qué me reía, acongojándome lentamente por la carta en ruso que recordaba con claridad.

Era una noticia terrible.

Llegamos a palacio y en el aire se respiraba solemnidad. El espíritu animado y lleno de energía de Alfred enseguida se sintió incómodo frente a tan depresivo lugar. Las calles sucias, el aura cargada y las banderas en negro eran, sin duda, un presagio desolador.

Nos informaron que estaban de luto por la muerte de la Reina por gracia, Josefina de Suecia. Miré a Alfred un momento y sólo limitó a sonreírme incómodo.

Fue más incómodo aún presenciar lo que sucedió a continuación.

Después de esperar unos minutos, nos recibieron en el vestíbulo el Rey Gustav, La reina Sofía, Algunos cancilleres y…

Me topé con la mirada de rey entre severidad y estupefacción. Nos quedamos unos segundos mirándonos intensamente.

Él no quería que yo estuviese ahí, por una obvia razón. Miré los ojos azules apagados, nada impresionantes, del personaje en cuestión, y los visitantes, pedían explicaciones visuales de nuestro actuar.

― Ese no es mi hermano… ¿Qué demonios está sucediendo aquí? ― Pregunté alzando la voz más de lo necesario. Señalé sorprendido a un hombre que lucía como Berwald y que comenzó a ponerse nervioso y a intercambiar miradas con la reina.

Al parecer creyeron que vendría Alfred solamente a visitar el palacio y planearon engañarlo para aparentar estabilidad. Me pareció terriblemente humillante lo que estaban llevando a cabo.

Nada de lo que está sucediendo me indicaba seguridad.

Alfred me miró expectante frente a mi reacción y soltó una risa nerviosa.

― Quizás… no es buen momento para estar aquí. Puedo volver luego ― el canciller se adelantó a retener a Alfred, engatusando su oído con un inglés filoso y tosco.

Un pequeño hilo desorientado de risas incómodas y gestos torpes se comenzó a enredar a mi alrededor. Me dediqué a enfrentar las mentiras del Rey, con la rabia burbujeante de mi mirada. Me acerqué a él pidiendo explicaciones sin señalarlo explícitamente. Gustav desvió la mirada y de pronto el ambiente se llenó de disimulada alegría y el impostor de mi hermano desapareció enseguida.

― ¿Dónde está mi hermano, Gustav? me comunicaste que estaba bien y que estaba enterado de la muerte de Finlandia. ¿Dónde está? A mí no puedes mentirme ― el rey asintió lentamente. Observé su rostro y parecía más envejecido que hace unos años atrás. Me hizo una seña para que lo siguiera. Pidió disculpas a Alfred y por mi parte le informé que regresaría luego. Seguí a Gustav en silencio, intentando ordenar este escándalo y no presionar las dudas, ya que, si obtenía la información con paciencia, podría sacar provecho de ello. Me llevó a su despacho y me invitó a sentarme.

― ¿Puedo ofrecerte algo de beber?

― No. Ofréceme disculpas, explicaciones y aclárame todo este embrollo, será mejor ― Pocas veces me gustaba entrometerme en asuntos serios, más aún si estos no me incluían directamente, no obstante, este problema me estaba afectando. Gustav contempló a través de la ventana de su despacho el amplio jardín intacto como siempre, a diferencia de Estocolmo, que se caía a pedazos.

― Mi hija ha muerto. ― Guardó silencio y su rostro viejo y apagado no expresaba ninguna emoción frente a sus palabras. La verdad era lo que menos me interesaba saber.

― ¿Por qué mentiste con respecto a la presencia de mi hermano? ¿No te parece demasiado burdo y asqueroso, fingir que ese hombre de allá afuera, era Berwald? ― pregunté con el tono más calmado que supe hallar en mis repertorios. El hombre analizó la pregunta y dirigió sus ojos cansados a los míos.

― ¿Cómo sabes que no está aquí? ― Me quedé en silencio. Debía de ser cuidadoso de no develar el paradero actual de Lukas, Berwald y Emil. Ahora comprendo por qué Emil no quiso venir al palacio.

― Pues… ¿Por qué otro motivo necesitarías suplantarlo por un viejo que está bien lejos de siquiera parecerse? ― La expectación aumentó en aquella oficina. El viejo continuaba observando profundamente los parajes tristes de aquel palacio. Soltó un suspiro y entrelazó sus propias manos tras su espalda.

― Berwald mató a Josefina. Su arma estaba sobre su cama la noche que encontré muerta a mi hija. Esa misma noche los guardias intentaron detener su huida, sin embargo, no los hallaron más. Ni a Berwald ni a Lukas ni al chiquillo de Islandia. Sé que lo he hecho pésimo como gobernante. No le di límites a Berwald y llevé esta nación a la decadencia, apagué la vida de mi hija y no estoy seguro de absolutamente nada. Quizá nunca debí haber alejado a Finlandia de este palacio, aunque no fuese ya problema nuestro. Recibimos las cartas de su defunción hace como dos semanas atrás, sin embargo, preferí ocultar aquello de Berwald, porque con todo lo que hicimos no cambiamos absolutamente nada de su pensamiento. Él es demasiado viejo como para cambiar sus ideas, yo que también lo soy para mi existencia, me considero terco. Creo que le hice un favor a mi nación al no decirle. Desconozco dónde está ahora exactamente, no sé si ya estará enterado de aquello, pero intentaba con ocultar la verdad, evitar la terrible crisis que se nos diluviaría encima. Berwald llevó a mi hija a la decadencia misma. Ella decidió convertirse en hombre o algo así, estaba obsesionada con lucir igual a Tino, vistió sus ropas, tiró sus vestidos que tanto adoraba, los perfumes, sus regalías femeninas ― una mano vieja y blanca acarició sus propias arrugas sobre la frente y sus ojos lucían cansados de tanto llevar encima ―. No sabía exactamente por quién velar, si por mi hija o por mi país, soy un hombre al igual que todos y me he equivocado demasiado ya. Ahora necesito la ayuda de Estados Unidos, ya que levantar este país en la educación nos ayudará a invertir en nuestras propias tecnologías, no logro encontrar entre todas las opciones, que son limitadas, qué es lo que más ayudará a Berwald.

Me quedé pensando en aquello y levanté las cejas quizá juzgando con demasiada severidad a aquel viejo.

― Pues hiciste todo mal. Un ejército bastaba. Valoraste más la vida de una niña a que la de una nación; la tuya y la de nuestro hermano.

Me levanté de ese asiento, dispuesto a pasar el resto de la tarde con Alfred para luego acompañarlo a su embarque de vuelta a Inglaterra. Definitivamente ahora todos mis hermanos estaban vulnerables. Alemania tampoco me dejaba vivir en paz, sin embargo, desviar ciertos dineros para evitar una guerra peor y buscar al nuevo o nueva Finlandia, es algo que estoy dispuesto a hacer.

Finlandia no morirá, renacerá de las cenizas cuan fénix, con el dolor de nuestras almas, daremos hogar a la nueva criatura.

Quién no será capaz de resurgir de la muerte es, Berwald. La guerra me llevó a conocer con claridad a ese idiota; denso, hostil, insoportable muchas veces y silencioso, puesto que es muy fácil herir su sensibilidad.

Las armaduras que llevamos encima, son más densas que el acero. Por eso mismo sonreí cuando observé a Alfred totalmente incómodo entre tantas atenciones y la aburrida conversación del canciller sobre la espléndida ciudad de Estocolmo, ciudad que ahora estaba infestada de mugre, huérfanos y muerte.

Me distraje un momento y observé el vacío por un momento.

Venía la guerra.

Nuestras guerras personales.


	17. Invierno de 1903, Karelia, Finlandia I

_**Kongeriket Norge, Kingdom of Norway.**_

Al día siguiente de que Markko nos dijera que Tino estaba vivo, merodeando sus bosques, partimos al amanecer.

Berwald no durmió nada esa noche y me consta, ya que también no pude pegar los ojos. Me hice el dormido y me dediqué a observar su impaciencia y el brillo de sus ojos.

En el campamento, nos entregaron armas nuevas y ropas abrigadas. Armamos un equipaje más pesado al que traíamos. Nos entregaron una tienda grande y moderna, de una tela impermeable y aislante. Guardamos alimentos a base de grasas y azúcares, para los días en los que las fuerzas nos abandonasen.

Así comenzamos, mapa en mano, nuestra lenta y angustiosa expedición a Karelia.

La primera semana, me resultó complicadísimo sobrellevar las nevazones intensas e intermitentes. Hace muchos años, no vivía en estas condiciones. Estaba acostumbrado a los palacios, las camas tibias y las cenas deliciosas y cambié todo aquello por frío, nieve, comida seca y desabrida.

Caminábamos durante todo el día y nos deteníamos a hacer nuestras necesidades y comer algo, no por mucho tiempo, ya que de pronto, a lo lejos, vislumbrábamos personas entre los troncos y hojas. Habíamos decidido ir en secreto y anonimato; mientras menos personas viéramos, mejor sería.

En las noches, armábamos la tienda entre los dos y nos tendríamos en silencio. Berwald dedicaba algunas horas a leer las cartas de Tino que trajo consigo y sollozaba la mayor parte del tiempo, para después dormirse y despertar muy seguido, desorientado o con algo de fiebre.

También comencé a enfermar. A veces, mi estómago no soportaba comida alguna por al menos unas horas. Algunos días tuvimos que detenernos y descansar, porque ambos sobrellevábamos una fiebre que nos mareaba. Además, el invierno nos gritaba con rabia que éste era su reino.

Pensar que Tino vivía en estas condiciones, nos preocupaba y asustaba.

Muchos días, Berwald se encontraba melancólico y apenado, otros, se encontraba alegre y esperanzado. Nos reímos de recuerdos del pasado y también nos enojamos por opiniones que emitimos hace siglos.

De vez en cuando, recordábamos que, entre nosotros, teníamos una especie de pacto secreto que nos llevaba a entrelazar nuestras manos o buscar el calor en el pecho del otro. Berwald permanecía firme ante sus convicciones y no me permitía ilusionarme con alguna caricia.

Pasaban los días y mis ojos dudaban de la honestidad de mis pensamientos.

Berwald lucía entre afectado y entusiasmado. Sus ojeras delimitaban sus ojos de ese azul extraño de sus pupilas, como bosques sobre nieve blanca y pareja. Hablamos durante la travesía sobre nuestros pensamientos y secretos. Nos acercamos mucho como hermanos y como amigos; era vital que yo mantuviese las esperanzas de Berwald.

Así, fiel a sus deseos, me convertí en un confidente y su consciencia.

Llegó la noche donde se cumplió un mes de viaje. Cada paso que dábamos era más en lo profundo de los bosques de Finlandia. Comprobábamos con brújulas y mapas que, Karelia estaba bajo nuestros pies. Esa noche en especial, Berwald se encontraba agotado y sus esperanzas se transmutaban en mal humor y angustia. Comenzaba a creer que Tino había muerto de frío o que nos engañaron para que nosotros muriésemos también. No tenía deseos de lidiar con sus pensamientos, por lo que sugerí que detuviésemos nuestra marcha y armáramos la tienda. Berwald me despachó con algo de hostilidad y continuamos caminando. Llegó un momento en que mis pies – y mi paciencia – no dieron para más.

No quiero seguir siendo fuerte. No por hoy.

Tal como me lo planteé, tiré el equipaje al suelo entre una depresión boscosa y oculta entre ramas y un pino tan denso y grande que, debajo de sus resinas perfumadas de antiguas hojas, el espacio era suficiente para extender la tienda y descansar por hoy. Berwald se giró con violencia y escupió sus palabras sobre mí.

― No quiero descansar, debemos seguir, no hemos recorrido suficiente.

― Berwald, tengo hambre, debemos comer estas cosas que… ― Quité del equipaje las porciones de carne seca, barras enmantecadas, pescado encurtido y otro sinfín de cosas que no me apetecían en absoluto ― Tenemos que comer, es así de simple. Comer y descansar. Además, debo ir por mis necesidades, no continúes sin mí. Arma la tienda, quieras o no, necesitas dormir.

Me alejé de él un momento y fui a atender mi cuerpo.

La verdad, además de hacer mis necesidades, fui a soltar un par de lágrimas solo. No podía hacerlo frente a Berwald, estaba tan inestable que no era ya buena idea seguir mostrando mi debilidad frente a él, menos ahora que debía asentar esa esperanza en su alma. Tampoco lloré un mar completo. Mi mente se esclarecía mucho más rápido que la de Berwald. Recordé sus sueños inquietos y su llanto desesperado de la noche anterior, la cual él tenía una pesadilla. Se despertó y me aferró con tal fuerza que creí que moriría en mis brazos

Nunca había vivido tan de cerca esta faceta sensible de él. Estaba al tanto que era muy atento y sentimental, sin embargo, nunca lo demostraba y prefería guardarse todo. Hace mucho incluso me parecía cómodo, puesto no me daban las ganas suficientes de lidiar con sus propios demonios.

Quiero demasiado a Berwald.

"Demasiado quizá", dijo una vocecita en mi cabeza.

 _Basta._

Tomé aire, fui por algo de agua que estaba casi congelada y terminé con lo mío.

Cuando regresé, la tienda ya estaba de pie y adentro una lucecita alumbraba las paredes de tela impermeable de la pequeña campaña. Introduje mi cabeza unos momentos y me topé con sus ojos posados sobre una carta, con una sonrisa triste sobre su rostro y una única lágrima solitaria recorriendo su mejilla.

― Sabes Berwald ― musité a medida que me adentraba en la pequeña construcción ―. Creo que jamás en la vida te vi llorar tanto. Ni cuando éramos niños.

Lentamente salió de sus lecturas y me dedicó una mueca melancólica, sin muchas ganas de responder.

― Es que no puedo más. Estoy muy tenso y … ― Contesto con voz suave y tranquila. Limpió su única lágrima sobre su rostro y dobló la carta con sumo cuidado. Tomó otra entre sus manos y parecía extensa. Quitó el contenido del sobre profanado y desdobló las tres hojas que traía de adjunto.

Nos sorprendimos demasiado que, además de la carta de Tino (Que, por cierto, era dueño de una orgullosa prosa terrible), una carta en ruso, escrita con delicadeza, se coló de polizonte entre ellas.

Una carta de Iván.

Nos miramos algo consternados por ello y Berwald no supo con certeza por cual empezar. Decidió que la leería tal cual cómo abrió el sobre. Me permitió también leer a su lado. Desdoblé uno de los sacos y lo extendí sobre nuestras piernas. Me apoyé a su lado y comenzamos a leer:

"Berwald:

Hoy quise estar solo la gran parte del día. Estoy algo desanimado y no he encontrado las ganas de hacer las cosas que suelo hacer típicamente; ¡Ni ganas de escribir esta carta tengo!, sólo lo hago porque aún espero respuesta a mis mensajes. Pregunté sí las cartas estaban llegando a tu palacio a lo que me contestaron positivamente; supongo ahí mismo las están desviando para que no las leas o… realmente no quieres contestarme.

Agradecería que me dijeras si es así, es que… no sabes cuánto te extraño. Lo he escrito tantas veces que probablemente mis escritos sean aburridos recordándotelo repetidas veces. Incluso he escrito a los demás y nadie me responde; ¡El único que lo ha hecho es Eduard!

La verdad, estoy enojado. Te he llamado por telégrafo y no quieres contestar, las cartas son ignoradas y no has venido a visitarme. Quizás no sea tu culpa, pero quisiera que intentaras con más fuerzas; yo aquí no puedo hacer nada. Mis duques no quieren que salga a ningún lado, tampoco a cortar leña. Todos los días, entre piano y matemáticas, me aburro enormemente. Cartas que no son tuyas, los diarios anunciando que estás sumiéndote en una crisis económica.

Estoy enojado.

Hoy vino Iván al palacio. No me han dejado encontrarme con él para saludarlo. De hecho, no comprendo bien a qué vino. Sé que tiene intenciones de anexarme a sus territorios como un estado dependiente y por lo mismo, debiesen dejarme interactuar con él para dejar en claro que no me encuentro interesado. Ahora mismo estoy encerrado bajo llave en mi habitación, aburrido.

Te extraño.

No tengo más que decirte, probablemente en la noche te necesite más aún."

Las letras de Tino se incrementaron en tamaño y la agresividad de sus trazos me demostró que en los momentos en que escribió la nota, la frustración daba paso lentamente a la pena. Las siguientes dos hojas eran de Iván. Berwald observó la carta algo desolado y la apartó para continuar con la traducción de la siguiente.

"Helsinki, 28 de octubre de 1903.

Estimado Berwald.

Espero las cosas en tu nación mejoren con el tiempo. He estado al tanto de los imprevistos económicos que ha sufrido tu banca y lamento enormemente que tu historia se derrumbe frente al mismo error. Siempre que quieras puedes contar con mis arcas; entre vecinos podemos apoyarnos, incluso si los demás pertenecientes a tu estirpe, no poseen suficiente para ayudarte a superarlo.

Hoy he visitado la ciudad de Helsinki; me ha parecido algo sencilla para lo que debe representar una capital. Me encantaría que construyeran algún museo atractivo o las casas tuviesen un gusto arquitectónico más rico en su cultura. Mi visita no ha terminado muy bien; mis representantes y los duques de Finlandia se han enfrascado en discusiones ruidosas que no me agradan nada. Fue entonces que me dediqué a observar el comedor sin encontrar a Finlandia entre las sillas.

La verdad, los asuntos que me competen son bastantes serios.

Mis gobernantes decidieron anexar de cualquier forma a Finlandia a mis territorios. No me parece una mala idea, mi palacio es amplio y jamás falta nada. Junto a mí, hay más naciones viviendo en armonía; te escribo esto para decirte que Finlandia estará bien con nosotros. Puedes visitarlo cuando gustes e incluso podrías, sí quieres, anexarte como estado independiente a nuestras alianzas. Comprendo que tu poderío y el de tus hermanos es considerable, sin embargo, las debilidades que el mundo ve sobre ustedes puede acabar con tu era.

Los ejércitos avanzaran conforme la población se oponga a la ocupación pacífica que estamos llevando a cabo; es por una medida de protección que busco atraer a Finlandia a mi casa, puesto que las cosas no se vienen esperanzadoras; Alemania y Francia comenzaron con peleas de más alto calibre e Inglaterra se involucra lentamente en la división de territorios africanos. Mis problemas con Polonia y Alemania oriental tampoco son cosas que obviar. Japón busca conflictos y de verdad que nunca en lo que llevo de vida, he visto tanta tensión junta entre nosotros; Les advierto que las cosas no están nada bien.

Me quiero ahorrar otra guerra con ustedes; ya suficiente hemos peleado toda la vida, sin embargo, Finlandia es un territorio interesante para nuestro poderío; lo siento, pero el puerto báltico de Estonia me es completamente inútil. Necesito más.

Si quieren combatir, aquí espero en la nieve, como en los viejos tiempos, para divertirnos en nuestros destinos; luchar.

No tengo en contra de ustedes nada que decir, sólo me considero afortunado de comprender bien cuáles son los objetivos de mi existencia; para mí, contenderme con mis iguales es un honor y es finalmente lo que me mantiene vivo. No me gustan las guerras sin sentido o las muertes por millares, sin embargo, un duelo debe ser algo amistoso. Es un arte.

Quise enviar esta carta por correo no convencional, ya que probablemente si la llegan a interceptar los de correos, no llegue a tus manos. Me parece importante que te enteres de los problemas que vendrán por ti. Cuando me perdí en el palacio vi que había una carta de Finlandia para ti en el aparador de la cocina. Lamento haber abierto el sobre para enviarte esta de polizonte.

Quizás me lo agradezcas en el futuro.

Me despido con los honores que mereces, siempre dispuesto a tenderte una mano si la situación lo amerita.

Ivan Braginski K."

Nos quedamos en silencio observando la carta.

Una advertencia, una clara advertencia… _hace más de un año_. Berwald la apartó y se tendió a mi lado, fijando la vista en el techo de la tienda. Su rostro variaba entre la inconformidad y la ansiedad. Decidí tomar el resto de las cartas y apartarlas de él durante un tiempo. Buscado alguna manera de distraerlo, busqué en el equipaje algo para comer.

― Berwald, necesitas comer, ten ― entregué en sus manos un trozo de carne seca y él sólo la miró, ignorando mi gesto ―. Vamos, tómala, o te la daré en la boca como si fueses un niño.

― No es necesario el sarcasmo, Lukas ― quitó el trozo salado de mis dedos y se sentó a masticar con disgusto el bocado. Suspiré puesto que además de sus penas, debía lidiar con el humor insoportable que se apropiaba de él después de sus tormentas. Comimos en silencio y Berwald dejó de lado su trozo de carne. Se levantó para salir un momento de la tienda y yo aproveché de colocarme ropa más cómoda para dormir y de tender el saco de mi hermano y las mantas. Tomé algo de vodka que aún nos quedaba y extrañé el aseo antes de dormir; estoy muy acostumbrado a la vida de palacio. Me tendí a dormir, dando la espalda a la entrada de la tienda. Ya comenzaba a cerrar los ojos para comunicarme con los seres de estos bosques para pedir pistas sobre la presunta ubicación de Tino, cuando Berwald entró nuevamente con la ráfaga de frío tras su espalda. Se sentó a mi lado y desplegó el viejo mapa sobre sus piernas, para hacer sus cálculos. Ordenó nuestras armas y guardó bajo la disimulada almohada hecha con su capa, un cuchillo. Volví a cerrar los ojos y me sumergí en mis propios trances.

Años y maderas ancestrales no me dijeron nada sobre el dueño de estos bosques. La tierra estaba débil y herida bajo las pisadas de hombres de otros reinos. Me acosté sobre mi espalda y mantuve los ojos cerrados, intentando buscar entre las auras que se cruzaban por las sombras de los pinos alguna que me guiara a Tino. Me gustaría tocar la tierra con mis manos para tantear de ella, la condición de estos parajes.

Mi mano sólo se topó con el antebrazo de Berwald.

Abrí mis ojos lentamente sin salir de mi trance. Observé lentamente a mi hermano, quién despedía auras sucias, oscuras y terribles. A su alrededor se agazapaban demonios que se alimentaban de su vitalidad y de la pequeña llama que se refugiaba profundo en su pecho. Trepé mi mano lentamente por su brazo hasta llegar a su hombro, observando con claridad como esas criaturas sucias se alejaban de mi tacto. Berwald me observaba algo tenso y enseguida las sombras parecieron querer defenderle.

Pobre Berwald, eres un niño.

― ¿Qué te sucede? ― susurró y una de esas criaturas siseaba inseguridades en su oído. Fruncí el ceño y me incorporé levemente, para espantar esa porquería de él. Berwald no despegaba su mirada de mis ojos. Pestañeé con sopor y me senté a su lado. Las criaturas se agolpaban tras su espalda, burlándose de mí. Quité el mapa de sus manos y las tomé entre las mías. Respiré profundamente y comencé a recorrer desde la palma de sus manos hasta sus hombros, limpiando de sombras terribles sus dedos, para que estos no contagiaran los objetos que tocara. Había tanta suciedad en su aura, que me sorprendía como esa llamita en su corazón continuaba viva. Apagué la lámpara y nos quedamos en penumbra, ya que así las sombras malignas son más nítidas a mis ojos.

Me acerqué a él lentamente y lo abracé, enfrentándome directamente con esas porquerías; habían atado, a mi hermano, las cadenas de sus malas intenciones; tenía que romperlas, Se reían y se burlaban, dañaron la espalda de mi hermano con sus rasguños y trazaban mil veces sus uñas afiladas a través de ella. Con mis manos descendiendo por su espalda, intenté curar y proteger su alma, mi corazón comenzaba a latir rápido, pero…

― Lukas… no tengo ganas, lo siento ― la verdad no me di cuenta en qué momento comencé a ser algo más meloso con Berwald. Me acerqué a su oído y susurré suavemente, sin dejar de apartar esas criaturas de su lado.

― Estás infectado de demonios, debo quitarlos de ti. Confía en mí.

No hay energía más intensa que la del amor.

Esa llama en su pecho, se mantenía viva por amor.

Cerré mis ojos unos momentos y posé mis manos sobre su corazón, buscando deshacer esas cadenas terribles. Esos demonios guiaron las manos de Berwald y estas, me apartaron.

― Detente, ¿Si?, quiero dormir ― sus dedos negros y largos lo obligaron a tenderse y hundieron su cabeza en la disimulada almohada, cubriendo sus hombros con las túnicas negras de pestilencia que escondían sus cuerpos abismales.

Qué asco de criaturas.

No me detuve. Comencé a masajear sus hombros para calmar el terrible daño en ellos. Quité mucha mugre de su cabeza y de su torso con ayuda de mis manos. Aclaré las luces que coronaban a mi hermano y esperaba que con ello me diera el permiso para ahuyentar el mal y dejar que la esperanza, pequeña señorita alada deprimida a su lado, se acunara en su corazón. Sembré con un beso en su cuello una semilla de luz que combatiera esos demonios terribles. Chillaron de rabia y obligaron con más fuerzas, a manipular la voluntad de mi hermano, quién me observó molesto.

― Déjame en paz ― me enfrentó directamente y su mentón era guiado por esas manos sucias de inframundo.

― No puedo.

Me abalancé con delicadeza sobre él y quité esos dedos mugrientos de su rostro a medida que tendía mi cuerpo a su disposición, para que se colmara de mi aura limpia y clara, que intentaba mantener todos los días. Se contuvo un momento, sin embargo, en su pecho, su corazón comenzó a acelerarse bajo mis dedos.

Al momento después supe que su cuerpo y alma estaban más dañados de lo que yo pensé; aquello se desbordaba en esta dimensión, colmando lentamente los escondrijos de sus ciudades de pestilencias, haciendo de su cuerpo, el reino de estas maldiciones, humillando a mi hermano como una débil marioneta.

Insistí con mis caricias, Tomé sus dedos y obligué que recorriera mi pecho. Cada vez que nos tentábamos a probar esta danza prohibida, era yo quién lo arrastraba a la lujuria. Berwald siempre intentaba evitarme, pero esta vez, comenzaba a ser algo violento, producto de esas bestias que contaminaban sus pensamientos. Prendí mis ojos a los suyos y le sonreí parsimoniosamente. Me sentí gustoso a escuchar un suspiro abandonar sus labios, una vez que sus manos temblorosas, guiadas por las mías, se encontraba sobre mi entrepierna. Vi que tragó con dificultad y se debatía sí permitirse aquello o no.

Supe que tenía las llaves a sus reinos cuando, su mano nerviosa se posó sobre mi cintura descubriendo levemente mi piel bajo sus manos frías; los demonios intentaban apartar sus manos, sin embargo, mi hermano es un ser de Luz.

Hace mucho que no besaba sus labios, sabían a tristeza y vodka.

Acaricié sus labios lentamente con los míos; ásperos por el invierno, temerosos por todo lo que hemos vivido. Pasé mis piernas por sus costados y lo encerré entre el suelo y yo, observando con claridad como las pestilencias intentaban huir. Respiré profundamente y mis dedos comenzaron a caminar desde su frente hasta sus labios. Reconocí su propia aura y quise unirla a la mía para depurar la mugre.

― No entiendo que haces Lukas… ― Me susurró suavemente Berwald, ya más tranquilo y permisivo.

― Te limpiaré, te digo que estas plagado de demonios ― musité manteniendo mis ojos cerrados, a medida que recorría sus hombros y descendía por su pecho para tocar sutilmente el origen de su vida.

― Es exactamente eso lo que no entiendo, ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con… pues, con esto?

― Necesito energía de este acto. Además, necesito que tu aura y la mía se unan para ayudarte a deshacerte de ellos ― abrí mis ojos y mantenía el ceño fruncido, mientras que una de las criaturas nauseabundas apretujaba su garganta en otro plano.

― ¿Y por qué de este acto?, ¿No te parece que ya es descarado hacer esto cuando nos prometimos no hacerlo más? ― Suspiró y apoyó sus manos temblorosas en mi abdomen y cintura ―. No soy de acero.

― ¿Por qué no?, Berwald, tú crees que esto es malo. La religión a la que fuimos obligados te hace creer esto. Yo sólo te ayudaré a relajarte y limpiarte. No te estoy haciendo daño y no hacemos daño a nadie… además, sé que no te molesta. No te arrepentirás ― comencé a acariciar nuevamente su pecho y su cuello para que esas criaturas no volviesen a tocar el camino descrito por mis manos. Berwald se veía algo incómodo, no obstante, sus dedos me causaban cosquillas en mi piel ―. Confía en mí.

Berwald no dijo ninguna palabra más. Descendí a sus labios y comenzamos a danzar lentamente. Mi mente se fundía en la de mi hermano y me asustaba ver tantas cosas terribles. Necesitaba aumentar la energía en mi cuerpo para destruir toda esa mugre. Tomé aire y entregué mi cuerpo a mi hermano. Tomé sus manos nerviosas y las guie una vez más por mi cuerpo, para que se cubrieran de mi energía limpia. Desnudé con delicadeza su pecho y vi el daño profundo en su corazón. Agarré esas cadenas de metal infernal y las disolví con lo que más odiaban esas bestias que intentaban defender su huésped; el cariño.

Besé su pecho y los moretones que sabía que yo produje con mis puños, días atrás en una pelea boba que tuvimos. Sentía que mis labios tocaban la peor podredumbre y necesitaba ser suficientemente fuerte como para que alguno de ellos no me tomara. Sentí el aroma del perfume de Berwald bajo mi nariz a la par que saboreaba su sangre estancada en sus heridas; estaba tan destruido, ¿Cómo pude dejar que sucediera esto?

Mis manos escalaron a su nuca y arranqué de ella trozos de cristales que sé que eran parte de sus defensas destrozadas. Un escalofrío eléctrico me energizó cuando escuché un suspiro en mi oído. Lentamente alimentaba de oxígeno su llama. Observé con determinación las bestias sobre nosotros, decidido a acabar con ellas esa misma noche; Berwald necesitaba recuperarse. Quité con mis dedos ya sucios de sombras, el resto de piedras y porquerías pegadas a sus hombros; me estaba llevando trabajo; sus manos flojas por el peso de sus propias cadenas no los dejaban explorarme con total libertad. Pacientemente, guie nuevamente sus manos por mi cuerpo; esas criaturas sabían que, si comenzábamos a danzar más enérgicamente, sería capaz de condenar sus desgraciadas vidas, por lo mismo, se aferraban de las muñecas de Berwald y a él le resultaba pesado llevar a cabo la labor. Tuve que ir por más.

Aceleré las cosas explorando con algo más de confianza. Descendí por su pecho y di leves mordidas en su abdomen. Dirigí mi mirada a sus ojos, los cuales estaban expectantes; tenía el permiso, eso estaba claro, pero él no estaba seguro. Me quité la camisa a pesar del frío del ambiente y esta vez no tuve que guiar ninguna de sus manos; estas escalaron solas a través de mí y me permití sonreír; cómo amaba esta energía.

Escuchaba chillidos y algo así como un plasma azuloso se desprendía de mi cuerpo y bañaba el de Berwald, disolviendo las sombras con lentitud. La transmutación siempre llevaba un gran gasto energético; necesito más. Se sentó en el suelo de la tienda, apegando su frente a mi abdomen, abrazándome con fuerzas, como si su espíritu fuese consciente del baño que vertía sobre él. Respiro sobre mi ombligo y comencé a sentir ansiedad. Él se debatía enormemente, puesto esas pestes luchaban por su vida a través del cuerpo de Berwald. Acaricié su cabello tan claro como el mío y apegué mi cuerpo al suyo; finalmente se dejó y comenzó a luchar también.

Sus besos me encendían rápidamente y me volvían fuerte. Sus labios sobre mi abdomen me hipersensibilizaban y me permitían brillar con más intensidad, más y más fuerte conforme comenzó a desnudar mis caderas, dando paso a mi desnudez.

Las luces que coronaban sus sienes comenzaron a brilla intensamente cuando se atrevió a alimentarme directamente de placer. Creo que suspiré audiblemente, agradecía completamente la entrega y me preparaba para batallar. Mis manos se volvieron fuertes y dentro de poco tomaría el cuello de esos demonios y detendré su vida. El aire me abandonaba rápidamente y el frío se alejaba de nuestros cuerpos. Mi alrededor dejó de vibrar en bajas energías y comencé a alimentarme de esto tal y como se lo prometí; cada vez me sentía más fuerte. Después de gemir sin vergüenza alguna, aparté a mi hermano y comencé a retirar ya sin detenerme, las capas de sombras y mugre. Escuchaba los gritos infernales de las criaturas, pero mis oídos prestaban más atención a los suspiros de Berwald. Continuaba llevando a cabo mi labor con total entrega y tranquilidad, sin dejar de disfrutar el flujo de esta energía por mi cuerpo. Besé su abdomen y continué por sus caderas, soltando el cinturón, donde las garras terribles y largas me privaban de elevar a mi hermano al cielo. Luché contra ello, tomé con mis manos luminosas y limpias, la muñeca esquelética del demonio, quemando la piel hecha de mentiras y miedos. La criatura chilló terriblemente y comenzó a retorcerse de dolor, a la par que Berwald se removía de placer.

Las manos ya limpias de mi hermano me aferraban mi rostro entre sus piernas, sus dedos temblorosos al tocar mi piel me electrizaban completamente, como regalando cuotas de energías abundantes y maravillosas. Terminé por desnudarlo y él me trajo consigo; sabía que estaba sediento de algo de paz y ahora que podía tomarla por su propia cuenta, guiaba mis manos por su cuerpo.

Comencé a recitar oraciones; De vez en cuando las interrumpía por mis suspiros que escapaban de mí sin controlarlo. Había olvidado lo espléndido que era Berwald para esto. Las cadenas no querían oxidarse aún, pero las bestias caían y poco podían luchar a nuestro alrededor; mis ojos claramente observaban el suelo de toda la tienda en aquel plasma azul que quemaba sus pieles. Mi cuerpo y el de Berwald estaban completamente humedecidos en ese líquido luminoso, carcomiendo lentamente los miedos, las penas arraigadas, las defensas quebradas. Creí que reiría muy fuerte al dilucidar claramente los dedos de Berwald tocándome libre ya, con total decisión, brillando intensamente, causándome un dolor tan agradable que podría volverme adicto. Recorrió mi cuerpo vistiéndolo con esas sensaciones tan agradables, continuamente yo invocaba más fuerte. Ambos llevábamos espléndidamente esta batalla, como en años lejanos ya, donde tenía que recurrir a otras energías por mi juventud; la adultez me llevó a conocer este pozo sin fin de donde obtener todas las fuerzas necesarias. Quise probar las partes de su cuerpo ya limpias y sanas, recordando cómo era de maravilloso sentir que la frontera entre ambos era casi indescriptible.

Tino tendría que hacer esta misma labor con mucha más devoción y energía que yo.

Berwald comenzó a tomar mi aura a montones, tragando de aquel plasma azul desesperadamente a través de los besos que abandonaba en mi pecho y en mis brazos. Parecía un ser despierto después de años muerto. Yo ya no hacía nada más que cantar las oraciones y tensar esas cadenas con mis manos húmedas en azul luminoso y tirar con fuerzas; Berwald se guiaba solo en mi cuerpo. Mis piernas rodearon su cintura y una de sus piernas sostuvo mi espalda; él estaba sentado en la tienda, sosteniendo mi peso y el suyo propio. Mi mano se apoyó en su pecho y comencé a recitar con más fuerzas, porque la bestia más grande apresaba los ojos de Berwald entre sus manos sucias y sanguinolentas. Resistía mi baño de azul limpieza, pero no mis ojos por tiempo prolongado. Fui ganando más y más fuerzas, ya que sentí los dedos de Berwald hacer algo que sabía llevar a cabo a la perfección. Solté un par de palabras que no identifiqué qué eran y finalmente Berwald me hundió en el plasma de la tienda, con sus manos suaves y tibias acariciando mi pecho, para poder apropiarse de mí completamente.

Cuando hizo aquello, la mugre terminó de disolverse en la luz azul, a la par que solté un gemido agudo. Sólo quedaban las cadenas y los tres demonios principales, aun defendiendo su vida a duras penas. Berwald comenzó a elevar mi canto a palabras algo desenfrenadas y entrecortadas. Creo que jamás en la vida me había sentido así de energético.

En mi puño encerraba una de las mantas y me quejaba del agradable dolor que se apropiaba de mi cuerpo. En la otra mano encerraba las cadenas débiles con bastante fuerza, puesto que intentaban abrir mi puño a como dé lugar para liberarse. Berwald mantenía los ojos cerrados, los labios semiabiertos soltando ráfagas tibias y ahora él comenzó a bañarme en un plasma verdoso, propio de su corazón.

Era hermoso mirar aquello; lo sería más si esas malditas bestias desaparecieran ya.

Comencé a ahogarme entre tanto líquido sagrado. De vez en cuando salía a la superficie a respirar, otras, este sólo entraba por mi nariz privándome de oxígeno y produciéndome que me retorciera de placer. Sentía mis cánticos perderse en mi pecho y cada vez más me era más imposible regresar a la superficie. Terminé respirando aquel líquido y era deliciosamente asfixiante; me faltaba algo, pero era sustituido por placer. Aspiré tantas veces que mi cuerpo no se quedaba quieto y mis músculos se tensaron fuertemente. Ya no aguantaba más.

Quebré la última palabra de la condena de esos demonios con un suspiro que no pude controlar. Berwald tocaba mi cuerpo como si un músico experto tocara su instrumento. Aspiré tanto del líquido que me aferré al cuello de Berwald.

― Berw… Ah… ― El plasma verdoso comenzó a emanar con fuerzas de su cuerpo ya purificado, brillante como aurora boreal, inundándome por completo, tanto a él como a mí. Supe que Berwald se ahogaba también en él y sus labios me hicieron saber que su cuerpo terrenal estaba en éxtasis. No podía respirar más. Aspiré y aspiré y pronto, mi plasma también inundó nuestro alrededor. Yo mismo descendí entre mis piernas y me concedí placer.

Fue como viajar rápidamente a través de esos bosques. Creo que fue tanto lo que recibí que mi desborde de energía terrenal me terminó expulsándome de mi cuerpo, llevándome lejos, donde la nieve y el cielo se perdían en sus límites. Un bosque oscuro donde olía a muerte se me mostró ante mis ojos. Vi cientos de caminos a las luces del norte y de pronto un hilo vibrante en violeta intenso me llamó la atención; un cuerpo cubierto de pieles y un lobo a su lado descansaban agotados en el suelo de un bosque profanado. Almas armadas buscaban por su fuerza vital y a lo lejos, otro hilo vibrante tejía una cuerda tensa y gruesa al árbol más alto del mundo. El cuerpo resguardado por el lobo guardián estaba herido; aquel cuerpo estaba exhausto; aquel cuerpo llamaba por ayuda.

Regresé de golpe a mi cuerpo cuando mi orgasmo terminó de apagarse, siendo consciente de un grito ahogado que salía de mi garganta. Lentamente un zumbido ensordecedor mitigaba mis oídos y la señorita alada al lado de Berwald se fusionaba en su cuerpo, cubriendo su aura de un manto protector que ya casi no dilucidaba. Los mares de plasmas luminosos fueron atenuándose y las bestias se disolvían en él. Lentamente me percaté de mi respiración agitada, mi cuerpo sudoroso, mis piernas tiritaban y Berwald e observaba entre preocupado, y agotado. Su mano tibia apartó el cabello de mis ojos y lentamente salió de mi cuerpo, lo que me ocasionó un escalofrío eléctrico.

― Berwald… Berw… ― No estaba consciente de lo agitado que estaba. Me desvió la mirada con algo de timidez. Aferré uno de sus brazos y exigí atención.

― ¿Qué fue eso, Lukas? ― Susurró algo nervioso. Parecía demasiado avergonzado ―. Jamás creí que te vería cómo ahora.

La verdad no sé cómo me comporté.

― Berwald… ― Tomé aire y aferré sus hombros con fuerzas ―. Escúchame. Tino está vivo. Lo sentí. Está débil, pero vivo.

Me miró con algo más de seguridad en sí mismo y luego desvió sus ojos.

― No seas cruel Lukas, no tienes cómo…

― ¡Ah!, ¡Berwald por favor!, Te digo, lo sé ―me aparté de él y me senté frente a frente, tomando su rostro con mis manos ―. No te engañaría con algo así. Te dije que necesitaba más energía para terminar con tus demonios, pero fue tanta que pude viajar.

Evidentemente Berwald no entendía, pero la Esperanza hizo su trabajo; soltó una sonrisa que hace demasiado tiempo no veía tallada en su rostro; era tan pura y sincera que supe que la dejó salir desde el fondo de su corazón. Me abrazó y sentí a través de mi pecho, su corazón latir fuertemente.

― Te creo… porque jamás te vi como ahora. Las otras veces sólo chillabas y ya.

Me aparté de él y lo observé con el ceño fruncido. Sus ojos volvían a brillar en vida e incluso me los desvió con la naturalidad de su timidez. Sonreí satisfecho; ya era libre de pestilencia.

― Berwald… debemos ir ahora, necesita de nuestra ayuda. No vi nada con claridad, sólo sentí que pedía ayuda ― dije mientras buscaba mis ropas y las de Berwald en la penumbra.

No me percataba de lo cansado que estaba.

Me derrumbé a su lado y lentamente era consciente de mi cuerpo; mi respiración no lograba calmarse, mi corazón latía rápidamente, mis piernas no me sostenían y aún me recorrían notas eléctricas. Berwald suspiró para también regularizar su respiración.

― De acuerdo, pero primero debes descansar. Dormirás dos horas y yo me preocuparé de todo lo demás en ese lapsus de tiempo. Tino sabrá pelear, lo sé. Yo lo crie, yo le enseñé a luchar; es mi mejor enemigo. Le enseñé todo lo que se para que un día me combatiese sí yo llegaba a ser una amenaza para él.

Observé en la penumbra a Berwald; era impresionante cómo su predisposición comenzaba a transmutar después de liberarlo. Me alegré enormemente de aquello y sonreí gustoso.

― Qué cursi. Ya extrañaba tu romanticismo ― me acomodé y palpé mi abdomen húmedo. Tenté a mis dedos a acariciar el líquido viscoso y sonreí, cómplice de mis lujurias. Cerré mis ojos y vi tras mis párpados las luces de nuestras energías derramadas. Después de un momento, una manta me cubrió los hombros con delicada suavidad.

― Lukas… gracias. No tengo idea que hiciste, pero me siento muy bien. Mi mente está clara y no me siento agotado ― reí manteniendo los ojos cerrados y levanté las cejas.

― Te hacía falta sexo. Es todo ― abrí mis ojos para ver su reacción y observé gustoso cómo desviaba su mirada ― ¿En serio te creíste lo de los demonios?, Yo sólo quería follar.

No quiso observarme por largo tiempo y parecía avergonzado nuevamente. Comenzaba a doblar la ropa sólo de lo incómodo que estaba, ya que tendría que vestirla pronto. Cuando fue capaz de observarme, le sonreí sin una gota de ironía. Tomé su mano y la aferré con fuerzas.

― Mentiroso ― musitó suavemente. Se colocó sus lentes trizados y peinó lentamente su cabello desparramado con sus dedos ―tú no bromeas con temas así.

― Me alegra que creas en mí. Ya no volverán a molestarte, entre ambos terminamos con ellos. Esto es el verdadero significado de lo que hacemos; purificarnos. No quiero que nunca más creas que es algo impropio o descarado. Quiero que tú y Tino lo hagan tantas veces como sea necesario, por amor, por relajación o por lo que sea. No te limites ― esbozó una risa suave y meditó antes de soltar atropelladamente las palabras de sus labios.

― Creo que amo y me gusta demasiado Tino como para dejarlo respirar cuando estamos solos.

Nos miramos unos momentos y su rostro se transformó entre una mueca de sonrisa y ceño fruncido.

― Berwald… no sé qué es peor, si mis erupciones volcánicas o tu adicción.

― No era cierto. No sé por qué dije eso. La verdad soy bastante tímido y espero demasiado para que la situación se dé. Es más, creo que él ha tomado la iniciativa más de alguna vez ― tragó dificultosamente y sonreí triunfante.

― Y tú me decías que tenías más experiencia que yo… me das risa.

Su rostro se relajó y me dedicó una sonrisa aliviada y juvenil. Le contesté con una igual y cerré los ojos, hundiéndome más rápido de lo que creí en todo ese mar cálido de auras azules y verdes.


	18. Invierno de 1903, Karelia, Finlandia II

**Tino** **Väinämöinen: Suomen Tasalvalta, Republic of Finland**

Llevo tres días sin comer y ha pasado una semana y algo desde que estoy abandonado en este bosque.

Ahora, estoy arrojado sobre el suelo, observando las copas de los árboles sin muchas esperanzas. Me siento sucio y desolado. Grité muchas veces y disparé a todo lo que se movía, incluido a uno de mis perros.

Fue sin querer.

Me corté con una rama mi brazo izquierdo y la herida sangra de vez en cuando, negándose a cerrar. Peleé directamente con leñadores y cazadores, sin saber si eran mis amigos o no. Me dieron golpes fuertes, debilitándome más aún. En estos horribles días he matado a unas seis personas y creo que ya no puedo soportar una más.

Tengo tanto miedo.

Kylmä, mi adorado perro, dormía a mi lado, entregándome calor desde su pelaje. Mi vista se tornó borrosa con el pasar de estos abrumadores días y sólo podía distinguir una o dos estrellas más allá de las ramas altas y ancestrales. Durante todo el día busqué qué comer y he estado nervioso, ya que las tropas rusas vienen desde sus tierras, pisando las mías, lentas pero con una determinación que me inquieta demasiado.

De vez en cuando no logro escuchar nada y me desespero terriblemente. Mis oidos me traicionan y ni el ruido de los cañones desperdigando la pólvora por doquiér tiene el poder suficiente para despertarlos. Lo poco que he comido lo he vomitado en varias ocaciones y el agua sólo me hace alucinar. Me desmayé un par de veces y mi fiel perro me cubrió del mundo. He adelgazado mucho, incluso la ropa que traigo puesta sin cambio se me ha soltado. No me he aseado ni una vez; no tengo fuerzas ni motivos tampoco.

Aunque me duele admitirlo, estoy buscando morir.

Las noches las intento superar aferrándome a los recuerdos que atesoro en mi mente, pero esta noche, ya no recurre ninguno de ellos a mis ojos.

¿Berwald me ha abandonado?

Alcé con lentitud mi mano sana a mi rostro y toqué mi mejilla fría sin afeitar. La hinchazón de mi pómulo había disminuido. Me quedé con el arma de algunos cazadores y también disparé a lo lejos a unos soldados que vi acercarse. Me he desplazado a través de los árboles para evitar los cuerpos muertos. Algunos los deposité en el rio y que este los arrastrara lentamente; no tenía fuerzas para darles una digna sepultura cristiana, aunque el bosque tiene secretos más sagrados.

Los lobos aullaban por las noches, sedientos de algún alimento fresco, de alguna esperanza, tal como yo lo deseaba desde lo profundo de mi ser.

Después de divagar un momento, intenté removerme de mi lugar sin mucho éxito. Mis músculos dolían por el esfuerzo y mi mente daba vueltas intentando situarme en el lugar. Me llevó un momento estabilizarme.

Como había sido otra jornada infructífera, decidí iniciar la marcha a mi casa.

Encontré entre las profundidades del bosque una cabaña abandonada. Supe que ahí vivía una mujer y su marido, y estos nunca más regresaron. Los vidrios estaban quebrados pero había una cama desolada, una mesita, un fregadero y un aparador vacío. En la superficie del mueble comencé a recolectar rocas extrañas para Emil, aun creyendo tener algo de fe. Cada vez que regresaba a casa, depositabas las piedras que lograba recolectar durante el día. Esta noche no iba a ser la excepción, pero cuando fui a depositarlas, estas hicieron un ruido cacofónico al caer al suelo.

No recuerdo que la noche fuese tan densa.

Di otro paso más y caí al suelo, golpeándome el mentón con la punta del mueble. Tanteé el suelo y con el venir de la brisa, busqué la ventana.

Negro.

Supongo que ahora la muerte me avisaba con sus mensajes malditos que venía por mí, privándome de mi visión.

Lamenté profundamente no haberle dicho a Berwald aquel fatídico día en Estocolmo que me retuviera a su lado. Lamento no haberle dicho que lo amaba.

Me quedé ahí mismo donde caí y me recogí sobre mí mismo, deseando más que nunca en todas estas noches, despertar en la tienda abrumado por esta pesadilla, con las suaves caricias de Berwald para aliviar mis temores.

Con la seguridad de que el estaría protegiéndome, incluso de mí mismo.

* * *

¡Hola a todos!

No, no he muerto, sólo he tenido mucho trabajo que hacer x)

Dentro de los siguientes días, terminaré de publicar esta historia en este perfil y en otros también. ¡Gracias por seguir aquí!

Tystnad.


	19. Invierno de 1903, Karelia, Finlandia III

**_Berwald Oxenstierna: Konungariket Sverige, Kingdom of Sweden._**

Lukas se quedó dormido rápidamente después de nuestro encuentro. Como estaba algo nervioso, no pude volver a dormir, por lo que me dediqué a preparar todo para partir. Una vez alisté nuestras cosas, me recosté al lado de Lukas hasta que las dos horas aliviaran su cansancio. En ese lapso de tiempo, en donde dormí a saltos, me permití pensar un poco en todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Durante aquel mes de tedioso, incansable y largo viaje, muchas veces sentía que las esperanzas me abandonaban completamente y quedaba sumido en un sinsentido, rodeado de árboles y riachuelos a medio congelar. La única manera de que todo tuviese sentido, era gracias al hombre que respiraba parsimoniosamente a mi lado, ya que él pacientemente me calmaba cuando creía que no podía seguir. Observé a Lukas dormir tan profundamente y abrigué su hombro desnudo, ya que no alcanzó a vestirse luego de todo. Me quedé estudiando sus facciones y acaricié fugazmente su mejilla.

Lukas era algo así como mi alma soporte. Su entrega y dedicación era algo que jamás vi en otra persona, él era capaz de dar su vida por los demás.

Cuando consideré que ya era suficiente descanso y debíamos continuar, lo removí con calma para sacarlo de su descanso. Lento y gruñón cómo recordaba que era su despertar, se dio el tiempo suficiente para quejarse de lo mal que había dormido, que tenía hambre y extrañaba su cama, todo aquello entre sueños aún. Entregué su ropa sobre su cabeza para que despertara algo más rápido para poder levantar la tienda y guardarla lo más pronto posible. Lanzó manotazos al aire y después de un momento, soltó algo que me causó tristeza.

―Freydis, no―Lukas reparó enseguida de su error.

Se quedó tranquilo un momento y luego sin ningún ánimo, se incorporó y comenzó a vestirse en silencio. No quise interrumpirlo ni hacerlo sentir mal, aunque no puedo ignorar algo así.

―Lukas, ¿Estás bien? ―musité después de que se enfundara los pantalones aún acostado sobre la dura superficie de la tierra―. Me sorprende todo lo que haces: invertiste gran parte tu dinero, abandonaste a alguien que amabas, terminaste con la vida de Josefina, dejaste ir a Emil, ¿Cómo eres capaz de todo aquello?

Lukas se colocó su chaqueta y su rostro no era nada relajado. Negó un par de veces y abotonó lentamente su casaca.

―No pasa nada Berwald. Tenemos que levantar la tienda.

Asentí, puesto que Lukas no quería hablar. No por ello lo dejaría en paz.

Quitamos las cosas del interior de la carpa y soltamos las estacas del suelo. Rutinariamente y con coordinación, desarmamos y doblamos el trozo de tela impermeable para continuar con el camino. Lukas aún parecía adormilado ya que no soltaba ninguna frase típica de él.

O quizás estaba muy afectado.

―Lukas―comencé una segunda vez cuando ya nuestros pies se encaminaron lentos y pesados hacía el norte―, es normal que no te sientas bien. Ya fuiste suficientemente fuerte por mí, quiero que lo tires afuera.

―No es necesario Berwald, estoy bien―insistió de manera cortante, con una voz no frecuente en él: fría y distante.

―No lo estás, y voy a presionar hasta que dejes de torturarte, te conozco y siempre necesitas estar libre de penas. Deja…

―Berwald, Cállate, ¿Sí?, no necesito consejos tuyos.

Desvié mi mirada hasta toparme con sus malhumorados ojos.

―No comprendo cómo alguien como tú sale con niñerías cómo estas, Lukas. Sólo quiero ayudarte―me detuve para acomodar el equipaje. Aproveché la pausa para continuar regañando a Lukas cuando…

Estaba llorando. En silencio y frustrado, pero lloraba.

Me quedé de piedra al ver sus ojos de violeta azuloso intenso fijarse en la nieve bajo mis pies, dejando derramar lágrimas colmadas de tristeza. Ya lo he visto llorar, pero esta vez, era diferente.

Lloraba su propia sangre, lloraba por sí mismo.

Lukas siempre cometía ese error; se olvidaba de si para entregarse al resto, luego era fácil ver cómo se corrompía bajo la tristeza. Para mí es normal verlo variar desde estados de ánimos confiados y alegres a tristes tardes de lágrimas y silencio. Me quedé de pie viendo su llanto armonioso y tranquilo, sin dejar que muecas de terrible desesperación invadieran su rostro.

Aún estaba muy oscuro para ver el rojo de sus mejillas. Me acerqué lentamente a su lado y busqué consolarlo, sin embargo, no se me daban bien estas cosas.

―No es necesario, por eso te decía que estaba bien. No te fuerces, entiendo qué quieres decirme―susurró con delicadeza cuando apoyó su frente en mi hombro. Levanté una mano y acaricié su cabeza con lentitud. De a poco solté el equipaje y lo dejé caer para abrazar el alma debilitada de mi hermano. Abandoné un beso sobre su cabeza como cuando éramos niños y Mathias lo golpeaba excesivamente fuerte. Su nariz helada tocaba mi cuello temperado y me causaba incomodidad, pero no me importó. También algunas de sus lágrimas alcanzaron el borde de mi camisa y humedecieron su tela.

― ¿Por qué eres tan entregado a nosotros Lukas?, No tienes ni una pizca de egoísmo. Abandonaste todo por ayudarme. Quisiera entenderlo completamente.

―No tengo nada más en mi vida que a ustedes―aclaró enseguida, apartándose de mí y haciéndose con una mochila para reanudar la marcha―. El amor es algo que viene y va, sobretodo en nuestros casos. Envidio y admiro mucho la unión que Tino y tú han logrado. Yo… ―tomó aire después de mirarme unos momentos y continuó hablando: ― Te amo Berwald, pero no es el tipo de amor que lograron entre ustedes dos. Ustedes nacieron atados de extremo a extremo entre sus manos y es hermoso. Yo lo vi―se apartó unos segundos y se limpió las lágrimas sin ser violento consigo mismo cómo solía serlo cuando lloraba―. Eres mi hermano de alma. Eso eres y todos nosotros lo somos. No hay reinos más unidos que los nuestros. Soy capaz de esto contigo y con Tino también, incluso con Emil―cuando nombró a nuestro hermano titubeó un momento―, pero quién nació atado a mí es Mathias. Aprendí hace siglos que amar almas fugaces en mi vida debe ser algo sin dolor. Freydis para mí fue tan sólo un suspiro, un recordatorio de que cada día que pasa es un día que no puedo decir nada, ni de lo que siento, ni de lo que pienso; si vuelvo a perder a uno de ustedes cómo perdí a Islandia aquella vez, no seré capaz de amar a nadie más. Por eso me cedo a ustedes, porque ustedes hacen lo que soy. Tino no iba a morir, renacería entre nosotros y estaba dispuesto a dar todo lo mío por mantenerte fuerte, incluso estaba siendo capaz de darte la muerte, pero me condenaría de por vida a no volver a amar nunca más; si ustedes mueren yo muero, porque… ustedes hacen lo que soy.

Guardó silencio un momento al repetir nuevamente aquella oración. Continuó la marcha algo derrotado, pero calmado. Tomé su mano con algo de cautela y él la aferró con fuerzas. Sus ojos chocaron con los míos y yo de igual manera me colgué a sus mares iluminados por el sol de medianoche; no necesitamos hablar para comunicarnos.

El resto del día continuó sin ninguna intervención sobre nuestros sentimientos. Comimos un poco de las provisiones que traíamos consigo y nos reímos recordando algunas tonterías de cuando éramos niños.

Llegó el turno de la noche y nos tocó acampar en un lugar algo inhóspito e inseguro. Durante el día habíamos encontrado uno o dos cuerpos en el camino, los cuales decidimos evitar a toda costa, para dejar la menor cantidad de huellas posibles en el camino, para que estas no nos delataran. En cosa de minutos, ya automatizados, armamos la carpa y nos introducimos en ella, sin muchas ganas de conversar. Lukas tomó algunas de mis cartas y las releyó en silencio, sonriendo para sí mismo. Me quedé dormido rápidamente en aquel silencio, observando a Lukas regocijarse con nuestro amor.

Cuando desperté, sentí que no descansé en absoluto.

―Lukas, ¿Qué demonios? Quiero dormir―repuse, cuando me percaté que él me removía.

―Berwald… muévete despacio. Acabo de soltar el seguro de tu arma. Hay alguien afuera.

Abrí los ojos de par en par al escuchar las pisadas disimuladas afuera de la tienda. Lukas me entregó mi arma y me indicó que guardara silencio. En la penumbra, él cargó su arma y esperó pacientemente hasta que la persona en el exterior hiciera notar su presencia.

Después de un momento que pareció eterno, Lukas decidió ir al exterior, abriendo la tienda lentamente, sin provocar mucho ruido, con la intención de averiguar si lo que merodeaba era un animal o una persona. Con una seña, me contuvo al interior de la tienda, mientras yo preparaba las balas, ya que temía que fuese un oso. Lukas terminó de incorporarse completamente y revisó todos los lugares posibles: al parecer no había nada ni nadie.

Lukas relajó la espalda y cuando ingresaría nuevamente a la tienda, el fogueo de un arma rompió el silencio de la noche y Lukas se apartó rápidamente.

La bala rozó su brazo, pero nada había ocurrido. Disparé en dirección del destello que alcancé a vislumbrar a duras penas y un segundo disparo proveniente de la oscuridad absoluta del bosque, hizo que me lanzara al suelo. Lukas ya se había refugiado detrás de un árbol, revisando con algo de nerviosismo, el rasguño de su brazo.

Así nos quedamos, unos instantes hasta que Lukas logró escabullirse para poder detectar la procedencia de los disparos. Sus ojos contorneaban figuras y sombras en la oscuridad, hasta que la impresión lo invadió.

En un acto que no vi venir, Lukas lanzó su arma al suelo y vociferó alto y claro:

―Estamos libres de armas, cálmate.

Miré en dirección a los árboles, buscando desesperadamente lo que Lukas vio, pero sin éxito. Un tercer disparo se hizo presente entre nosotros. Un perro ladraba tras cada disparo. Lukas mantuvo firme su posición y esta vez, me habló a mí:

―Berwald, es Tino.

Me dio un vuelco en el estómago y negué.

―No puede ser.

―Berwald, es él.

Lukas, seguro de lo que sus ojos le mostraban, tomó aire y avanzó para ir por él. Aun receloso, le detuve un pie desde el suelo, pero Lukas se desprendió de mi amarre fácilmente. Lukas miraba directamente hacia la oscuridad, como si sus ojos mágicos percibieran el aura de nuestro hermano perdido. Volvió a alzar la voz:

― ¿Tin…?

La pregunta no terminó puesto un disparo proveniente de un árbol lejano ya a nosotros alcanzó a Lukas en el brazo derecho. Cayó al suelo profiriendo un alarido de dolor.

Mi mente confusa no pudo discernir entre atender a Lukas o ir tras los árboles en busca del dueño de los disparos.


	20. Invierno de 1903, Karelia, Finlandia IV

**_Berwald Oxenstierna: Konungariket Sverige, Kingdom of Sweden._**

Después de que aquel disparo fuera perpetuado, el dueño de las balas, comenzó a huir y sus pisadas descuidadas delataban su ruta de escape. Lukas se retorcía a mi lado aferrando su brazo herido, quejándose directamente con la tierra bajo sus labios. Dudé unos segundos más y con la claridad con la que fluía mis pensamientos ahora, solté un suspiro fugaz y dirigí mis ojos a Lukas, en la penumbra de una noche que ya agonizaba en un frío y lluvioso amanecer.

― ¿Qué haces, idiota? ¡Ve tras él! ―soltó con su voz débil y adolorida una vez que lo volteé y arrastré para entrarlo a la tienda nuevamente. Los ladridos del perro ya eran lejanos, y sólo eran interrumpidos por los disparos. Lukas forcejeó un momento conmigo hasta que reclamé con algo de violencia su rostro para que me entendiera. Sus mejillas manchadas con barro y sangre dejaron entrever entre su cabello despeinado, la expresión fiera de sus labios.

―Lukas, estás herido y si él es Tino, créeme, está bastante armado y nos ha demostrado que puede defenderse solo. Créeme, incluso a costa de mi ansiedad, él puede esperar un momento más.

Lukas quitó mi mano con la propia sana de su mandíbula, con algo de rabia y miró el suelo, frustrado.

―Lo siento Berwald, lo siento de verás―musitó alzando sus ojos cerrados y respirando con ansias para calmar su dolor.

Fui tras el equipaje y tiré varias cosas al suelo hasta dar con el botiquín. Con la escasa luz que cedía la lámpara que encendí rápidamente, di con algunas vendas y una que otras tijeras, pinzas y anestésicos. Miré la ensangrentada mano de Lukas cubrir la herida y con mis dedos ya desenfundados de mis guantes hice el ademán de quitarla. Lukas dejó que viese y sólo pude dilucidar sangre y la ropa perforada. Le quité la capa, la chaqueta y el abrigo bajo ese, cubriendo el resto de su cuerpo con mantas que desplegué sobre él. Con las tijeras me abrí camino en aquella manga arruinada y limpié con la misma el exceso de sangre cuidadosamente; No era profundo el disparo, sin duda la perforación en su piel parecía obviamente dolorosa. Presioné unos segundos para ver si encontraba la bala y Lukas se quejó audiblemente. Tiró de mi cabello y le dirigí una mirada severa.

―Cálmate. No puedo dejarte con esa cosa dentro de tu cuerpo. Ya sé que duele, pero te han perforado flechas y espadas te han dañado y bien te las apañabas. La vida de palacio te ha ablandado harto.

Los ojos humedecidos en rabia y dolor de Lukas me asintieron agachando la vista y respirando intensamente. La escasa luz me impedía revisar con detenimiento la lesión, hice un torniquete en la parte superior de su brazo y decidí con algo de riesgo, encender una fogata.

Fui tras madera seca cerca de donde nos situamos y acuñé un puñado considerable. Lentamente la mañana avanzaba y después de encender la pequeñísima hoguera, pude visualizar con claridad el cansado rostro de mi hermano. Estaba tranquilo, pero con un constante rictus de dolor plasmado en sus gestos. Después de unos momentos, regresé a su herida y vi con claridad el brillo metálico no muy al fondo de su brazo. La hemorragia no se detenía, pero era menos abundante que al inicio: era un perdigón pequeño de caza menor. Quién sea que estuviese disparando no buscaba matar, buscaba prevenir. Miré a sus ojos unos momentos y me sonrió sin muchas ganas.

―Sí era Tino, créeme―suspiró Lukas, sin muchos ánimos.

Suspiré, haciendo caso omiso a su comentario y me dediqué a limpiar su rostro de exceso de mugre. La verdad, no quería esperanzarme. No dije ningún comentario y decidí terminar con esto luego. Me levanté y tras verificar que la nieve que iba a recoger estaba pura sobre el césped del bosque, la tomé entre mis manos y la llevé enseguida donde Lukas. A coloqué sobre su brazo y este se quejó, entendiendo con claridad qué era lo que venía. Fui por más nieve hasta dejar su brazo suficientemente helado como para que dejara de sentir unos momentos. Su expresión descompuesta sólo me llevó a acelerar el proceso. Limpié la herida con vodka y quité todo exceso de sangre. Pedí que se incorporara levemente y le entregué un puñado de ropas que obligué a que metiera en su boca. Tomé un anestésico local y lo vertí sobre la herida, viendo como soltaba pequeñas burbujas desde la superficie escarlata brillante. Con la funda de cuero de una de las dagas, tomé las pinzas del botiquín y las extendí sobre las llamas para esterilizar la superficie. Lukas ya respiraba aceleradamente y cerraba los ojos con fuerzas. Esperé unos momentos y coloqué su brazo bajo mi propio peso para impedir que se sacudiera en demasía. Apartó la mirada y cerró los ojos con fuerza, esperando al momento.

―Mientras menos te muevas, más rápido será todo―advertí después de un momento esperando a que la superficie de la pinza se enfriara lo suficiente como para no cauterizar.

Con fuerzas aferré su brazo e introduje con sumo cuidado la punta de esas pinzas en esa herida limpia y certeza. Lukas profirió un aullido ronco que hace mucho no escuchaba de su garganta; cuando ayudaba a quitar las flechas soltaba exactamente el mismo bramido. Ahogado por la tela y la fuerza de sus dientes al apretarla, pudo mantenerse quieto un momento. Me costó un momento sacar el objeto, ya que varias veces resbalaba y el cuerpo siempre tendía a absorber las cosas que entraban en él de manera violenta. Una vez pude quitar la pequeña pelotita, la sangre manchó mis manos y tuve que acercarla a las llamas para ver que no estaba completa. Suspiré y fui por otros fragmentos dentro de la herida. Mi vista no ayudaba mucho y tuve que hacer mucho esfuerzo para quitar hasta el más pequeño. Por lo visto, el anestésico hacía efecto, puesto que Lukas no se retorcía de dolor como en un principio. Después de presionar la herida con fuerzas y de esterilizar la daga, corté su piel para limpiar bien el interior y sellar aquella herida por lo menos no era grande y el perdigón era pequeño, al parecer de hierro no tratado. Presioné un momento prologando hasta que la aguja estuviese lista con el hilo que traía el botiquín. Odiaba hacer esto.

Después de cerciorarme de que su limpieza fuese completa, comencé la labor. Detestaba la sensación de atravesar una y otra vez la piel y ver el hilo deslizarse con lentitud a través de los agujeros. Hice lo mismo hasta formar una pequeña cruz sobre su brazo ya adormecido y vendé con fuerzas la pequeña operación luego de limpiar con suficiente alcohol. Una vez listo, solté el torniquete y retorné su mano con delicadeza, quitando también el trozo de tela de entre sus dientes. Observé sus valientes lágrimas recorrer su rostro con el brillo de las llamas y sonreí sin muchas ganas. Le ayudé a vestirse nuevamente.

―Cuando vea a Tino, le daré una paliza que ni tú podrás defenderlo―me dijo ya de mejor humor cuando exhausto, me senté a su lado a ordenar nuevamente este terrible desastre en mi cabeza.

Observé su rostro preocupado y cansado buscar el amanecer entre las ramas altas de los pinos. Mantenía su ceño fruncido y su mente, recorría sus ideas extrañas.

― ¿Sabes, Berwald? Me parece extraño que no haya reconocido mi voz. Si bien estaba oscuro, creo que hemos vivido suficiente tiempo juntos como para no olvidar nuestras voces.

Me detuve en explorar su perfil, su nariz recta y aguda y los ojos siempre directos y profundos. Analicé mis pensamientos y solté sin muchas esperanzas.

―Quizás no era él.

Lukas dirigió sus ojos a los míos, pero no le di el placer de ver mis esperanzas algo débiles.

― ¿Te acuerdas cuando peleamos con Inglaterra hace mucho? Mathias nos dijo que se acercaba y nos burlamos de él. Resulta que ese viejo maldito estaba tras nuestras tiendas. Supongo tenemos una especie de sentido que nos hace detectarnos entre nosotros. Tú estás agobiado y desesperanzado, entiendo que no lo veas claramente como yo y por eso mismo, te pido que confíes en mí. Estás caído y te cuesta levantarte, mientras lo haces, yo seré tu escolta, ¿Entendido?

Finalmente dirigí mis ojos a los suyos, cansados, sabios y siempre vivos. Me sonrió atenuado por el dolor y esbocé para él una pequeña muestra de agradecimiento. Lukas se aclaró la garganta y se arregló el cabello, como si nada pasara. Me miró unos momentos y comenzó a hablarme:

―Eres buen médico. Lástima no eres buen cocinero, pero tengo hambre y está amaneciendo. Hay un rio cerca y… bueno, estoy herido, aprovechemos la fogata y prepárame un buen pescado ahumado.

Fruncí el ceño ante su atrevimiento y me levantó una ceja, quedándome más que claro que tendría que comenzar pronto con aquel pez.


	21. Invierno de 1903, Karelia, Finlandia V

**_Tino Väinämöinen: Suomen Tasalvalta, Republic of Finland._**

Y de nuevo. Estoy ciego.

Después de correr y huir todo el día de algunos soldados rusos que irrumpieron en mis bosques, me dejé caer sobre la hierba de un profundo oscuro en el bosque, donde la nieve no estaba llegando. Mi perro fiel como siempre se acostó a mi lado y creí que ese momento sería mi fin.

Tenía demasiada hambre y mi brazo dolía y olía algo mal. Intenté limpiarlo con agua en la mañana de aquel horrible día y quité mucha tierra y sangre seca. Siquiera tenía ya equipaje o algo para coser mi herida. Me plegué sobre mí mismo y decidí no levantarme más. No quería, me dormiría bajo ese árbol y comenzaría a esperar que mi propio invierno se apiadara de mí.

Me entró una pena horrible.

Sentí el viento soplar a través de mi cabello y llegar a mis oídos, susurrándome pensamientos que había olvidado.

Antaño cuando las guerras eran presentes a mis juveniles ojos, nada podía acabar conmigo. No me gustaba la muerte o las heridas terribles, sin embargo, un sentimiento de energía cubría mi cuerpo al ver tanta gente defenderme con el fervor de una tormenta de hielo. Jefes que vi nacer y morir. Mujeres que no las detenían por su condición a empuñar una espada y defender sus casas de los invasores cristianos. Niños soñadores que fueron adultos de bien y ancianos de historias heroicas.

Todos ellos lucharon para que yo ahora cayera bajo un pino que probablemente tenía muchas historias que contar.

Me removí ligeramente e intenté enfocar entre mi oscuridad las ramas. Como no pude, imaginé sus hojas fragantes danzar con la briza cargada de nieve y gotitas pequeñas de agua. Mi amable perro cubrió una de mis manos con su pelaje suave y tibio y lentamente creí visualizar gente observándome desde la altura. No tuve miedo, me sonreían y vestían ropajes que hace mucho no veía. Sostenían frutos fragantes deliciosos y estoy seguro de oler el delicioso sabor de carne asada y la alforja sonaba rítmica a lo lejos. Me levanté y vi mi cuerpo juvenil caminar junto con ellos, hablar de espadas y de que una doncella se casaría pronto. El rio cantaba suave sus gorgoteos incesantes y la frescura del césped bajo mis pies me recordó con claridad las densas nieblas y el sonido de cuernos de guerra atravesar los árboles. Caminé sobre piedras en el rio dando saltos para no mojar mis pies y llegar a la otra orilla. Campamentos y mujeres con sus niños preparaban deliciosas comidas y entre el humo y las risotadas de nuestra gente, estaban mis hermanos. Mathias entrenaba con Berwald y el chocar de sus espadas provocaba sonidos huecos que rimaban con las voces roncas. Emil siempre tras Lukas quien esperaba su turno, y me alegré demasiado al verlos todos juntos. Los ojos de Berwald chocaron con los míos y detuvo enseguida su disimulada pelea. Su rostro iracundo me borró mi sonrisa y él desapareció tras las tiendas dejando solo ver su cabellera larga tras su espalda. Mathias se encogió de hombros y comenzó a luchar contra Lukas.

Berwald…

Fue terrible cuando me di cuenta que me había quedado dormido muy cerca de un par de personas. Me levanté tan rápido que llegué a marearme, cosa terrible porque no había recuperado mi vista. Había percatado de ello cuando me dormí, pero ahora mismo no era importante. Sólo era importante mantenerme seguro. Tomé mis escasas pertenencias y busqué dentro de mi temporal oscuridad, las balas. Pensé en cargar la pistola sin embargo algo me decía que no era necesario desperdiciar tales proyectiles: a pesar de todo, permanecía en cierta calma. De las dos escopetas pesadas que llevaba sobre mi ya terriblemente adolorida espalda, decidí cargar la de caza, con perdigones que me sobraban. Escuché con mi agudizado sentido auditivo que esas personas comenzaban a moverse: no sabía que tan lejos estaban de mí, pero estaban lo suficientemente cerca como para escuchar cómo se removían al interior de una tienda. De vez en cuando, dejaba de oírlos.

Lo mejor que podía hacer era levantarme de aquel lugar y ponerme en guardia. Quizás solo eran cazadores, les dejaría en claro que tendrían que desviar sus caminos. Me llevó un largo momento colocarme de pie y caminar sin meter mucho estruendo. El hambre me acechaba terriblemente y al no ver absolutamente nada, mis oídos no captaban el sonido sordo de los árboles con los que chocaba de vez en cuando. Por un tiempo que no pude estimar, perdí aquellas personas y supuse que ya se habían alejado suficiente. Me relajé y decidí tomar algo de agua, aunque luego me hiciera mal.

Fue cuando escuché ya muy cerca de mí, susurros y una voz muy grave. Me quedé estático y con caricias calmé mi perro a mi lado, el cual ya estaba inquieto. Intenté ubicarme espacialmente a medida que traía adelante la escopeta y acariciaba el gatillo con temor. Una vez ubiqué las voces apunté mi arma y lamentablemente, tropecé con una roca muy grande y caí estrepitosamente al suelo.

El miedo me invadió y sólo disparé en dirección a las voces. Enseguida me respondieron con un disparo de un arma obviamente más imponente que la mía y respondí enseguida. Entre el miedo que ya estaba acostumbrando a sentir, algo se instauró en mi pecho. Mis latidos comenzaron a hacerse presente muy molestos en mis oídos, impidiéndome escuchar con claridad mi ambiente.

Una pequeña tregua dio a mis oídos algo de tranquilidad.

―Estamos libres de armas, cálmate.

Esa voz irrumpió entre los árboles y sólo di media vuelta. Esa voz, maldita sea, mi mente me estaba engañando.

Comencé a alejarme en dirección opuesta después de disparar nuevamente para ahuyentarlos de mí. Prefería esconderme, ya que obviamente lo que decía no era cierto; tenían un arma. Mi mente era muy cruel conmigo mismo. Rápidamente tomé ventaja sobre ellos y nuevamente aquella voz que hería completamente mi calma irrumpió en el silencio abismal del bosque.

― ¿Tin..?

Por precaución disparé. Escuché un alarido de sufrimiento y un vuelco en el estómago me hizo detenerme y caer de rodillas a vomitar el agua que recién había tomado.

Ese desgarrado grito de dolor me recordó mi sueño, me recordó las guerras de antes.

Me recordó a Lukas.

Quería dejar de retorcerme en espasmos por mi estómago adolorido y vacío e intentar regresar: quizás era terriblemente arriesgado y sólo mi mente me estaba jugando una espantosa broma, pero una de esas personas había sido herida por mis balas.

¿Y si era Lukas?

¿Qué hacía Lukas aquí? ¿Le había hablado a Berwald?

Una vez que pude calmar mis ganas de vaciar el estómago, me senté en el suelo y tomé la escopeta para descargarla de balas, ya que era arriesgado sin poder ver, quitarle los pistones. Disparé hacia el cielo unas dos veces más y me apoyé contra un árbol. Abracé el cañón de mi escopeta y derramé un par de lágrimas.

No podía ser mi hermano; creo que Lukas sería el último en buscarme.

Ya no vinieron por mí.

Lentamente mis ojos amanecieron junto con la mañana. En un principio sólo observaba manchas de luz y paulatinamente, las formas de los árboles tomaron colores acuarelados hasta finalmente darme una visión borrosa de un bosque triste algo marchito, bajo el manto níveo de una noche helada que cedía con parsimoniosa calma, una lluvia nostálgica. Mi fiel perro dormía a mi lado; estaba en los huesos y probablemente por no dejarme solo, dejaba algo de lado sus instintos de sobrevivencia. No quería moverme; observé mis botas y estaban muy rotas, mis ropas sucias y ensangrentadas. Mis manos estaban muy dañadas y mi piel blanca estaba cubierta entre suciedad y sangre seca. Hice el ademán de levantarme y a duras penas lo conseguí; iría tras aquellas personas sólo por mera curiosidad, probablemente cuando diera con ellas (si es que lo lograba), me encontraría con desconocidos frente a mis ojos. Removí con el pie delicadamente a mi perro y este no contestó. Lo hice nuevamente obteniendo la misma respuesta.

Ya no lo hice más, comprendí perfectamente que ahora estaba solo. Completamente solo.

Ya ni ganas me quedaban de llorar.

Lo que más lamento de todo esto, es que no tuve tiempo suficiente para disfrutar lo que tuve toda mi vida a mi lado. Siento que desperdicié tiempo valioso de mi pasado en idioteces, y cuando por fin abrí los ojos, se me arrebató absolutamente todo de mis manos.

Caminé unos metros para arrancar un par de lirios de invierno y dejarlos sobre mi difunto amigo, quién probablemente lucía su glorioso pelaje en el paraíso. Me alejé de aquel lugar con el alma abandonada a mi destino, dando tumbos terribles y cayendo de vez en cuando, regresando hacia donde recordaba haber disparado a aquellas personas. Quería correr, pero mis piernas no respondían. Intenté gritar y ya nada resultaba.

Uno, dos, tres árboles; creo que anoche choqué con este…

Ya daba igual si me sentenciaba buscando aquellas personas, las esperanzas me fallaron hace mucho.

De un paso en falso que di, tropecé terriblemente con la raíz de un árbol y caí tras varios tumbos, al rio que emanaba un par de piedras más abajo del gigante de madera. Caí a las pocas profundas aguas y ahí no me importó absolutamente nada; ni que mojara las balas, ni que se llenara de agua los cañones de la escopeta ni que de mi cabeza brotaba un hilito de sangre.

De verdad lo lamento, lamento mucho no haber reído más aún con Emil, o bromear con Mathias, escuchar las historias extrañas de Lukas o visitar a Eduar. Lamento mucho no decirle a Berwald cuando jóvenes, que lo admiraba mucho, que lo idolatraba y buscaba ser tan fuerte como él.

Lamento no haberle dicho el último día que observé sus ojos, que lo amaba.


	22. Invierno de 1903, Karelia, Finlandia VI

**_Berwald Oxenstierna: Konungariket Sverige, Kingdom of Sweden._**

Después de haber puesto algo de carne seca en el extremo del anzuelo por tercera vez, ya estaba aburrido de intentar atrapar algo. La pesca me estaba llevando tiempo y observaba como los peces huían de mí, burlándose con sus aletas plateadas sin ningún descaro. Maldito Lukas; no buscaba contentarse con nuestra comida empacada.

Perdíamos tiempo en esto, pero lejos de hacerme enojar o retrasar con sus ironías ridículas o mimos, probablemente él buscaba que nos quedáramos un momento, quizás me obligaría luego ir tras el autor de los disparos, convencido que se trataba de Tino.

Nuevamente con el anzuelo sobre el agua, me detuve a pensar en ello. Sonreí tristemente y suspiré disfrutando nuevamente de un momento a solas. Hace muy poco había dado por perdido mi mundo y ahora…

Ya no puedo asegurar con claridad que pasa por mi mente. Lo que sé es que estoy en relativa calma y mis decisiones son más bien ya un método de defensa. Necesito perderme un tiempo dentro de mí.

Un pez se acercaba lentamente al pequeño trozo de carne seca bajo el agua y enseguida su cola brillante aleteó hasta perderse rio abajo. Todos los peces parecían ignorar la comida que ofrecía para ellos, quizás Lukas algo de razón tenía; estaba más mala de lo que yo pensaba. Decidí soltar el hilo un poco más y dejar que la corriente tranquila se llevara el inútil trocito de carne en su lomo. Quizás lo mejor es que me cambie de lugar.

Tomé los implementos de pesca y metí mis botas impermeables al río, cruzando a la otra orilla; el cuerpo de agua no era más ancho que dos o tres metros, nada de profundo y ni de tormentoso. El agua llegó con suerte un poco más debajo de mis rodillas y algo de agua se coló por mis piernas; hace mucho que no sumergía mis pies en un río. Llegué a la otra orilla y encontré para mi suerte, un par de setas comestibles en el suelo. Las arranqué y observé su color marrón blanquecino, su tersa textura y la forma pequeña y ovalada del sombrero. Después de quitar el exceso de tierra, di un mordisco a una de ellas, recordando lo mucho que le agradaban esas setas a Tino. El característico sabor suave invadió mi paladar y agradecí tener ese pequeño banquete de sus bosques. Acaricié el césped que las ocultaba y apoyé mis manos sobre la madera del tronco que las resguardó de la nieve. Terminé por apoyarme por completo en él y escondí mi rostro en la antigua cubierta forestal. Cerré mis ojos e imaginé que Tino sentía mi respiración a través de ese bosque.

Lukas tendrá que esperar, quiero estar solo un momento.

Después de unos minutos sopesando los terribles días que han transcurrido, me di un momento para pensar en el palacio: probablemente ardía en infierno dentro de las paredes adornadas de tapices costosos.

Me levanté luego de terminar una de las setas y daría un paseo solo, como hace mucho no lo hacía.

Pisé la hierba con delicadeza, respirando los fragantes aceites que destilaban los pinos en sus maderas. En sus raíces descansaban setas coloridas abandonadas por el otoño y flores blancas naciendo fuertes, celebrando la llegada de su época preferida. El bosque parecía solitario, no encontré animales merodeando entre los árboles ni cazadores escondidos en busca de presas desprevenidas. Alcé mi vista a las altas ramas coronando estas tierras amables y fuertes. Sí, Tino era muy fuerte y lamento mucho haber dudado de aquello en algún momento, incluso era más fuerte que yo y lo podría asegurar, muy orgulloso de ello. Tras cada paso que daba dentro de la espesura de los árboles, llegaban recuerdos ya lejanos a estos tiempos, de tiendas de campañas donde se nos llevó a vivir seguros de todos los invasores, noches completas en observación del cielo despejado y la aurora boreal que nos saludaba en invierno. Los veranos e inviernos donde Lukas emprendió su viaje a esa dimensión desconocida donde él se manejaba tan bien con aquel mago anciano y paciente que un día llegó sólo para tomar a Lukas y hacer de él el siguiente "Descendiente", como lo llamaba ese viejo. Sentí al cerrar mis ojos, músicas y risas de fiestas que debí disfrutar más, donde Tino parecía siempre tan feliz al ver la alegría brotar a su alrededor y yo sin más, observando tras los árboles su rostro aún demasiado juvenil; cada vez que chocábamos nuestras miradas, su sonrisa se apagaba y enseguida parecía arrepentido de dirigirme la atención.

Esos días no regresarán y lamentaba enormemente no haber reído un poco más. La madurez se apropiaba tardíamente de mí.

Miré el anzuelo entre mis manos blancas con el triste pedacito aún insertado en la llave plateada y lo quité, colocando otro seco en su lugar. A pesar de que me estaba llevando demasiado tiempo atrapar algo, quería llevar un salmón a toda costa, ya que Lukas ha dado demasiado ya por mí. Un simple pescado ahumado no era nada.

Seguí con mi mirada el serpenteante camino de agua desde donde venía hasta donde doblaba en un ángulo extraño, obligado por árboles ancianos que se sentaron en la orilla de este rio hace quizás cuantos siglos. Unos metros más allá de mi posición, vi una roca de un llamativo color violeta destacarse en la cristalina orilla, Emil sería muy feliz con un nuevo espécimen para su colección.

Cuando me agaché a levantar la pequeña piedra, alcé mi vista y algo llamó mi atención; metros más allá, mis ojos cansados tras la trizada de mi lente derecho, me develaban algo que parecía un pie. Fruncí el ceño algo incrédulo y guardé la roca húmeda en mis bolsillos. Me cercioré de traer mi pistola encima y comencé a acercarme. Efectivamente era un pie y no una bota abandonada, puesto que, sobre la triste y gastada superficie del cuero, unos pantalones negros enfundaban unas piernas delgadas. Desde el ángulo extraño del río no alcanzaba a ver más, por lo que decidí cruzar nuevamente y sortear unas ramas bajas de pinos que tocaban con sus yemas verdes la superficie del agua, rompiendo la seda helada y creando patrones, acorde avanzaba el caudal. Casi resbalé al pisar una roca musgosa y me interné bajo las densas ramas del pino hasta encontrarme de lleno con un cuerpo boca abajo; me detuve sin poder seguir avanzando al mirar la nuca rubia de cabellos humedecidos y manchados con sangre fresca. Deslicé mi vista a través de sus ropajes desgastados y visualicé una mano blanca surgir debajo de unas mangas hecha tiras. Mi respiración se detuvo un instante al observar el cuerpo completo; dos escopetas tras su espalda, una pistola abandonada bajo el agua…

Descendí y me pareció ver una marca familiar en una de las armas de fuego. Con cierto temor, me acerqué más aun y recorrí con mi mirada la escritura sobre la superficie de madera del arma.

Una de las escopetas llevaba mi nombre.


	23. Invierno de 1903, Karelia, Finlandia VII

**_Berwald Oxenstierna: Konungariket Sverige, Kingdom of Sweden._**

Sin pensarlo dos veces salté desde mi posición al agua, mojando toda mi ropa. Me incorporé enseguida e hice lo posible por levantar el cuerpo delgado que estaba un tanto hundido en el agua. Apenas pude retirarlo del cauce de agua, mi corazón y mente electrizaron mis manos y con más ansiedad que delicadeza, volteé su cuerpo para toparme con su rostro.

Creí que estallaría en ese mismo lugar.

Con el temblor de mis manos aparté su cabello de sus ojos cerrados y ojerosos y enseguida levanté su cuerpo entumecido para llevar su pecho a mi oído. Una respiración lenta y pausada curaba mi alma adolorida. Quité las armas de su espalda y enseguida las eché tras la propia, junto a su alforja y la capa azulosa que reconocía con claridad amarrada a sus hombros. Entre lágrimas y sollozos que soltaba sin siquiera darme cuenta, acaricié sus ojos helados con mis manos temblorosas y comprendí que tendría que sacarlo de ahí. Estaba delgado, frío y entre su ropa observaba sangre y tierra. Entre lágrimas de alegría y alivio absoluto, levanté su cuerpo sin ningún esfuerzo y comencé a caminar rio arriba, retomando fuerzas que no sabía dónde guardé todo este tiempo.

No me importa, no importa todo lo que venga, tengo a Tino entre mis brazos y con ello era suficiente para poder sortear todo lo que se nos imponga. Me detuve un momento a observar su rostro, regularizando mi respiración y aclarando mis ojos nublados, para cerciorarme que todo estaba ocurriendo en realidad y no era un simple sueño. Tino lucía cansado y se notaba que hace mucho no tenía un trato digno de su porte: creo que nunca en la vida lo había visto sin afeitar de esa manera. Acaricié su mentón con algo de desesperación y sin poder aguantar un segundo más, besé su rostro, sintiendo su piel bajo mis labios; su piel, su bendita piel.

Apoyé mi frente en la suya y agradecí la vida entera por tenerlo tan cerca de mí; Derrumbé un par de lágrimas conforme avanzaba y acariciaba su cabeza herida con suavidad, escondiendo su rostro en mi cuello. Intenté hacer movimientos poco bruscos, el frío calaba por mis piernas y los peces seguían burlándose de mí y del anzuelo perdido entre las rocas de este rio bendito. Limpié con el dorso de una de mis mangas mi nariz y quité mis lentes para limpiar mis ojos, cuando de pronto, una voz ronca y débil, demostrando un resfrío terrible me susurró entre mi camisa y mi cuello.

―Déjame ir o te dispararé―dijo Tino, en un finlandés tosco y poco amable.

Sus manos sin fuerzas hicieron el intento de buscar la pistola que ya no poseía. Escuchar su voz me hizo sonreír nuevamente, a pesar de la amenaza. Después de un momento de ver cómo despertaba con dificultad, pude susurrar sin en realidad pensarlo.

― Hola. Soy yo, Berwald.

Tino frunció el ceño y alzó una mano desorientada que plasmó sobre mi rostro. Vi entre sus dedos, sus ojos de aquel color índigo escudriñar sin norte sobre mi cabello. Su expresión lucía confusa y sus dedos se empeñaban en aplicar la poca fuerza que guardaba en recorrer mi rostro.

―No te creo.

Las dudas de su rostro se contagiaron al mío. De pronto se encogió sobre sí y comenzó a quejarse, apretándose el estómago con sus manos. Me pidió que lo soltara y lo hice, dejándolo a la orilla del rio con delicadeza en el suelo. Unos segundos más tarde y casi en el mismo lugar donde lo dejé, comenzó a vomitar la nada misma que tenía en su estómago. Su ropa se había manchado e incluso, se dejó caer al lado de su propio charco de porquería.

Me asusté enormemente por su estado de salud. Lo removí con cuidado de aquel lugar y él ya no oponía resistencia. Limpié su rostro con algo de agua. Tino negó y apartaba mis manos sin ninguna coherencia.

― ¡Déjame en paz!, ¡Vete!...

―Tin…

―Déjame en…

Abracé a Tino con delicadeza, pero con la seguridad de no dejarlo escapar. Hundí mi rostro en su hombro y me lancé a llorar. Durante un momento me expresé, dejando salir la alegría y la calma que de pronto afloraba en mi pecho, la pena, la desdicha. Todo el sufrimiento recorrido hasta por fin volver a tenerlo entre mis brazos. Lentamente comencé a sentir su corazón acelerarse bajo mi pecho. Una mano terriblemente abandonada de fuerzas escaló hasta mi cabeza y dedicó unas caricias tibias y muy tímidas. Su voz enferma y débil me susurró cerca de mi oído con temor:

― ¿Estoy muerto?

Me aparté levemente al oír aquello y observé sus ojos perdidos sobre mis hombros, dejando caer una lágrima por su rostro demacrado. Su barba de al menos unas semanas le daban un aspecto mucho mayor al que recordaba y aquellos ojos extraviados me partían algo por dentro. Nuevamente su cuerpo comenzó a tambalearse y cedió frente al cansancio, cayendo lentamente sobre mis brazos. Sin perder más tiempo, inicié el camino de regreso a nuestra tienda. Tino estaba debilitado y agonizante.

El camino se me hacía eterno y Tino necesitaba descansar y ser curado. Llamé a mi hermano con un grito para que viniera a asistirme, quién demoró en aparecer tras un árbol algo fastidiado.

― ¿Oye por qué tardas tan…?

Cuando dio conmigo se quedó de piedra. Seguí avanzando hacia él con Tino sobre mis brazos y no fue necesaria ninguna palabra.

Lukas enseguida regresó y comenzó a preparar un montón de cosas que podía escuchar a distancia.

Tino por su parte, comenzó a balbucear algo sobre Rusia.


	24. Invierno de 1903, Karelia, FinlandiaVIII

**_Berwald Oxenstierna: Konungariket Sverige, Kingdom of Sweden._**

Di grandes zancadas atravesando lo más rápido posible el agua hasta llegar a nuestro pequeño campamento. Por suerte, Lukas avivó la fogata cuando intenté pescar, colocando más leños secos para su consumo. Mi hermano me indicó un pequeño espacio donde dejó una disimulada almohada y trajo consigo todas nuestras mantas; aún con su brazo herido, tomaba las cosas con ambas manos e hizo un esfuerzo increíble por no sentir el dolor.

―Berwald, traeré agua en esta cosa―señaló la cantimplora de cuero―. Necesitamos asearlo y curar sus heridas, no puedo creer en el estado que está.

Lukas salió disparado al rio en cuanto yo comencé a quitar los harapos que Tino traía de ropa. Su pecho lucía dañado como si hubiese enfrentado una guerra sin armadura alguna: cortes a través de su abdomen, heridas algo profundas cubiertas de tierra, hojas y sangre. En su brazo derecho, un enorme corte parecía insano. Analicé la profundidad y necesitaba pronto algo que detuviese el sangrado. Apenas llegó Lukas con el agua, dejó el contenedor cerca de fuego para calentarla y se me acercó con un paño húmedo algo tibio.

―Ten, lo estaba usando yo hace un momento.

Continué deshaciéndome de las vestiduras y las tiré lejos. Enseguida cubrí su frío cuerpo con las mantas y limpié su rostro de excesos de mugre y sangre. Lukas comenzó a restregar su espalda a medida que yo me deshacía de ramas y cosas extrañas enredadas en su cabello.

―Berwald, cámbiate de ropa, hace mucho frío y quedarte así no te ayuda en nada.

Asentí ante la orden de Lukas. Comencé a cambiarme de ropa sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Tino. Sus pestañas rubias mantenían sus ojos privados de nosotros y la sangre de su cabello se colaba hacía su rostro. Entregué su cuerpo a Lukas, quién con delicadeza comenzó a limpiar su herida entre sus cabellos. Una vez vestido, tomé mis prendas para colocarlas cerca del fuego. Me reservé una para llevarla al rio y limpiarla, con ella lavaría su cuerpo.

Al regresar, Lukas tanteaba las heridas de su abdomen con algo de incredulidad. Busqué entre las cosas arrojadas por el suelo el botiquín, el jabón y la comida, aunque esta última dudaba en dársela. Cuando mi ropa humedecida recientemente en el agua estuvo lo suficientemente tibia, pedí a Lukas que me entregase a Tino para comenzar a limpiarlo.

La labor fue ardua. Comencé con su cuello y enseguida pude visualizar su piel blanca bajo tanta tierra. Al continuar con su pecho y sus hombros, me invadía la congoja. Respiré para calmar mis ánimos y terminar con ello. Su espalda también estaba a muy maltraer, sus músculos formaban duras aglomeraciones bajo su piel. Una pequeña ramita se había enterrado en ella y me dolió quitarla de aquel lugar. Sus brazos débiles y delgados me colmaban de tristeza, sus manos dañadas, algunas uñas quebradas. Su abdomen, sus caderas, entre sus piernas y las mismas, todo tan dañado y en absoluto cansancio. Lukas me asistía con el agua ya tibia de la cantimplora para quitar los excesos de tierra y sangre.

―Berwald, cálmate por favor―susurró Lukas luego que comenzara por lavar sus pies terriblemente quemados por el frío. Me alzó el rostro y secó las lágrimas que escaparon de mi alma sin mi autorización―. Estará bien, está contigo.

Nos llevó al menos una hora acabar con su aseo. Su cabello nos costó limpiarlo y Lukas optó por recortarlo un poco. Tino dormía con tranquilidad y respiraba a través de sus labios, producto de tener su nariz demasiado congestionada. Sus mejillas ardían y sus pies pedían calor. Lukas se preocupó de afeitar su rostro para descubrir una herida superficial. Una vez completamente aseado, procedimos con sus heridas.

Primero, Lukas me señaló que era mejor iniciar con las menos serias. Limpiamos en alcohol las del abdomen para luego vendarlo. Continuamos así con las de su espalda y las piernas. Lukas vendó su cabeza después de percatarse el origen de ese hilito molesto escarlata que alcanzaba sus ojos de vez en cuando. Con todo ese movimiento, Tino terminó despertando. Lukas intentó hablarle, pero no obtuvimos respuestas, sólo pestañeaba y parecía querer caer en sueños nuevamente. Curar la herida terrible de su brazo será tedioso.

―Creo que tendremos que despertarlo y decirle―comenté a Lukas quién preparaba las vendas y la aguja con el hilo.

Asintió y removió con lentitud a Tino. Sus ojos índigos dieron al cielo y soltaba sus murmullos desesperados.

―Déjame ir, no me mates…

―Tino escúchame, Tino…―Lukas sostuvo su cabeza con ambas manos, acariciando sus mejillas. Una vez que logró calmar su voz, se situó justo sobre sus ojos e hizo un par de movimientos.

―Tino está ciego―soltó Lukas luego de que no obtuviese respuesta visual a sus gestos.

Suspiré luego de sentir una leve punzada en el estómago y asentí.

―Lo sé, no logró reconocerme. No nos identifica a ninguno de los dos.

―Descuida―contestó Tino después de un momento―. Ya volverá, va y viene y de pronto puedo ver. Cuando pueda verlos recién podré sentirme en paz, antes no. Quizás ya he muerto y ustedes son demonios haciéndose pasar…

Su rostro se contrajo en una mueca de tristeza y dolor. Lukas observaba su gesto y sus lamentos inocentes con cierta nostalgia. Acarició su frente y dejó sobre ella un paño tibio. Limpió sus lágrimas y él, en completa calma, dejó caer una sobre el dorso de su mano, la cual alcanzó a detener justo a tiempo.

―Tino, hermano mío. Tranquilo, estamos curando tus heridas, te abrigaremos y luego cuando estés mejor, te daremos de comer. Por favor confía en mí, confía en nosotros―los pulgares de Lukas volvieron a limpiar los ojos de Tino―. Ahora curaremos tu brazo, pero puede que te duela mucho. Coseremos tu herida, ya sabes de qué va aquello.

Tino asintió y cerró los ojos nuevamente. Lukas limpió su nariz con un trozo de tela y retornó a mi lado para comenzar con su brazo. Observar sus pestañas humedecidas y las mejillas tornarse rojas me hizo desear abrazarlo. Pasé de ello, puesto comenzó a aplicar alcohol sobre la herida. Quitó mucha sangre seca y tuvimos que reabrir la herida para quitar toda la suciedad que quedó atrapada. Me descomponía levemente ver lo profunda que era y la cantidad de sangre que emanaba. Lukas muy preocupado, realizó la labor rápidamente.

―Está tan débil que, si sigue perdiendo sangre, puede entrar en un estado peor―me advirtió Lukas.

La presión que ejerció sobre su antebrazo hizo quejarse audiblemente a Tino. Aferré su brazo con fuerzas sin siquiera encontrar palabras para calmarlo. Luego de esterilizar a aguja, tomé aire y atravesé su piel con sumo cuidado. Una dos, tres veces. Así continué con los lentes algo empañados y algunas lágrimas deslizaban por el cristal. Terminé la labor en un lapsus de tiempo que me pareció eterno. Cuando corté el hilo, Tino ya cayó en sueños nuevamente. El vendaje cubrió con fuerzas su brazo delgado hasta hacer desaparecer a ruta trazada por la aguja.

Después de eso, el silencio se apropió de nosotros. Cubrimos su cuerpo con mantas y lo dejamos descansar al lado del fuego. Me senté a su lado a observar sus ojeras violáceas que se extendían bajo sus párpados. Lukas por su parte, comía un trozo de carne seca y hacía caso omiso a las advertencias de su reciente herida. Me apoyé con delicadeza en el tronco de un árbol y cerré los ojos, respirando hondo un par de veces. Su mano acarició mi cabeza con suavidad y entregó un trozo de carne en las mías.

―Te dije que era él. Come por favor―soltó con suavidad después de secar sus lágrimas. Y arreglarse el cabello, como solía hacerlo cuando tenía la razón.

Comimos en silencio otro momento más. Lukas, con algo de timidez extraña en él, condujo sus palabras a mí, formulando todo con una sinceridad que incluso pude saborear:

―Me ha dado una pena terrible verlo así. Quizá cuanto tiempo estuvo vagando solo, mira cómo enfermó. Ustedes dos me van a terminar ablandando

Sentí cómo tomaba fuerzas para volver a incorporarse y continuar, puesto ahora debemos ser fuertes, ya que Tino necesitaba recuperarse.

―Lukas, jamás en la vida terminaré de agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por nosotros. Nunca creí que necesitaría tanto de ti. Cuando todo esto tome mejor rumbo, debes ocuparte de ti mismo.

Lukas Abrió sus ojos azul profundo y los fijó en mí.

―Sé claro, no entiendo a lo que te refieres―masculló, con algo de fiereza.

―Necesitamos todos nosotros que estés bien, porque llevas demasiados años cargando con esto.

Me acerqué a él y tomé la cruz que se dejaba escapar entre su camisa. Frunció el ceño levemente y sus dedos me arrebataron su preciado objeto.

―No sé de qué hablas. Ahora, como no fuiste capaz de traerme mi desayuno, tendré que ir yo por él.

Se apartó de mi lado con decisión y tomó otro kit de pesca. Más que demostrarme que él hacía las cosas mejor que yo, él buscaba estar a solas. Lo dejé puesto yo necesitaba estar a solas con Tino.

Me cuesta trabajo imaginar todo lo que tuvo que soportar. Tantas cosas debo contarle, tantas que confesarle. Me acerqué a su lado y me acurruqué de tal forma que no lo incomodase. Tiré una manta sobre mí, ya que el haber caído al agua entumeció mi cuerpo. Acaricié su rostro y su mejilla parchada. Se encogió sobre sí, al parecer descansando algo más aliviado.

No quise pensar más. Tino estaba a mi lado, era todo lo que necesitaba, luego los tres saldríamos adelante.

― ¿Eres Berwald? ―susurró luego de un tiempo en que me adormecí entre frío y recuerdos.

Sus ojos no enfocaban nuevamente y me costó soltar las palabras.

―Sí―fue todo lo que pude decir.

La comisura de sus labios me entregó una sonrisa pequeña y dulce que alimentó lo que sea que me mantenía vivo en el fondo de mi alma.

― ¿Sabes? Aún no creo que esto esté sucediendo de verdad, pero no importa. Lo agradeceré de todas maneras. Puedo decirte que no te odio, no es cierto. Si no pudiste venir por mí, está bien, no soy quién para juzgarte. Si me abandonaste también está bien. Si estoy muerto o algo así, quiero que sepas que te cuidaré desde donde sea que tenga que ir. Está bien si ahora quieres a otra persona, mientras te haga soltar esas sonrisas que regalas, todo entonces va bien. Siento mucho si alguna vez fui un fastidio para ti, te admiré desde el primer día que te conocí. Me divertí mucho contigo cuando éramos niños, aprendí valores muy importantes y los agradezco. Lamento dos cosas en toda mi vida, la primera es no haberte disfrutado suficiente y la segunda es no haberte dicho lo mucho que te amaba en el puerto, hace mucho tiempo atrás, ya no recuerdo qué tanto.

Su rostro sonriente con esa alegría inocente, cubierto de lágrimas me hizo flaquear todas las fortalezas que construí para esconderme. Fruncí el ceño; todas aquellas palabras me causaron una sensación terrible en mi estómago.

―Tino, ¿Por qué dices todo esto? ―le pregunté con la voz quebrada―Estás aquí conmigo, estarás mejor. Lukas y yo te llevaremos de regreso a… no sé a dónde, pero será un lugar seguro. Jamás en la vida se me cruzaría la idea de abandonarte.

No pude seguir. Su sonrisa se incrementó en su rostro y lucía tan adorable como siempre.

―Es que no sé cuánto tiempo estuve esperando por ti. Que todo esto suceda me hace dudar de la veracidad de los hechos, incluso de mi vida. Llevo ya varios días enfermo y planeaba dejarme morir. No tengo el valor suficiente para acabar con mi vida, deseaba que el bosque lo hiciera por mí. Me duele todo, no puedo comer, alucino seguido y esta ha sido el sueño más bonito que he tenido.

Me acerqué a su lado y limpié sus lágrimas con mis dedos temblorosos. No encontraba palabras para que entrase en razón. Acaricié su mentón acorde me calmaba y me atreví a coger una de sus manos para colocarla lentamente sobre mi pecho. Sus dedos débiles se aferraron de él y apegué mi cuerpo al suyo, dando la espalda al fuego.

―Te amo―susurré, luego de cerrar los ojos.

Sus dedos buscaron mi mano izquierda y exploró la palma de la misma. Recorrió la cicatriz que nos unió hace dos años atrás y su sonrisa débil no hizo más que dulcificarse. Escaló sin prisa hacía mi cuello y el escalofrío que entregó a mi piel incluso fue agradable. Sin pensarlo más, acerqué mis labios a los suyos y dejé un beso que deshizo todos los momentos terribles que sobrellevé hasta llegar a este lugar, mi gesto fue tímido y con miedo a no corresponder sus deseos. Al separar mis labios de los suyos, su expresión estaba calmada al igual que su respiración.

―De verdad eres tú, Berwald―susurró con casi nada de voz, sonriendo ya de lleno, llevando sus dedos a través de mis mejillas―. En mis recuerdos, tus besos son más atrevidos.

Solté una risa tímida y grave, otorgándole otra vez mis labios, sin importarme nada más que el amor que profesaba por él.


	25. Invierno de 1903, Karelia, Finlandia IX

**_Berwald Oxenstierna: Konungariket Sverige, Kingdom of Sweden._**

Se separó levemente de mí, ya que al parecer sus dolores lo aquejaban nuevamente. Acaricié su mejilla y le dejé un beso en su frente hirviente.

―Descansa por favor. Luego te demostraré que estoy aquí, junto a ti.

No le tomó mucho tiempo en volver a dormirse. Cambié la venda húmeda sobre su frente por otra fresca. Su fiebre no bajaba nada, y de pronto sudaba en frío. Una vez que descansara lo suficiente, lo obligaría a beber agua y restaurar de a poco su apetito. Me senté a observar el fuego crepitar frente a mis ojos, consumido por todos mis pensamientos. Una de mis manos escaló hasta mis lentes para quitarlos y restregar mis ojos. Paulatinamente me hundí entre mis manos, escondiendo la luz de aquella mañana tan agitada. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve de aquella manera, ya que Lukas me dio con un palo en el hombro, como si intentase mover algo muerto.

―Mira lo que traje, cinco salmones―los lanzó a mi lado y luego tiró la daga, enterrándola cerca de los peces ya muertos―. Prepáralos, odio tocar vísceras.

Lukas parecía de mejor humor. Se había lavado el cabello y lo peinó como solía llevarlo en el palacio. Tomó las cosas esparcidas por el suelo y con la misma sutileza con la que entregó nuestro alimento, arrojó ropas sobre mi rostro; eso definitivamente indicaba buen humor. Lukas jamás entregaba las cosas en las manos, siempre las arrojaba, fuese ropa, almohadones, dagas.

―Antes que comiences a prepararme mi alimento, viste a Tino.

―Pero está durmiendo, déjalo descansar un momento.

―Si lo vistes después, tus manos que quedarán pasadas a pescado, traspasarán el olor a sus vestimentas, es por otra razón que no voy a abrir los salmones―comenzó a ordenarse y a vestirse como si se alistara para una fiesta semi formal.

Solté una risa irónica y tomé la ropa entre mis dedos aún limpios.

―Antes comías pescado sin cocinar y nunca te quejabas. No sé de donde sacaste tus gustos de…

―Cállate.

Fruncí el ceño y luego negué sin prestarle mucha atención. Cuando Lukas se tornaba pretencioso, es por que intentaba ocultarse detrás de esa faceta irónica. Me volteé a observar a Tino y removí con lentitud su brazo. Despertó enseguida frunciendo el ceño.

―Quiero dormir.

―Lo sé, pero debes vestirte. Enfermarás más aún si te quedas así.

Con cuidado, lo obligué a sentarse y me mostró su rostro contraído, como si estuviese cegado por toda la luz. Se restregó los ojos y bostezó.

―Veo manchas de luz.

Conforme Tino abría levemente sus ojos al ambiente, lo ayudé a vestirse con nuestras ropas que le asentaban algo grandes. Colocar ropa interior y los pantalones me llevó mucho trabajo, ya que no podía sostenerse sobre sí sin que la espalda le hiciera curvarse en un ángulo extraño. Una vez lo logré, abrigué bien sus pies para que los zapatos no presionaran sus dedos dañados. Le coloqué una camisa suave y holgada, que fue cubierto por un abrigo grande y una capa tibia. Tino permaneció en silencio en todo momento y se tendió de lado, intentando enfocar. Tomé la daga y comencé a tratar el salmón, prestando atención a los movimientos de Tino; que perdiese su visión era normal si una nación se encontraba extremadamente débil, muchas veces yo estuve en la misma situación. Que retornara de vez en cuando sin dudas era una señal esperanzadora.

Lukas se apartó de nosotros y comenzó a hablar solo a un par de metros. En sus manos poseía setas de colores que consumía con sumo cuidado. Fruncí el ceño puesto que son extremadamente tóxicas, pero me calmé después de ver que Lukas sólo colocaba un pequeño trozo bajo su lengua para luego escupirlo. Yo continué con mis tareas mundanas comunes y corrientes de aldeanos sin poderes místicos. A medida que limpiaba todos los peces y los dejaba listo para ponerlos al fuego, Tino fue recobrando su visión. Se quedó observándome un largo instante, en calma. Terminó esbozando una sonrisa y susurró casi inaudiblemente.

― ¿Te acuerdas de tu juguete favorito? ―choqué con sus ojos de lleno, sintiendo que me perforaba con ellos, cosa divertida de pensar, ya que muchas veces Tino me señalaba que sentía cómo mis ojos taladraban los de él.

―Un caballo de madera―musité después de un momento, recordando las muchas veces que encontré sus manitos pequeñas metidas en mi baúl.

―Sí, el caballo de madera.

Luego de eso, se durmió de nuevo. Probablemente su mente jugaba con su consciencia.

Porcioné los pescados en varillas que astillé con la daga sobre el fuego. Me incorporé para lavar mis manos y refrescar mi rostro cuando me fijé en Lukas. Sus ojos estaban desorbitados y vidriosos y de su boca entreabierta, dejaba escapar un hilo de saliva. Me pareció una extraña escena, sin embargo, preferí dejarlo a solas con sus trances raros. No era primera vez que lo encontraba de esa manera y muchas veces regresaba a este plano completamente tranquilo para luego comer como leñador.

Una vez regresé del rio, contemplé la escena frente a mis ojos y sonreí nostálgico, fue como regresar al pasado unos instantes. Decidí que continuaríamos en el mismo lugar una noche más, ya que con Tino en ese estado y Lukas babeando de esa forma, era difícil proseguir con el viaje. Introduje nuestras pertenencias desperdigadas por doquier al interior de la tienda y me quedé unos instantes observando mi escopeta vieja, aquella que entregué a Tino en el puerto tiempo atrás y que hoy encontré en su espalda. Su cañón aún continuaba humedecido y el mástil contenía ralladuras y manchas de sangre y tierra. Alcé la vista por sobre mis lentes para percatarme que Tino continuara descansando correctamente. Quizás era mejor que durmiese dentro de la tienda que afuera, ya que el aire traía consigo pequeñas gotitas de la lluvia que no nos alcanzaba.

Un golpe seco me sacó de mis pensamientos.

Lukas se había caído de lado y su cuerpo se estremecía levemente por convulsiones. Suspiré algo incómodo y me dirigí con agua y vodka a su lado. Ya acostumbraba a hacer aquello, pero hace muchos años que no observaba sus ataques nuevamente. Vertí en su boca agua primero para limpiar el exceso de saliva y setas para luego derramar vodka. Dispuse a su lado de ambos líquidos para que cuando estuviese consciente, regresara completamente a la realidad con ellos. Yo por mi parte, comencé a comer.

Me costaba trabajo quitar los ojos de encima de Tino, quién parecía en extremo tranquilo y su nariz había drenado, ya que su respiración pausada y prolongada eran producto de un sueño bien logrado. El pescado estaba más delicioso de lo que creí que podría estar. Me permití vivir el momento, porque si comenzaba a arreglar los terribles líos en mi mente, no pisaría suficientemente fuerte la tierra.

El sueño me invadía lentamente luego de comer, pero no debía permitirme debilidad, ya que tendría que vigilar a mis dos hermanos y velar por la calma. A Lukas le llevó al menos una hora regresar a la normalidad. Ya para entonces retiré los trozos de salmón del fuego. Regresó a mi lado como si nada y se sentó a engullirse su alimento, hambriento y sin modales: ahí estaba de nuevo, Lukas vestido y peinado como señor de palacio, sentado en la tierra con las piernas cruzadas y la boca manchada de cenizas y aceite de salmón. No pude evitar soltar una risa ronca.

― ¿Qué? ―preguntó con la boca llena, mientras tomaba agua, dejando que una gota recorriera su cuello blanco. Desvié la vista y negué.

―Nada.

―Berwald… ―tragó lo que tenía entre sus dientes e hizo una pausa―. ¿Tú crees que Tino se prestaría para tener sexo con nosotros dos? Necesito…

En ese momento estaba bebiendo agua y evidentemente me atoré con ello. Dirigí una mirada de aborrecimiento a sus ojos tranquilos, que me observan como quién pregunta por la hora. Sus pupilas estaban coronadas por ríos de sangre pequeños bajo sus pestañas. Por suerte Tino continuaba durmiendo.

―Estás drogado todavía. Luego cuando regreses, me hablas, no contestaré a tus tonterías.

Se encogió de hombros y volvió a beber agua. Su pregunta extraña me hizo pensar en que, de alguna manera, tendría que contar a Tino sobre aquello. Lukas comió más de lo que pensé. Se tendió a mi lado y fijó la vista en la copa de los árboles, balbuceando cosas sobre…

Tino se removió bajo las mantas y atendí enseguida sus necesidades. Me pidió agua y entregué en sus manos una que estaba tibia, por si su estómago la rechazaba nuevamente. Le ayudé a beber y por suerte lo hizo abundantemente. Supe que su visión continuaba presente, ya que fijó sus preciosos ojos en los míos sin titubeos.

―Tuve un sueño muy raro―me contó ya algo más tranquilo. Su voz ronca sonaba convencida―Lukas estaba en él y me pedía que caminara a su lado, me dijo que tendríamos que luchar juntos para matar un monstruo muy grande. Recuerdo que me dejó llevar todo lo que quise y él tenía el cabello largo de nuevo―la fluidez con la que me relataba sus sueños se sorprendía―. Le pregunté si estaba vivo y me dijo que sí. Caminamos por un bosque como este y en el horizonte, unas nubes negras escondían el cielo. Una cuerda como violeta colgaba de él y me indicó que tendría que cortarla, ¡Pero esa cuerda era custodiada por ese monstruo!, Hace mucho que no luchaba como lo hice en el sueño. Lukas se desmaterializaba, todo tan extraño, gritaba cosas en ese idioma que ya no hablamos hace tanto. Escuché cánticos y de pronto mil guerreros corrieron por la nieve, así con hachas y espadas. Entre todos acabamos con ese monstruo. Lukas me dijo que tendría que despertar pronto, porque me esperaban desde el otro plano― Al contarme todo aquello miré extrañado a Lukas, quién sonreía con cierto aire maniaco, nuevamente dejando caer un hilo translucido por la comisura de sus labios.

Sea lo que sea, monstruos, demonios, magia, Lukas hablaba en serio y probablemente con ello ayudó a Tino más de lo que podría imaginar. Lukas siempre tiene una razón para todo, no puede dejar de causarme admiración.

―También me dijo que… tú me amabas tanto como para no percatarte de nada más a tu alrededor, que probablemente alguien sufriría por ello. No sé a qué se refería, pero me hizo extremadamente feliz saber que seguías queriéndome; me terminó convenciendo que seguía vivo. Quizás con lo de sufrir se refiera a Josefina… a todo esto ¿Cómo es que estás aquí? ¡Tengo tantas preguntas que hacerte!

Su estado de ánimo había mejorado un montón. Definitivamente algo acabó Lukas como para lograr ese cambio. Tino guardó silencio unos instantes y frunció su ceño con dificultad, puesto parte del vendaje atravesaba por sus cejas:

― Recuerdo que después de que me dijera eso, Lukas desapareció; iba llorando, intenté detenerlo, pero él fue muy rápido.

Me sentí incómodo al oír eso último. Desvié la vista hacia Lukas, quién desde uno de sus ojos enrojecidos, soltó una lágrima solitaria. Observé su expresión, silenciando un momento en mis pensamientos la voz animada de Tino para llegar a entender qué demonios pasaba por la cabeza de Lukas. Después de unos instantes, perforó mis ojos con los suyos de mar invernal, sin que yo pudiese sostener sus ojos llorosos. Presté atención a Tino, quien tomaba agua con algo de dificultad. Preferí que lo hiciera por su cuenta, para darle espacio.

―Tino, sabrás todo a su tiempo. Ahora no es el momento, además que Lukas no está totalmente consciente.

Tomé un trozo de pescado y lo desmenucé para Tino. Le daría un poco para saber la reacción de su estómago. Sus manos blancas lo recibieron animado y comió enseguida, lento, pero sin sentir nauseas.

― ¿Consciente?

―Sí, consciente. Creo que para hacer aquello en… no sé dónde, se indujo demasiado. Está despierto aquí a mi lado como puedes ver, pero está ido―señalé a Lukas y él levantó una ceja, como intentando parecer lúcido varios segundos después.

Lukas abrió la boca para decir algo, pero cayó dormido, sin ningún remedio. Tino soltó una risa agotada y yo no tuve más remedio que ir tras él.

A veces Lukas, me sacaba de quicio rápidamente.


	26. Invierno de 1903, Karelia, Finlandia X

**_Konungariket Sverige, Kingdom of Sweden_**

Luego de acomodar a Lukas y a Tino, ya que los días de invierno eran cortos y la oscuridad ya lanzaba su manto sobre nosotros, expandí un mapa en mis manos para intentar ver alguna estrategia de escape.

Actualmente nos encontrábamos en Karelia del sur, colindante con la frontera rusa. Un pésimo lugar para dejar a Tino a su suerte. Para poder regresar a Estocolmo, debíamos encontrar camino de alguna manera hacia el mar báltico. La ruta más corta sería viajar hacia el sur y llegar a Kymenlaakso, pero parecía una ruta un tanto arriesgada, ya que siempre tendríamos cierta cercanía con la frontera con Rusia. Lo otro sería regresar a Helsinki, pero aquello sería llevar a Tino en bandeja a que le cortaran la cabeza. La mejor ruta sería evitar Helsinki y llegar a algún puerto pequeño de Satakunta. El gran inconveniente de este camino, es que era el más largo y Tino (ni Lukas) no estaba en condiciones de viajar en un invierno crudo a través de los bosques.

Suspiré, acariciando la superficie del mapa, barajando diversas opciones. Me llevé una mano al rostro y restregué mis cansados ojos, una vez que me quité mis malogrados lentes.

Di una ojeada a Tino y Lukas y me percaté que Lukas estaba despierto nuevamente. Tino se había acurrucado a su lado.

―Estoy bien, Berwald―dijo, sin que yo le preguntara.

―Te creeré―susurré, incorporándome.

Era mala idea mantener una fogata encendida en pleno bosque en épocas de guerra. También era mala idea apagarla con el frío viento que se colaba por los árboles, pero al menos, entre nosotros tres, podíamos mantenernos tibios.

Guardé los trozos de pescado que sobraron y ordené algunas pertenencias. Doblé la ropa que desperdigamos por todos lados y tomé las armas aún húmedas de Tino, además de la capa azul que le di hace mucho tiempo atrás. Estaba malograda, sucia y quemada por el frío. Incluso los hilos dorados hechos con oro real lucían estropeados.

De todas formas, la doblé, quizás Tino la necesitaría después.

―Berwald―comenzó Lukas con una voz muy suave, quien me observaba realizar todas las acciones.

―Dime―dije, sin prestarle atención, mientras continuaba ordenando.

― ¿Te das cuenta lo que está pasando? Para mí que no.

Me detuve para mirarlo directamente. Él apoyaba su cabeza sobre la palma de su mano, jugando con el cabello recortado y limpio de Tino. Con sus ojos hizo un recorrido de todo el lugar, como queriendo mostrarme en donde realmente estábamos.

―Supongo, pero tienes razón. Aún no logro medir la magnitud de todo lo que ha ocurrido. Es mejor así, me mantiene la mente fría―contesté, mientras limpiaba mis manos del aceite del salmón.

―Pensamiento de estratega. Sí, lo conozco bien.

Guardé silencio un momento, para luego, arrojar un montón de agua nieve sobre la preciada fogata.

Cuando entré a la tienda, Lukas tenía encendida la lámpara con llama suave, solo para iluminarme el lugar. Evidentemente la carpa no era para más de dos personas y los tres adentro estábamos un tanto ajustados. Intentando no despertar a Tino, me moví con cuidado para quedar entre Tino y Lukas.

―Yo haré vigilia, Lukas―dije, una vez que pude acostarme con cierto cuidado―. Debería estar al lado de la salida, por cualquier cosa, pero Tino parece descansar.

Ambos nos quedamos mirando su rostro agotado, dañado y raspado. Las ojeras destacaban con claridad bajo sus ojos y su respiración entrecortada, le daban un aire nefasto. Lukas alzó una manta y cubrió la nuca de Tino, abrigando su blanco cuello.

―No quiero ni imaginar todo lo que vivió aquí, solo―susurró Lukas después de un momento.

Se recostó a mi lado, jugando con la cadena de mi reloj. Extendí nuevamente el mapa y me puse a recorrer las posibles rutas. Otra idea se había instaurado en mi cabeza, pero era inviable, al menos que encontráramos una buena oportunidad: pasar el invierno en el bosque.

Me mordí el labio sopesando la idea. Si transcurrían meses sin volver a nuestras tierras, nuestros gobiernos declararían la guerra alguien, culpando de sus propios problemas a las naciones vecinas. Emil se vería envuelto en problemas, ya que él era el único que sabía dónde estábamos y Mathias tenía muchísimos problemas como para sumarle más.

―Berwald. Descansa. No has dormido nada en un día.

Lukas tenía razón. Doblé el mapa y lo dejé debajo de nuestro equipaje, para no perderlo en caso de emergencia. Volví a quitarme los lentes para restregarme los ojos. Me estaba preparando para sentarme y hacer vigilia, cuando una mano de Lukas escaló por mi pecho e hizo presión suavemente para que me tendiera.

―Yo haré vigilia―dijo, mientras me acomodaba para dormir y me extendía sus mantas encima.

―Pero Lukas, tú estás algo ido aún, con esa cosa rara que hiciste con Tino cuando...

Lukas me colocó un dedo en los labios para luego dedicarme una fugaz caricia en el mentón.

―No te has afeitado.

Lukas se sentó en la tienda y tomó un hilo del neceser, para reparar algunas prendas dañadas que descuidamos. De vez en cuando espiaba que estuviese durmiendo, pero me estaba costando trabajo. Me volteé y me acurruqué a un lado de Tino.

Después de dormitar un momento, volví a despertar cuando Lukas depositó un beso en mi mejilla, antes de salir sigilosamente.

Me aferré a Tino con delicadeza, sintiéndome confuso por el acelerado pulso de mi corazón, pero sin preguntarme más por ello, ya que caí dormido enseguida.


	27. Invierno de 1903, Karelia, Finlandia XI

**_Konungariket Sverige, Kingdom of Sweden_**

―Despierta―me dijo Lukas―. Hay nieve que remover.

Algo desorientado, me incorporé. Me sentí molesto porque había dormido tanto que incluso me sentía descansado, por lo que Lukas tuvo que hacer guardia todo ese tiempo.

― ¿Y Tino? ―pregunté, al ver que a mi lado no estaba.

―Aquí―señaló a un bulto lleno de capas al lado del fuego―. Está intentando comer algo. Ha vomitado muchísimo.

Me moví rápidamente de mi lugar, buscando mis lentes debajo de mi disimulada almohada.

―Pero, ¿Por qué no me despertaste?

―Lo intenté―repuso Lukas rápidamente―, y no despertabas. Estabas cansado. No te preocupes, está bien.

Tino saludó a mi dirección, mirando más arriba de dónde se encontraba actualmente mi rostro. Tenía una taza de latón en una de sus manos.

Me coloqué una capa apresuradamente, para ponerme al día en todas las labores que debíamos realizar. Me acerqué a Lukas, quien se había hecho un peinado extrañísimo que no veía en él hace siglos: se trenzó su cabello largo hacia atrás, dejando en descubierto su mandíbula perfecta. Me quedé viéndolo descaradamente por unos segundos, hasta que él lo notó.

― ¿Qué? ―preguntó de mala gana.

―Eh… ¿Tino está ciego de nuevo?

―Sí―contestó el propio Tino―, pero tengo hambre.

―Tú siempre tienes hambre, Tino―repuso Lukas.

Lukas se apartó un momento para remover la pesada nueve que cubría los costados de la tienda, para evitar que el frío dañara la preciada tela impermeable. Por mi parte me acerqué a Tino. Tomé una de sus manos para que supiera que estaba a su lado.

― ¿Cómo estás? ―dije, acariciando sus nudillos dañados.

―Bien. Estoy feliz. De una situación como esta es algo imposible salir con vida y aquí estoy.

Asentí, sonriendo levemente. Me preocupaba que de pronto perdiera la visión. Cuando uno de nosotros pierde una facultad sensorial, es porque las cosas van muy mal.

― ¿Sientes algún dolor?

―Sí, mi espalda, pero es algo ya típico, con tantos rusos pisoteando mis bosques. Ojalá se encuentren con las criaturas que estos bosques aguardan, no te imagina de qué son capaces―Tino soltó un bufido, mientras bebía de su taza de latón.

― ¿A qué te refieres? ―pregunté, extrañado.

―Lukas sabe a qué me refiero.

Dirigí una mirada a Lukas y él me sonrió de manera misteriosa de vuelta, desviando la mirada.

―Tino―continué, ya que con temas paranormales, no comprendía del todo―, necesito saber si conoces un lugar donde podamos estar a salvo. Necesito conversar con ustedes cuando estés mejor para idear una manera de huir de este lugar. Estamos lejos de las costas y los rusos de seguro se apropiaron de los puertos. Tengo una opción, pero es muy arriesgada para la estabilidad política de nuestras naciones.

― ¿Qué opción? ―preguntó Lukas, regresando a nuestro lado para sentarse a comer algo de pescado.

Miré a ambos hermanos y medité mis palabras un momento. A Lukas no le gustaría nada la idea.

―Quedarnos aquí todo el invierno.

Dicho y hecho. Lukas negó de manera intransigente.

―Estás loco, Berwald―comenzó, riéndose sarcásticamente―. ¿Tú crees que en invierno la fruta crece de los árboles? ¿De dónde piensas obtener leña seca? ¿Nuestros encendedores sobrevivirán todo el invierno? ¿Acaso tienes medicina?

―Ya lo sé―contesté, apretando un poco los dientes―. Dame tu una opción, entonces.

Lukas masticaba un trozo de pescado, malhumorado. Tiró el espinazo a un lado y negó, levantándose de su lugar.

Tino se aclaró la garganta.

―Yo, en todo este tiempo, estuve en una casita, donde coleccioné algunas rocas para Emil. Podríamos ir a ella. Tiene algunos utensilios que se pueden utilizar. El único problema es que no sé dónde está. Estoy desorientado, entre pérdida de audición y vista, me perdí.

―Pero eso es como tener nada, Tino―dijo Lukas, con cierto tono de enojo.

―Lukas, no seas desagradable.

Lukas chasqueó la lengua y continuó con sus labores.

―Berwald. Levántate a recoger nieve por favor―dijo, arisco.

Suspiré y lo hice.

El resto de la tarde transcurrió con tensión en el ambiente. Tino vomitó un par de veces más y debía ir a hacer sus necesidades con suma urgencia. Lukas resolvió hervir toda el agua posible y, dentro de lo que pudo, recolectó hierbas medicinales en el bosque, para que Tino pudiese afirmar el estómago pronto. Por mi parte fui por un par de peces más, además de recoger las últimas setas que encontré (pero comestibles, no alucinógenas).

Ya para la pronta noche. Lukas estaba de pésimo humor. Tanto así que tuve que encararlo:

― ¿Qué demonios te pasa? ―pregunté, después de que negó de manera poco elegante la taza de té ya desabrido que le ofrecí.

―Estoy preocupado, es todo. Llevamos mucho tiempo estáticos. Estamos lejos de todo, estamos lejos de casa, lejos de Emil y Mathias.

―Esta también es tu casa, Lukas―contestó Tino, mirando fijamente al iracundo Lukas, ya que recuperó la visión nuevamente.

Lukas se calmó y pidió disculpas.

Se fue a dormir sin decir nada a nadie.

―De todas formas, tiene razón, Tino―dije después de unos minutos―. Llevamos mucho tiempo en este lugar y por ahora, este no es tu hogar, Tino. En tu hogar no intentarían asesinarte.

Tino meditó un momento, absorto en las llamas.

― ¿Qué pasa entre tú y Lukas?

Me quedé de piedra al escuchar aquello. Miré fijamente a Tino, sintiendo un revoltijo en mi estómago.

― ¿Por qué preguntas eso? ¿A qué te refieres?

Por un momento, me sentí un traidor.


	28. Invierno de 1903, Karelia, Finlandia XII

**_Konungariket Sverige, Kingdom of Sweden_**

Tino asintió y no preguntó nada más.

Cuando le dije que se fuera a dormir, me sentó acongojado. Él me dedicó una sonrisa dulce para dormise acurrucado nuevamente entre el equipaje y Lukas.

Me senté en la raiz de un árbol, pensando en todo lo que debía decirle a Tino, pero no era el momento. Las prioridades eran otras.

 _"Mientras más tarde, más terrible será todo" dijo una voz en mi cabeza._

Apagué la fogata y me quedé acurrucado entre la tienda y el árbol. Al día siguiente partiríamos hacia otra posición, sin ningún plan concreto trazado aún.

Intenté no dormirme en toda la vigilia, pero varias veces desperté sobresaltado al sentir una gota helada caer sobre mi rostro o una ráfaga de aire muy frío colarse en mi ropa. Aún era de noche, cuando desde el interior de la tienda, una luz cálida se encendió: era hora de partir.

El primero en salir fue Lukas, después de decirle a Tino que dormir con él era un desastre porque daba patadas toda la noche. Tino salió después, asomando su rostro mucho más compuesto.

Observar su sonrisa me llenaba el alma.

En silencio, Lukas, Tino, dentro de lo que él podía y yo, levantamos las cosas para largarnos de aquel lugar. Lentamente el invierno se hacía cada vez más presente y peligraba ponernos en aprietos si continuabamos bajo la intemperie. Tino se encargó de llevar el botiquin y las demás cosas las llevamos Lukas y yo, ya que pesaban muchísimo. Nuestro primer instinto fue ir hacia el norteste, pero ya no era necesario, porque habíamos encontrado a Tino. Nos quedamos mirando un momento, hasta que Lukas sacó la brújula.

―Iremos al suroeste―dijo, cerrando la brújula con un ruido metálico―. Iremos a Uusimaa igual, pero evitando llegar a Helsinki. Así no seguimos cerca de la frontera y no nos encontraremos con tierras deshabitadas sin barcos ni vida. En el camino iremos viendo qué posibilidades tenemos.

―Bien―dije, cargando las armas húmedas de Tino.

― ¿Bien? ―contestó Lukas, ya de mal humor― ¿Es todo lo que dirás?

Quedé pasmado un momento. Intercambié miradas con Tino.

― ¿Qué más quiere que te diga? ―dije, realmente sorprendido.

―Nada. Nunca dices nada, Berwald. Mejor quédate callado.

Lukas se puso en marcha, sin cerciorarse si lo seguíamos o no.

Durante el corto día de invierno. No conversamos mucho. Sólo nos detuvimos a atender a Tino, quien seguía enfermo. Sus náuseas a veces ganaban la batalla y otras veces sólo teníamos que parar la marcha unos momentos.

Mientras más tiempo transcurría, más difícil era comenzar con cierta conversación.

Al menos Tino se veía mejor.

― ¿Te pasa algo, Berwald? ―preguntó Tino, una vez que los tres nos instalamos en una diminuta fogata, cubiertos por los árboles para mantener nuestro anonimato.

Salí de mis pensamientos. Lo miré unos momentos y asentí. Era mejor acabar con esto pronto.

―Lukas y yo debemos contarte todo lo que ha pasado.

Tino asintió y se acomodó entre las mantas.

―Descuida. Lukas ya lo hizo ayer, mientras descansabas. Me contó sobre la muerte de Josefina, sobre tus problemas con los psicoanalistas, sobre cómo llegaron aquí... sí―Tino volvió a asentir, mientras tomaba un poco de leche en polvo disuelta en agua.

Mis cejas se fruncieron fugazmente, observando a Lukas, quien no quería mirarme a los ojos.

― ¿Qué te contó? ―pregunté algo preocupado.

―Lo que te dije, ¿O tienes que decirme algo más? ―murmuró Tino, sosteniendo mi mirada.

Tragué con dificultad, mientras me llevaba un trozo de pescado seco a la boca. Miré a Lukas unos segundos y él ahora me miraba como pidiendo explicaciones.

―Adelante Berwald―soltó Lukas, con una expresión agria―. Que no te avergüence.

Ambos me miraban directamente, como esperando a que leyera mi sentencia en alto.

―Bueno...―comencé, dejando mi bocadillo de lado― es algo que Lukas y yo permitimos, entre los dos. No sé bien cómo explicarlo.

―Berwald y yo mantuvimos una relación todo este tiempo. Eso es, pero al parecer, Berwald no es suficientemente hombre para admitirlo.

Tino soltó un bufido y mantuvo a vista fija en el fuego.


	29. Invierno de 1903, Karelia, FinlandiaXIII

**_Konungariket Sverige, Kingdom of Sweden_**

―Yo no lo llamaría una relación como tal―comencé, mirando mortalmente a Lukas―, pero sí tuvimos algo. Admito que me dejé llevar y esto me mantuvo cuerdo la mayor parte del tiempo, porque sin Lukas hubiese caído en la desesperación. Con Josefina molestando, con las nulas noticias que tenía de ti. Sin Lukas no estaría aquí. No fue una relación como tal, fue un soporte. No negaré nada, porque todo lo que quieras saber, pasó, pero no quiere decir que yo no siga completamente enamorado de ti, Tino.

Lukas mantuvo una expresión seria, casi neutral, indescifrable. La misma expresión que utilizaba cuando había gente cerca que no era de su confianza.

―No sabía cómo decírtelo, Tino―dije, al no obtener respuesta de ninguno de los dos.

Tino lloraba en silencio, sin levantar la vista del fuego ni poner ninguna expresión. Fue ahí cuando mi corazón se quebró.

Decidí no decir nada más. Cualquier cosa podría empeorar las cosas, tanto con Lukas como con Tino. Los ojos me ardieron y el labio me temblaba, lo que me hizo sentir vergüenza.

¿Me arrepiento de todo lo que pasó con Lukas?

Quizás eso es lo que más dolía. No me arrepentía. No podía ser así de ingrato para decir que Lukas sólo se aprovechó de mi situación, porque no fue así. Él me mantuvo con esperanzas. Lukas fue quién se ocupó de mi cuando ni yo mismo era capaz de hacerlo. Jamás entenderé cómo funcionan las ideas y tácticas de Lukas, pero funcionan. ¿Cómo podía explicarle eso a Tino?

Claro, no. No podía. Las palabras no fluyen con facilidad en mí.

Resolví colocarme de pie y alejarme un momento de ellos, aunque hiciera mucho frío y mi cuerpo rogara por el calor de la pequeña fogata. Me senté en un tronco un tanto alejado, en silencio. Me quité los lentes y cerré los ojos, dejando derramar una lágrima que dio paso a otra y así progresivamente. Lamenté no traer mi pañuelo, que estaba en la chaqueta que usaba Lukas. Apoyé mi cabeza en el árbol, alzando mi congestionada nariz a la brisa helada del bosque, dejando que esta me tocara con sus dedos invisibles.

¿Y ahora qué?

Mi mente no discernía cómo podría ser el futuro. ¿Acaso mi relación con Tino acabó? ¿Acaso tendré que alejarme de él una vez que esté a salvo?

No fue el mejor momento para contarle sobre lo que ocurrió con Lukas, pero mientras más tiempo pasaba, peor sería.

―Regresa al campamento―dijo Lukas, desde cierta distancia―. Hace muchísimo frío como para que estés lejos de la fogata.

― ¿Estás enojado conmigo? ―pregunté―Porque si es así, no entiendo.

Lukas se cruzó de brazos y me miró intensamente. Meditó un momento y se hizo el desentendido, dejándome solo.

Al cabo de unos minutos, regresé junto con Tino, quien se adentró en la tienda a dormir. Se acostó al fondo, dando la espalda al mundo. Sabía que le dolía el estómago y en la tarde nos percatamos que tenía algo de fiebre. Ahora, debe sentirse peor aún.

Me limpié las últimas lágrimas, recogiendo las cosas que habíamos utilizado. Lukas me observaba desde un rincón, expectante. Cuando hacía eso era porque quería que le hablaran.

―Lukas por favor―imploré―. Qué pasa. Dime por favor. No hagas esto más difícil.

Lukas me miró unos instantes más. Sonrió amargamente, con una expresión torcida que se transformó en un lamento. Con una seña de la mano, pidió que me acercara a su lado. Una vez que fui a su lado, el me pidió que nos sentáramos un momento, antes de apagar la fogata.

―Yo sé que está mal para ti y para Tino lo que hicimos, pero para mí no―comenzó, manteniendo la calma―, pero hay algo que sí está mal.

― ¿Y qué es, según tú? ―insistí, intentando no ser duro con mis palabras.

―Me enamoré de ti, pero no te preocupes. Si te parece muy desenfrenado y podrido mi estilo de vida, te diré que esto si está mal bajo mis conceptos, por lo que no intervendré en tu relación. Nunca más.

Lukas comenzó a llorar, pero se limpió las lágrimas rápidamente, con sus gestos elegantes. Su nariz se puso roja enseguida y me miraba fugazmente.

―Ya vete Berwald. Lo último que necesito es tu lástima. Déjame, yo arreglaré esto.

Alcé una mano para quitarle una lágrima con mi pulgar tembloroso. Lukas, con algo de violencia, tomó mi mano y la aparto.

―Vete.

―Lo siento―susurré, cerrando mis ojos y dando media vuelta.

Regresé a la tienda con Tino, dejando la salida algo cubierta, para poder vigilar a Lukas. Tenté una mano para acariciar la adolorida espalda de Tino, pero su voz me detuvo antes:

― ¿Por qué?

Retiré mi mano, sintiéndome un estúpido.

―Porque estaba débil. Porque me mantuvo con ánimos para continuar con todo. Porque soy incapaz de olvidarte. Él hizo tu papel muchas veces.

Tino se acomodó, mostrándome sus ojos enrojecidos y su nariz goteante. Busqué un pañuelo y se lo entregué en sus manos. Lo aceptó y se sentó un momento, respirando con dificultad. Se sopló la nariz y agregó:

―Yo también estuve solo y no me revolqué con nadie, Berwald.

Asentí y bajé la vista hacia la cicatriz de mi mano, la que nos unía en matrimonio.

―No sé qué decir. Todo lo que diga, sobra. Pasó, pero no por eso, te amo menos. Cada día te amo más, Tino. ¿Tú crees que tiraría siglos y siglos de sufrimiento en sólo un par de meses?

Tino negó, con una sonrisa triste en sus labios.

―No, eso lo sé―se acarició el estómago un momento y prosiguió: ―. Berwald, yo sé que tu amor es sincero. No lo dudo, en absoluto. Lo que no entiendo es lo que ocurrió con Lukas. No quiero que me cuentes nada, pero quiero que intentes explicarme qué te llevó a eso. No eres una persona viciosa, no eres inmoral, es por eso que no entiendo.

―Supongo que fue la desesperación. Tal como el alcohol. Me di cuenta que si estoy débil, caigo en vicios. Estuve tomando mucho alcohol durante ese tiempo, tanto así que no me permitieron pedir ni una gota, siquiera para navidad. Lukas dice que esto no es inmoral, que fue impuesto por la iglesia de un dios que no es el nuestro, que cuando éramos jóvenes las cosas eran diferentes.

―Sí, eran diferentes. Si siguiéramos esas leyes, yo podría salir con una espada y rebanarle el abdomen a Lukas por hacer lo que hizo―Tino asintió y se encogió de hombros―, pero los tiempos cambiaron, le guste a Lukas o no.

―Lo que quiero decir, es que él no lo hizo con ninguna mala intención.

―No lo defiendas, Berwald. Por favor.

―Te amo―susurré, sintiéndome terrible.

―Lo sé―dijo Tino.

Él se acostó, curvado sobre sí mismo, para dormirse.

Por otro lado, estaba Lukas, observando el fuego. Al menos estaba tranquilo. Divagué un momento por mis pensamientos, buscando descifrar los sentimientos de Lukas

¿Se puede estar enamorado de dos personas a la vez?

Yo no sentía el mismo amor que sentía por Tino cuando pensaba en Lukas. Era diferente. Lukas era seductor, atrayente, pero para mí, Lukas es mi alma hermana, como él dice muchas veces. Nos acompañamos cuando estamos solos, cuando lloramos y cuando reímos. Cuando todo el mundo se vuelve en contra nuestra él está ahí, sonriendo, con un comentario mordaz o una mirada sugerente.

Además, dudo mucho de que Lukas haya olvidado a Freydis como si nada. Mucho menos a Mathias.

¿Cómo demonios Lukas podía vivir entre tantos enredos amorosos?

Lukas es una persona bastante reservada en ese sentido; nunca sabemos de sus parejas y aseguro que, en muchos años, jamás lo vi con nadie. Esta debe ser la segunda o tercera vez que conozco a una de sus enamoradas en toda la vida, y para el tiempo que llevamos sobre la tierra, es bastante poco. Esposas ha tenido tantas como yo y tampoco se mucho sobre sus deseos o actitudes hacia ellas.

Los sentimientos de Lukas son intensos y es más enamoradizo de lo que creí. Lo más probable es que Lukas mantenga varias relaciones a la vez. Me cuesta entenderlo, pero no puedo dudar de sus sentimientos; a pesar de todo, mi hermano es un ser demasiado sensible.

Abrí mi reloj de bolsillo, que me regaló Josefina tanto tiempo atrás ( _"debería deshacerme de este reloj"_ , pensé) y vi que eran las una y media de la madrugada. Al menos quedaban cinco horas de sueño y 8 de oscuridad. Me levanté con cuidado, intentando no despertar a Tino para apagar la fogata e ir por Lukas.

―Lukas, ven a descansar―dije, sentándome a su lado.

―No, me toca hacer guardia.

Era cierto, pero podía hacerla dentro de la tienda.

―Es mejor si mantenemos el fuego al mínimo Lukas. Algo como esto puede llamar la atención.

―Está bien―dijo, mientras se secaba las lágrimas con sus puños―, bajaré la intensidad.

―Lukas―susurré, buscando las palabras indicadas―, gracias por ser sincero conmigo.

Apoyó sus codos en sus rodillas para colocar su rostro entre sus manos. Me contestó con una sonrisa fugaz.

―Me siento culpable―confesó, ya tranquilo―. Siento que todo sucedió por mi culpa. Te casaste con Josefina para obtener mi independencia. Sí no te hubieses casado con ella, Tino y tu podrían seguir en el anonimato su relación. No tendría que haber dejado a Freydis o mi pequeño Emil... a Mathias. Todo esto que siento, es una manera de pagar mis errores, pero insisto, no te preocupes. Yo no destruiré lo que ustedes dos tienen. Yo los uní en sagrado matrimonio y así será hasta el final de sus días. Cuando te uní a Tino en el bosque, puse sobre ustedes un sello para que nadie ni nada los separara. No voy a profanar mis palabras. No necesito estar a tu lado para demostrarte cuánto te amo.

Lukas alzó una de sus manos y acarició mi mentón con sus dedos helados. Dentro de su tristeza, deslizó una expresión de picardía.

― ¿Podrás de vez en cuando, acostarte conmigo?

Reproché su pregunta con un gesto de desaprobación. Lukas soltó una sonrisa perspicaz. Se acercó a mi rostro y me habló suavemente:

―Cuando los tiempos sean malos, ahí estaré, en cuerpo y alma para ti. Ve el lado positivo: al menos Tino sabrá con quién lo estás engañando.

―Eres terrible, Lukas―solté, manteniendo firme mi expresión.

Lukas me robó un beso antes de incorporarse. Suspiré algo superado y miré con disimulo a la tienda, encontrándome con la espalda de Tino.

A pesar de lo descarado que demostraba ser muchas veces, Lukas era un hombre de sacrificios.

Se sentó a las afueras de la tienda, con su cruz entre sus dedos, sumando una culpa más a su _via crucis_.


	30. Otoño de 1902, Estocolmo, Suecia I

**_Mathias Køhler: Kongeriget Danmark, Kingdom of Denmark._**

Era muy temprano para levantarme. La pereza me consumía y en las noches me atacaba la ansiedad con respecto a mis hermanos. Emil dormía terriblemente mal y despertaba a media noche a dar vueltas por los pasillos de la barcaza de lujo que utilizábamos como hospedaje, ya que, por el asunto del asesinato de Josefina, no se atrevía a dormir en el palacio de Estocolmo. Yo tampoco quise retirarme de Suecia con todo el embrollo extraño del que no me daba por enterado completamente. Alfred debido a la confusión del crimen y el ánimo distraído del rey, prefirió devolverse a Inglaterra a pasar sus últimos días de visitas diplomáticas con el viejo de Arthur; personalmente le recomendé que se retirara de Suecia, ya que mi experiencia dictaba que las cosas comenzaban a torcerse y a ser complejas.

Las tecnologías e ingenieros de Alfred fueron contratados de todas formas y con ello, obtuvo ciertos privilegios, que le permitieron mantenerse al margen de todo este escabroso asunto. Nuevos suministros eléctricos para la ciudad de Estocolmo, teléfonos, fonógrafos con algunos cilindros de cera con las sinfonías más icónicas de Beethoven. Maravillas realizadas por la compañía _General Electric_ , una de las más prestigiosas en tecnología a nivel mundial. Espero que aquello sea útil para levantar Estocolmo de la debacle moral en el que está sumido.

Me hubiese gustado conocer más a Alfred, pero el ambiente no era el propicio.

Hace un día, su transporte partió hacia la isla grande del Reino Unido, luego de pasar dos incómodos días de instancia en el palacio real de Estocolmo. El rey no comió nunca con nosotros y la ansiedad se incrementaba cuando interrumpían nuestras conversaciones por asuntos policiales. Fui paciente, ameno y tranquilo, pero poco me conocen estas personas; mis límites son definidos y apenas traspasen mi calma, no daré palabra alguna sobre disculpas.

Emil tampoco coopera mucho con todo este escenario. No ha dicho mucho desde que Lukas partió con Berwald a Finlandia. Despierta a media noche, expresando su ansiedad en caminatas periódicas que me ponen nervioso. Da paseos por los pasillos, recorriéndolo una y otra vez, mirando el suelo, mordiendo el costado de sus pulgares o apretando los dobleces de su ropa. Intenté hablar con él y simplemente me negaba una y otra vez que necesitase ayuda.

Y Emil desconocía por completo la muerte de Tino.

Miré mi reloj de bolsillo, ayudándome con el brillo de la vela sobre mi mesita de noche: las cuatro y cuarto. Aún era demasiado temprano y hacía frío.

Me senté en el borde de mi cama y me restregué el rostro. Repasé las opciones que ordené en mi cabeza durante la tarde: hoy ordenaría que enviasen ayuda a Helsinki con barcos de provisiones y medicinas, probablemente la población civil no estaba recibiendo ayuda. Lo mandaría como ayuda de país neutral, ya que dicho suministro serviría tanto para los ciudadanos rusos como los finlandeses. Me entraban unas enormes ganas de pedir el telégrafo del palacio e intentar comunicarme con el palacio de gobierno finlandés, sin embargo, la respuesta negativa me la esperaba previamente.

Pensar que Tino estaba muerto, me causaba rechazo.

La ansiedad se apoderó nuevamente de mí y comencé también una caminata inconsciente que imitaba los pasos nocturnos de Emil. Tomé un trago de vodka para apagar el frío y darme valor. Estaba por regresar a mis mantas cuando escuché unos pasos acelerados fuera de mi habitación retumbar por el suelo de la embarcación. Unos golpes desesperados seguidos de otros pasos y algunas voces se colaban a través de la puerta, que enseguida abrí. Me encontré con el rostro juvenil lloroso de Emil, unas sirvientas y el capitán del barco. Emil entró y pegó un portazo dejando a todos preocupados fuera de mi habitación. Me di la vuelta conforme las aceleradas palabras de Emil soltadas en un noruego antiguo e atropellaban sin poder comprenderlas. Fui tras él y lo detuve por los hombros, para poder entablar una conversación con él.

―Emil cálmate, no te entiendo, ¿Qué te ocurre? ―tomó aire para calmar sus sollozos, pero no fue capaz de volver a hablarme.

Emil me lanzó el diario del día de hoy, que siempre llegaba temprano. Tomé la superficie impresa y acerqué las letras negras al destello cálido de la vela. Me di cuenta que el diario era procedente de Finlandia, estaba algo húmedo y era de unos días atrás. Las grandes letras en ruso que no me eran familiares me revelaron lentamente a mi traducción, el motivo de la desesperación de Emil.

 **"** **A PESAR DE TODO, HAY VICTORIA PARA RUSIA"**

"Rusia, Finlandia, Helsinki, 17 de diciembre de 1902. Ha sido asesinado el Gobernador Nikolai Bobrikov en manos del estudiante rebelde de la Universidad de Helsinki, Eugen Schauman. El atentado ocurrió…"

"…lo que desconocía el Centro de Estudiantes de la Universidad de Helsinki, junto con los presidentes de los sindicatos estudiantiles de las Universidades de Uppsala y Estocolmo, es que no ha sido revelado a la población finlandesa el estado de su nación personificada, siendo…"

"…la muerte de Finlandia, como personificación, ha sido un tema delicado de llevar para las autoridades rusas presentes en el territorio anexado, producto de la importancia del acontecimiento. Sus restos fueron dispuestos con los honores pertinentes en el bosque del Palacio de…"

"Se sospecha en el atentado participación directa de las personificaciones pertenecientes a Suecia y Noruega, de las cuales a uno de ellos se les ha dado muerte equivocadamente, debido al enfrentamiento armado contra el ejército en pos de contener…"

"Se ha dado aviso al Reino de Suecia y al ducado de Noruega por la presunta muerte de uno de sus líderes perpetuos, con las respectivas condolencias a…"

Ya no fue necesario leer más.

Dejé el diario de lado, analizando las palabras impresas en negro que había leído. _"Se sospecha en el atentado participación directa de las personificaciones pertenecientes a Suecia y Noruega, de las cuales a uno de ellos se les ha dado muerte equivocadamente_ ".

Me restregué la barbilla con desesperación, tentado a creer que era una especie de broma o que mi comprensión lectora había fallado.

¿Berwald muerto, o Lukas?

Alcé la vista con la terrible sensación apremiante sobre mi cabeza de la venganza, mis enormes deseos de batalla, de pelear, pero mis piernas no pudieron sustentarme más y tuve que sentarme en el borde de la cama para calmarme. Emil paseaba de un lado a otro, demostrando cierta ansiedad muy parecida a la de Lukas.

Me puse a llorar de rabia y pena, pero mi lamento no duró mucho. Con la rabia latiendo en mis sienes, me vestí, consciente de que mi rostro lucía terriblemente descompuesto.

Extendí algo de ropa a Emil y el sin chistar, colocó las prendas demasiado grandes sobre su cuerpo. Una vez listos, le di una seña para que me siguiera. Salimos de la barcaza y caminé pisando con fuerzas, empujando a la gente que se anteponía en nuestro camino. Tenía una cosa en mente.

Recordé que mi paciencia tenía un límite. A medida que pedía dos caballos con una furia terrible a aquellas personas ignorantes del aterrador caos que estaba sucediendo, me di cuenta que ese límite fue traspasado con creces.

Todo por culpa de una estúpida princesa y de un rey inepto e inútil. ¡Mis hermanos estarían aquí, con nuestros problemas, nuestras disputas algo violentas a veces, con nuestros amigos, pero no! por culpa de la realeza, he perdido a dos de mis amigos. Detuve mi caballo unos segundos para calmarme y para luego, mirar a lo lejos en un horizonte aún oscuro, el Palacio de Estocolmo.

Emil me dirigió una mirada seria y demasiado adulta en su rostro y me asintió. Sus ojos también fijaron la sentencia sobre ese palacio y lideró mi marcha hacía Stadsholmen.

Éste el amanecer más caótico que he tenido en mucho tiempo.

Y el más triste.

Cabalgamos a través de las calles desiertas de personas y carrozas, vestidas de niebla y pequeñas gotas de lluvia pulverizada que cubrían nuestras capas. El pavimento era algo resbaladizo, sin embargo, nuestra ruta no causó mayor problema a los corceles. Algunas casas permanecían con luces encendidas y uno que otro guardia vigilaba las calles escondidas de Estocolmo. Emil lideraba la marcha con la elegancia que él supo adoptar con el tiempo. Ver su silueta tan familiar a Lukas nublaba mis ojos con lágrimas que huían de mí y caían abandonadas en el pavimento que dejábamos atrás. Empuñé con más fuerzas las riendas entre mis manos y miré la construcción imponente del palacio real ya cada vez más cerca de nosotros.

Nos detuvimos cuando los guardias de turno nos privaron del paso para pedir identificación. Estuve por chistar, pero Emil sacó unas fuerzas increíbles como para gritar que nos dejaran pasar. Los hombres reconocieron enseguida nuestros rostros y finalmente, atravesamos el puente que unía un archipiélago con otro.

No nos dimos tiempo alguno de dejar los caballos en algún lugar. Desmonté enseguida dejando que el animal siguiera los pasos que quisiera. Emil bajó aprisa también, aunque se detuvo a medida que avanzaba a la puerta principal, cerrada e imponente. De a poco las pequeñas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a intensificarse hasta convertirse en una tormenta. Las gotas estrellándose en el pavimento no fueron capaces de acallar los lamentos de Emil. Me acerqué lentamente y lo abracé con un brazo para seguir caminando a la puerta. Los guardias nos miraban sin cambiar sus expresiones. Fruncí el ceño y llené mis pulmones de aire para proferir el grito.

― ¡¿Qué esperan?! ¡Abran ya!

Los guardias hicieron lo suyo sin preguntar, puesto reconocían mi presencia. En el vestíbulo silencioso y levemente iluminado, las sirvientas terminaban algunas labores de limpieza. Algunas de ellas se sorprendieron al vernos mojados y ensuciando el suelo probablemente hace muy poco lustrado. Emil se apartó de mi lado y comenzó a subir las escaleras rápidamente; comprendí su plan. No nos importaba nada la decencia de siquiera avisar nuestra presencia en el palacio, Emil iba a despertar al rey y encararlo. Se quitó la capa a medio camino que lanzó al suelo sin más, con una rabia que jamás había visto en él. Sorteé la capa para poder llegar a él y enfrentar juntos a ese viejo inútil.

Era de esperarse, su habitación tenía un guardia en su entrada.

―Quítate―dijo Emil, en un tono autoritario pero juvenil.

La orden sacó del trance hipnótico en el que estaba sumido el guardia. Éste lo observó algo atolondrado y negó educadamente.

―Lamento informar que el Rey Gustav se encuentra descansando en estos momentos, por favor esperen hasta que sus ru…

― ¡QUE TE QUITES, PEDAZO DE IMBÉCIL!

Emil asestó sus puños blancos contra el guardia. Éste enseguida adoptó una posición de defensa y yo me abalancé sobre mi hermano, aunque la verdad quería que el rey abriera la maldita puerta de una sola vez. Emil intentó zafarse de mí sin lograr nada satisfactorio. Lejos de contradecirle, dirigí mis palabras al sorprendido hombre que arreglaba sus ropas de armada:

―Informa al rey que tenemos que hablar con él ahora, no nos importa la hora que sea, es algo urgente y delicado, lo involucra directamente a él y a nosotros, ¡Obedece!

El hombre asintió algo afectado y tocó la puerta alzando la voz, informando nuestra llegada. Al soltar a Emil, este procuró arreglar sus ropas y el cabello que se desordenó levemente entre la humedad y el ajetreo. Gustav tardó unos minutos en abrir la puerta de su habitación. Traía un candelabro en sus manos y el rostro cansado y enfadado no demostró el tono de voz elegante y respetuosa con el que nos habló:

― ¿No les parece que armar este escándalo a estas horas de la noche es demasiado?, No los atenderé ahora, no me parece digno para usted…

Emil avanzó sin más y empujó al guardia que enseguida planeaba defender al rey, pero mi hermano solo dispuso un dedo en el hombro del monarca, obligándolo a entrar. Con una seña algo severa, mantuve al hombre que desenfundaba el arma, alejado de nosotros.

―Apenas te atrevas a desafiarnos, te mandaré a desterrar donde no tengas una vida decente, ¿Entiendes? ―amenacé al guardia y este respondió bajando las armas.

Gustav reclamaba educadamente, sin embargo, comprendió bien que lo que nos apremiaba a su habitación era urgente. Cerré las puertas con llave y encendí la luz. Unos instantes de silencio nos sumieron a los tres en incertidumbre. Emil no hallaba por donde comenzar, sus pasos se replicaban en esta habitación espaciosa y ostentosa. Gustav empezó a impacientarse a su manera y se sentó en uno de las elegantes sillas de un conjunto ya antiguo. Yo me dejé caer de maneras más tosca sobre otra y Emil luchaba consigo mismo.

― ¿A qué viene todo este griterío? ―insistió por segunda vez Gustav, haciendo notar su impaciencia.

Emil lanzó una mirada furtiva y sacó del interior de la chaqueta grande que cubría su cuerpo el diario que entregó anteriormente en mi habitación. Lo lanzó con rabia al pecho del rey, quedando éste perplejo por la falta de respeto. Las manos envejecidas de Gustav dieron con las hojas ya gastadas y comenzó a traducir con lentitud, hasta que su rostro comenzó a desfigurarse con cautela con el pasar de las letras borrosas. Llegó el momento en que colapsó la lectura y al igual que yo, dejó el documento de lado puesto no necesitaba leer más.

― ¿Berwald y Lukas… se fueron a Finlandia? ―el rey Gustav perforó a Emil con la incredulidad y el horror pintado en sus ojeras profundas.

Mi joven hermano dejó caer sus lágrimas juveniles y su mentón tiritó levemente como cuando era un niño. Liberaría del peso que nunca creyó tener que soportar.

― Y Tú, ¿Qué crees?, ¿Eh? ―dije, intentando controlar el tono de mi voz. Fui a lado de Emil para obligarlo a sentarse en el lugar que yo ocupaba instantes atrás― ¿Por qué crees que hicieron esta imbecilidad? ¿Lo sabes?

Gustav no hallaba palabras en su cabeza. Emil decía un par de cosas enfurecidas por lo bajo en noruego antiguo. Golpeé la muralla con impotencia arruinando una pintura sobre ella sin darme cuenta de ello. Emil y el rey pegaron un salto al verme reaccionar tan violentamente de un momento a otro.

― ¡¿No te das cuenta que además de Tino, tu hija malcriada podría haber matado a Berwald y a Lukas?! ―volví a golpear la tela de la pintura destrozada.

Emil cerró los ojos con fuerzas y escondió la cabeza entre sus manos al escuchar lo que ninguno de los tres quería escuchar; el nombre de nuestros hermanos y la palabra muerte en una sola oración.

― ¡Josefina no ha matado a nadie! ¡Por Dios! ¿Sólo han venido aquí a ensuciar su memoria?

― ¡CÁLLATE! ―Emil estalló y se levantó de su asiento terriblemente enojado y habló como hace mucho no lo oía―. ¡No puedo creer que estés pensando en Josefina antes que en nuestras naciones! ¿Sabes acaso leer? ¡Muertos! ¡Pueden estar muertos y a ti sólo te importa la caprichosa puta de tu hija!

No solía escuchar malas palabras de Emil, pero Josefina se la tenía bien merecida. El rey quedó pasmado con aquello. Al parecer no terminaba de darse cuenta la clase de problemas que tenía.

―Por darle toda tu atención a Josefina―volvió a comenzar Emil―perdiste el norte de lo que debías velar en primer lugar, incluso descuidaste a tus demás hijos. Tú dejaste que todo esto sucediera, tú permitiste que Josefina maniobrara las situaciones para que Tino y Berwald terminaran a millas de distancia, para que ambos perdieran fuerzas y se debilitaran. Berwald enfermó sólo porque no fuiste capaz de frenar el actuar de tu hijita querida, ella misma comenzó a dañarse porque eres pésimo padre, pésimo gobernante, un terrible hombre que vive encerrado en los libros y tu maldito violín. No haces nada por tu nación, no haces nada por Berwald ni por Lukas ni por nadie más que tú. Eres tan malcriado como Josefina. Si Berwald o Lukas perdieron la vida intentando ver qué pasó con Tino, es culpa de ustedes. De nadie más. Si Lukas me hubiese dejado ir con él, quizá también estaría muerto. No tienes idea del desastre que desataste, no tienes idea, nos dejarás con unas guerras horribles para pelear y peor aún, sin nuestros hermanos.

Emil se calmó y Gustav, comenzó a ensombrecerse terriblemente. No dijo nada, más sólo apoyo un dedo índice arrugado y blanquecino en la cien donde crecían ya canas duraderas, tiñendo su cabellera rubia lentamente en nívea, como la de Emil. Tampoco respondió a mis preguntas y no parecía querer hacerlo.

Resolví dejarlo a solas, quizás por fin comenzaba a saborear el caos que armó por dejarse vendar los ojos por una niña mimada intentando separar dos almas perpetuas una a la otra.


	31. Otoño de 1902, Estocolmo, Suecia II

**_Mathias Kølher: Kongeriget Danmark, Kingdom of Denmark_**

Una vez el pasillo volvió a ser silenciado tras el cierre de las puertas por parte del guardia, nos quedamos vacíos enseguida.

La respiración de Emil lograba superar el replicar de la lluvia sobre los cristales de los ventanales; comenzaba a preocuparme por él, ya que nunca lo había visto reaccionar así, generalmente cuando algo le molestaba nos ignoraba y desaparecía por un momento.

Las cinco y media de la mañana y nosotros sin poder hacer nada más.

Tomé del brazo a Emil y comencé a caminar con él por el pasillo levemente iluminado. Intenté buscar alguna opción para nosotros: ir a Finlandia nos pondría en peligro, quedarnos y enviar ayuda al parecer era la mejor opción, sin embargo, no me hacía sentir útil o bien.

Tenemos que salvar a nuestro hermano queda vivo. Aunque sabía que algo de esa noticia, no era verdad. Me detuve para tomar aire y no colapsar. Emil con su expresión mortalmente adulta se volteó a observarme y titubeó unos momentos, hasta que con su voz grave ya madura, soltó sus palabras:

―Debemos ir a Finlandia a pelear una última batalla―el brillo de sus ojos parecía determinante, pero sin autoridad.

―No. Te pondría en peligro y Lukas… se enojaría mucho conmigo ―repuse, sin mirarlo.

Era muy extraño hacerme la idea de no volver a verlo más, o quizás no volver a ver más a Berwald. Me llevé una mano a mis ojos y resoplé ya superado.

― ¿Acaso tú también me vas a subestimar?, ¿También te quedarás de brazos cruzados? ―el tono de voz de mi hermano fue incrementándose a medida que la rabia volvía a bajar a sus manos y se volteó para dejarme solo a la mitad del pasillo.

Respiré para obtener paciencia con él y seguí manteniendo cierta distancia.

Cada vez que observaba por la ventana, algunos recuerdos recientes se encontraban delineados por las gotas de lluvia en los cristales; la risa de Lukas y el rostro tranquilo de Berwald, Tino siempre agradable y…

Yo no quería morir aun, quizá no me percaté cuando me hice tan viejo y creí que mis días de gloria aún existían. No creo ser capaz de pelear una guerra sin mis hermanos; si no eran mis aliados, era contra ellos. Siempre juntos, a pesar de todo.

Emil se detuvo al final del pasillo y me observaba con cierta severidad. No quise mostrarme tenso, pero no fingí un momento más. Dejé caer una lágrima y descendí mi mirada, encogiéndome de hombros.

―Lo siento.

La vida se esfumó de nuestras disputas vibrantes y las tardes agradables de verano escondidos en el bosque, comiendo bayas y buscando setas no eran más que cuentos viejos, podridos tras el acero y un montón de imposiciones y periódicos escritos en ruso. Volví a chocar con Emil para mostrarme vacío tal cual me estaba quedando, no portaba arma alguna, mis ganas de sonreír se desvanecieron y mi cabello caído sobre mi rostro por la lluvia, me impedían enfocar bien la silueta de mi hermano acercándose.

―No sé si te molestará que te diga esto―comenzó Emil con una voz tranquila y nostálgica―, pero así te pareces mucho a Berwald.

Solté un bufido muy lejano a parecerse siquiera a un intento de risa.

―Creo que es un honor―agradecí, sonriendo tristemente.

No quise arreglar mi cabello después de aquello. Siempre lo peinaba hacia atrás y me quedaba desordenado, sólo por el capricho de ser diferente a Berwald: desde pequeños nos comparaban seguido e incluso algunos comentaban que podríamos ser mellizos. Esas observaciones me enfurecían y terminaba por preferir lucir completamente ridículo.

Debí valorar un poco más los días que intentamos reírnos juntos.

Emil sólo estaba postrado frente a mi evitando mi mirada, como esperando algo. Me sentía torpe, pero comprendía perfectamente lo que ambos necesitábamos.

―Tú eres muy parecido a Lukas. Actúas de manera muy similar.

Emil sonrió tristemente.

―Quizás yo sea su último legado.

―No es así. Todo está bien.

No nos dimos cuenta cuando por fin nos abrazamos; nos costó mucho acercarnos, pero apenas tuve entre mis brazos a mi hermano menor, no quise soltarlo más.

Un rayo atravesó el cielo. Apoyé mi mentón en su cabello y acaricié su espalda, buscando con ello calmarnos.

― Yo sabía de la muerte de Tino por una carta que llegó a mi escritorio hace unos días, pero no quise decirte nada, no sabía cómo. Lo siento.

Emil se separó luego de unos instantes de meditar y enfrentó mi mirada.

―No sé por qué me sobreprotegen tanto, tarde o temprano tendré que pelear mis propias guerras, no estoy indefenso y tengo que también sufrir. Gracias de todas formas por querer cuidarme―Emil enjugó sus últimas lágrimas y tomó aire.

―Algún día sabrás por qué. Por ahora, acompáñame.

Avanzamos por la instancia en silencio, casi arrastrando los pies. En el camino una sirvienta me confundió con Berwald y al toparse con mis ojos celestes enrojecidos bajó la mirada muy avergonzada. Llegamos a la sala de armas y entré por mi espada y la tomé entre mis manos.

― ¿Recuerdas tu vigilia, Emil? ―pregunté a medida que buscaba una espada para él, puesto que la suya se perdió en un suceso que no quiero recordar.

―Sí. Ese día estaba muy emocionado, por fin sería como ustedes―recibió la espada y la colocó a un lado.

―Hoy volveremos a hacer vigilia, a ver si así, recordamos por qué estamos aquí.

Emil se me quedó mirando extrañado, pero no me contradijo.

―Tienes cábalas muy extrañas.

―Soy un hombre simple, y los hombres simples creemos en la suerte―dije, colocando mi espada en su alforja.

Salí de la sala de armas para dirigirme a la capilla. Sus puertas al final del pasillo principal se encontraban cerradas sin candado. Movimos los cerrojos de metal y nos encontramos con una instancia a oscuras, una pequeña catedral donde los ventanales, altos en los laterales, bañaban los suelos de mármoles exquisitos en azul estelar. Cerramos las puertas y a oscuras como estábamos, caminamos hasta el altar. Desenfundé la espada y pedí a Dios, si es que estaba en algún lugar, su bendición para la guerra pronta a pelear.

A los dioses de Asgard imploré por el milagro de las Valkirias.

Me incliné frente al gran crucifijo en la penumbra azulosa y me apoyé en mi espada. Mi frente tocó la hoja metálica y la superficie se empañó con mi respirar triste. Recordé que en esa pequeña instancia religiosa me casé con una de mis gobernantes, con al menos dos reinas suecas y otras princesas que no recuerdo y cada vez que salía de la capilla, llevando el delicado brazo de mi bella esposa, Lukas me observaba sombrío desde una esquina, elegantemente vestido y con esa aura de ser perfecto que siempre envidié.

Lukas. Él tenía algo que decirme, puedo parecer algo ido e incluso simplón, pero no soy tonto. Cómo me hubiese gustado escucharlo, las noches que se quedaba en silencio a mi lado, la noche que buscó mi mano y no supe entender qué quiso decirme. La vez que me perdí en el bosque junto a él y me sentí algo culpable al encontrar cierta belleza en él cuando se desnudó frente a mí para bañarse en las tibias aguas de verano, cubiertas de hojas y flores. Muchas veces se coló en mi cama para sólo dormir abrazado a mí y a la mañana siguiente, ignorarme con sus actitudes señoriales. Su antebrazo trazado un sin veces por su daga para extraerse sangre que utilizaba en sus rituales, sus ojos, sus palabras. Sus confesiones sobre pensamientos prohibidos, mis recuerdos de verlo comer libremente, dejando de lado sus modales refinados de palacio, cuando estaba ebrio o drogado con sus hierbas del bosque. Cada exploración que entregaba mi mente, derramaba lágrimas que se deslizaban por la espada, enfriándose ya al final de esta.

Y en los nevazones de mis pensamientos, Berwald me observaba en silencio y a su espalda, Tino obediente con la cabeza gacha y los puños apretados. Tantas veces intenté convencerlo que ablandara su actitud hacía él y sólo logré miradas difíciles y palabras vacías. Aquello no impidió que cabalgáramos juntos, bebiéramos hasta emborracharnos y nos riéramos de vez en cuando. Confesé a Berwald muchas veces lo que debí confesar a un sacerdote. Encubrí salidas y enamoradas de Tino para que Berwald no desatara su furia reprimida sobre él y a modo de compensación, Tino me traía de contrabando, chocolates suizos y whisky cuando la situación financiera no me acompañaba.

Por favor, daría parte de mi vida por sus vidas.

―No seas egoísta ―Emil me sacó de mis ensoñaciones, con un susurro que repercutió como tenor en las reverberantes paredes sagradas―. No somos quién para condenarlos a vivir aquí.

Alcé la vista y me encontré con él sentado en una hermosa silla destinada al sacerdote. Se cubrió levemente con la refinada manta en ella y parte de la luz azulosa soltaba destellos de sus ojos violáceos. Creí que se trataba de una visión de Lukas. Emil lucía realmente similar con sus piernas cruzadas y una de sus manos colocada con gracia desinteresada sobre uno de los brazos de la silla. La espada a sus pies desenfundada brillaba con fuerzas.

― ¿Qué? ―solté algo ido, con mi voz rasposa y poco anímica.

―Dijiste que darías parte de tu vida por la de ellos. Yo no llego a comprender cómo alguien desea la muerte para descansar de todo, pero Lukas es muy sabio. Sus deseos son demasiado intensos.

―Nos dañaría al hacer aquello.

―Nosotros somos viles criaturas terrenales. Lukas era un dios encarcelado en ese cuerpo. Un dios verdadero, no la imagen de un ser misericordioso que sólo busca sumisión en una vida culposa.

Tanta devoción me hizo encogerme. Descendí la vista una segunda vez sin ser capaz de contestarle. Dicho esto, Emil se levantó y tomó la espada para enterrarla con fuerzas en el Cristo crucificado, trazando una pequeña hendidura en el cuerpo rocoso forzado a tomar la silueta de un santo. Su rostro se tornó triste y se apoyó a llorar libre y tendidamente en el asiento con aquella exquisita piel que cubría el trono, como si llorara sobre el regazo de Lukas.

Con ello, Emil dejó de ser su niño.


	32. Invierno de 1903, desolado, Finlandia I

**_Kongeriket Norge, Kingdom of Norway._**

Después de aquella noche en donde Berwald pudo contar a Tino lo que había pasado entre nosotros dos, las cosas se tornaron bastantes tensas.

Berwald comenzó a evitarme y Tino permanecía en silencio, algo muy alarmante, porque él hablaba muchísimo. El viaje se hacía tedioso y largo y muchas veces no hablábamos por horas.

Algunas noches eran agradables. Conversábamos entre todos, nos reíamos, pero pronto recordábamos que algo no iba bien entre nosotros tres y de nuevo la bruma del silencio se escabullía hasta nuestros labios. Tino no reía como solía hacerlo y su estado de salud no mejoraba mucho. Su cuerpo extremadamente delgado no soportaba las largas caminatas y debíamos detenernos para abrigarlo bien y darle algo tibio para comer.

Uno de nuestros principales problemas era la comida, ya que se nos estaba acabando y el invierno avanzaba y avanzaba, arrasando con todo. La nieve cubría todos los riachuelos y no quedaban setas o salmones que pescar. Un par de veces, Berwald se alejó un poco, buscando cazadores y sólo en una oportunidad encontró, trayendo consigo carne que rostizamos para conservarla varios días. Según nuestros cálculos, debíamos llegar a un pueblo en Anjalankoski. Cerca escuchábamos un rio caudaloso y nos guiamos gracias a él para acercarnos a un área más poblada.

Conforme pasaban los días, veíamos a lo lejos luces en el bosque o escuchábamos tropas marchar no muy lejos de nosotros. Consecuencia de eso, los episodios de estrés de Tino aumentaron y le costaba conciliar el sueño. En los últimos días se agarró un resfriado y quedaba ciego constantemente.

Esta era la segunda semana desde nuestra conversación. Debe ser mediados de febrero.

A pesar de que Tino estaba apenado, él no me trataba mal o diferente, aunque ya no me hablaba con la periodicidad que lo hacía años atrás.

―Lukas, ya vienen, están pisando los bosques, ¿Los escuchas? ―dijo Tino una noche, donde Berwald cayó dormido, ya que llevaba dos noches haciendo guardia.

Distraído, después de darle un trozo de carne seca, asentí, sintiendo como los seres de estos bosques me advertían lo cerca que estaban. No habíamos encendido fogata alguna por miedo a que nos descubrieran. Tino tenía tan dañada la nariz por el frío, que podía ver lo roja que estaba sólo con la luz de nuestra pequeña lámpara de aceite.

―Lo sé. Deberíamos movernos prontos, ¿No te parece? Dejemos descansar a Berwald una hora más.

Tino tanteó la entrada de la tienda con sus dedos enguantados. De nuevo estaba ciego.

―No, necesitamos irnos pronto―imploró Tino―, presiento algo.

―Tino―insistí, ablandando la voz―, no es necesario. Estás bien.

Tino puso una expresión feroz. Ignorándome completamente, se adentró a la tienda a tiendas y despertó a Berwald. Suspiré y comencé a levantar las cosas. Seguramente Tino tenía razón. Cuando uno de nosotros sentía peligro en sus tierras, era una advertencia clara de que algo iba a pasar. Preferí dejarlo a su criterio.

Berwald apareció en la entrada de la tienda, mirando preocupado a Tino, quién le hablaba muy bajo, como para que yo no me enterara (quizá sólo es paranoia mía). Berwald acarició su rostro y comenzó con las estacas de la tienda, mientras que Tino retiraba todo de su interior. En silencio me sumé a la labor.

Cuando estuvimos listos para partir, Berwald fue a explorar para ver qué tan segura era la ruta. Después de un momento en donde Tino desesperó progresivamente, él regresó.

―No es seguro movernos... ni tampoco quedarnos aquí―dijo, limpiando la nieve de su cabello―. Veo mucho movimiento. No avanzan como tropas, avanzan de a grupos pequeños por los bosques.

―Apartémonos de aquí. Como no hay nieve aquí, es peligroso seguir cerca―sugerí, a lo que Tino y Berwald asintieron.

Gracias al agua nieve que caía sobre la tierra, pudimos movernos con algo más de libertad, ya que el agua limpiaba nuestras huellas y guardaba nuestros ruidos. Pronto nos encontramos a lo lejos, con pequeños grupos de exploración rusos de 5 soldados, avanzando. Seguramente iban al mismo pueblo que nosotros. Tino empeoró notoriamente al sentir las tropas, ya que no podía verlas. Vomitó todo el contenido de su estómago y no quería despegarse de Berwald.

Nos quedamos unos momentos estáticos, con el frío calando por nuestras extremidades. Tino estaba oculto bajo la capa de Berwald, tiritando por los espasmos y el hielo que traía consigo el viento. Creímos que podríamos continuar, cuando escuchamos una disputa en el bosque. Miré expectante a Berwald. Unos gritos masculinos reverberaban en los árboles y luego, un par de disparos a lo lejos sobresaltaron nuestros oídos y fueron capaces de someter el gorgoteo de la lluvia sobre las hojas resecas por la nieve.

Tino se sobrecogió y posó sus ojos vacíos sobre la cabeza de Berwald, sobrestimando su tamaño.

― ¿Dónde vamos?, ¿Caminamos sin rumbo y ya? ―propuso Berwald, buscando su escopeta y cargándola.

Medité un momento, mientras sacaba la pistola del cinto de Berwald y la dejaba en manos de Tino. Me encargué de municionar mi propia arma y negué, observando entre los destellos de relámpagos azulados que trazaban la noche, una que otra humareda intentando llegar al cielo.

―No sé Berwald. Me parece mejor quedarnos quietos. Aprovechar la oscuridad de la noche.

Los aullidos a lo lejos de las jaurías de lobos se dejaban oír enfurecidas y de vez en cuando, ya que el invasor perturbaba sus rituales de cazas. Tino se quejaba de dolor y Berwald asintió al observarlo así.

―No podemos movernos así. Tienes razón. Entre lobos y soldados, no sé qué es peor.

Los disparos se sostenían en el aire dictando sentencia claramente entre los árboles ya no tan lejanos a nosotros. Invadían fuertes y numerosos, sus marchas retumbaban lentamente a través del bosque, como pequeñas advertencias una tras otra, de armadas numerosas y alimentadas, descansadas y cubiertas de balas de acero capaces de arrebatarnos la vida en medio segundo.

―Creo que luego, deberíamos movernos en dirección opuesta, hacia el norte. Evitar el pueblo e intentar llegar a uno de los puertos vecinos de Helsinki, pero ya no por Anjalankoski―sugirió Berwald, abriendo mi brújula.

Negué y le rebatí, con un tono molesto:

― Berwald no, esto significaría internarnos más en el bosque, no tenemos provisiones, de nada nos sirve el dinero que llevamos encima si no hay pueblos cerca, solo hay bosques y ya, nada más. Lo más inteligente es que vayamos a Helsinki.

Berwald frunció el ceño bastante enojado.

―Claro, a Helsinki. ¿Hacia dónde crees que se dirigen las tropas, Lukas? ―masculló, ya cansado.

Berwald negó y me dio la espalda para atender a Tino, quien se aferraba el estómago con ambas manos.

―Berwald por favor, estamos al lado de un pueblo, podemos escabullirnos y llegar a Helsinki y luego a Estocolmo; llegar al otro extremo desde aquí nos tomará meses. Si nos organizamos bien, podemos lograr muchas cosas, Berwald... escúchame, Berwald... ¡Escúchame! ―lo giré violentamente y agarré su chaqueta―. ¡Es más probable encontrar ayuda allá que en el bosque, y te lo estoy diciendo yo!

Tino en cosa de segundos, vomitó la nada misma que tenía en su estómago a nuestro lado. Me aparté para que descargara tranquilo y afiné mi audición para tantear los pasos del ejército. Berwald mantenía la disputa dentro de su cabeza, al sentir la tensión brotar de sus pensamientos y llegar a los míos.

― ¿Quieres llegar luego a Estocolmo o mantener a salvo a Tino? ―masculló Berwald luego de un momento, sosteniendo a Tino desde el estómago y apartando la capa del charco tibio sobre la nieve.

―Berwald, no hay más tiempo. Es ahora o nunca.

―Responde―exigió, arrastrando las palabras, tan filudas como cuchillas nuevas.

―Ambas―dije, ya superado―. Quiero llegar a Estocolmo para acabar con todo esto. Quiero que Tino esté bien.

―Por ahora no podemos ambas, Lukas.

― ¡Por favor, Berwald! Necesitamos comida, medicamentos. No podemos internarnos al bosque, es mala idea. Es pleno invierno―exasperé al no poderlo hacer entrar en razón.

―Sí, lo sé, pero ahora mismo, no podemos marchar con las tropas al pueblo, Lukas, ¿Qué crees que irán a hacer al pueblo? ¿De turistas?

―Deja la ironía de lado, Berwald, no es necesario. Sí lo entiendo, pero entonces, es mejor quedarnos estáticos, cambiar de posición de vez en cuando y avanzar cuando las tropas hayan arrasado con el pueblo. ¿Cómo pretendes continuar con Tino así? Míralo, está cansado, está enfermo.

―Tiene razón―intervino Tino, exhausto―, no creo que pueda resistir más así internándome en el bosque, pero necesitamos huir luego de aquí.

Sostuvo su cuerpo sobre Berwald; sus evidentes signos de deshidratación me preocupaban. Berwald no parecía convencido con las palabras de Tino, pero se permitió meditar la idea, hasta que finalmente accedió.

Comenzamos a avanzar con cautela a través de bosque. La marcha fue lenta y tortuosa para Tino. Caminamos entre árboles y posas enormes de agua, sin destino alguno más que apartarnos del ejército. Desde una pequeña elevación, nos escabullimos entre los árboles y matorrales para ver a lo lejos, un pequeño camino disimulado serpenteante, perderse en los bosques, donde un trayecto de ella era cercenado por pequeños puntos negros atravesando como sombras contrabandeando almas inocentes, siguiendo indicaciones de un superior. Ni un hombre finlandés defendía sus tierras, ningún militar se encomendaba a sus dioses para enfrentarse. Nadie.

Tino desmayó y Berwald, después de recibir su cuerpo, dirigió sus ojos al camino que no estaba tan lejano a nosotros, donde un resplandor naranja iluminó con un trozo de verano, un humilde cazador: hasta los perros fueron asesinados. Su respiración entrecortada dilucidó con claridad las intenciones de esos soldados; la furia manejaba sus brazos como marionetas, la muerte de su gobernador sólo desató ira.

―Debemos huir de aquí y enviar ayuda―susurró Berwald, luego de montar a Tino en su espalda―Si nos ven, nos van a matar.

―Por eso mismo, la mejor opción y a la vez la peor, es ir a Helsinki; en ningún lugar tenemos un puerto tan cercano.

Me dediqué a observar el ejército avanzar como motas negras, interminables y numerosas. Se encontraban muy cerca de nosotros, por lo que era vital mantenernos estáticos y pasar desapercibidos como parte del bosque, otro árbol más; una excelente oportunidad para aprender algo de paciencia.

La frialdad de la expresión de Berwald al ver los soldados atravesar sin reparo alguno las tierras de Tino, me hizo recordar que nosotros mismos ya hemos vivido suficientes guerras como para comprender cómo funcionan. Solté un suspiro y decidí sentarme sobre el suelo seco, gracias a las altas ramas que cubrían el bosque del invierno arrasador. Con mis dedos me adentré entre ramas y hojas secar para palpar el escaso calor que desprendía el suelo. Escuchamos otro disparo a lo lejos, y el fogueo entre las ramas daba atisbos de la pólvora consumida. Berwald imitó mis acciones y ocultó a Tino bajo su capa. En la penumbra, vislumbré sus labios resecos y las dos extensas ojeras que se camuflaban con las sombras nocturnas poco nítidas. Sus lentes reflejaban la escasa luz existente alrededor y su respiración aquejumbrada me ponía nervioso. Transcurrido un momento, los pasos de los hombres armados parecían no querer cesar; ¿Cuántas guarniciones tiene Iván?

Tino se recuperó levemente tras una hora siendo espectadores de la invasión, sin ser capaces de poder movernos o defendernos. Tino mantenía un silencio mortal y se apropió de una de nuestras escopetas y aferraba con extrema fuerza una daga entre sus ropajes. Sus cejas se curvaban de tal forma que era imposible creer que él era el dueño de una sonrisa amable y de una risa contagiosa y alegre. Sus ojos inyectados en rabia, escudriñaban ciegos entre los chispazos entre sus árboles, los disparos y los gritos de compatriotas que no tuvieron oportunidad alguna con sus hachas y valentía. Su respiración enfurecida superaba la capacidad de sus pulmones enfermos, brotando con el movimiento involuntario de impotencia de sus puños. Su mirada perdida se dirigió a mis ojos y por un momento, pensé que se lanzaría contra mí.

― ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo? ―dijo Tino, con una voz más grave de lo habitual, con las palabras arrastradas como solía habituar Berwald.

Cerré los ojos parsimoniosamente.

―No obtengo nada bueno sembrando impaciencia en mí. Deberías hacer lo mismo contigo―dije, con calma.

Guardé silencio y volví a vigilar, sin perder de vista las sombras invasivas.

Berwald por su lado, mantenía la cabeza en tácticas y sus puños estaban tan tensos como la espalda de Tino.

―Berwald―comencé, buscando llamar su atención.

Me ignoró incluso la tercera vez que busqué sus ojos. Siempre me ha molestado que me ignoren y Berwald no tenía intenciones de mejorar su humor.

―Berwald por...

―Cállate Lukas. Cierra tu maldita boca un momento.

Fruncí el ceño y volví a mi vigilancia, cuando sólo ya quedaban unas pocas figuras negruzcas atravesando la carretera.

Cuando pensé que la marcha terminaría, a lo lejos se escuchó el cabalgar de los cascos y lentamente, nuestros ojos captaron las sombras de las carretas cubiertas con lonas blancas, al igual que los caballos. Berwald soltó un suspiro, se quitó los lentes y restregó sus ojos, aliviando su cabeza atribulada.

―Podríamos interceptar esas cargas, probablemente llevan armas y suministros. Si los dejamos sin suministros, no podrán avanzar mucho.

Lo miré incrédulo, sorprendido, sin dar crédito a lo que mis oídos escucharon.

― ¿Estás loco? ¡Sólo somos tres! ¿Pretendes que nos vuelen la cabeza?

― ¿Entonces de donde sacamos los suministros que tanto necesitas, Lukas? No podemos ir a Helsinki, no podemos ir al bosque, ¿Qué mierda quieres que haga?

― ¿Tú crees que esas cosas son para mí, Berwald? No son caprichos míos, aterriza por favor. No pienses con la cabeza llena de presión; somos tres y no tenemos más balas que las que traemos encima―dije, intentando no alzar el tono de mi voz.

―Cállense los dos. Resuelvan sus problemas lejos de mí―intervino Tino, enojado, como hace mucho no lo veía.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos, hasta que Berwald volvió a hablar:

― ¿Olvidas la época dónde nos cargábamos ejércitos completos?

Las palabras filosas de Berwald me llevaron rápidamente en buscar las mías cuidadosamente. Apreté los dientes algo sombrío y torcí el gesto.

―Recuerdo que entonces, llevábamos espadas, arcos, lanzas y armaduras. Estábamos en excelentes condiciones físicas y éramos más jóvenes, traíamos ejércitos a la retaguardia y siempre llevábamos alcohol encima. Ahora somos tres hombres inútiles, uno todo vomitado, el otro asustado y yo aquí intentando convencerte que con una bala nos mandan al otro lado. Si quieres cargarte todo un ejército, adelante, pero recuerda que ni espada tienes

Berwald estaba inusualmente hablador.

―Por lo menos estoy pensando en algo que hacer, tú sólo tiras la idea más difícil y no piensas en nada más.

― ¿Eso crees? ―repuse, algo herido― ¿De verdad crees que no he pensado en nada más?

Berwald abrió la boca para rebatirme, pero Tino tocó el brazo de Berwald para silenciarlo un momento.

―Vienen cerca de nosotros. Están evitando la carretera―dijo, con cautela.

Me sobresalté ante ello, ya que una ramita soltó un chasquido cerca de nosotros. Berwald y yo nos miramos un instante. Me llevé un dedo a mis labios para silenciar a Berwald. Hice señas para que nos mantuviésemos quietos, así por muy cerca que se encuentren de nosotros, podríamos pasar como simples sombras excéntricas con forma humana.

Fue cuando a unos metros más allá de nosotros Un soldado corrió tras los árboles frente a nuestros ojos. Mi corazón de disparó en mi pecho, tal como una bala lejana incrustándose en el dueño del alarido terrible que se elevó por sobre la tormenta. Logré dar con Tino por el rabillo del ojo para vigilar su estado; la mandíbula tensa denotaba los músculos de su cuello perfectamente. A pesar de estar ciego, identificaba plenamente las pisadas de ya no uno, sino un pelotón avanzando frente a nosotros.

Estuvimos tensos y totalmente quietos por al menos unos minutos, sintiendo como de todos lados, los soldados avanzaban, evitándonos. Algunos pasaban lo suficientemente cerca para detectarnos, pero nuestra paciencia y las amables sombras forestales nos mantenían en anonimato. Mi cuello dolía de tanta tensión, mis dedos acariciaban el gatillo de mi escopeta y vi por el rabillo de los ojos que Berwald mantenía la cabeza algo gacha y que Tino parecía un bestiario.

Uno de los soldados se tropezó torpemente con la raíz de uno de los árboles y supe enseguida que algo extraño notó en dirección nuestra. Comencé a temblar terriblemente cuando decidió ignorar a sus compañeros y prestar atención a mi escopeta. Intenté permanecer estático lo más posible, pero era algo difícil de llevar a cabo. Vi por una rendija de mis ojos la expresión de miedo y desesperación de Berwald, totalmente contrastante a la llena de ira de Tino. Los ojos del soldado se toparon con los míos y este abrió la boca para llamar la atención de sus compañeros.

Fue simultáneo como Berwald agarró a Tino y saltó con equipaje y todo desde la pequeña elevación en la que nos encontrábamos, para caer en un charco de agua. El hombre armado disparó en dirección donde segundos antes se encontraba Tino. Rápidamente disparé en dirección a ese hombre, ya que no me había descubierto del todo. Acto seguido, me lancé tras mis hermanos, cayendo pesadamente sobre mi brazo en donde semanas antes, Tino me disparó. El olor a pólvora cubrió mis manos y Berwald no me dio momento de lamentarme más. Con fuerzas que quisiera saber de dónde sacó, Tino se levantó del suelo y tomó la escopeta en sus manos, guiándose sólo con la audición. Nos escabullimos rápidamente entre algunos matorrales espinosos que acariciaron con violencia nuestros rostros, los cuales ocultaron un momento más nuestros cuerpos, para poder pensar algo que sea, mientras que el soldado que no logré matar, pero si malherir saltaba la pequeña altura desde dónde descendimos. El soldado que intentó dispararme lo hizo una segunda vez, esta vez dando en el antebrazo de Berwald.

No pude culparlo por quejarse.

Algo se quebró en Tino. En una milésima de segundo, que duró instantes para mí, la expresión de Tino se endureció en hierro y sangre, algo que no veía en siglos. Con una velocidad que me pareció increíblemente lenta, pero más veloz que la de las balas, sus dedos cansados posicionaron la escopeta hábilmente, en un baile ensayado un millón de veces, pero con la elegancia de la improvisación. Sus dedos se deslizaron hacia el gatillo del arma, disparando en dirección de aquel osado soldado. La bala se incrustó en el pecho del hombre matándolo y su cuerpo cayó estrepitosamente.

Regresé a la realidad a una velocidad terriblemente vertiginosa, cuando al voltearme, caí en la cuenta que los coches de provisiones y cargamentos estaban pasando metros más abajo, ya que el salto que dimos de la pequeña elevación en donde nos escondimos, dio directamente al camino improvisado.


	33. Invierno de 1903, desolado, Finlandia II

**_Kongeriket Norge, Kingdom of Norway._**

Supe que Berwald controlaba sus emociones y el dolor que le produjo la bala incrustada en su brazo, que ya no veía la expresión de horror que solía traer después de jornadas de guerras siglos atrás; sus ojos fríos me demostraban en el reflejo de sus lentes, que aún mantenía la cabeza fría para pensar.

Berwald se percató lo cerca que marchaban las tropas de nosotros. Me miró unos segundos y me asintió. Con cautela, se incorporó y fue tras de Tino, quien aún apuntaba el cañón de su escopeta, a los pasos que retumbaban en el suelo del bosque.

La suerte estaba de nuestro lado. Otros disparos se escucharon en el aire y aquello mantuvo en secreto nuestro asesinato. Nadie volteó la vista a nuestra posición y los arbustos nos mantenían ocultos. El único que nos podía delatar es Tino.

Berwald avanzó lo más lento posible, intentando llamar a Tino sin alzar demasiado la voz. Tino, nervioso, apuntó en dirección a Berwald. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás y cayó sobre el soldado muerto. El olor a muerte se elevó en el ambiente y Tino respiraba agitado sobre el cadáver de su víctima.

―Soy yo Tino, levántate, pero con cuidado, las tropas están muy cerca de nosotros―la voz reseca y grave de Berwald logró llegar con dificultad a mis oídos.

Al menos Tino comprendió que ya estaba a salvo. Berwald tomó la escopeta de Tino para volver a cargarla, ignorando su brazo ensangrentado como si se tratase de otra raspadura más.

Tino se levantó con cuidado, asistido por Berwald. Una vez que estuvieron de pie, Berwald lo condujo al arbusto en donde yo estaba oculto, tenso, rogando porque nadie viera las sombras moverse sobre ellos. Tino se refugió conmigo, tanteando las ramas espinosas, sin miedo de dañarse las manos. Lo ayudé a ubicarse y Berwald se ocultó con nosotros. Un corte en su mejilla sangraba y su ropa se tiñó de rojo por la bala. Tino, con sus dedos temblorosos, tanteó su brazo con delicadeza.

―Estoy bien, Tino. Gracias por defenderme.

La frente perlada de Berwald me indicaba todo lo contrario.

Nos quedamos unos momentos en silencio, esperando que nadie notara la desaparición de aquel soldado. Reacomodé nuestras pertenencias, buscando algo para curar el brazo de Berwald. Él levantó una mano en señal de negación, mientras acariciaba la espalda de Tino.

―Después―susurró, sin dirigirme la mirada.

Durante un par de horas, entre piernas dormidas, frío y ganas de hacer necesidades, esperamos paciente que las tropas dejaran de marchar sobre los bosques, hasta que la luz de un amanecer lento y gris, en donde el silencio comenzó a gobernar, dibujó la silueta del rostro cansado de Berwald ante mis ojos.

―Ya acabó todo―dijo, acariciando el cabello de Tino, quien había recuperado la visión hace unos momentos.

―No―contradijo Tino, apartándose del pecho de Berwald―, esto acaba de empezar.

Con sigilo, me atreví a levantarme del lugar para ver que el disimulado camino del bosque estaba desierto, lleno de pisadas en la nieve sucia con barro y sangre. Salí de nuestro escondite para toparme con el cadáver del hombre dispuesto en el suelo, en una pose extraña, con los ojos abiertos en una expresión desagradable. Desvié la mirada y me alejé un par de árboles para orinar.

En mi pequeño paseo, pude percatarme, conforme aclaraba aquella mañana que, a lo lejos, oculto entre los árboles, muchos bultos habían sido abandonados en la marcha de los rusos: seguramente eran cadáveres de cazadores o de otros soldados. No escuchaba pisadas ni voces, por lo que probablemente en el bosque, sólo quedaban animales asustado, gente moribunda y nosotros.

Cuando regresé a nuestro escondite, Berwald ya había arreglado nuestro equipaje en su espalda. Observé la mancha oscura en su brazo izquierdo y fruncí el ceño.

―Berwald, antes de partir, debemos curar tu brazo―dije, haciendo el ademán de tomar las pertenencias.

―No, tengo una idea mejor por ahora. Cuando avancemos y encontremos implementos necesarios, curaremos mi brazo.

Me quedé cabizbajo, sin levantar la vista de su herida. Suspiré y reclamé las pertenencias.

―Entonces yo llevaré nuestras cosas. No te esfuerces, yo estoy bien―tomé nuestra mochila y con cuidado, la retiré de la espalda de Berwald.

Cuando terminé de colocármela, después de acomodar las tazas de latón y un sartén, observé a Tino, quien tenía el odio inyectado en sus ojos, perdidos en el horizonte. Sus mejillas lucían insanas y sus labios resecos y pálidos. Los dedos de Tino no dejaban libre su escopeta en ningún momento, como si no hubiese más esperanzas que las balas. Decidí dejarlo solo y hablé a Berwald:

― ¿Cuál es tu plan? Dijiste que tenías una idea mejor.

―Sí―aseveró Berwald, dirigiéndose al soldado muerto―. Desvestiremos a estos malditos y nos vestiremos con sus uniformes. Iremos a Helsinki, tal como dijiste y nos haremos pasar por soldados rusos.

Observé unos instantes a Berwald; la verdad es que era un muy buen plan. Asentí, innovado por la idea. Recordé lo que observé entre los árboles cuando atendí mis necesidades.

―Hay muchos cadáveres en el bosque. Deberíamos saquearlos. Los dioses se apiadarán de su alma, pero los mortales debemos velar por nosotros. De sus pertenencias podríamos obtener balas, medicamentos y comida. Eso es lo que más necesitamos ahora.

Berwald asintió, acariciando su barbilla no afeitada. Su mano recorrió su nuca y se detuvo a medio camino. Me miró fijamente unos segundos, para luego remover con un pie el cadáver del hombre. Lo inspeccionó visualmente unos momentos para luego chasquear la lengua.

―Lo siento Lukas, pero deberás cortar tu cabello.

Enmudecí unos momentos, cayendo en la cuenta: los soldados rusos llevaban las nucas afeitadas casi al tope, dejando un poco de cabello en la parte superior, peinado hacia un lado, como solían ser los cortes militares. Torcí el gesto y endurecí la mandíbula.

―No es que me importe. Dame la navaja, comenzaré contigo.

Me quité el equipaje y revolví nuestras cosas hasta encontrar un pequeño estuche donde guardábamos artículos de aseo. Berwald fue por un poco de nieve y Tino encendió una pequeña fogata para calentarla. En nuestra olla magullada, esperamos a que el agua alzara unos pequeños vapores hacia nuestros rostros, dándonos una agradable sensación hogareña.

Suspiré con algo de desaprobación y humedecí los cabellos de Berwald. Deslicé mis dedos con delicadeza en su cabeza, intentando no recordar momentos sellados en el libro de lo prohibido. Comencé con su nuca hasta dejar lo más prolijamente posible la labor. Corté un poco de su flequillo, ya que él solía llevarlo muy corto y en cosa de minutos, su corte estilo militar (o lo más parecido a uno) estaba listo. Continué con la cabeza de Tino, donde tuve que realizar más trabajo, ya que su cabello fino y largo, estaba sucio con tierra, sangre y restos de ramas. Después de cortar el cabello de su nuca, continué con su flequillo. Al descubrir sus ojos, me percaté que Tino no estaba prestando atención a nada, mantenía la vista perdida y la expresión tensa.

― ¿Pasa algo, Tino? ―pregunté, a medida que peinaba su cabello, el cual quedó muy parecido a un corte militar.

―No―contestó a secas.

Terminé con su cabello y acaricié su mejilla fugazmente.

Sé que él está muy molesto conmigo, o quizá me odia.

Entregué la navaja a Berwald quien musitó un "lo siento", que alcancé a leer de sus labios. Sus dedos desarmaron mis trenzas y sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi espina dorsal. Por el rabillo del ojo, noté mi cabello caer al suelo. Me despedí de ellos con un suspiro, ya que ahora soy un mundano soldado sin ninguna gota de elegancia. Berwald terminó con mi flequillo, descubriendo los costados de mi rostro; ya no tendría que colocar mi cabello atrás de mi oreja. Una vez que terminó, resoplé resignado colocando la capucha impermeable sobre mi cabeza, ya que sentí el frío tocar mi nuca desnuda.

―Deberíamos hablar en ruso de ahora en adelante―dijo el nuevo Berwald, jugando con el cabello puntiagudo de su nuca―; cuando nos encontremos con otras personas, hablaremos en ruso.

Torcí el gesto nuevamente y dije:

―Berwald, yo no sé mucho ruso, pero puedo defenderme.

―Con eso es suficiente―susurró, aprovechando las últimas brasas de nuestra fogata antes de apagarla.

Revisamos al soldado muerto y encontramos un paquete de cigarrillos y algunos dulces, los cuales nos venían de maravilla para obtener energías. Su cartuchera tenía algunas balas y su escopeta estaba funcional. Su ropa ensangrentada no nos servía de mucho, por lo que decidimos pasar de ella.

―Espérame un momento, Berwald―dije, cuando dejamos de hurgar en el cadáver.

Cerré los ojos del soldado y crucé sus manos sobre el pecho, sosteniendo su pistola.

― ¿Por qué haces eso, Lukas? ―preguntó Tino, en un tono ronco producto de su resfrío.

―Porque son los dioses quienes decidirán si es merecedor de cenar con Odín, no nosotros.

Tino relajó la expresión y asintió sin deseos de rebatirme, aunque sé que estuvo auténticamente de acuerdo.

Caminando por el bosque, recordé cuánto odiaba saquear cuerpos. Encontramos algunos cazadores que llevaban dinero y comida encima, además de la preciada medicina que tanto necesitábamos. A cada cadáver que profanábamos, intentaba dejarlo presentable para su juicio divino. Al cabo de una hora, conseguimos tres trajes militares rusos en un estado decente, provisiones, cigarrillos, dos libros pornográficos ( _"llévalos"_ dijo Berwald, evitando verlos, _"los soldados son así de básicos"_ ), navajas, alcohol, muchísimas balas, mochilas nuevas y capas impermeables.

A eso de las tres de la tarde, el tranquilo día estaba llegando a su fin. La lluvia que prometía el horizonte probablemente llegará de noche.

― ¿Recuerdas que los días de invierno en los que no llovía o nevaba, no había batallas? ―pregunté a Tino, una vez que nos instalamos debajo de un enorme pino, en donde la nieve no llegaba.

―Sí―contestó, sin retroalimentar la conversación, lo cual es muy raro en Tino.

Suspiré, puesto que Tino aún no me perdonaba. Quizá jamás lo haría.

Esta vez me tocaría a mi extraer la bala del brazo de Berwald. Mientras Tino se desvestía para colocarse uno de los uniformes rusos, comencé a calentar las navajas y las agujas necesarias para el procedimiento. Después de limpiar y aplicarle la anestesia, Berwald apretaba fuertemente un trozo de tela con sus dientes, esperando a que comenzara la intervención. En toda la operación, se movió muy poco, pero su frente se cubrió de un sudor frío que lo hacía ver insano. Me costó mucho trabajo extraer la bala y los trozos que se desintegraron en el interior. La bala había impactado en un lugar muy parecido a cuando Tino me disparó, tiempo atrás, lo cual me pareció curioso.

Cuando terminé, Berwald lucía cansado, pero al menos su brazo estaba curado. Coloqué el vendaje y lo ayudé a vestirse.

―Odio usar ropa de otras personas―me dijo, cuando terminó de ajustarse el cinturón y la capa―, más aún si son de mis enemigos.

Coloqué la espada que llevaban al cinto los soldados rusos en mi costado y ver su hoja metálica me hizo sentir seguro. Estaba más acostumbrado al acero que a la pólvora. A pesar de que Berwald tenía razón, la ropa rusa era mucho más tibia y confortante que nuestras camisas quemadas por el frío.

Comenzamos a ordenar nuestras pertenencias para hacer una pequeña cuenta de las cosas que poseíamos. Tino pudo comer algo y Berwald zurció algunas prendas que guardamos. Cuando creí que el silencio nos ahogaría, Tino se levantó del lado de Berwald y se acostó a dormir dentro de la carpa. Al menos parecía más tranquilo. Me quedé mirando unos momentos su espalda adolorida y sonreí para mí mismo.

―Berwald, ve a hacerle un masaje. No es capaz de pedírtelo―sugerí, en un susurró.

―Tino está enojado conmigo. Ya sabes por qué―dijo, sin levantar la vista de la aguja y el hilo.

―Sí, lo sé, pero su espalda te lo agradecerá. Además, ya ha pasado tiempo desde que hablamos de aquello. Ya lo superará.

Berwald asintió. Antes de que se levantara para ir por Tino, noté que tenía los ojos llorosos. Rodé los ojos y solté una risa suave. Me levanté para darles un poco de intimidad. El silencio de la nieve cayendo con lentitud sobre el bosque y el gran pino, me dio a entender que esta noche no habría marcha militar.

Observé desde un árbol en donde me apoyé, que Tino se enjugaba un par de lágrimas con enojo mientras hablaba con Berwald, quién ya tenía la nariz roja. Me permití enternecerme con la escena y decidí dejarlos solo unos momentos, mientras tomaba mi cruz de plata entre mis dedos, para pensar un momento en Mathias y Emil.

Berwald será uno de los máximos estrategas que he conocido, es hábil con las armas y algo malo con la música. Es un excelente narrador y trabaja muy bien la madera en tardes de verano. Serio, silencioso y reservado, con una habilidad increíble para las matemáticas y casi nulas aptitudes para los detalles culinarios. Él será una figura de respeto para Inglaterra y el resto de los viejos podridos, pero para mí es mi hermano llorón que se enojaba porque cuando pequeños, junto con Mathias, le quitábamos su comida preferida y escondíamos su espada cuando debía entrenar.


	34. Invierno de 1902, Estocolmo, Suecia I

**_Emil Steilsson: Ísland, Republic of Island._**

Cuando abrí mis ojos, el ambiente a mi alrededor, era blanco y llano, como su piel. Su bendita piel.

Lentamente bajé del reino de los sueños a la realidad; la fría silla donde me dormí. Me helé enormemente tan sólo cubriéndome con esa piel blanca que no abrigaba casi nada. Mi cuerpo dolía acorde despertaba mis articulaciones de un sueño invernal. Creí quitar nieve sobre mi rostro, pero sólo eran lágrimas muertas.

Una vez pude recuperarme lentamente, recordé parsimonioso la entrega agria de la noche a mis sienes. Observé en silencio la capilla en donde, aquel Cristo se alzaba con su rostro adolorido. Desvié la mirada, disgustado, porque nadie más sufría más que Lukas. No debía continuar amarrándome a sus dedos suaves y firmes que me llevaron desde pequeño. Sea que su vida haya huido a mejores bosques o no, sus amables palabras me convirtieron en un ser débil, que no conoce de sufrir.

Su deseo era completamente egoísta, su protección sólo me hará sangrar más estas horas desoladas.

La pequeña instancia sagrada era bañada por la luz invernal de un nuevo día triste y silencioso. Escuché campanadas a lo lejos y creí escuchar cómo antaño, cuervos gritando su victoria frente a la vida. Mis ojos cansados distinguieron la silueta de Mathias, glorioso a pesar de no vestir su armadura, con su espada frente a él. Se mantuvo toda la noche arrodillado frente al crucifico profanado bajo mi espada. Decidí levantarme, llevando consigo la suave capa de piel sobre mis hombros; no obtenía nada quedándome en el regazo imaginario de Lukas, pidiendo que me acompañara una noche más porque temía de los monstruos que me observaban a los pies de mi cama.

Quizás nunca más lo escucharía espantarlos con sus labios sagrados.

―Mathias―susurré más repuesto de lo que creí, descendiendo a su nivel, para quedar cerca de la hoja metálica algo empañada―, la noche ya acabó.

Abrió los ojos enrojecidos bajo su cabello desordenado. Realmente lucía similar a Berwald, aunque su cabello era algo más largo. Como si recordara indirectamente su orgullosa disputa, con un movimiento de su mano cansada, arregló el flequillo para dejarlo casi como solía llevarlo. Aquejumbrado se levantó, ignorando sus extremidades dormidas.

Sin palabras abandonamos el templo de un Dios nada misericordioso.

Mathias traía tras de sí un montón de lobos que seguían obedientes su marcha cansada. Observé cómo mis ojos venían entre las paredes cálidas del palacio y el páramo cubierto de nieve y hostil que gobernaba esta península siglos atrás. Yo seguía vestido de blanco, como Lukas decía que llegué al mundo, descendiendo del alma de un ser que no merecía morir. Fruncí el ceño y decidí no explorar otras dimensiones.

Quizás en ellas pueda buscar a Lukas. Pero no debo hacerlo más.

Llegó un momento en que Mathias se detuvo para mirar el alrededor; su ceño fruncido y las ojeras marcadas dieron un aire maduro que pocas veces solía dar. Me acerqué a él y cubrí sus hombros con parte de la suave manta que quité de la silla. Me sonrió a duras penas y continuamos sin pensar en qué hacer luego, hasta el hall principal.

Alcé la vista y en el borde de la escalera, vi sentado un ser de una belleza increíble. Me detuve un momento para observar la silueta del cuerpo cubierto por una capa blanca inmaculada, cubierta de algunas flores que dejó abandonadas en su trayectoria. Algunas sirvientas descendieron ignorando por completo aquel ser feérico. Alrededor de su presencia, pequeñas luces de agradables colores fríos traídos del cielo revoloteaban en sumo silencio posándose en borde de la capa de nieve, que parecía del mismo material que la que traíamos Mathias y yo sobre nuestros hombros. Una mano blanca y fuerte llevaba una daga de plata, antigua y cubierta de piedras ya gastadas. Su superficie se encontraba levemente oxidada, cubierta de algunas plantas al parecer marinas que destilaban sus saladas lágrimas sobre el pulcro mármol pulido.

El ser se puso de pie y la capa era tan larga que, conforme sus pasos ascendieron la escalera, esta cerraba su marcha. Me quedé impresionado, siguiendo con la vista ese cúmulo de luz místico. A mi lado, Mathias parecía observar lo mismo, pero no demostraba sorpresa alguna. Sin siquiera planteárnoslo de manera consciente, ambos seguimos los pasos de la figura, que era ignorada por las personas que, a esta hora, habituaban los pasillos de la segunda planta del palacio. Intrigados, seguimos con la misma calma que la figura, recorriendo a través de los ventanales, internándonos en un pasillo que doblaba en posición opuesta al océano, en un lugar ya más silencioso y menos concurrido. Al descender la vista, me percaté que a nuestros pies pequeños ríos de agua corrían hacia el mar desde la capa del ente adelante nuestro. En sus manos empuñaba la daga deseosa de regresar a sus orígenes, desprendiendo aquellos hilos acuosos que a ninguna sirvienta ponía nerviosa.

Nos detuvimos a unos pocos metros cuando aquel ser se detuvo frente a la puerta del Rey. Hace no mucho salimos de aquella habitación con la ira brotando en nuestros corazones, pero ahora, ambos queríamos observar cuál era el propósito de aquel ser celestial. No fue necesario que sus manos tocaran el pómulo para que la puerta cediera a su paso, el guardia era ciego a su divinidad y nos ignoró por completo a nosotros también, quienes nos adentramos aún curiosos.

En un momento que nos pareció eterno, aquel manto abrigado se acercó a la cabecera del rey, quien en sus manos conservaba firme en su puño, una cuerda gruesa que se dirigía bajo la capa blanca. Aquella cuerda era aprisionada en sus manos por las de otro ente; una niña pequeña vestida de harapos y cubierta de suciedad y demonios, obligaba a su padre a sostener aquel trozo de cuerda con fuerzas. Aquella niña me era familiar, hasta que observé la forma que tornaban sus cejas al expresar su enojo; el cabello rubio de una joven Josefina se encontraba sucio y mal recortado, traía encima una coronita quebrada que caía tristemente enredada en los penosos mechones rubios que ocultaban sus ojos azules infectados de mentiras. Su expresión era de odio y rencor, tanto así que sus labios dejaban escapar la sangre que abandonaba sus encías por la presión de sus dientes. Sobre la pequeña niña, un enorme bulto negruzco pestilente tejía con sus ocho patas peludas y sucias, la cuerda que entregaba en las manos tristes de la chica, que a su vez obligaba a aferrar a su padre. Aquella pequeña bestia terrible posaba sin reparo alguno sus asquerosas patas sobre el cuerpo infantil de Josefina, profanando sus ropas que poco cubrían su piel de niña. La penosa visión era totalmente contraria a la que sucedía al otro costado de la cama del rey.

El ser luminoso dejó salir a alguien de su capa. Reconocí enseguida a aquel hombre y al dueño de aquella capa, cuando pude ver sus perfiles limpios.

Tino traía atado al cuello el otro extremo de la cuerda pútrida de la araña gorda y pestilente. A través de su cuello, parecía que la seda negruzca consumía su vida y no lo dejaba respirar. Lukas por su parte, tomó con sus manos impecables la asquerosa cuerda y comenzó a cortarla con la daga oceánica, hasta que esta se quebró nuevamente, ya que las algas no fueron capaces de unir las dos partes muertas de metal argento.

Una daga áurea reemplazó a la ya solubilizada daga plateada. El arácnido era incapaz de luchar por evitar este acto ya que, si dejaba a la chica que poseía, este perecería al instante. Decidí acercarme, después de arrebatar la espada de Mathias de sus manos, pero Lukas detuvo mi camino con sus manos mágicas, como anteponiendo entre él y yo, una muralla de luces nocturnas que impedían mis pasos. Mathias observaba todo en la calma de la resignación.

La daga de oro no hizo completamente su trabajo, ya que casi al terminar de cortar la soga, ésta ya transmutó en simple carbón negruzco, deshaciéndose sobre las mantas limpias del rey. Tan sólo unas cuantas fibras para liberar a Tino.

Cómo quisiera ayudar.

Alrededor nuestro, un montón de lobos actuaban de escolta, gruñendo y aullando en un coro de guerreros.

La fibra que mantenía aquella cuerda era de un metal durísimo, casi indestructible que unía el corazón del rey con el de su hija. Uno de esos tramos ya estaba cortado y el otro, dependía directamente del pecho del Rey, quien dormía inquieto.

Tino desfalleció sobre la cama, respirando apaciblemente bajo la mano de Lukas, quién soltaba la soga de su cuello blanco inmaculado. Tomó del hilo plateado que unía el corazón del rey a la cuerda y tiró levemente de él. El rey se quejó y comenzó a moverse seguido. Lukas tiró y tiró con más fuerzas, sin lograr mucho. El monstruo decidió por su sobrevivencia comenzar a consumir el cuerpo putrefacto de una pequeña josefina, muerta y desecha. Tino también tiraba del hilo ya maldito, sucio de mugre, sangre estancada y porquería que la bestia inmunda a su lado contaminó. Lukas dirigió sus ojos profundos y decidí avanzar a su lado.

Tomé el hilo y me quemé mis manos al hacerlo. Tiramos con fuerzas sin lograr mucho, más que las quejas del rey sobre su lecho. Mathias avanzó lentamente, conforme los lobos abrían paso y finalmente a pocos centímetros de nosotros, sus dedos recobraron la soberanía sobre la espada que dejé abandonada unos momentos atrás.

―Por mis hermanos y por mí―dijo, con una voz firme, de un verdadero rey.

Utilizó el filo de la espada como si se tratase de una daga gigante. Luego de unos instantes, la hoja se trizó, pero dio su vida en una batalla limpia; el hilo se cortó y Tino se deshizo en alivio. Su rostro expresó calma, sus dedos escalaron hasta su cuello y cuando estos tocaron su garganta, la soga ya se había desvanecido. Conforme abría sus ojos para agradecernos sin palabras, su figura se convirtió en un montón de nieve y piedras brillantes que se confundieron con la piel suave y alba de la capa de Lukas, hasta que llegó un momento en que no supe reconocer si realmente estuvo ahí. El rey comenzó a tener unos espasmos terribles. Lukas nos apartó a ambos, cubriéndonos con su manto suave. Sus ojos estelares brillaban en la oscuridad tibia de esa capa y nos dirigió una sonrisa.

―En treinta o cuarenta inviernos, no lo sé, pero te lo diré―me dijo Lukas, acariciando mis mejillas.

Alcé mis manos, incrédulo, tocando sus maravillosas manos. Dejó un beso en mi frente y se desprendió de su abrigo majestuoso para dejarlo sobre mi hombro. Se dirigió dónde Mathias, dejando una bella corona de oro que llevaban sus cabellos, sobre las sienes de Mathias.

―Apenas vuelva a verte, te lo haré saber.

Con Mathias fue diferente. Dejó un beso sobre sus labios y acarició su mejilla, para luego alejarse y dejarnos a ambos pasmados en un silencio negruzco que nos borró del lugar.

Desperté de golpe con las lágrimas privándome de una buena perspectiva de mi ambiente. Me dormí sobre la silla en donde recosté mi cabeza y la manta blanca cubría mi cabeza, manteniéndome en ese calor que creí que me traspasó aquel sueño. Me volteé rápidamente para ver a Mathias, pero él no estaba. Fue casi místico ver como unos segundos después, el entró por la puerta a mirarme consternado.

― El rey Gustav ha muerto, le ha dado un infarto esta mañana.

Sus ojos estupefactos al mirarme, no cambiaron de expresión cuando sus dedos, subieron con cierto recelo a sus labios, acariciando el rastro casi imperceptible de un aura azul que había dejado el beso de Lukas.


	35. Invierno de 1903, desolado, FinlandiaIII

**_Kongeriket Norge: Kingdom of Norway_**

Al parecer, después de la pequeña conversación que sostuvo Berwald con Tino, ellos lograron reconciliarse.

Me desperté sobresaltado, ya que me quedé dormido en el árbol donde me dispuse a pensar en mis cosas. Me moví con cierta dificultad, ya que un copo que se coló entre mis ropas acariciaba mi piel de las piernas. Me quité la bota del uniforme ruso, la cual me quedaba apretada, y sequé rápidamente el agua, ya que comenzaba a hacer muchísimo frío. Una vez que mis zapatos estaban en su lugar, me levanté del lugar y pude ver que Berwald hacía guardia en la entrada de nuestra tienda, acariciando inconscientemente el cabello corto de Tino, quién dormía con su cabeza apoyada sobre su regazo.

―Tiene un poco de fiebre―susurró Berwald, sin dirigirme la mirada―, me preocupa que no mejore.

―Está mucho mejor que cuando lo encontramos―dije, buscando los cigarrillos en mi bolsillo.

Encendí uno para entrar en calor, escuchando a la lejanía a los lobos aullar. De mi boca y nariz, soltaba la bocanada de humor hacia el cielo, el cual se perdía entre las ramas del enorme pino. El silencio del bosque era protector.

―Deberías dormir―agregué, calando nuevamente el cigarro―, yo haré guardia hoy.

―Está bien.

Berwald despertó a Tino unos momentos para removerlo y ambos se acomodaron al interior de la tienda. Por mi parte, me senté en el mismo lugar donde estaba Berwald, aprovechando el calor que su cuerpo transmitió a la tierra. Observé unos momentos las pequeñas llamas de nuestra moribunda fogata y terminé mi cigarrillo. Aún tenía frío.

El helado viento me susurró al oído que pronto comenzaría a llover. El invierno no daría tregua por muchos días y los nevazones regresarían a estas tierras olvidadas por el sol. Volvía a sentir un trocito de hielo colarse por mi pierna y resolví quitarme nuevamente la bota: descubrí que un poco de nieve se había quedado impregnada en un pliegue del pantalón que estaba muy húmedo. Me acerqué a la fogata para que se secara, ya que no hay nada peor que el agua cristalizándose sobre la piel, ya que muchas veces el hielo laceraba sin ninguna piedad. A pesar de señalar que yo haría guardia, el sueño y el agradable calor que recorría mi piel, me terminó por adormecer nuevamente.

― ¿Lukas?

Desperté sobresaltado al escuchar la voz suave de Tino. Sentí que no había descansado lo suficiente, pero transcurrió el tiempo suficiente como para que el frío diera paso a la lluvia y la nieve, por lo que quizás dormí dos horas.

― ¿Qué? ―contesté con algo de sequedad, producto de mi sueño interrumpido.

― ¿Qué te ocurrió en tu pierna? Jamás me has contado.

Me sorprendí de la pregunta. Por un momento creí que la nieve me dañó, pero la razón de su pregunta era otra. Miré la escasa piel que dejaba ver entre mis vestimentas y suspiré letárgico, restándole importancia a algo que había olvidado hace ya mucho tiempo. Acaricié con mis dedos helados, la textura de mi piel en la pierna y sonreí sin ganas de hacerlo.

―Fue hace siglos Tino. Como en el año 1500, un poco antes de que Mathias casi matara a Berwald. Ese día en cuestión, cuando esto sucedió, Berwald prefirió llevarte al bosque y dejarte ahí, junto con una mujer solitaria. Creo que lo hizo para ahorrarte el trauma―comencé a relatar con algo de sopor, mientras me colocaba el calcetín para luego enfundarme la bota nuevamente.

Tino frunció el ceño, a medida que salía de la tienda y cerraba la entrada. Se colocó su capa y se sentó junto a mí, al lado del fuego. Le ofrecí un trozo de carne seca y él la tomó.

―Un hombre del rey de Dinamarca de entonces, encontró un libro de invocaciones en mis pertenencias―dije, recordando aquel fatídico día―. Fue lo peor que pudo suceder. Luego de eso, los gobernantes que teníamos entonces nos inspeccionaron a Berwald, Mathias y por supuesto a mí, buscando vestigios paganos en nuestras pertenencias. Nos desarmaron nuestras habitaciones, nos desnudaron frente al sacerdote, ya que como los tres teníamos tatuados símbolos vikingos de años atrás, querían ver si habían cambiado con el tiempo, para saber si nos tatuamos unos nuevos. Evidentemente yo caí.

―Recuerdo que, en aquel tiempo, como Berwald y Mathias se llevaban tan mal, Berwald y yo vivíamos en un palacio en Suecia, lejos de ustedes. Tuvimos que viajar de emergencia por ese asunto, pero a mí no me revisaron nada.

―Es porque eras un niño y porque Berwald y sus nodrizas tenían completo control sobre ti, al igual que las nodrizas del rey de Dinamarca sobre Emil. Sólo nosotros fuimos revisados―antepuse, masticando un trozo de galleta.

Me quedé callado un momento, viendo el anaranjado color de las pequeñas llamas que sobrevivían a duras penas. Suspiré al recordar todo aquello, como si fuese una anécdota de verano.

―Me quitaron a Emil y no dejaron que se acercara a mí, eso fue lo peor que pudieron hacerme―continué, mirando a Tino, que me escuchaba atentamente―. Lo demás era de esperarse de gente como ellos: me amarraron desnudo frente a un crucifijo supuestamente por piedad, para que su dios limpiara mi alma. Los reyes de Mathias sentían pena y lástima por mí; el trozo de tierra defectuoso. Vinieron muchos sacerdotes a decirme cosas, pero les escupí en la cara, incluso mordí dedos. Me azotaron, me humillaron, buscando mi curación.

Levanté la vista algo aburrido para toparme con los ojos sorprendidos de Tino. Pestañeó un par de veces evidentemente impactado.

― ¿Por qué Berwald jamás me contó esto? ―dijo, mirando el trozo de carne en sus dedos.

―Porque esa época fue gris para todos nosotros y probablemente, aunque tú no te dieras cuenta, él te sobreprotegía, como yo lo hago con Emil. Supongo que no quería que supieras en la clase de mundo en el que vives.

Tino guardó silencio, reflexionando mis palabras.

―Seguramente sea así. Además, ¿Qué podía haber hecho yo? Era sólo un niño muy mimado.

Asentí, sacando otra galleta.

―No te preocupes porque, de todas formas, Mathias intentó liberarme una noche, pero no logró nada, sólo una enorme paliza por parte de sus encargados y él no pudo ir a verme más a la iglesia en donde me tenían encerrado. Berwald fue algo más inteligente: me daba algo de comer y se quedaba conmigo fingiendo que leía pasajes de la biblia, cuando en realidad me pedía datos sobre mis verdugos. Él tenía algunos métodos en mente, como el secuestro de alguno de los vejetes de la orden eclesiástica o pedir ayuda a la gente el bosque―solté una risa lamentable al ver a Tino colocarme total atención en una historia tan humillante, me encogí de hombros y continué: ―Da igual. Escupí muchísimas veces en la cara del cardenal. El obispo me miró con asco. Él, viejo sucio, fue quién me condenó.

Asentí y ofrecí algunas galletas a Tino. Él las tomó lentamente. Bostecé, percibiendo como el aire que salía de mis pulmones se elevaba en una nubecilla blanca producto del frío.

―Un día, el obispo llegó con la gran noticia a la corte de Dinamarca: me liberarían, porque encontraron que mi sanación estuvo bien. Obviamente todos se alegraron muchísimo y prepararon algo así como una celebración. Recuerdo que iban todos a recibirme cerca de la catedral, como si fuese una fiesta de primavera. Vi los caballos llegar con los reyes vestidos elegantemente, la muchedumbre observaba desde su poco privilegiada posición. Mathias llevaba a un Emil demasiado pequeño, quien era cargado por una nodriza, ya que él dormía y tú, ibas de la mano con Berwald. Recuerdo que tenías algo así como doce años. Pero no era el tipo de liberación que todos creían, estaba muy lejos de irme a casa.

Tino contorneó los ojos, asintiendo.

―Lo recuerdo...

Nos miramos unos momentos y le sonreí tristemente.

―Ahora entenderás que ocurrió―tomé aire para continuar con mi relato―. Apenas Berwald notó que las cosas no iban bien, te sacó de aquel lugar y te llevó al bosque. Ahí me llevaron, frente a todos, humillado, cubierto escasamente por una tela sucia sin ninguna dignidad frente a los ojos de ustedes, haciéndome exactamente lo mismo que hicieron los romanos a Jesús, en su tan sagrado libro―mascullé, aun saboreando la rabia en mis palabras―. Me amarraron a un mástil y yo creí en ese momento, que los dioses me abandonaron. Cuando todos supieron qué era lo que estaba pasando, comenzaron a gritar, a rogar piedad. Mathias empujó y golpeó sacerdotes sin tenerle miedo a sus espadas. El rey negaba y alzaba su voz, exigiendo una explicación. La reina lloraba y se aferraba a su propio crucifijo. En todo el caos, uno de ellos se acercó a mí para prenderme fuego, porque no tenía salvación. Lo hicieron frente a todos quienes amaba, frente a la muchedumbre, los reyes, niños, mujeres y hombres. Por eso tengo esa marca en mi pierna y en parte de mi muslo, Tino.

Tragué con dificultad, con la impotencia que sentí en aquellos años. Tino dejó de comer y estaba completamente silencioso, jugueteando con un trozo de galleta entre sus dedos. Con un temblor en mi voz, continué mi relato:

―Sólo tengo mi pierna derecha marcada así, porque grité tan fuerte, lloré por tanta piedad que sé que los bosques me escucharon. De un momento a otro, el cielo dio su veredicto y comenzó a llover como nunca. La lluvia dio paso a la nieve y los lobos se escuchaban a kilómetros, como reclamando sus territorios. Yo sé que entre el pueblo, que me observaba horrorizado y asqueado de su propia representación, existían ojos divinos recitando invocaciones por mí, dedos invisibles que tejieron para mí el manto invernal que cayó sobre nuestras cabezas. Jamás había disfrutado tanto una lluvia. Después de eso reí muy fuerte y lo recuerdo bien, porque muchos sacerdotes, campesinos y nobles retrocedieron, viejos asustados, asquerosos con olor a muerte en sus manos. Mathias me sacó de la pila donde pensaban quemarme y robó un caballo, para sacarme de aquel lugar. Berwald nos siguió y así me interné en el bosque. Mathias y Berwald me hicieron desaparecer de los ojos de los demás aquellos días, hasta que ya nadie recordara aquel acto. Viví en el bosque durante unos cuarenta años, aprovechando las guerras y disputas que Mathias tenía con Berwald, muchas de ellas orquestadas sólo por sus gobernantes. Es todo.

Tino se levantó de su lugar y fue a mi lado, para abrazarme con un solo brazo. Aproveché de apoyar mi cabeza en su hombro. Por alguna razón, mis ojos se tornaron llorosos.

―No vuelvas a preguntarme. Nadie debe saber que fui humillado así―dije, levantando un dedo amenazador―. Sí le cuentas a alguien, le diré a Berwald todas las noviecitas que te encubrimos con Mathias cuando andabas de galán.

―No lo haré―contestó Tino suavemente―. Hay cosas que todos queremos olvidar. Gracias por confiarme algo así. Te contaré algo que vi ese día. Me enojé con Berwald porque me apartó de la celebración. Recuerdo que él me golpeó la mejilla por no obedecer y la anciana de aquel bosque le dijo que no se preocupara por mí. Ese día ella me dijo que era mucho mejor que yo me encontrara en el bosque, porque ocurriría algo memorable. Créeme que ese día, vi entre los árboles, cabalgar los mensajeros de hielo con sus capas blancas, con sus espadas cortando el aire y congelando el agua. No podía creerlo y sólo quería decírtelo cuando fuera a verte... luego lo demás lo sabes bien. No te vi en cuarenta años o quizás más. Berwald no quería decirme el porqué de tu desaparición y siempre preguntaba si estabas muerto, pero Berwald aseguro que no. De alguna manera, sabía que él no mentía.

Sonreí levemente al escuchar eso y tomé una de sus manos para acariciar sus dedos.

―Tal como el bosque aquel día invocó por mí, Berwald y yo sólo suplicamos por fuerza para ti. Sé que no entiendes mi manera de hacer las cosas. Hace cuatrocientos años tampoco lo entendieron y estoy acostumbrado a eso, pero no creas que me aprovecho de ti para arrebatarte tu felicidad. Es lo último que haría en mi vida. Sé que quizás no quieras perdonarme por lo que hice con Berwald, pero él no tiene la inocencia que tú tienes, Tino. Él es un hombre que vivió reprimiendo los deseos de su cuerpo y busca constantemente contentarse con lo que es. Las formas que tenemos para expresarnos van mucho más allá y no buscamos hacerte daño de ninguna manera. Berwald necesitaba recordar por qué está vivo. Sé fuerte por Berwald, porque él no vive sin ti.

Tino aferró mi mano con fuerza y suspiró. Pude percatarme que su labio inferior temblaba levemente y asintió.

―No entiendo por qué tenía que ser así, pero creo que lo que más duele es saber que tienes razón. Hemos sobrevivido a invasiones y guerras, muertes y violaciones, inclusos a nosotros mismos. Me molesta saber que mis sentimientos son un tanto banales considerando todo lo que hemos vivido, ¿Acaso seguiré molesto toda la vida? ¿Qué más puedo pedir? ―la voz de Tino sonaba quebrada, pero él no derramó ninguna lágrima.

―Debes permitirte sentir el enojo y todo lo que tengas que liberar. Comprendo que te sientas indignado, porque tampoco puedo pedirte que entiendas el porqué de todo lo que ocurrió. Yo estoy dispuesto a ponerme de tu lado.

―Yo sí sé por qué duele. Porque durante estos dos años que estuvimos separados, creí que Berwald se enamoró de Josefina. Era triste, sí, pero Josefina algún día tendría que morir...

―Pero yo no moriré tan pronto, ¿Es eso? ―susurré, evitando sus ojos.

―No―agregó Tino, después de unos momentos, lamentando sus palabras―. No quise decir eso. Quiero decir que quizás tendría esperanzas para poder recordarle a Berwald todo.

― ¿Y ahora no las tienes?

―Lukas, yo no soy ni la mitad de lo que eres tú.

La voz de Tino terminó de quebrarse y él se limpió una lágrima con rabia. Se apartó un momento de mi lado y tomó aire. No se permitió llorar.

Descendí mi mirada algo ensombrecido. Mis uñas dañadas por el frío delataban cómo temblaban mis dedos.

―Pero yo no soy tú. Berwald sólo tiene ojos para ti y es maravilloso. Yo jamás podré ser como tú.

Nuestras miradas se cruzaron y una lágrima cayó de mi ojo izquierdo. Sonreí al percatarme que Tino necesitaba un pañuelo.

A pesar de que han transcurrido muchísimos años de aquella humillación pública, las llamas del infierno seguían acariciando mi corazón.


	36. Invierno de 1903, desolado, Finlandia IV

**Kongeriket Norge: Kingdom of Norway**

Tino alzó la mano para limpiar su nariz con el puño del uniforme, después de notar que observaba que él moqueaba. Nos quedamos un momento en silencio, sin tener ganas de continuar con una conversación así. De todas formas, Tino parecía más calmado, como si su alma hubiese encontrado algo de paz al oírme hablar sobre aquel asunto. Una vez que se calmó, fue a mi lado y enseguida se sentó y abrió el reloj de Berwald.

―Son las seis un cuarto de la mañana―dijo, después de enfundarse los guantes―quedan al menos dos horas de oscuridad.

Asentí, después de restregarme los ojos y aliviar mi pena rápidamente.

―Sí, deberías regresar a dormir, necesitas recuperar energías.

―No puedo―susurró Tino, abrigándose bien con la capa―, me siento angustiado.

― ¿Quieres hablar? ―pregunté, agregando un leño más a la paupérrima fogata.

―Deberías dormir―contestó rápidamente, colocando un poco de agua en una de las tazas de latón, seguido de un poco de té.

―No, no puedo dejarte haciendo guardia solo, lo siento.

Tino guardó silencio mientras acercaba la pequeña taza destartalada a las llamas. Se encogió de hombros y habló:

― Un día, hace como cincuenta años más o menos, fui a preguntarle a Berwald directamente por qué me odiaba tanto―comenzó, aceptando implícitamente mi invitación para hablar―, le pregunté que por qué me ignoraba tanto. Días antes hubo una reunión con Inglaterra y no quiso siquiera presentarme a Bélgica; ella es tan linda. Ese día ella llevaba un vestido color rosa claro, y el cabello recogido, escoltada por sus hermanos. Me había parecido hermosa y se lo comenté a Berwald. Luego de eso no me dejó acercarme a ella en toda la velada. Ahora comprendo por qué.

Soltó una risa que más bien sonó como un quejido doloroso. Tino hizo una pausa, respirando lentamente, esperando a que su desabrido té tuviera una temperatura óptima, para luego continuar:

―Al preguntarle a Berwald si realmente me odiaba, él me contestó que mi presencia lo hacía actuar así. Me tomé muy mal sus palabras y salí muy enojado de aquel lugar. Me fui a beber con Mathias a bar local con algunos conocidos de su palacio de Copenhague. Pensaba realmente en iniciar una guerra en contra de él e irme de su lado. Alemania me bridó su apoyo e incluso tendrían tropas a mi disposición, aunque lo único que querían él era llegar a Rusia antes que Napoleón.

Fruncí el ceño, recordando los días de las amenazas de Napoleón. Era cierto que Alemania buscaba aliados en las debilidades de nosotros y efectivamente encontraría un excelente aliado en Tino, quién estaba hartado de su situación con Berwald. Tino prosiguió:

―Aun así, estúpido e iluso como soy, fui una segunda vez a hablar con Berwald. Esta vez, él no dijo nada a todo lo que hablé y después de un momento de monólogo, me aburrí me dispuse a salir de su despacho, recordando que Mathias me dijo que es imposible dialogar con Berwald, pero me sorprendió enormemente cuando me detuvo antes de salir y llevaba un libro en sus manos. Me lo entregó y después de eso me cerró la puerta en la cara ―Tino sonrió y sus mejillas se tornaron adorablemente rojas. ― Era Romeo y Julieta.

Solté un bufido y torné los ojos a blanco, recordando perfectamente aquellos días.

―Sí me acuerdo. Viniste a mí todo molesto a contarme de tu aburrido regalo.

Tino sonrió, tomando su taza entre sus manos enguantadas, aprovechando el escaso calor del agua.

―En un principio, más bien hasta hace poco, no entendí por qué me entregaba ese libro tan aburrido, sobretodo que en la biblioteca hay un sinfín de copias nuevas dispuestas para mí. Me gustan los libros de acción, donde hay guerreros y seres mágicos. A pesar de que Shakespeare no es mi autor favorito, fui muy feliz y debo confesar que leí más de una vez aquel libro. Incluso Berwald dejó su separador de hojas y una flor.

Solté un bufido, riendo suavemente, para no despertar a Berwald.

―Te contaré algo, pero no te lo tomes a mal, ya no tiene sentido―agregué, tomando también una taza de latón y té―. Cuando Berwald te entregó aquel libro, me sorprendí de sobremanera; aunque hubiese sido un trozo de pluma rota, yo me lo tomaría con sorpresa. Fui a hablar con él la misma noche que tú me comentaste de tu libro. El muy engreído me despachó de su habitación y me dijo que te entregó aquel libro para que lo dejaras de fastidiar, que tomó cualquiera al azar―resoplé, sabiendo que Berwald me había mentido.

Tino me regaló una risa propia de él; animada e inocente.

― ¡Qué mentiroso es!, ¡Olía a él, llevaba su separador, las hojas estaban gastadas e incluso tenía dibujos en las orillas!, te aseguro que adoraba ese libro―soltó, intentando no alzar la voz.

―Para que sepas lo orgulloso que es. Berwald es del tipo de persona que no admitiría jamás que tiene sentimientos… excepto contigo.

Rodé los ojos y Tino sonrió. Tomó un poco de su té y me comentó que faltaba azúcar. Después de un momento, volvió a hablar:

― Como realmente creí que Berwald lo hizo con las mejores intenciones, tomé mi libro favorito y fui a regalárselo una noche que nevaba intensamente. Me recibió en su habitación y me ofreció de su bebida caliente. Me encontraba muy nervioso y no sabía si de verdad estaba hablando con él o sólo fingía ponerme atención. Comentamos un par de cosas que ya no recuerdo, se sentó a mi lado y yo estaba muy nervioso. Entregué mi libro envuelto en un papel que encontré entre mis cosas. Era 20.000 leguas de viaje submarino―dijo Tino, con una voz algo más sombría― Le comenté que a veces, imaginaba que el capitán Nemo y su tripulación éramos nosotros en busca del monstruo marino para darle caza. Cuando dije eso, Berwald me sonrió. Pensé que por fin éramos amigos.

Hizo una pausa para tomar té. Suspiró y sonrió tristemente, aunque no sentía pena realmente.

―Todo iba bien, Berwald no me trataba mal, conversábamos de a poco y comencé a sentirme cómodo a su lado, hasta que cometí el error de enamorarme de la nodriza de Elizabeth, la princesa recién nacida de los reyes de Mathias en aquel entonces. Una noche me encontró con ella en mi habitación, dónde sin más él entró, ya que comenzamos a habituarnos por las noches para hablar de libros.

Miré de reojo a Tino, quien tenía una extraña expresión entre descontento y risa.

―Recuerdo esa noche―dije, aprovechando el silencio de Tino―. La pobre nodriza fue mandada lejos. Mathias y yo te defendimos y Berwald se enojó a tal punto que temí que le hiciera algo a aquella mujer. Sinceramente nunca te vi tan enojado con Berwald.

Detuve un momento la conversación para traer a mi lucidez las imágenes de aquella discusión de palabras fuertes e insultos. Mis ojos se posaron en la fogata una vez más, hasta que Tino suspiró y salí de mi ensoñación. Tino buscó un pañuelo en su ropa, ya que el resfriado que traía, no le dejaba respirar. Aquello me recordó que, hace al menos un siglo, limpiaba la nariz de Emil cuando se enfermaba, ya que resultó nacer muy susceptible a los inviernos crudos. Recordar a Emil me hacía sentir un vuelco en el estómago. Tino se acabó su té y estiró sus piernas.

―Tino, debes descansar.

―No―repuso, volviendo a ver el reloj―. Despertemos a Berwald para continuar moviéndonos.

Tino se levantó de mi lado, pero antes de abrir la tienda, se volteó a mirarme, para dedicarme una sonrisa cómplice.

―Lukas, ¿Te cuento algo? ―susurró cerca de mí, a lo que presté atención: ―No me gustó mucho Romeo y Julieta. No entendí varias partes.

Lo juzgué intensamente con la mirada.

―Es que tienes la sensibilidad de una vaca muerta, Tino, es por eso―dije, viendo como Tino desaprobaba mi comentario―, pero descuida, a mí tampoco me gusta Romeo y Julieta, es muy obvio. Aburrido.

Tino volvió a reír y comprendí, luego de descubrir una parte íntima de nosotros, que él me dio una segunda oportunidad.


	37. Invierno de 1903, desolado, Finlandia, V

**Kongeriket Norge: Kingdom of Norway**

Luego de nuestra conversación, Tino decidió que era buena hora para continuar hacia el pueblo. Removió a Berwald, quién despertó algo desorientado y ronco, producto del resfrío. Entre los tres, a medida que la noche lentamente daba al día, tomamos nuestras pertenencias para empacarlas. Me ocupé de las marcas que habíamos dejado bajo el pino y con algunas ramas, oculté los últimos vestigios quemados de nuestra humilde fogata.

Cuando retomamos la marcha, el día no parecía querer iluminar nuestro sendero. Entre las ramas del bosque, podía observar el oscuro cielo sobre nosotros, que enseguida nos entregó un diluvio enfurecido. La lluvia caía con tanta fuerza que, en cosa de minutos, el suelo del bosque se cubrió de pequeños riachuelos que se encausaban entre los espacios más profundos. El viento tenía la fuerza suficiente para derrumbar los árboles más viejos y con ello supimos que la tregua del invierno terminó.

El agua se colaba entre nuestras ropas y nos entumecía hasta los huesos, recordándome los viajes en barcos, como cuando éramos pequeños. Ya no había lecho protegido por grandes árboles; el agua colmaba cada rincón del bosque con la facilidad propia de su etérea forma. A duras penas distinguía las formas de Berwald y Tino entre la tormenta. Comencé a tiritar, rogando que las ropas que se encontraran dentro de las mochilas impermeables se encontraran secas. Nuestras capas estaban tejidas con lanas que resbalaban las gotas de agua, pero el viento cambiaba la velocidad de la lluvia y de pronto nos topábamos con el aguacero frente a nuestras caras. Sentía frío en la nuca y los pies. Tropecé un par de veces para caer directamente en enormes charcos de agua, al igual que Tino y Berwald, este último tenía más problemas ya que decidió guardar sus lentes y entre las capas grises de agua, era difícil distinguir hacia dónde nos dirigíamos.

Alcé la voz para pedir que nos detuviéramos unos momentos, ya que perdimos la orientación entre tantos traspiés y desvíos ya que, en muchas partes, el suelo del bosque dejó de ser un lugar seguro, producto de blandura del terreno.

Intenté ver la brújula antes de que el agua manchara su superficie de vidrio y no me atreví a consultar el mapa, solo sabía que debíamos caminar al suroeste.

―Nos desviamos hacia el oeste, Berwald―grité, intentando hacerme oír por sobre el gorgoteo incesante―, más que nunca necesitamos llegar a un lugar estable, si nos mantenemos en el bosque, podemos enfermar y Tino puede empeorar.

Berwald, con sus manos enguantadas en cuero, continuamente se quitaba el exceso de agua de su rostro. Tino por su parte, cubría su rostro con bufandas y la capa cerraba por completo su cara, dejando solo al descubierto sus ojos. El goteo del agua a través de la nariz de Berwald me hizo entender que tenía mucho frío.

―No sé cómo continuaremos― me dijo cerca del oído, mientras nos apegábamos a un árbol―. Esto pronto puede colapsar y podríamos quedar enterrados en el barro.

―La única opción es movernos ―contesté, cerrando mi capa, ya que el aullido del viento se colaba por las rendijas de mi ropa―, no podemos detenernos.

Berwald observó preocupado a Tino y después de meditarlo, accedió.

―Si encontramos un lugar para descansar, nos detenemos―impuso, cubriendo a Tino de la lluvia.

―De acuerdo―dije.

Intentamos caminar hacia el noroeste, tropezando con varios riachuelos y masas de lodo que se formaban constantemente entre las hendiduras de los árboles. La temperatura disminuyó y la lluvia se convirtió paulatinamente en pequeños aglomerados de hielo que golpeaban con rabia. Los troncos de los árboles hacían las de escudos, exponiendo una de sus caras a los proyectiles blancos. El día se volvió noche de un momento a otro y realmente resultaba casi imposible detectar en qué lugar pisábamos, sin introducir el pie de lleno en lodo y agua. Me detuve, desorientado, sintiendo que no tenía esperanzas más que aferrarme a un árbol y alzar la tienda como fuese. Berwald me miró y pude deducir que él pensaba lo mismo que yo.

Leves disparos de luz se expandían a través de los cielos, seguidos del intenso sonido de los truenos, rompiendo el bullicio constante del viento y la nieve. En todos los lugares en los que mis ojos se posaban, había nieve y barro, volviendo inestable el terreno.

Berwald alzó la voz nuevamente:

―Movámonos, no queda de otra.

Asentí, con algo de pesar.

No habían transcurrido más de tres horas desde que decidimos movernos del amparo del gran pino, que probablemente ahora no era más que un enorme charco. Mis huesos pedían a gritos regresar a la fogata ya muerta y mi labio inferior sangraba. Sólo pensaba en cómo quitaríamos toda el agua de nuestros cuerpos antes de que la temperatura descendiera lo suficiente como para congelar nuestras telas.

Cuando creí que la nieve ya estaba cubriendo completamente la copa de los árboles, escuché un ruido fuerte y claro que me hizo estremecer.

El fogueo de una pistola destelló entre los árboles, junto con el crepitar eléctrico de un relámpago en el cielo, seguido de los fuertes trombones estratosféricos. La luz fue suficiente como para que en la milésima de segundo que el cielo otorgó el relámpago, pudiese dilucidar un grupo de hombres encapuchados, sucios y humedecidos, los cuales rápidamente me redujeron. Sus ojos a duras penas me enseñaban bajo la tela de sus capas, el terror que infundían sus presencias. Muchos de ellos apuntaron hacia nosotros sus armas desenfundadas sin piedad alguna, mostrando sus cañones dispuestos a perforarnos el pecho. Uno de ellos tomó a Tino entre sus brazos y lo apartó de Berwald, quién ya comenzaba a forcejear. Una sombra alta y fuerte, golpeó a Berwald en el estómago, a la par que le quitaba las armas. Tino maldijo en su idioma materno, con la rabia de la lengua del hielo, olvidando nuestro acuerdo de hablar en ruso. Otro de ellos, golpeó el rostro de Tino con la culata de su arma. Me alarmé, ya que, en vez de reclamar, Tino guardó silencio, por lo que pudo quedar inconsciente.

La situación sucedió tan rápido que no comprendía del todo qué era lo que ocurría.

El hombre que unos instantes atrás golpeaba a Berwald, bajó a escopeta al rostro de Tino y utilizó el cañón para mover la mejilla ensangrentada y llena de barro, hasta mirar sus ojos. Me removí lo más que pude y Berwald forcejeaba con fuerzas, intentando zafarse. Comencé a exasperar y en un intento desesperado, pisé fuertemente un pie, siendo totalmente inútil mi maniobra. Me arrojaron como castigo al suelo y me patearon mi acalambrada espalda. Busqué mis armas entre mis ropas y como era de esperarse, estas desaparecieron. Otra gran sombra, me encañonaba la cabeza.

No podíamos acabar así. Era inaudito.

― ¿Creyeron que no nos percataríamos de las bajas? ―habló la voz ronca dueña del cañón que aprisionaba mi vida en un disparo―Marchando a través de los bosques cobardes, hijos de puta, profanando nuestra tierra, ¿No?, No van a poder contra una nación tan fuerte. Ni ustedes ni la escoria de ejército que puedan montar aquí. Me importa una mierda si no entiendes nuestro idioma, no eres digno de nuestra lengua.

Alcé mi vista, tentando la situación.

―Yo también hablo finlandés―dije, en dicho idioma, como si aquello nos fuese a salvar.

Un golpe con el cañón me provocó que me mordiera la lengua.

―Ratas inmundas, rusos que no resisten un invierno amable como este… das vergüenza manchando nuestra lengua con tus siseos.

Nunca lamenté tanto mi influencia escandinava en la lengua. Mi finlandés no era fluido y mucho menos, familiar a los oídos de los habitantes de esa nación.

Tino gritó con su voz ronca, con la vista perdida y un hilo de sangre en su nariz.

― ¡No somos rusos!, ¡Por favor ayúdenos!

Su finlandés bien ejecutado, caló dudas en la mente de quien parecía ser el líder de aquel grupo de asalto. Se agachó y tomó por el escaso cabello a Tino, provocando que él cerrara fuertemente los ojos. Sollozó asustado a más no poder, respirando fuertemente.

Intenté encontrar a Berwald entre la oscuridad y el aún no recuperaba el aliento de la enorme patada que dieron en su estómago. Intentando ayudar, volví a alzar la voz, removiéndome en mi lugar:

―Nos infiltramos. ¡No somos rusos! Yo soy noruego, por favor, sólo intentábamos avanzar por el bosque sin que los rusos nos mataran, necesitamos…

Tomé aire sintiendo los cañones más cerca de nosotros; jamás en la vida nos enfrentamos a una situación como esta. En los palacios ocurrían discusiones aburridas de pasillos o fisgoneos sobre la princesa y el jardinero, que la cocinera andaba detrás de uno de nosotros, que el rey se embriagó y lo encontraron con una concubina. Nunca encontramos más problemas que los de elegir qué libro leer y qué clases tomar.

Hace siglos nos apuntaban espadas y cruces y hoy, pistolas y escopetas.

Berwald recuperó el habla levemente y alzó la vista.

―Yo estuve cuando murió el gobernador Nikolai. Tres tiros a su pecho y dos a los de su perpetuador. La gente se organizó temprano en el amanecer frío para una revuelta. Luego huimos. Huíamos al norte ya que Helsinki tenía puertos controlados y necesitábamos llegar a algún puerto para llegar a Suecia. No sé cómo más convencerlos…

Ya no nos prestaban atención. Algunos revisaban nuestras pertenencias y encontraron las cartas de Berwald que tiraron al suelo lleno de barro. Berwald rogó por ellas, pero una sombra encapuchada propició un fuerte golpe en su rostro haciendo el ademán de callarlo, pero resultó en un descontrol de su fuerza.

Tino miraba las cartas, conforme los hombres fisgoneaban nuestras cosas. Su rostro era amenazado por una escopeta guiada por dos manos blancas y Tino cerró los ojos fuertemente. Alguien sacó su capa sucia que recuerdo haber visto el día en que los casé.

―Yo escribí esas cartas, por favor lean cualquiera, abran la que sea, revísenlas todas si gustan, si me dicen la fecha, puedo decirles qué dicen―la voz de Tino delataba que hablaba asustado.

Berwald miró de reojo a Tino y sus cartas sucias, su tesoro en el suelo, siendo mancillado por el barro. Supe que quiso llorar, pero su alma tejía estalagmitas de hielo en el fondo de su alma con sus lágrimas jamás derramadas. Una mano enguantada las recogió todas y las dejó en manos de su líder. Alguien encendió un encendedor y lo acercó a la superficie.

―Veamos…―masculló el hombre, piadoso por darnos otra oportunidad.

Confié nuevamente en que el bosque nos salvara con sus movimientos mágicos. Las manos fuertes del hombre, sostuvieron con determinación el trozo de papel manchado con tinta ya seca que se resistía a escurrirse con la lluvia y la nieve, que ya se estaba calmando.

―Tino Väinämöinen, Palacio de gobierno, Helsinki, Finlandia, para Berwald Oxenstierna, Palacio real de Staldshömmen, Estocolmo, Suecia―el hombre hizo una pausa y revisó el sello del correo ilegal que todas las cartas lucían en la superficie blanca. Se contentó al ver que casi todas eran iguales. Algunas llevaban mi nombre y otras los de nuestros hermanos. El líder dejó de revisarlas y entregó el lote a uno de sus compañeros―Tino Väinämöinen. Ese es el nombre de nuestra difunta nación… ¿De dónde sacaste esto? ¿Crees que te voy a creer que tú eres nuestro Finlandia? Es una burla a su memoria.

Tino alzó la voz nuevamente, con una avidez increíble:

―Somos mensajeros del palacio real de Estocolmo y del palacio de gobierno de Finlandia, se nos envió por esas cartas. El señor Oxenstierna pidió por ellas. Con respecto a que son de mi autoría, lo son. El señor Väinämöinen que en paz descansa no las escribía con su puño y letra. Yo era de plena confianza de él. Por favor, sólo queríamos huir de este lugar y cumplir con lo que se nos pide

Berwald observaba incrédulo a Tino y yo sin más, decidí unirme a la actuación.

―Si se nos permite, nos uniremos a ustedes en condición de rehenes. Nos pueden dejar a nuestra suerte si gustan en Helsinki o en cualquier puerto. Nos pueden quitar todas nuestras armas y no diremos palabra alguna en todo el viaje. Si se acercan soldados rusos pueden abandonarnos a nuestra suerte.

El hombre levantó una ceja y dirigió su mirada fuerte a uno de sus hombres, quien le habló:

―Encontramos dinero sueco e identificaciones… gubernamentales.

Sus pulmones soltaron el aire cautivo en ellos y alzó la mano para que bajaran las armas. Ordenó devolver las cartas al lugar de donde salieron y se nos levantó en calidad de rehenes. Nos ordenaron movernos y sin decir ninguna palabra, los tres acatamos rápidamente. Tino cojeaba evidentemente y se quejó cuando uno de los encapuchados dio con su pierna.

Nos hicieron caminar un buen trecho, sorteando el inundado bosque, además de algunas trampas que, al parecer, ellos mismos habían instalados. La nieve caía con más silencio y perdimos totalmente la noción del tiempo. De vez en cuando, nos dirigíamos miradas asustadas entre nosotros. Pude notar que la mejilla de Tino se tiñó de violeta y tonos carmesí y que Berwald temblaba.

Tras al menos una hora de tensa caminata, llegamos a lo que parecía ser una base militar camuflada entre arbustos y árboles, donde muchas personas se movían, quitando el exceso de agua y de nieve.

Berwald no soltó la mano de Tino en todo el viaje.

A pesar de que aún no teníamos certezas de cómo sería el rumbo de las cosas, tenía el presentimiento de que llegaríamos a Helsinki. Sé que lo lograremos.


	38. Invierno de 1903, desolado, Finlandia,VI

_**Berwald Oxenstierna: Konungariket Sverige, Kingdom of Sweden**_

Una vez llegamos a una especie de base secreta, en donde había un pequeño caos producto de la lluvia. Muchos de ellos lucían jóvenes y fatigados. Nos empujaron para que entráramos en una de las enormes tiendas que permanecía ocultas tras mucho forraje. En el interior, una pequeña fogata se encontraba en el centro, rodeado de jóvenes que hablaban en voz baja, mientras extendían ropa y hojas cerca de las llamas, para secarlas. Algunas goteras eran parchadas rápidamente y muchas ollas y cuencos se hallaban dispersos en el suelo del lugar, deteniendo el flujo de las goteras la tierra que, a pesar de todos los esfuerzos, estaba húmeda. Las llamas a su interior danzaban a pesar del frio, otorgando al aislado refugio un aura acogedora. Al fondo, se encontraban dos hombres más y una mujer. En una esquina tenían apilados libros de texto y papeles escritos algo humedecidos, incluso se montaron un pequeño laboratorio, donde un mechero de aceite calentaba una solución amarillenta algo pastosa. Una vez se nos dejó apartados, el grupo se bajó las capuchas, demostrando que todos eran bastantes jóvenes. Algunos llevaban encima uniformes desgastados de la milicia de Finlandia, quizás ocultados cuantos años de los ojos rusos. Dos mujeres más se encontraban entre el grupo y atendieron enseguida unas ollas y mantas, que trajeron para nosotros.

La mujer que se encontraba al fondo una vez que llegamos, nos inspeccionó bajos sus lentes sin limitarse.

― ¿Y estos? ―preguntó, señalándonos con una pipa que sostenía en sus manos. El hombre líder del grupo, habló manteniendo la voz en un volumen adecuado.

―Rehenes. Decidimos traerlos por que traen cartas encima de nuestro Finlandia y deben llegar a Suecia con ellas. Vienen así vestidos de rusos, según ellos de polizontes. Traen dinero sueco e identificaciones.

―Muestra―ordenó la mujer alzando una mano y el hombre pidió nuestras cosas.

Inspeccionó las cartas un momento y sentí vergüenza cuando una de sus cejas se alzó, mientras en su rostro se pintaba una sonrisa burlesca. Dejó las cartas a un lado y continuó con el dinero, el cual contó rápidamente.

―Tenemos para vivir provisionados unos buenos meses... genial―dijo la mujer, guardándose el dinero en sus bolsillos.

Tino miró aquel acto y descendió la cabeza. Tragué con algo de dificultad, aun sintiendo unas manos apresando mis brazos.

La mujer continuó con nuestras pertenencias. Sacó el libro erótico y nos juzgó con la mirada. Lo dejó encima de la mesa y sus ojos se posaron en nuestras identificaciones. Las tomó entre sus dedos, frunciendo el ceño al analizarlas. Las identificaciones consistían en unas medallas con símbolos patrios propios de cada país y todas las naciones las portaban y quienes no, traían encima una simple flor nacional empastada o algo que los identificara como únicos. Hace mucho tiempo, Inglaterra intentó hacer un registro de qué cosas eran las que nos identificaban y una lista de algunos países se dispone en las bibliotecas más importantes de Europa y Estados Unidos.

―Oye Jukka, ¿Sabes qué es esto? ―señalo la mujer, dando una bocanada de su pipa, y jugando con la cinta tricolor de Lukas.

Lukas me dirigió una mirada fugaz y le intenté dar calma.

―Pues... ¿Identificaciones? ―respondió el líder del grupo, algo fastidiado por la pregunta.

―Hmmm... ―la mujer revisó la de Tino y luego la mía―Bien, muy bien. Hoy tendremos castigados.

Las quejas fueron casi audibles sobre la lluvia, ya que asumieron que los regañados serían ellos.

―Si el regaño es por traer a estos mugrosos de aquí, los tiramos afuera enseguida―se atrevió a sugerir un joven uniformado, hablando con la boca llena de pan y queso.

Tino miraba aquello casi ido, pero aferré su mano con más fuerzas para entregarle calma. Abrí la boca para hablar, pero la mujer voluptuosa habló más fuerte:

―Jarko, tú con tus conocimientos de medicina, ve a jugar con nuestros rehenes, llévate la pinza y comienza por sacarle los ojos a uno de ellos... preferiría al más bajo, ese que me mira con cara de odio.

La orden llegó a quien sugirió nuestra expulsión y él, extrañado, nos miró con los ojos abiertos. Lukas se sobresaltó enseguida y se apegó a Tino.

El grupo se dividió y vieron que Tino era el más bajo. Los más fuertes nos intentaban apartar a Lukas y a mí de su lado y Tino comenzó a pelear furiosamente. Intenté torcer los brazos de mis captores, ya que eran bajos y delgados. Di patadas, codazos y grité, lo que me hizo ganar un gran golpe en la mandíbula que me produjo un corte en el labio. Lukas mordió con tal brutalidad a uno de sus contenedores, que su boca quedó llena de sangre. Lukas no parecía el mismo, con el cabello corto y el rostro manchado. Caminando con fuerzas, arrastrando a los hombres conmigo, llegué con dificultad donde Lukas para traerlo conmigo e ir tras de Tino, pero uno de los jóvenes, aprovechó un pequeño descuido y pateó la entrepierna de Lukas. Obviamente después de eso, no fue difícil contener a Lukas.

Tino era arrastrado por tres hombres más, mucho más fuertes que él y yo continué forcejeando a duras penas con cuatro de ellos sobre mí. Me arañaron el cuello y el rostro. Desesperado, comencé a gritar en sueco, cada vez llegando más cerca de Tino.

―Tranquilo. No dolerá mucho―respondió ese tal médico, calentando las pinzas en una llama.

Tino se retorcía con bastantes fuerzas. Llamó por mí y cada grito suyo era más intenso que el anterior. Golpeé con tal fuerza a uno de los chicos, que quedó noqueado en el suelo. Aproveché de sacar una pistola, pero que por desgracia estaba descargada.

La mujer se levantó de su lugar viendo la escena con calma, fijándose en Tino, su nueva víctima. Unas manos enormes y sucias tiraron el escaso cabello de Tino y el supuesto uniformado abrió uno de sus párpados. Me arrastré, llegaría hasta ese falso médico y yo le arrancaría los ojos con mis dedos. Lukas gritaba con rabia, intentando arrastrarse por el suelo.

El médico se detuvo con las pinzas en su mano diestra, observando con dedicación las llorosas pupilas de Tino. La mujer alzó una mano para que el escándalo terminara y sólo se escuchaban los reclamos jadeantes de Lukas.

― ¡Suéltenlo! ―grité, sin medir la intensidad de mi voz.

Mis lentes se cayeron, pero pude distinguir la silueta de la mujer apuntándome con una pistola.

―Cállate―dijo y luego, palmeó la espalda del hombre con las pinzas.

Tino escupió en su rostro e intentaba mover la cabeza con fuerzas, a pesar de que abrían su párpado con fiereza.

―Son boreales... ―dijo algo consternado por sobre la respiración agitada de Tino.

El bullicio terminó bruscamente. Rápidamente, el médico se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió a mi lado. Sus manos alzaron mi cabeza y sus dedos sucios abrieron uno de mis párpados, causándome escozor. El joven regresó al lado de Tino y su pinza fue abandonada sobre un cuenco dispuesto a recibir los ojos de Tino.

La mujer rio y luego su seriedad tornó su expresión más fiera aún. Con una seña de sus manos ordenó que se nos soltara y yo sólo por venganza, volteé el rostro con un golpe de unos de mis contenedores, el cual se derrumbó al suelo.

Después de eso, el silencio reclamó sus dominios entre los quejidos agudos de Lukas, mi respiración enfurecida y los sollozos endiablados de Tino.

―Todos ustedes, entreguen el mejor alcohol y olvídense de dormir en el saco de plumas―dijo la mujer, apuntando con su arma a los hombres, como si se tratase de un lápiz.

La mujer fue tras Tino, quién se alejó violentamente, pero ella le ofreció asiento en una silla con un par de almohadas.

―Ustedes son realmente unos brutos sin sentido. Así no se les enseñó en nuestras aulas a tratar a nuestras naciones. Pidan disculpas y dispongan a estos tres caballeros sus conocimientos, ratas inmundas. Lávense sus manos, atiendan con comida y ofrezcan lo que nuestra universidad les enseñó para curarlos.

Los jóvenes atónitos se miraban entre ellos desesperadamente, como pidiendo explicaciones. Me aparté para ir por Tino, quien no relajaba la expresión. Pude ver que Lukas estaba encorvado sobre sí mismo en el suelo y todos los jóvenes desorientados, lo miraban como quién mira un montón de botellas de vino quebradas en el suelo.

― ¿Qué están esperando? ―azuzó la mujer ya algo enojada. Dio con un montón de papeles enrollados en la cabeza del tal médico y señaló a Tino―pide las disculpas por tu ignorancia y atiende a tu nación y a sus hermanos.

―Miska por favor... ¿Sugieres que en serio estos son naciones? ¿Qué harían ellos todos sucios en bosques? ―dijo Jukka, el líder del grupo de asalto.

Jukka parecía dudoso, sin embargo, su voz delataba que temía más a la furia de la tal Miska que a nosotros.

―Creo que esa sería una buena historia que escuchar de boca de ellos mismos, pero una vez que se encuentren restituidos de sus fuerzas o por lo menos más descansados. Les presento a todos ustedes, inútiles a medio graduar, al señor Tino Väinämöinen.

Miska, la mujer voluptuosa de la pipa, señaló a Tino. Él no tenía ganas de saludar y sólo respiraba agitado. Su mandíbula estaba tensa, al igual que sus puños. Como vio que nadie se movía, ella resopló y dejó su pipa a un lado. Después de inclinar su cabeza con lentitud a Tino, ella se dirigió al centro de la tienda, agachándose al nivel de Lukas, para tomarlo por las axilas y sentarlo en el suelo, apoyado en una pila de libros.

―Cuando yo era una estudiante como ustedes, estuve en nuestra Universidad de Helsinki cuando el señor Tino fue presentado frente a nosotros, ya que venía por unos días desde Estocolmo. No se olvidan esos ojos de aurora y esa eterna juventud. Supongo que quienes lo acompañan, son sus hermanos. Sus pertenencias los identifican. Deberían saber aquello.

Jarko, el joven estudiante de medicina, parecía incómodo con la situación y torcía el gesto, como niño pequeño que era regañado. A pesar de su corta edad, fue el primero en dirigirme la palabra.

―Si me permite―empezó el joven, evitando mis ojos y los de Tino―, a modo de disculpas, curaré sus heridas e inyectaré suero para que... Lo siento mucho, nunca imaginé que usted se...

―Por favor hazlo luego―apremié al joven sin ser agresivo, aunque él pareció asustarse―. Tino está muy débil y enfermo.

Jarko, tomó aire y asintió, intentando acercarse a Tino, aunque este último no parecía querer cooperar. Miré a Tino y asentí para darle confianza. Tino relajó la expresión y se entregó al médico, el cual dio su propia capa para que Tino pudiese guarecerse del frío de su ropa húmeda.

―Gracias―susurré cansado.

En menos de lo que imaginamos, un montón de manos amables nos atendieron las heridas y nos llevaron a lugares cómodos. Lukas parecía abstraído de toda la situación y sólo me miraba en silencio, a medida que se desvestía para secar su piel y recibir curaciones y ropa tibia y limpia.

Me tendieron en un saco de dormir confortable y seco, en donde me revisaron el cuerpo y las heridas. Me permití cerrar los ojos y recordar los estudiantes que observaba algunas veces cuando visitaba la universidad por diversos motivos.

Nunca creí que, literalmente, ellos serían el futuro de nuestras naciones.


	39. Invierno de 1903, desolado,Finlandia,VII

**_Tino Väinämöinen: Suomen Tasalvalta, Republic of Finland._**

Cuando atendieron mis heridas y las de mis hermanos, mi cuerpo, después de haber estado muy tenso, se relajó completamente y caí en sueños múltiples veces. En mi devenir onírico, mis ojos paseaban entre rostros jóvenes colmados sólo con la seguridad de lo aprendido en las aulas y sus FN M 1900 que escondían entre sus ropas de uniformados, ocultando el brillo del cañón. Probablemente, estos médicos semi formados habían inyectado algo parecido a un sedante en mi brazo… o quizá era algún veneno.

¿Puedo acaso confiar en ellos?

¿Importaba?

Me sacudieron unos instantes para darme algunas sopas tibias. En cosa de minutos, mi estómago rechazó el alimento y vomité en un costado, preocupando a los jóvenes. Berwald se encontraba a mi lado, colocando un paño húmedo sobre mi frente y limpiando mi rostro. Su mandíbula estaba hinchada y sus labios agrietados.

― ¿Dónde está Lukas? ―pregunté, después de alzar la mano al rostro de Berwald―. Me siento extraño.

―Te han inyectado un sedante―confirmó Berwald―, necesitas descansar, no te preocupes, yo estoy contigo.

― ¿Cómo sabes que es un sedante? ―insistí, buscando con la mirada a Lukas―, quizás intentan matarme.

―Un veneno de este tipo no nos mataría, Tino. Somos naciones. Si intentan hacer algo extraño, estaré aquí para protegerte.

Berwald me dedicó una sonrisa fugaz y acarició rápidamente mi mandíbula. Acomodé mi cabeza para dormir y pude ver a Lukas sentado cerca de nosotros, con la mente dispersa y una expresión de enojo y soberbia pintada en sus párpados: aun así, aceptó la porción de sopa y pan que le ofrecieron, aunque lucía dolido. A pesar de su arrogancia, olvidó los modales de los cuales tanto se enorgullecía al mordisquear ese pan.

Finalmente terminé por hundirme en el vacío del sueño. Temí algunos segundos en que quizá nunca más despertaría, pero Berwald aferraba mi mano entre las suyas, guiándome entre sueños a la fortificación de mi armadura.

Cuando volví a despertar, me encontraba desorientado, pero tenía restablecidas mis energías y las sentí fluir por mis brazos. El amanecer llegó a colarse entre unas grietas entre las telas junto con el frío. Sobre mi cabeza, Lukas, un poco más repuesto y aseado, peinaba mi cabello, bastante distraído de su labor. Al percatarse que desperté e hice el intento de incorporarme, me ayudó con lentitud y luego me entregó una taza de un líquido levemente saboreado bastante tibio.

― ¿Y Berwald? ―pregunté, somnoliento y con el despertar adolorido de mi cuerpo cubriendo mis músculos como la oscuridad al anochecer.

Lukas me miró algo ofendido y tiró las vendas y el resto de las cosas sobre mi regazo.

―Vale, da igual lo que haga. Voy por él, quizá lo haga mejor que yo.

Me quedé pasmado luego de verlo levantarse. Esta vez llevaba encima un viejo uniforme de mi ejército y a pesar del invierno, no abrigaba su torso con la camisa. Sólo llevaba una sudadera que cubría su pecho y sus brazos quedaban ocultos bajo vendas limpias y bien ejecutadas.

Me quedé un momento a solas y tuve que obligarme a pensar en qué situación me encontraba. Miré mis manos dañadas y mis muñecas moradas bajo hematomas que dañaron el blanco de mi piel. Lentamente mis dedos fueron tras mis facciones y recorrí mi piel seca y dañada por el invierno, para luego continuar con el recorrido de mis ojos a través de mis ropas renovadas. No llevaba encima el sangriento uniforme ruso ni vendas sucias, en su lugar portaba mi propio uniforme militar y telas blancas y pulcras sobre mis heridas. Tomé los objetos que Lukas tiró sobre mí y un objeto llamó mi atención; tomé un extraño arreglo floral en donde se encontraba mi medalla de identificación, entre hojas y cintas azul claro, atadas a flores de invierno. Sonreí tristemente, acariciando los pétalos de aquellas flores que daban su vida por mí, como tanta gente en estos momentos.

Es difícil llevar tanta responsabilidad sobre mi nombre.

A veces sólo me gustaría ser un simple leñador o un hombre mercante. Un letrado sencillo que disfruta más del bosque que de los bancos.

Pegué un pequeño salto al mirar hacia mi lado y toparme con la silenciosa figura de Berwald ajustándose las botas impermeables a sus piernas mucho más delgadas de lo que recordaba.

―Lukas me dijo que eras un idiota, así tal cual. Preferí venir a ver qué le hiciste.

Fruncí el ceño casi sin ganas.

―Yo no he hecho nada más que despertar, si tanto le molesta, me vuelvo a dormir―dije, apartando las cosas y restregando mis ojos.

Berwald soltó un suspiro que me hizo recordar un leve sabor dulce en mi lengua, la cual se estremeció ante aquella sensación.

―Lukas está algo insoportable. Lleva un par de días con aquel humor. Se peleó con un chico de unos catorce años y luego me empujó por preguntarle si quería dormir. No le he hablado desde entonces y sé que ha llorado más de lo que quiere admitir. Recortó su cabello nuevamente, ya que según él lo dejé mal y me está hablando en islandés―dijo Berwald, jugando con una navaja entre sus dedos―. Supongo es eso, extraña a Emil.

Berwald guardó silencio unos momentos para observarme atentamente. Su expresión lucía cansada y las ojeras pintadas en su rostro gritaban por descanso. No quise sonreírle y el no quiso dedicarme esas miradas en donde me decía con tan sólo ese lenguaje secreto entre nosotros que todo iba bien.

― ¿Dónde estoy? ―pregunté sólo por romper el silencio que ya incomodaba.

―En el bosque aún, hemos avanzado por unos tres días. Dejo de llover, pero está todo cubierto de nueve y barro―Berwald hizo una pausa para retomar el hilo de sus ideas―. Temíamos que te durmieras para siempre, pero yo sabía que despertarías.

Me quedé extrañado y luego miré el ramo de flores a mi lado. Lo tomé entre mis manos y observé los pétalos blancos frescos de nieve y rocío invernal.

―No quisiera ser arrogante ni soberbio, Berwald―dije, casi en un susurro imperceptible―, pero no pareces feliz al verme despierto.

Berwald volvió a posar sus ojos en mis pupilas para luego descenderlas sin hacer movimientos bruscos.

―No digas eso Tino, cómo crees que no estaría feliz de verte despierto. Piensa tus palabras―respondió al cabo de unos minutos, en la misma calma en la cual comuniqué mis palabras.

Fue tras una de mis manos y acarició mis dedos con una dedicación de la cual me sensibilicé.

― ¿Entonces? ―susurré, buscando respuesta a mi percepción.

Meditó las palabras un instante prolongado. Me dediqué a acariciar su rostro con mi mente y sonreí al saber que aún disfrutaba de esas noches ya lejanas a nosotros. Cuando creí que correspondería mis pensamientos, mi alma sintió un dolor agudo que quebró mis labios sonrientes: una sola lágrima recorría su rostro apagado, y detuvo el derrame de sus tristezas al cerrar sus párpados para apagar sus pupilas. Me quedé nublado sin respuesta por muchos minutos, hasta que sus labios desterraron el silencio espectral.

―Tengo miedo de que Rusia gane y con ello desaparezcas. Lo siento.

Limpió su lágrima sin más y continuó ajustando sus botas sin dirigirme la mirada.

―Berwald―llamé por él nuevamente―, es lo más triste que me has dicho y debo decirte, que me duele.

Mi voz se trizó junto con mi sonrisa. Tomé mis propias flores y me acomodé en mi lecho improvisado, donde también descansaba una bandera sucia pero doblada con delicadeza, atada elegantemente con una cinta. Sentí pena y comencé a llorar, colmado de angustia. Si Berwald no tenía expectativas, supongo que esas flores pronto adornarían mi tumba verdadera.

No quiero morir.

― ¿En serio crees que puedo morir? ―pregunté casi rogando por respuesta.

Berwald negó, intentando borrar algún pensamiento de su mente.

―No, no lo creo, sólo tengo miedo.

―Si realmente crees que todo saldrá bien, ese miedo no existiría―repliqué, con un temblor en mis labios.

No quise seguir.

Me levanté del lugar y caminé con dificultad. Berwald enseguida atendió mis movimientos y procuró que no forzara mis movimientos.

Me he decepcionado y eso me causaba más dolor que mi cansancio físico.

Detuve mi marcha y obligué a Berwald que me rodeara con sus brazos y me acunara en su pecho. Al principio lo hizo lentamente y luego fue tomando fuerzas y sé que comencé a despertar en su pecho la alegría que necesitaba. Me abrazó fuertemente y comenzó a prometerme al oído que sería fuerte por mí, que volveríamos a ver el sol juntos, volveríamos a Värmlard por un trozo de pan dulce y cerveza en el pueblo donde Berwald confesó todo, a bañarnos y relajarnos en el sauna a la mitad del bosque.

Al final del camino, yo también debía ser fuerte por él.

―No te abandonaré, Berwald―prometí en su oído con delicadeza.

Sin importarme que un joven entrara a la tienda, fui tras los labios de Berwald y volví a recibir un rayo de sol en mi invierno doloroso. Vi a Lukas por el rabillo del ojo retirarse un tanto incómodo al vernos tan cerca y comprometidos. Su expresión lucía sombría y apenada, no obstante, en el elegante acto de dejar caer la tela para que ocultara su salida de la tienda, dilucidé la determinación de sus actos.

― ¿Puedes decirme qué pasa? ―pedí a Berwald una vez que recuperé sus ánimos en mis labios.

Suspiró y acarició mi mejilla para luego dejar un beso sobre ella. Me observó unos momentos y sonrió tristemente.

―Vamos perdiendo la guerra. Helsinki ha sido tomada completamente por Rusia.

Miré sus ojos glaciares, apenados y melancólicos, para luego soltar una risa prudente al ver que sus temores eran tan puntuales.

―Berwald, ¡Que tomen Helsinki!, no tomarán el espíritu de ese chico que está observándonos ahí medio sorprendido―dije, señalando al joven pecoso que entró a la tienda momentos atrás, el cual enseguida la vergüenza tiñó sus mejillas de rojo―, por favor cree en mí, estaré bien.

―No te dejaré ir de mi lado―soltó Berwald, después de que terminara de colocar una capa sobre mis hombros―. Verte tan repuesto me regresa a la vida. Sinceramente me duermo cuando tú lo haces.

―Entonces sonríe cuando yo lo haga.

Le dediqué una sonrisa pequeña y él enseguida me entregó una tímida y encantadora curvatura en sus labios.

Nos encaminamos al exterior y encontramos menos chicos de los que yo recuerdo de aquella noche. Se alegraron de verme y muchos entregaron respetos a mi condición. Intenté sentirme repuesto y sonreí con todas las ganas que pude en aquellos momentos, ya que, si ellos me veían fuerte, se sentirían seguros. Miska, la mujer mayor la cual casi me condena a la ceguera, me contó que hace cuatro días que dormía y que hace dos, perdieron muchos compañeros en una misión de exploración en la que se les encomendó. Decidieron moverse del escondite y nos dirigíamos a un puerto unos cuantos kilómetros al este de Helsinki para embarcarnos a Estocolmo y que ellos pudiesen continuar con su misión terrestre. Además, me contó que ella era una de las personas encargadas de la misión secreta orquestada por la Universidad de Helsinki para hacerme pasar por muerto, por lo que muchos grupos de exploración barrían los bosques buscándonos a nosotros tres para sacarnos del país.

Lamenté que uno de los chicos que abandonó este mundo era aquel inexperto médico que casi arranca mis ojos.

A pesar de la noticia de Helsinki y las bajas, yo me sentía con ánimos fuerte de sobrevivir. Sus vidas y estos intentos por sacar adelante la libertad de nuestra nación, alimentaban mis esperanzas.

Pero por sobre todas las cosas, los ojos perpetuos de Berwald sobre mí, me entregaban la seguridad que necesitaba. Sus ojos, que siempre creí que juzgaban mis actos y me laceraban con odio y discordia, hoy entregaban pestañeos nerviosos y distraídos, seguido de un sonrojo ligero. Berwald muchas veces se avergonzaba de mirarme tan fijamente. Le guiñé un ojo, aprovechando que un enorme abrigo ocultaba mis ojos de los demás, sin percatarme que Lukas me observaba con una seriedad mortal.


	40. Invierno de 1903,desolado,Finlandia,VIII

**_Tino Väinämöinen: Suomen Tasalvalta, Republic of Finland._**

Los ojos de Lukas se enrojecieron sin ninguna vergüenza de que notara las señales en su rostro de la pena inminente. Me aparté unos momentos de Berwald, después de mirarnos sin saber qué hacer. Lukas se apartó del grupo, quienes preparaban una cena, ya que la noche pronto caería sobre nosotros. Fui tras él y cuando lo encontré un tanto aislado, él me negó la cabeza y después de limpiar sus lágrimas, me dedicó una sonrisa algo triste y nublada.

Yo no tendré las destrezas de Lukas para poder desenredar ambientes, pero las personas del campamento, lucían eufóricas de verme despertar y los gestos de Berwald me revelaban que sus miedos se calmaron al verme tan repuesto, pero Lukas era todo lo contrario: se encontraba inestable emocionalmente y recurría al sarcasmo y a la ironía más veces de lo que usualmente lo hace. Aquella vez preferí alejarme de él y dejarlo tranquilo.

―No es nada―me comentó Lukas, la tarde del segundo día después de mi despertar, cuando todos comían alrededor de una pequeña fogata oculta en el bosque―, sólo tengo algo de celos.

Me quedé extrañado al escuchar eso de sus labios. Me levantó una ceja y continuó con su porción de pan.

― ¿Quieres estar en mi situación?

―No, tonto―negó ofendido. Observó a Berwald escuchar historias sobre aulas y alumnos por parte de la jefa de los rebeldes y luego descendió la vista―. Quisiera que alguien estuviese dispuesto a dar la vida por mí.

Su rostro melancólico no me dejó entender qué tipo de penas encerraba su alma atribulada. Aferró sus dedos a su cruz que siempre llevaba encima. Acaricié su espalda con dudas sobre mi actuar, pero Lukas parecía agradecer mi torpe compasión.

―Yo creo que nosotros si estaríamos dispuestos a dar la vida por ti, Lukas.

―No es cierto―susurró Lukas, resguardando sus secretos tras el crepitar del fuego y las conversaciones entre aquellos arboles muy alejados de los rusos―. Quizá estoy dando demasiado de mí.

―Quizás―le di la razón puesto no sabía cómo argumentar―, pero considera que, por tu libertad, nosotros decidimos separarnos.

A veces debería quedarme callado.

Lukas me miró ofendido y de pronto no contuvo su rabia y cayó en forma de un grito de rabia y enojo.

― ¡¿Me estás culpando de todo esto?! Si no se hubiesen separado no estaríamos aquí tan despreciables como estamos ahora. ¡Debieron dejarme ir!

El silencio se apoderó de la pequeña reunión después de que Lukas se levantara a encararme.

Berwald se levantó rápidamente al igual que yo. Lukas chistó y pasó por mi lado, empujándome con fuerzas.

―Déjame en paz, idiota.

De rabia, le di un golpe en la espalda que sentí retumbar hasta mis huesos. Berwald se apresuró a detenerme, para luego salir tras de Lukas. Todos los presentes nos observaban pasmados, mirándose confundidos entre ellos.

― ¿Qué mierda te pasa, Lukas? ―bramó Berwald, después de que detuvo a Lukas por un brazo.

―Estoy apestado de todos ustedes, eso es lo que pasa―dijo, arrastrando las palabras y alzando un dedo amenazador.

―Entonces vete―intervine con calma, apoyándome en un árbol, cruzándome de brazos―. Nadie te pidió venir.

― Yo te dije cuando estábamos en Helsinki que podías volver y dejarme a mí solo con esto, Lukas―complemento Berwald, hablándole con algo de violencia.

Su respiración se elevaba en bocanadas heladas hacia el cielo, al igual que la de Lukas.

Lukas torció el gesto para que no viéramos cómo su labio comenzaba a tiritar.

―Sí, por supuesto que sí. Tu no hubiese sido capaz de atravesar todo esto solo para encontrarlo, Berwald―dijo Lukas con rabia.

― ¿Me estás subestimado? ―preguntó Berwald, con un dejo de amenaza en su voz.

―Sí. Porque eres débil.

―Y tú sólo buscas aprovecharte del momento. Quizás el que no quería estar solo eras tú, Lukas.

Me quedé en silencio observándolos. Lukas se negaba a llorar, apretando los puños con fuerzas. Después de unos momentos, soltó con rabia:

―Entonces yo sólo fui tu puta de turno, Berwald. Debí haberlo supuesto desde el principio.

Berwald dio con el puño en el rostro de Lukas y él cayó al suelo, hundiéndose en la nieve. Me quedé observándolo unos minutos, hasta que Berwald dio media vuelta y regresó al campamento.

Lo último que vi, antes de también regresar, fue como Lukas se incorporaba con dificultad, llorando como hace mucho no lo veía llorar.

Cuando llegué al puesto avanzado, los jóvenes se encontraban en un silencio incómodo, hablando entre ellos con voz baja. Berwald se había adentrado a la tienda y se sentó a beber un poco de alcohol. Tenía el rostro enrojecido de rabia. Con una mano tapaba sus ojos y con la otra, jugaba con el pequeño vaso. Sus tendones se delineaban claramente en su mano. Me senté a su lado y me apoyé en su hombro. Estuve a punto de hablarle, cuando la vieja profesora de Historia, Miska, entró a la tienda.

― Yo iré tras él. Le haré entrar en razón.

Nos quedamos sorprendidos con Berwald de que ella quisiera consolar a alguien tan terco como Lukas. Berwald se encogió de hombros y Miska chasqueó la lengua.

Por ahora, Berwald y yo no sabemos qué más hacer por Lukas.

La mujer tardó más de lo estipulado en traer a Lukas de vuelta. Tardó tanto que Berwald resolvió tenderse a mi lado para intentar conciliar el sueño. No me dejaban montar guardia ni hacer ninguna cosa que tuviese que ver con limpieza o vigilancia. Berwald se encontraba bastante silencioso y juraría que esta es segunda noche en la cual no me dirigía ninguna palabra más que un beso en mis dedos antes de dormirse o de ir a patrullar. Mis pies dolían y no me sentía completamente sano, pero al menos podía comer pan y un poco de carne seca.

Lukas entró a la tienda evidentemente más calmado, pero no nos dirigió la palabra. Intentó peinar su cabello más corto sin lograr mucho su habitual arreglo. Se sentó sobre un saco unos metros de nosotros y tomó un libro de medicina que comenzó a hojear distraído, sin siquiera leer los párrafos escritos en la superficie de las hojas ondeadas por el agua.

Berwald no se volteó a mirarlo ningún momento, pero estaba consciente de que se encontraba cerca de nosotros. Después de observar como Lukas caía dormido con el libro ignorado en sus dedos, me dirigí a Berwald:

― ¿Extrañas tu palacio? ―susurré cerca de sus labios, tentado a acercarme más.

Berwald levantó levemente sus cejas después de salir de su letargo, ya que encaminaba su sueño de igual manera.

―No―contestó en un murmullo algo ronco, acomodándose para quedar frente a frente conmigo―. La verdad, sólo extraño nuestro viaje. Todo esto me ha hecho replantearme en cómo llevaba mi vida. Creo que estoy desperdiciando mis días.

Me acomodé para quedar en su pecho y me acurruqué lentamente, sintiendo como uno de sus brazos me rodeaba para acariciar mi espalda. Con calma me quedé dormido en el calor de su cuerpo y no recordé sueño alguno cuando volví a abrir los ojos.

Era bastante temprano aún y Berwald me daba la espalda. Su cabello rubio estaba aplastado por la almohada y lucía divertido el desordenado remolino que se plasmó en su nuca. Algo de su piel blanca se deslizaba desde su uniforme raído y mis dedos fueron tras ese desliz de su cuello sin darme autorización. Cuando la yema de mis dedos hizo contacto, sentí un escalofrío suave en mi pecho. Con cuidado comencé a ascender mis dedos a su cabeza y abrirme camino entre las raíces de sus cabellos, acariciando con lentitud para no despertarlo. Me apegué a su espalda y pude ver sobre su hombro, que Lukas terminó acurrucándose en su pecho, tal como yo lo hice antes de dormir. Su expresión no era de calma y las pestañas áureas escondían tras de sí, sin muchas fuerzas, sus ojos de mar nocturno; parecía profundamente dormido y apenado. Me senté para observarlos en silencio y hundí mi mente en pensamientos desordenados.

Quizás Lukas estaba cansado de ceder todo lo suyo a nosotros. Él mismo dijo que puede ser que daba demasiado de sí mismo. Quizás encontró en Berwald lo que siempre buscó en otra persona. Quizá Lukas era la cura a su fijación por mí, tal como Berwald dijo que no pudo combatir.

Me quedé totalmente serio después de contemplar el perfil neutral de Berwald respirar sobre el cabello de Lukas. Miré la palma de mi mano izquierda y acaricié, con mis dedos contrarios, la trayectoria de mi cicatriz. Miré días nublados en las carreteras secas de mi sangre, y mis dedos tiritaron levemente al sentir que venía una ventisca silenciosa y melancólica. Dos o tres gotas cayeron sobre ella para luego perder la nitidez de los bordes de mis manos. Me limpié las lágrimas con algo de vergüenza y resolví levantarme, por muy temprano que fuese.

Al salir de la tienda, me encontré con dos jóvenes montando guardia algo distraídos, jugando con un encendedor entre sus manos, ahuyentando el frio de sus dedos. Aún era de noche y el cielo despejado mostró la aurora boreal flameando en el cielo. Recordé aquella noche en donde mi vida cambió, en la posada que se esconde miles de bosques lejos de mí. Me dejaron salir sin alejarme mucho, pero me interné unos momentos entre los árboles sin que me perdieran de vista, para poder despejar mi mente y apagar el dolor que se cristalizaba en mi pecho. Me permití llorar nuevamente, pero en silencio, porque hace mucho llevaba encima demasiadas penurias que esconder. Me senté en el suelo y abracé mis piernas para ocultar mi rostro entre ellas y guardar el calor de la alegría que se escapaba en mis lágrimas y con ello mantener la temperatura de mi rostro. El desastre que se desató en nuestras vidas nos dio un nuevo sentido a los pensamientos profundos que ocultábamos seguido. Muchas veces creí que no debía reclamar a nadie como mío, sobretodo porque la mayor parte de mi vida yo mismo pertenecí a otros.

No sé si quiera pelear con un hermano por el amor de otro.


	41. Invierno de 1903, Desolado, Finlandia IX

**_Tino Väinämöinen: Suomen Tasalvalta, Republic of Finland._**

Vi hacia la oscuridad del bosque, profundo y acogedor para mí. Por mi mente, un pensamiento fugaz plasmó en la idea de escapar. Si vivía de ermitaño junto con otros habitantes del bosque, quizá podría sobrellevar la guerra, sin enterarme de los sucesos en las ciudades. Podría pedir ayuda a nuestros escoltas para que me oculten y que mis hermanos se devolviesen a sus tierras, regresaran a sus palacios y atendieran a sus clases y cenas. Podría dejar que Lukas disfrutara alguna vez en su vida de pertenecer a alguien. Podría dar el tiempo que Berwald necesita para olvidarse de mí, después de siglos de angustiosa culpa que traía encima. Aquello también me daría la instancia de madurar e independizarme de ellos. Observaba las formas amorfas de las hojas en la oscuridad, cuando una voz me hizo sobresaltar.

―Tino, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Berwald sonaba algo noctámbulo, pero sus palabras en un finlandés que conocía bien de sus labios, demostraban que estaba consciente.

―Quise caminar un momento―dije, con un tono de voz endurecido.

Me incorporé con lentitud apoyándome en la corteza amable de aquel árbol para mirar su rostro. Se topó con mis ojos llorosos y fue suficiente para que enseguida tendiera un abrazo en mi cuerpo ya algo frío. Mis dedos congelados dieron con su pecho, intentando separarlo, pero sin mucho esfuerzo.

―Ya regresaremos, te lo prometo. No me importa que estés desterrado, pero mientras tengas problemas aquí, vivirás conmigo―susurró Berwald cerca de mi oído.

Los mitones de sus manos acariciaban mi cabello, apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho.

― ¿Y Lukas ?

―Se quedó durmiendo en…

―No me refería a eso ―interrumpí a medida que me alejaba de su lado y regresar a la tienda―, es evidente que quisiera quedarse a tu lado.

―Él tiene asuntos que atender ahora. Es un reino independiente y probablemente no lo veamos en mucho tiempo. Con esto de que nos requieran en nuestros respectivos lugares, nos alejará mucho.

Solté una risa casi silenciosa, sin muchas ganas de sonreír.

―Deberías notar más sus necesidades.

―No tengo por qué hacerlo. Lukas es una persona con sus propios problemas―Berwald me detuvo un momento para lacerarme con sus ojos. Otros días, ya lejanos a mí, esas miradas me intimidaban. En ese momento me sentí condenado a escuchar y acatar lo que tuviese que decirme―. Lukas necesita de Mathias y de Emil más que de nosotros.

Fruncí el ceño y negué suavemente.

―Él ha dado tanto de sí mismo para mantenerte, que probablemente se perdió en ti.

Berwald se quedó en silencio observándome con extrañeza. Meditó un momento mis palabras y soltó las tribulaciones mentales tras una nube de respiración condensada.

―Mathias sabrá encontrarlo. Lo sé.

Nuestra conversación fue interrumpida por un Lukas más repuesto y alistado. Aún no amanecía, pero el campamento ya comenzaba a tener movimientos.

―Buenos días―saludó Lukas en un tono de voz tranquilo tras una leve sonrisa―. Partiremos nuevamente en dirección al puerto, muero de ganas por llegar y vestirme con mi pijama más suave, este traje pica mucho… y también quiero ver si Emil ha continuado con la esgrima y las clases de violín.

Después de eso, atendió una llamada desde el interior de la tienda, y asintió para ayudar a desmantelarla.

― ¿Ves? ― Me hizo notar Berwald una vez que comenzamos a caminar para levantar las cosas― Sólo necesita de nuestros hermanos.

Asentí, torciendo el gesto, sabiendo que aquello no era cierto del todo.

Nos tomó casi una hora cargar todas las cosas en los caballos y nuestras espaldas. No me dejaron trabajar mucho y Berwald guardó las cosas por mí. Por suerte los rusos estaban muy lejos de estos bosques fríos, vestidos de blanco; las carreteras sólo daban a bosques y más bosques, a ninguna ciudad grande y el ejército sólo busca apropiarse de ciudades. Sin ningún miedo, comenzamos a cabalgar por caminos descubiertos, pero sin bajar las escopetas y las pistolas cargadas en nuestros cintos. En el camino encontramos un par de ancianos que no se daban por enterados de la presunta guerra y nos hicieron entrega de un enorme queso que me tentó enseguida en probar, pero mi estómago no estaba dispuesto a soportar tal bomba de sabor. Le dejamos un arma y balas para que ellos pudiesen defenderse y la mujer colgó en mi pecho una cruz de plata para que Dios no me abandonase.

Sorprendentemente Lukas sonrió ante aquello y agradeció con sinceridad el gesto de la anciana.

Ya para cuando el cielo aclaró albo sin ganas de nevar, nos detuvimos para comer algo. Me entregaron un poco de vodka para ver si lo retenía y un trozo de pan. Aproveché ese momento para observar a Lukas, quien lucía mucho más repuesto y se comportaba mucho más acorde a él; sarcástico y quisquilloso, amable y a la vez muy prepotente.

― ¿Ustedes dos qué traen entre manos? ―interrumpió Miska refiriéndose a Berwald y a mí, entre las conversaciones que sucedían con naturalidad en nuestros escoltas―. Son muy cercanos entre sí y un soplón muy fisgón me dijo que los vio besarse… en los labios.

Nosotros tres nos quedamos de piedra al oír aquello tan repentinamente. Berwald no soltó palabra alguna y Lukas sólo esbozó una sonrisa elegante.

―Berwald es mi acompañante, por decirlo de alguna manera―dije, con toda la naturalidad del mundo, sin miedo a ser juzgado.

Berwald descendió la mirada, sin tener el valor de enfrentar la mirada de los jóvenes que cuchicheaban entre ellos. Dirigí una mirada mortal a uno de ellos, que intentaba no soltar una risotada. Miska levantó las cejas y tomó de su taza enlozada un largo trago de té agrio.

―Bien ―respondió Miska sin ser cortante―. No soy quien para juzgar a mi nación. Mucho menos a sus hermanos. Supongo que no le temen a Dios―. Se encogió de hombros y sonrió con amargura―. De todas formas, al menos se tienen entre ustedes. Me hubiese gustado encontrar amor en mi vida. No soy más que una vieja solterona, sin esposo que ponga leña en mi chimenea.

El ambiente se volvió algo tenso. Lukas se quedó observando la expresión de la mujer algo sombrío; supe interpretar que quizá él se sentía similar y logró comprender lo que la mujer quiso expresar. No quise decir ninguna palabra para animarla, ya que probablemente no lo haría bien.

―En otra vida te amarán y entregaran rosas las tardes de domingo―contestó Lukas después de una pausa exageradamente prolongada―. Tan sólo ocúpate ésta vida de lograr a tus cometidos.

Miska frunció el ceño después de las palabras de Lukas, quién se puso de pie para volver a alistar su caballo.

El día fue bastante tranquilo. En el camino vomité mi desayuno y me debilité para la tarde, donde me fui durmiendo la mayor parte del trayecto hasta la siguiente parada: mi caballo daba trotes suaves y dormí relativamente tranquilo. Cuando decidieron detenerse para armar nuevamente el campamento, ya había anochecido varias horas atrás. El invierno que pronto acabaría para dar paso a una primavera fría y melancólica, daba un cielo despejado, con la aurora vibrante, perfecto para pasar otra noche tranquila. Decidí comer un trozo de pan debido a que mi apetito se despertó junto conmigo y ayudé en las cosas que me permitieron hacer. Un chico pescó un par de salmones en un rio cercano y muchos se ocupaban de encender una fogata disimulada y quitar las vísceras de los peces. La cena también transcurrió en absoluta calma; todo marchaba tan bien que incluso, comencé a disfrutar de esta pequeña travesía. Lukas conversaba ya más animado con una joven que miraba atentamente mi rostro después de mi confesión y Berwald escuchaba atentamente las palabras de Miska sobre sus vivencias en las aulas de la universidad, antes de que estos grupos de estudiantes armados abandonaran los libros y los laboratorios para defender su nación. No quise alimentar conversaciones, ya que siempre estaba pensativo y prefería observar cómo Lukas y Berwald se desenvolvían con otras personas; pocas veces tenían una oportunidad así de conocer gente que no fingía interés en nuestras conversaciones sólo por ser quienes éramos. La fogata se fue consumiendo a medida que sus asistentes comenzaron a levantarse e ir a montar guardia o derechamente a dormir. Me quedé unos instantes más calentando mis pies frente a las deliciosas llamas y agradecer esta oportunidad para volver a vivir. Berwald comprendió que quería estar solo y se ocupó de sus asuntos. Así, uno tras otro se fueron y me quedé en soledad.

Mi nostalgia era tal que cada vez que me quedaba aislado de los demás, derramaba un par de lágrimas. No me sentía abandonado o sin esperanzas, pero no podía sentirme indiferente frente a los sucesos que involucraban mis dominios o mi vida personal. El dolor crecía conforme las personas se alejaban de mi lado. Después de unos momentos pensando en cómo enfrentaría mis problemas, alguien se sentó a mi lado.

― ¿Por qué lloras? ―preguntó en finlandés Lukas, lo que es muy raro, siendo que siempre lo hace en su propio idioma o si está muy molesto, en islandés. Me limpié el rostro y dirigí la mirada a sus ojos calmados.

―Descuida, todo está bien―dije.

Dediqué una sonrisa y me acomodé para atender su conversación. Tomó un palo algo quemado y comenzó a jugar con las llamas ya casi extintas de la pequeña fogata. Decidí conversarle.

―Lukas, me da un poco de pena que no te sientas bien, pero no sé cómo ayudarte. La única manera que se me ocurre, es desaparecer un tiempo de lado de ustedes, cuando todo esto termine, así tú y Berwald resuelven sus problemas. Ya no tienes que ocultarlo más. No me lo has dicho, lo sé, pero se te nota mucho que estás enamorado de él. No entiendo qué pasó y tampoco quiero entenderlo. Lo hecho, hecho está.

Lukas me frunció el ceño para luego soltar un suspiro y negar mis palabras.

―No Tino, no voy a entrometerme en lo que celestialmente ha nacido unido. Estoy algo perdido, pero conozco perfectamente dónde están mis caminos. Necesito tiempo y valentía.

―Lukas, nunca te digo esto pero… a pesar de todo, no te odio. No puedo hacerlo ni tampoco quiero. Lamento mucho todo lo que está pasando.

No bastaron ni dos segundos para ver cómo se derrumbaba en lágrimas.

Me abrazó fuertemente y me habló en un idioma que no supe identificar, ahogando sus palabras con una congoja enorme. Yo mismo me sentí alimentado de sus penas y continué con mis propias lágrimas. Nunca pensé que encontraría una situación como esta con Lukas. De un momento a otro, tomó mi mano y me llevó aparte en el bosque, hasta que llegamos a un pequeño mirador donde el valle era iluminado por las auroras, coloreando el blanco vestido de los bosques a nuestros pies, en colores increíbles de flores primaverales. Se sentó sobre una roca sin nieve y me llevó a su lado. Me abrazó con delicadeza y continuó llorando sobre mi cabello, con una angustia que realmente no supe cómo mitigar. Entre sus sollozos pude identificar que comenzó a cantar suavemente en su idioma nacional, con fuertes notas de tristeza colmadas en sus palabras. Recordé el día que escuché por primera vez aquella canción de una soprano muy hermosa sobre el escenario del teatro de la orquesta de Noruega hace años atrás; La canción de Solvier llegaba desolada a mis oídos desde los susurros desesperados de Lukas, de miedos sin calma.

 _"_ _El invierno puede pasar y la primavera desaparecer  
el próximo verano y un año entero transcender  
pero regresaras a mi lado  
yo esperare por ti como prometí tiempo atrás._

 _Dios te puede ayudar y guiar, no importa donde vayas  
te bendecirá y te dará misericordia  
yo esperare por ti hasta que estés aquí  
y si estás en el cielo, nos encontraremos allí, amor mío"_

Al término de su canto, Lukas simplemente continuó llorando en mi hombro, sintiendo las lágrimas tibias tocar mi piel. Nunca estuve en una situación tan íntima con él y a la vez, tan extraña y ajena a mí. Me acomodé después de unos momentos y contemplé como se separaba de mi lado. Su perfil perfecto, con una nariz respingada con un tamaño armonioso para su rostro, me hizo pensar lo que Berwald encontró en Lukas.

Él era un hombre con una belleza increíble. Era grácil, delicado y elegante, sin dejar de ser un hombre que imponía respeto. Muchas personas se sentían nerviosas a su alrededor, ya que su autenticidad era atrayente. Hablaba con una fluidez de pensamiento envidiable y sus vestimentas, siempre impecables, daban la seguridad de que él era un hombre centrado y confiable. Incluso ahora, que se encontraba con un viejo uniforme militar, su figura se delineaba con sutileza en su postura retratable. Él era todo lo que yo mismo desearía para Berwald. Ambos, cuando quizás el futuro comprenda el tipo de relación que podrían llegar a tener dos hombres, serían un ideal de estabilidad en una pareja. Él era el hombre perfecto para Berwald, porque era todo aquello e incluso más. Lukas era apasionado y de seguro se lo demostró incluso entre la intimidad que lograron tener entre los dos.

Yo en cambio, soy un hombre simple y poco elegante. A veces soy muy ruidoso y otras veces muy tosco para decir las cosas.

Cómo me gustaría tener aquello que tuvo Lukas para hacer olvidar a Berwald.

Una vez que Lukas calmó sus penas, se incorporó y tomó mi rostro entre sus manos, sorprendiéndome de sus actos.

Me dejó un beso sobre mis labios, tan colmado de sentimientos que comprendí, incluso yo sabiéndome torpe para esas cosas, que no pretendía crear líos entre nosotros. Un beso de cariño maternal, de un cuidado que nunca creí sentir. Un beso muy diferente a los que me regala Berwald; éste un beso protector, de amor fraternal, cálido y entregado. Se separó de mí y acarició mi frente, sonriéndome con delicadeza. Fruncí el ceño y cuando estuve a punto de pedir explicaciones, él negó y acarició fugazmente mi mejilla.

Lukas es parte de mi vida y su dolor, es mío también.

Nota: Esta es la canción que canta Lukas:

Middnatsol, Tapt av had

Kanske vil der gå både Vinter og Vår,  
Og næste Sommer med, og det hele År,  
Men engang vil du komme, det ved jeg vist,  
Og jeg skal nok vente, for det lovte jeg sidst.

Gud styrke dig, hvor du i Verden går,  
Gud glæde dig, hvis du for hans Fodskammel står.  
Her skal jeg vente til du kommer igjen;  
Og venter du hist oppe, vi træffes der, min Ven!


End file.
